The War For The Orphans
by nerd-girl
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts; Harry and Severus are working together to bring down Voldemort and save the man-child army from his clutches. Slash HPxSS. {Sequel to The Secret Guardian Angel but can be read alone.}
1. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N:** This is the sequel to 'The Secret Guardian Angel'. Though it is not imperative that you read that one first it will help you understand a little more of what is going on in this story. Harry and Severus are in an established relationship in this story where as the prequel it is about them getting together.

**Summary** – Set after Harry has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Severus are working together to bring down Voldemort and save the man-child army from his clutches. This is a slash story

**Pairings** – Harry/Severus and Ron/Hermione and maybe some others.

**Spoilers** – All five books.

**Genre** – Drama / Romance / Action.

**Rating** - PG-13 for now, later chapters are rated R/NC-17. NC-17 chapters will be edited to reflect 's restrictions on such things. See my author's page for information as to where you may find the unedited version of my stories.

Beta read by the wonderful JediCandy.

Chapter One – Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

It had become an unseasonably wet summer in the Scottish Highlands. Everyone was under the impression it was a sign of things to come: damp, dull, and depressing. Voldemort's strikes on the Ministry Of Magic and its workers was really beginning to instill fear into the hearts of everyone. People were afraid to leave their homes; they were convinced that they would be the next victims of his terror regime. The Ministry had even gone as far as testing all its employees on a weekly basis to see if they had been placed under the Imperious Curse, they were managing to catch a few people but even more were slipping through the net. Voldemort had managed to tweak the curse so it was harder to detect, not that it was all that easy to find in the first place.

The Order Of The Phoenix was working tirelessly to combat all of these problems, but even they could not combat all of the issues that were brought to their attention via their spy, Severus Snape. Their numbers had increased to the point that they were able to station members in places where they were previously unable to. Many of the Ministry's Aurors had left to join Albus Dumbledore's Order, believing the more direct approach to the 'Voldemort problem' was a better way to go than the Ministry's non-aggression policy of only reacting to direct threats. This was doing nothing for Minister Fudge's popularity. Because it was a time of war, no election could be held to change the seat of power and Fudge was safe, as long as he didn't get killed, mind you!

Another person who felt the pressure build was one Harry Potter who was currently residing in his old school, Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore had decided that once Harry had turned eighteen and was no longer welcome at his relatives he was to return to the school for his own protection. Which in theory was all well and good, but Harry, though somewhat isolated from the wizarding world, was still feeling the expectations of that world pressing heavily down upon his shoulders. He had seen the Daily Prophet headlines screaming for him to save them once again from the evil that was Voldemort. His partner of almost nine months had told him to pay them no mind and that they were all a bunch of gutless wonders who deserved to be frightened by the Dark Lord. That had made Harry smile a little bit although he was still worried at having to go through with a final confrontation with Voldemort. He knew it was coming and it was something all of the Order was building towards. He just hoped all his extra classes in Duelling, Transfiguration, Charms, Physical Ed. and Defence Against the Dark Art's had taught him enough to win the battle.

*******

Harry was panicking about what to wear, should he go for his tried and tested red shirt, which he knew looked good, or should he go for the new dark forest green one that Hermione had given him for his birthday. Thanks to Hermione, his wardrobe had taken a turn for the better. She had helped kit him out in stylish clothes, but because he could not leave the castle it all had to be done via mail order or Hermione going out to the shops for him. Though it wasn't particularly safe for her to go out too much, either, as she was also a target for Voldemort and his goons because of her connection to Harry. It was, however, slightly easier to get around now that Minerva McGonagall had fast tracked Harry, Hermione and Ron through Apparation training.

Harry huffed again as he took off the red shirt for the third time and replaced it with the green one again. He liked the green one, though the colour was very Slytherin, he was sure Hermione was having a little fun with his relationship with Severus, she found it continuously funny that after years of bickering they had gotten together. Very much like her and Ron, Harry mused with a smile. He decided to go with the green shirt partly because it did look good and partly because it was the colour of Severus' house and he wanted to show Severus' friend, Nikolai Miasnikov, that he was very much a part of Severus' life. Harry also removed his glasses, it was not like he needed them anymore. He had placed a correction charm on his eyes at the end of his sixth year; he just kept wearing them with plain glass in them because that was what people expected him to look like. And then there was the added little bonus that he was not so quickly recognised without his glasses on. If he went out and did not want too much hassle he forewent his glasses. If anyone asked him about it, he would just claim he had put a short-term charm on his vision, most would believe him because the full charm was complicated and not taught in Hogwarts. That had taken a trip to the restricted section in the library for the full charm.

Harry was a little nervous at meeting Nikolai because, one, he was a childhood friend of Sev's and he wanted to impress him and, two, he didn't want to insult the vampire in anyway. That was right, Nikolai Miasnikov was a vampire from Russia and was well over one thousand years old. Albus had asked Severus if he knew anyone who would be interested in taking the Defense Against the Dark Art's teaching position after Damien Larkswood resigned during the summer holidays claiming he could not spend anymore time in the castle with Harry because he believed Harry to be the new Dark Lord in training. Nikolai Miasnikov, by profession, was a Professor of History but Albus was hoping to persuade him to give Defense Against The Dark Art's a go. Severus had informed them that Nikolai was also extremely competent at the subject.

That was the reason Harry was doing a Malfoy by preening himself in front of the mirror; he wanted to look good for Severus, he hadn't seen him in nearly ten days. Harry at first had been a little annoyed that Albus had not allowed him to spend the summer with Severus as he had last summer but he could see the point that it was not completely safe. Especially now that Severus had impressed Voldemort so much that he had been promoted to his right hand man, his leading general! This made Harry laugh because Severus' loyalties lay completely with Albus Dumbledore.

"_What's so funny, you nutter?"_

Harry turned to the small voice coming from behind him. _"Hi Lefty, nothing really."_ Harry answered the left head of his pet Runespoor.

"_Nothing! You really have lost it kid." _

"_Hey leave him alone, why have you always got to pick on him."_

"_Oh great, now the middle head has got to get in on the act."_

"_Will you two shut up! There is a war going on or haven't you two numbskulls realised this. There are plans to be made and I can't make them with this racket going on!"_

"_Shut up Righty, you have no real plans."_

"_Do to, Lefty."_

"_Do not!"_

"_Hey, Lefty, leave Righty to her planning and you two leave Middle to her daydreams and, Lefty, lay off a bit alright?" _This was not the first time Harry had played peacemaker between the three heads of his snake. He was very fond of it but sometimes it was a real pain in the ass! He got an agreement from all three heads and they all went back to doing what they do best. The left head was the critic, the middle head was the dreamer, and the right head was the planner. Harry smiled at his snake; it was his favourite gift from Severus.

*******

Harry entered the Great Hall after deciding on the green shirt once and for all and paired it with black dress trousers and dragon-hide boots, wanting to stay a little casual he didn't tuck the shirt in and he left a few of the buttons undone at the top and bottom. He was impressed at the trouble Albus and the house elves had gone to. The hall looked very nice with a circular table in the centre of the room, hundreds of candles looked as though they were floating just below the enchanted ceiling giving the room a soft glow. A fire had been lit in the giant fireplace, taking away the feeling of dampness from the rains outside. The table looked wonderful, decorated in reds and gold; even the wine glasses were red with a gold rim, it looked exquisite, even if it was a little Gryffindor in style. As Harry was the first to arrive he took a seat on the furthest side of the table and waited for the others to arrive. He was only alone for a few minutes before the door opened. Harry had to hold in the groan he felt coming out when he spotted Draco Malfoy.

Draco had sought sanctuary from Minerva McGonagall not long before the end of his final term, claiming he did not want to become a Death Eater. Harry had no doubts that that was true, he probably did not want to take the mark but he was definitely playing a game, one that Harry was not really sure of all the rules. Voldemort had told Severus to watch Draco because he had claimed to his father that he was remaining at Hogwarts to spy on everyone there and that the sanctuary story was just a cover, so that everyone would trust him. Voldemort had also told Severus that he did not trust Draco at all and he wanted to know what game he was playing. Harry guessed it was bound to happen again sooner or later; he now had something else in common with Voldemort, their distrust of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." That was as far as their politeness went with each other. Harry still wanted to beat the crap out of him for seven years of torment at Draco's hands, but he had promised Minerva that he would hold his temper in check, though he thought back to the time he broken Draco's nose at the start of the summer with a fond smirk. Draco was under her protection and he did not want to face Minerva's wrath, at least not for something as trivial as beating Draco up. Slowly the others began to arrive for dinner, there were not many because it was the summer holidays. Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout had returned at Albus' request. Though Flitwick had returned a few times during the summer because he taught Harry, Ron and Hermione duelling. "Good evening Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout." Harry liked both of his former professors very much and was glad for a few extra familiar faces at the dinner table.

"Good evening, Mister Potter." Flitwick said back.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Very well then, Harry, as long as you call me Filius." The Charms professor beamed back. Harry knew the importance and honour of being given permission to use a first name in the wizarding world. He had learnt that last year from Hermione while he was staying at Snape Manor.

"It would be an honour, Filius." Harry smiled back.

"You must also call me Pomona, Mister Potter, I am no longer your professor."

"As long as you call me, Harry, Professor."

"Pomona, Harry." She jokingly warned him, he just gave her his best smile in return and Harry swore that he saw her blush ever so slightly. Both Severus and Hermione had told him that he was in possession of charms that he himself was unaware of, maybe they were right, especially if he could make a grown woman blush lightly by merely smiling at her. Poppy Pomfrey was the next to enter the hall; Harry had seen her only a few weeks ago and was already on a first name basis with her.

After she had greeted the others at the table she turned to Harry and spoke quietly. "Good evening, Harry, you look splendid tonight. Hoping to catch a certain someone's eye?"

Harry leaned in towards her as she took the seat next to him, "I could say the same thing about you, Poppy, you look radiant tonight."

"You have been spending far to much time with a certain someone, Harry, he too can turn on the charm when the need arises. And anyway I am a married woman, I'll let you know." She was smiling broadly at him.

Harry liked Poppy a lot more when she was outside of the infirmary, she was witty and very intelligent and Harry had to admit out of the medical nurse's uniform she could look very pretty. Even though all that went in her favour, the big bonus for Harry was that she had accepted his and Severus' relationship right from the start without any prejudice. "Tell me, Poppy, how is Tidus doing?"

Tidus was one of the children Voldemort had captured and increased in age by ten years with a magical potion that he had poisoned Harry with last year. Tidus had realised what was happening was wrong and had escaped to Hogwarts to ask for Albus' help. Severus had created a potion to reverse the effects of the aging and Harry had created a parseltongue charm to remove the Dark Mark, both had worked. Tidus was returned to his natural age of ten and his Dark Mark had been removed. The problem remaining was due to Voldemort's brainwashing; he instinctively hated Harry with a passion, strangely though he had become slightly attached to Severus. Tidus had been taken away by Poppy for de-programming and re-education into polite society. Voldemort had taught him the Unforgivables and he had to be raised to believe that using them was wrong. "Wonderfully. Olivander came around to the safe house the other day and matched him to a new wand; it works very well, a much better match than the one You-Know-Who had given him. He has turned out to be a sweet young man. I must say I am very pleased with his progress."

"Do you think he will be able to start school in September?" Harry asked, even though the kid hated him he was not about to give up on him.

"Oh yes, he is so looking forward to it. We have mail ordered all his books for him, unfortunately for his own safety I couldn't take him to Diagon Alley but he was content after all the books arrived. You know I think he could be a Ravenclaw, he just loves to learn." Poppy told him.

"I'm happy for him, I know he doesn't like me very much but I am glad he will be starting school at the proper time. Makes me dread what state some of the other kids will be in when we get them away from Voldemort." Harry noticed the small flinch Poppy had given when he had said Voldemort's name but he refused to use any of the popular ways of referring to him, You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He respected other people's preferences; he would refer to him as the Dark Lord in Severus' home, quarters or even classroom because he knew Severus had his fill of the dark wizard and having to face him all the time and keep things from him was hard enough without having to also hide the fact that Harry used his fashioned name. He would even use the name Dark Lord in front of others if they preferred but he would never use You-Know-Who!

"I know what you mean, Harry. For Tidus' sake, I think it would be good if you two spent a little time together after he starts at the school to try and get him over his dislike."

"No problem, it will be good experience dealing with difficult children to help prepare me for when I get to open my own orphanage."

"I see you are still determined to follow through with that plan."

"He better be because I have just today finalised all of the courses he will be taking come September." Minerva McGonagall sat down next to Filius.

"Good evening, Minerva." Harry beamed at her. "And, yes I am still very serious at following that path. So all of my courses are set?"

"Yes Harry, they will be done via owl and Severus and I will oversee your studies to make sure you are following everything correctly. Also, once a term someone from the University will come along and test you." Minerva told him.

"Thank you, Minerva, for helping me and sorting everything out for me."

"You're welcome, Harry. You may no longer be my student but you will always be a Gryffindor and we like to help each other out." As she finished Albus joined the table and he sat next to Minerva, they were all waiting for Severus and his guest to arrive.

*******

They only had to wait another ten minutes for the guest of honour to arrive. Harry's head snapped up as he heard one of the big double doors open up with a small creak, he knew instantly that his jaw was hanging open. He knew it had been a while, but damn! Severus looked hot! Harry had to use all his self-control not to spring from his seat and pounce on the poor man, so instead he chewed on a nail instead. Everyone knew they were on better terms, heck most of the people in the hall at present knew they were in a relationship except Draco Malfoy and for that reason alone Harry controlled himself. Draco was not to be trusted! Harry took everything in one slow sweeping glance of his partner. Severus was wearing low-slung, dark brown, rawhide laced suede trousers with a cream silk shirt and a dark brown travelling clock with fine gold detail, which was currently, open and in typical fashion was flapping out behind him looking very dramatic. The thing that Harry appreciated the most was that he had his hair tied back at the nape of his neck and the top two buttons undone on his shirt showing even more of the neck Harry had learned to worship. Oh, how he wanted to get up from his seat and lick the exposed neck until he received many a pleasurable sound from his partner. That thought brought a small wicked smile to his lips, which Severus had caught because he gave him an amused look back. Harry had the grace to blush a little at being such an open book to this man.

"If all of Severus' friends are that good looking he should bring them around more often." He heard whispered in his ear to his left from Poppy. He gave her a small laugh in reply, partly because he had not taken the time to check out the friend because he was to busy checking out Severus. Harry glanced at the man he presumed to be Nikolai Miasnikov. Harry had to agree with Poppy that, yes, he was good looking if that was your thing and he knew many a school boy and girl would claim that it was. His hair was a dark golden blonde, not as harshly platinum as Malfoy's, more on the golden brown side and it flowed down in waves to just below his shoulders. From what Harry could tell from a quick glance he had green eyes and a nice face to look at. He was tall but a few inches shorter than Severus, more Harry's height. He was dressed very well in a black muggle style suit with a mauve shirt on but no tie because he had on something that more resembled a cravat in black. He too had gone for the travelling cloak that only had a clasp at the top done up and a cane that instantly reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy, but Nikolai Miasnikov had a nicer face and a pleasant demeanour about him so Harry was not going to hold that against him. Severus took the seat next to Harry on the right and his friend sat next to Severus with Albus on his other side.

"Sorry, Albus, for our late arrival, we were detained in Paris longer than I thought we would be." Severus said.

"No need to apologise my boy, no harm was done. Did you have fun in Paris, Severus?"

"Always, Albus. Now let me present my friend Nikolai Miasnikov to you all. Nikolai, this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Watch out, he is the trickiest person you will ever meet and he will have you agreeing with him within five minutes."

"Severus, you flatter me, don't listen to a word he says Mister Miasnikov." Albus replied with a devious smile, knowing that Severus was just showing his affection for him in his own way.

"Next to him is Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and deputy Headmistress, next to her is her new teacher's aide, Mister Draco Malfoy." Harry was sure he could hear amusement in that statement.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy's son? Yes, I can see the resemblance." Nikolai said. Harry liked his accent it had Russian undertones with a French softness.

"Indeed. Next to him is Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff House." Harry had to rein in his smile as Pomona gave Nikolai a very girly grin. "Filius Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw House."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Miasnikov." Filius replied to his introduction.

"Poppy Pomfrey, our resident nurse and last but no means least, the bane of my existence, Mister Harry Potter."

Harry just smirked at Severus and rolled his eyes. "It a pleasure to meet you, Mister Miasnikov."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Potter, I have heard many things about you from Severus."

Harry looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. "Don't believe anything he said, I assure you I am quite pleasant and nowhere near as insufferable as he would claim." He heard Severus snort.

"No, no Mister Potter, I assure you it has been mostly complimentary and quite polite."

"Please, call me Harry." Then Harry gave Severus a suspicious look, "Who are you and what have you done with my former Professor?" Nikolai laughed, as did most of the table.

"Watch it, Potter, I can still put you in your place." The tone was not harsh but almost playful. Harry just grinned at him.

"I think we will become good friends, Harry." Nikolai said with a smile.

"Merlin, help me." Severus mumbled under his breath and with a smirk on his face.

"Nonsense Severus. Harry, call me Nikolai, please all of you call me Nikolai, as I am no fan of formalities." The rest of the table smiled and made the same offer as he had, insisting that he use their first names all except Draco who kept very quiet during the introductions. Harry had noticed this and hoped he had not made his feelings for Severus too obvious because he had yet to work out Draco's game.

*******

The dinner was full of pleasant, easy flowing conversation and Harry was enjoying himself. It wasn't often that he got to sit around and enjoy the company of others, especially with Severus. Though they were not able to be fully open about there relationship they were at least being pleasant to each other, if Draco pulled him up on it later Harry would just tell him he was doing it to at the Headmaster's request. He really didn't think Draco would buy it though. He was intelligent, even Harry had to admit that. Part of the reason Harry was dreading the return of the students after the summer holidays was the fact that in public Severus and himself would have to go back to appearing to fully hate each other, at least in public. Draco could after a fashion be contained but they could not do that with every student that was under suspicion. Harry was happy when five lavish deserts arrived on the table; Draco always put him in a mood that could only be alleviated by massive amounts of sugar.

"Tell me, Nikolai, is teaching Defense Against the Dark Art's something that has interested you for long?" Minerva asked.

"No, History is the subject I love with a passion having lived through so much of it, but to tell you the truth I have always wanted to visit and teach at the prestigious Hogwarts. So if I had to change subjects for a while to fulfil that dream then I would be willing."

"So does that mean we will have a new professor for next year?" Albus asked him eyes full of twinkles.

"I cannot see why not, but there has to be a few conditions meet." Nikolai told Albus.

"Go ahead, Nikolai, tell me what would make you happy."

"Well Albus, I would insist on having the children know upfront who and what I am, I am not ashamed of what I am. I have my bloodlust, if you like, fully under control and have had it thus for many a century."

"Excuse my ignorance, Nikolai, but isn't the daylight going to be a problem?" Pomona asked with another girly smile.

"Not at all, Pomona, Severus has been making me a potion for many years that allows me to walk in the daylight without any fear for over twenty years. I always knew this child would do many a great thing." Severus nearly choked on his drink at hearing himself referred to as a child. "Come now Severus, almost everyone is a child to me."

"Point taken Nikolai, just not in front of the students."

"Of course, Severus."

"I think that can be arranged, Nikolai. Anything else?" Albus continued, getting a little excited at the possibility of filling the position without Ministry interference.

"Why did your last professor leave the position?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, when Nikolai looked at him for an answer Harry was happy to supply it. "Damien Larkswood believed I was going to be the next Dark Lord or that I was going to shift my loyalties and join Voldemort as his minion!" He noticed that most of the people at the table flinched at hearing him speak the name Voldemort. All except Albus, Severus who did scowl a little, and Nikolai. Curious, Harry mused, was this guy not afraid of Voldemort?

"Ah, and is that true, Harry?"

"No, I have no desire to become the next Dark Lord. I can barely manage my own life without becoming supreme ruler of the wizarding world and having to deal with all the crap that comes with that. The idea of joining Voldemort is, well, preposterous. He has made my life hell for the last eight years and he killed my parents and some of my friends. So no I have no desire to join him. Also even if I wished to, I believe he would not have me, we do not get on, he would always see me as a threat."

"Yet for all that he has done to you, Harry, you do not sound as blood thirsty as I would have thought. Do you not wish for your revenge?" Nikolai asked him.

"I did, for a long time. I wanted to kill him and have done with it; the anger I felt towards him and his movement took me to a very dark place. A place I was almost consumed by anger, hate and petty revenge but good friends of mine helped me to see the light and helped me to see that the loss I had received at Voldemort's hands did not outweigh the loss I would get if I continued on the path to self-destruction, that there was more to live for than to die for. Destiny has foretold that I must be the one to take his life and that is what I shall do, but that does not mean that I have to take any pleasure in it. I have nothing but pity and sorrow in my heart for Voldemort, I no longer have any room for hate." During his little speech Harry had noticed the room go very quiet and he also heard Draco snort in amusement when he had finished. Harry decided to ignore him, but it seemed as if Nikolai was not prepared to do the same.

"You do not agree, Mister Malfoy?" The tone was polite and curious.

"Agree with Potter! Never, all that sentimental drivel, he should just be man enough to face up to the Dark Lord and have done with it. Isn't that the Gryffindor way?" Harry just rolled his eyes he was not going to allow Draco to ruin a good evening.

"Is that what you would do, son of Lucius? Stand up to Voldemort and just eliminate him with no compassion?" He saw Draco flinch. "If you can not say his name, then how do you expect to kill him?"

Draco squirmed a bit. "It's not my job to kill him, it's Potter's."

"So you are a coward then?"

"I am not a coward!" Draco snapped.

"Watch your tone, Mister Malfoy." Severus interrupted in a quiet and deadly tone.

"What if you had the opportunity? Ah, but it was you that just said you would not kill him, that it was Harry's job to do so. You are afraid of his name so you must be afraid of him. What would you do if he were to walk in here right now?"

"Of course I'm afraid of him, who wouldn't be? Except for foolhardy Gryffindors! He is the Dark Lord for a reason you know," came Draco's petulant answer.

"So you would hide behind a, what did you call them, a foolish Gryffindor, mmmm like Harry?" Harry couldn't help but smirk at the dark look that washed over Draco's features at the thought of seeking protection from behind Harry.

"I would not hide behind him! What about you? Who would you hide behind? Not everyone can fit behind Potter."

"Mister Malfoy, I have already warned you about your tone." Harry could see Severus was itching to have a go at the younger Malfoy.

"It is quite alright, Severus. Children are always so full of questions and curiosities. I would hide behind no one, son of Lucius."

"Are you not afraid of Voldemort? You don't flinch at hearing his name, if you don't mind my asking?" Harry was honestly curious and truly wanted to know.

"I do not mind you asking, Harry. No, I am not afraid of Voldemort, through all the centauries I have lived I have lived under many a dictator and tyrant. Voldemort is not nice but he is by no means the worst. The muggle Hitler in my opinion was far more frightening, he killed over six million people with no remorse and he is only the tip of the iceberg and then of course there was Grindelwald, now there was an evil wizard who I had the displeasure of meeting once."

"You meet Grindelwald?" Albus asked him.

"Yes, not long before you defeated him, 1943 I believe was the year."

"Is that why you are not afraid of Voldemort because you meet Grindelwald?" Harry asked he knew he was being nosy but he was curious. Voldemort was terrifying.

"What can he do to me? His killing curse will merely go through me. Yes it will hurt and be a slight inconvenience especially if he manages to catch me while I am wearing one of my favourite robes. Curse marks totally ruin an outfit, totally irreparable." Harry heard Severus laugh at that. "Unless Voldemort had the proper tools he could not kill me, and I have seen him since his rebirth, he did not look physically strong enough to beat me in a physical fight."

"You have seen him?" Harry choked out. "Sorry, that is none of my business."

"Think nothing of it. Yes, I have seen him only once at a distance. I was not impressed or particularly intimidated but I can understand why others would be. He is magically very powerful, but no matter what he claims he is not immortal, not truly."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, he did not smell immortal he has just been sneaky in cheating the death that should have been his. I guess you could attribute that to his Slytherin side." Harry had to laugh at that, yes Slytherin's were sneaky bastards but he filed that bit of information about Voldemort not being truly immortal away for later contemplation. "But getting back to what I was asking originally, why so many teachers in such a short time? There are rumours that the job is cursed."

"Never heard such rubbish in my life." Severus said with a sarcastic tone. "Quirrell was playing host to the Dark Lord; Lockhart was a self-absorbed charlatan; Lupin, well I believe he was satisfactory but you know about that; Moody was a fake, turned out to be Crouch, Junior Death Eater extraordinaire in disguise; Umbridge was a sadistic, blind bitch; and Larkswood even failed at being an idiot. I think that sums it up."

"I love your way with words, Severus." Nikolai said in jest.

"So, Nikolai, have we managed to persuade you to join our little family?" Albus asked him.

"On one other condition."

"Go on."

"I will only fill the position for one year, History is what I love and hopefully I will get the chance to see history in the making while I am here."

Albus' eyes twinkled full of mirth. "Excellent. Then allow me to formally welcome you to Hogwarts. Is there any part of the castle you would prefer to have your classroom and quarters?"

"Somewhere airy and light, lots of sunlight, and if possible with a view of the gardens. I just love the smell of flowers."

"Sunlight?" Minerva asked a little puzzled.

"Yes, my lady, lots of it. I lived almost a thousand years in the night and in darkness. When Severus created the daytime potion for me I have not been able to get enough of the sunlight. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Severus mentioned that you were once a professor at the Sorbonne, how did you manage there?" Albus asked him.

"Ah oui, La Sorbonne. Both of my Deans were aware of my condition and allowed me to have lower level classrooms."

"Both?"

"Yes Albus, the first was a great man, Monsieur Robert de Sorbonne. He founded the school and I taught Astronomy, it was either that or Theology and with my vampirism, Theology and I did not mix very well. Astronomy was also a night-time class. Then I returned in 1883 when it was rebuilt and re-opened by Monsieur Nenot. I worked in the newly established History department and also in the new library, which had over two million works, both areas were dark and very shaded. I spent a very happy thirty-three years there. I could handle sunlight before but only in small doses and never too direct. Then Severus saved me from an eternity of the darkness and shade. I did not miss much from my previous life but sunshine was definitely one of them."

"I will ask the castle to provide you with adequate quarters which will hopefully fill both of those requirements." Albus told him happily.

*******

Draco was the first to leave the dinner table; Harry put it down to him not being happy at being put in his place by what he would consider a lesser species. The rest of the professors were not far behind him. Soon it was only Albus, Nikolai, Severus and Harry left. Harry was tired but was hoping to catch a few minutes alone with Severus before he disappeared again, after all it had been ten days and he was eighteen, he had needs! He wanted to be selfish and ask Severus to remain in the castle for the summer, he knew it wouldn't have taken too much persuasion but that was unfair, Severus had a lovely home that he liked to return to in the summers and relax in. Harry on occasion wanted to damn his Gryffindor nobility.

He was starting to feel his surroundings go a little out of focus as fatigue started to set in, it had been a long day and he wanted to sleep, just not alone. His eyes sharply came back into focus when he felt a warm hand come to rest on his thigh and slowly slide up. Only resting a few inches away from where he would like to see that hand get busy! It took all his willpower not to moan out aloud. Things were getting bad, it had actually crossed his mind to hex Albus and Nikolai into another dimension so he could pounce on Severus, Harry frowned at that thought, was hexing someone into another dimension even possible? That would definitely be one way to deal with Voldemort.

"By the way Harry, congratulations on your Potions N.E.W.T, a grade to be proud of." Severus interrupted his musings.

Harry turned and gave him a small frown. "Really, who are you and what have you done to my Professor?"

"I have no idea to what you are referring to." The reply was also in good humour.

"The Severus I know does not hand out compliments, especially to Harry 'bloody' Potter!" He finished with a grin.

"True, but then again if you had told me seven years ago that you would have received an 'O' in your Potions N.E.W.T I would have laughed at you. You worked hard, you deserved it."

"Thank you. Though it was helped by the fact that you had personally drilled into me, Mione and Ron how to make Veritaserum a few months before, we were just lucky that was also our final practical."

"Maybe, but it is still a hard potion to make and I am glad to say that the three of you all excelled in the practical. How did you fare in your other N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Albus didn't tell you?"

"No, it is your news to share."

"Well, I got O's in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Art's and Charms. E's in the rest, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and my personal favourite Divination. I was a little disappointed at only getting an E in Transfiguration, I didn't do to well on the written part of the exam, shame it wasn't all practical."

"Congratulations, they are still grades to be proud of. You worked hard the last two years and it paid off."

Harry grinned back at him, he knew he didn't need it but it was nice to have Severus' approval and congratulations. It was nice to have someone who cared about him being proud of his achievements. "Thanks."

"And Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, were they happy with their potions grades?"

"Well as you know Mione got an 'O', actually she got O's in all her N.E.W.T.'s, so yeah, she was happy. Actually so was Ron, he was pleased with his 'E' in potions, he knew he didn't do so well in the written part of the potions exam but he told me never in a million years did he expect an 'E'. Like me he got a mix of O's and E's,"

"They must have been good enough to get him into Auror training?"

"Yeah, he got the O's in Defense Against the Arts, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. E's in Charms, Potions, Herbology and Divination."

"Next time you speak to them, pass on my congratulations."

"I will." Harry smiled.

"Nikolai, why don't you come with me to my office and pick up a copy of the contract you will need to sign, it is also an opportunity for you to learn where the office is located." Albus smiled at the three of them, it was something that could have waited, or even been sent on at a later date via owl, but Nikolai was not stupid and wanted to give his friend a few moments alone with his young love. They left the hall in a flow of easy and relaxed chatter.

"You know that was a setup." Severus said with a snort of laughter. "A non too subtle one at that."

"I'm not going to debate their motives." Harry placed his hand atop of the one on his thigh. "It has been a while, not that I'm complaining."

"You are so full of contradictions, make up your mind." It was not a harsh tone, more of a mocking one.

"Okay, I have missed you and I want you all to myself, it has been far too long since I last saw you and if you don't rectify this oversight on your part very soon I am going to hex you into another dimension." Harry leaned in close to Severus and asked quietly. "Umm, Sev, can you actually hex someone into another dimension?"

Severus laughed softly. "No, Harry you can't."

"Oh, alright. Well then I am going to create a new spell and hex you into a new dimension. Better?"

"Moderately, but I am not sure if such a thing is at all possible. But I get the point and I apologise for my lack of attention it has been a very full month."

"I was only kidding, Sev, you don't owe me any explanations. I know you like your summers away from here. I can understand, if I had a home like yours I too would want to be in it as much as possible." Harry leaned over his armrest so he was much closer to his intended target, Severus' lips.

"Mmmm, though I must admit to it feeling a little empty this summer without you sprawling all over the place, making things look messy." Severus leaned in towards Harry leaving only a few inches of space between them. Harry could feel his pulse increase and could not resist licking his lips to wet them after Severus' breath had left them a little dry.

"I was the perfect house guest, I never caused a mess and when I did I always cleaned up after myself." Harry had but all closed the remaining gap between them.

"True, maybe I was being a little harsh," came the soft reply. Harry was about to comment on Severus admitting he was wrong when Severus' lips met his, effectively silencing him. Harry could not hold back the small groan of pleasure as he leaned further in, in an attempt to deepen the kiss. His efforts were not in vain when he felt Sev snaking a hand around to the back of his neck to pull him in closer. The kiss was slow and sensual and Harry could not control the quiver he felt shoot down his spine as their tongues slowly glided against one another.

Harry groaned as Severus pulled back slowly until only their foreheads rested together. "God, I've missed you." Harry breathed out.

Severus gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles and said just as quietly. "The feeling is mutual, I shall return to the castle in two days, will you be busy?"

"Doesn't matter if I am because I sure as hell am not now." Severus gave a small chuckle and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips before he pulled back.

"I should go and rescue Nikolai from Albus."

"As it is on the way, you can walk me back to my quarters."

"Are you trying to test my willpower, Mister Potter?"

"Every day, Professor Snape, every day." Harry just grinned at him and placed a quick kiss on Severus' cheek before heading towards the doors, he could hear Severus let out a snort of laughter behind him, which just made his grin even wider.

**Next Chapter:** Harry visits the house Severus gave him and a chat with Slytherin's portrait.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the gorgeous JediCandy.

Chapter Two – New Beginnings.

The last week of the summer holidays was closing in fast and soon the students would be back in Hogwarts, filling empty classrooms and keeping the kitchen house elves busy once again. Harry was both looking forward to their arrival and dreading it at the same time. He was looking forward to the noise level returning, the castle was far too quiet as it was now with no more than six occupants, that and the fact that Severus would be returning to the castle full time again. He had really missed the other wizard during the summer, yes he had seen him quite a few times, but for Harry it was never enough. At the same time he was not looking forward to seeing all those people expecting him to end the nightmare of Voldemort quickly for them. Even though he had gone through arduous training to ready himself for the coming final showdown with Voldemort, he still had serious doubts as to his ability to defeat the evil wizard, his arch nemesis, his very own Professor Moriarty.

He just didn't know if he had it in him to deliver the final blow, the killing shot. He knew he wanted the war to end, he knew he must be the one to do it but he was scared, something his Gryffindor side refused to admit to out loud. He had learned from Albus during his extra Defence lessons that using the killing curse did affect you and the more you used it the worse the effect was. Each time you cast it, a shadow would lay itself across your soul and it would be scarred. If you cast it too many times your soul would become dark and unforgiving, very much how Voldemort was now. This was part of his fear, the other part was the power using the curse gave you; Harry already knew this feeling and it appealed to his darker side, his friends would have called it his Slytherin side.

It was this part of him that Harry battled with constantly since his sixth year, and now he had started his extra training, he was being taught stronger and darker spells, hexes and curses. It was very tempting, at times, to use the knowledge he had gained to further himself. Not many understood this side of him, Hermione and Ron had seen it but they did not fully understand it. He reckoned only two people truly understood, one was Severus and the other was Voldemort. Now, that was a scary thought. They were both the flip sides of the same coin. Severus had turned his back on the power and returned to the side of the light, whereas Voldemort had delved deeper until it was impossible for him to return. Harry hoped he could walk the knife's edge that lay between the two sides. Albus did it; Harry hoped he could, too. He knew he had Severus' help should he feel the dark side calling a little too loudly to him; but, ultimately, it was something Harry would have to learn to live with and control.

***

Harry was told the night before that a secret trip had been planned for him and his friends for the following morning. It had been the best part of the last two months since he had not been allowed to leave the castle and he was going a little stir crazy and could not wait to go out and about. It would also be good to catch up with Ron and Mione. They visited the school once a week under the guise of hanging out with Harry when in reality the three of them were locked up in a classroom having extra lessons. Albus had promised him that today was not about learning but having a little fun, he had been full of fun and mirth himself when he had told Harry this, and it had only served to intrigue his curiosity even more. So much so that he had barely gotten any sleep the night before and was on his way to the staff room twenty minutes early.

As he approached the door he could hear Draco talking to someone. He really knew he shouldn't eavesdrop because it was rude and that act had gotten him in trouble plenty of times over the years, but it sounded as if Draco was a little angry. Harry paused outside of the door and listened carefully.

"I was a Slytherin, I'll have you know, and a Malfoy! It should be an honour for you to speak to me, you dumb portrait!" Harry stifled his laughter, he worked out that Draco was trying to get the portrait of Salazar Slytherin to talk to him. Everyone on the staff knew that the portrait spoke rarely and had very little to do with anyone. Harry had learnt last summer that Salazar only spoke to Albus or to who ever was currently in charge of Hogwarts, and he only spoke to them in the Headmasters office and not in either of his other portraits. Apparently he had never spoken a word to Minerva who was the Deputy Headmistress of the school; no, he would only speak to the Headmaster or Headmistress.

He also spoke to Severus. At first Harry had thought it was because he was the Head of Slytherin, but that was not the case. Severus had been the first Head of Slytherin that he had spoken to in over five hundred years. Severus complained that Salazar behaved like a mother hen towards him; Severus always complained that Salazar told him off as if he were a student if he forgot to eat regularly because of his work. If his work kept him up too late, Salazar would tell him to go to bed and rest. The second of his three portraits was in Severus' quarters, the third being the one in the staff room.

One of the other people it was known that Salazar had spoken to was a young student called Tom Riddle. Tom had met the portrait Salazar one day in the staff room, it was not known what was said between them because the conversation had been in parseltongue according to Albus. This was when Tom had discovered he was a parselmouth. They had spoken a few other times that were known of, but nobody could really be sure if it had not been more often. These three portraits were the only ones known to exist of Salazar Slytherin that had been painted while he was still at Hogwarts and had been charmed by Salazar himself to be capable of parseltongue.

A fourth person had been added to that short list last summer when Harry had accidentally interrupted a conversation between Salazar and his two snake companions, Silk and Satin, which had been going on in parseltongue. They were discussing Severus' bad eating habits and Harry had interrupted. Salazar was not too annoyed, he had heard a lot about Harry in the staff room and from Severus when he had asked him about Harry. Salazar had been intrigued to meet him because of his parselmouth ability. Since then, they had struck up a kind of friendship. They spoke in parseltongue in the staff room but in Severus' quarters they were free to speak openly. Salazar refused to keep any secrets from Severus in his own quarters and deemed it incredibly rude to speak a language he did not understand in his own private rooms. Therefore, Harry and Salazar never spoke parseltongue to each other in Severus' rooms.

Harry opened the door to the staff room, and boldly walked in, and helped himself to a cup of tea, and sat down on one of the chairs near the portrait. He acknowledged Draco with a nod and looked at Salazar and smiled. Salazar looked bored. Harry knew he got bored during the summer because it was so quiet, and with Severus away so he couldn't even keep himself occupied down in his rooms. A very Slytherin smirk was currently playing across Harry's lips. He knew it was childish to do what he was thinking, he was only going to be doing it to piss Draco off but the temptation was just too great.

"_Good morning Salazar, how are you today?" _Harry asked the portrait in parseltongue.

Salazar gave him a measuring look and then smirked back at Harry. _"You should be careful Harry, your Slytherin side is starting to show through."_

"_I have no idea to what you are referring to, Salazar."_

"_So are you going to deny that you are only speaking to me because the young Malfoy failed to do what you are currently doing?"_

"_Alright, you are almost correct. I am getting a certain satisfaction in watching him fume in anger and jealousy but I always say hello to you when you are present in this portrait, do I not?" _Harry smiled at the portrait.

"_Do not get me wrong young Harry, I always enjoy watching a Malfoy have one put over them. Remember I have been watching this family for the last thousand years. With each generation they get even more arrogant, I am all for a little fun." _Harry was sure this was where Severus had gotten his wicked grin from; he would have to ask Severus if he had Slytherin blood in him. He remembered his godfather once telling him that almost all of the purebloods were related in one way or another.

"I promise you, no disrespect was intended, Salazar. It was just to good an opportunity to let go by."

"Harry, no offence was taken. I knew what you were up to and I must admit I would have done the same thing. But, enough about that, tell me how are you this fine morning?"

"I am good, I am being taken out this morning, thank Merlin! I could use a change of scenery."

"Ah yes, so I have heard."

"You know something?" Harry asked jubilantly after he had witnessed Draco storm off in a huff.

"Yes, but that would spoil the surprise and I do not want to annoy Albus. He may be a Gryffindor but he is the Headmaster and I am sworn to keep his secrets."

"Why did I know that was coming?"

"Because that is the way it must be, young Harry, you will not have long to wait. Now, before you go out I must ask you something which I know you will be reluctant to talk about while you are so excited, so please forgive me. I have noticed you have become a little quiet over the last few weeks, is this because of my errant heir, Harry?"

Harry shifted a little in his seat, they had not spoken much about Voldemort mainly because Harry got enough of that topic from everyone else but also a little part of him did not want to be rude about Salazar's last remaining heir. "Errant is a very polite way of understating it Salazar."

"I know this is a hard subject for you, Harry."

"It's alright. I guess if anyone has the right to know, it is you. Things are not going so well at the moment, Vold... Tom is gaining power and a lot of ground at the moment. It feels as though we are always one step behind him."

"No, Harry, that is not what I wanted to know, I know all this from being in Albus' office. What I want to know is how are you dealing with it?"

"I'm coping, but I am also afraid. I don't want to take a life even if I know it is the right thing to do."

"You should never want to take a life. The moment you take pleasure in it is the time when you would become lost and I refuse to lose you because I have never seen Severus so happy before. I have watched that child since he was eleven and he was never truly happy. He has had his moments of joy but you bring a light to his life that very few have managed to do. That, and you make sure he eats and sleeps on a regular basis, it makes things a little easier for me having two of us to remind him."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, because he knew it was true. "He can get a little over involved in his work, can't he?"

"That is true, Harry, that is why I am going to tell you something I have thought long and hard about. At first I was not going to say anything and stay out of this war for some of my loyalties do lie with Tom. Not, I assure you, for his cause but because he is my blood, it is hard to know that your sole remaining heir has so tragically lost his way. You have no doubt been told that I placed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets so that it would grow into a monster and kill, that is not true. All I will tell you is that if you return to the chamber you will find out the true reason of why I placed it there and maybe something else that you might find useful in y..."

Salazar was interrupted halfway through the sentence by the staff room door opening with a bang. Harry snapped his head around and couldn't help but smile broadly when Ron and Hermione burst though and threw themselves at him in a hug. He returned the hug as fiercely as the one he was given. "Guys, just one moment, okay?" Harry told them and returned his attention to Salazar's portrait. "Sorry Salazar, what were you saying?"

"Harry, go and have a good day. We will talk again soon."

"Only if you are sure?"

"I am, go have fun with your friends, you deserve it and I believe you will have a good day today." Salazar gave Harry a smile and disappeared from the portrait, leaving Harry a little confused as to what he was going on about. He did as he was told and put it to the back of his mind and concentrated on his friends, who were at the moment trying to drag him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked them.

"To the main entrance, we have to meet a few people." Hermione told him with a grin, he frowned a little at her but allowed his friends to drag him along with them. He spared a quick glance back to the now empty painting of Salazar Slytherin.

***

Severus was waiting for Harry's friends to bring him from the staff room to the main entrance. He and Albus had finally agreed on a time and date to take Harry to view the house Severus had made as a gift to him some months ago. Until the war was over the house had been signed over to Albus with secondary ownership going to Minerva should something happen to Albus. Once the war was over, the house was to be signed over to Harry on the condition he used it for his project of helping children and the war orphans. Severus knew Harry was toying with the idea of either opening an orphanage or some kind of halfway house for children who had not had it so easy, a place for them to turn to if they wanted someone to talk to. It had been no hardship for Severus to give the house away to Harry. It was one of eight Snape properties and it did need a little work on it, he had warned Harry of this but that had not dampened Harry's spirits.

He had promised Harry long ago that he would take him to see it sometime during the summer holidays but it was hard now especially with the Dark Lord having Severus act as his right hand man. It would not do to be seen with Harry Potter and not present the young man to him. That was why it was imperative that Albus and a few of his friends accompany them on the trip, so if he was spotted he would just tell the Dark Lord it was impossible to do anything with so many others around, especially Albus. Albus might be old but even the Dark Lord knew he was not an easy man to defeat at the best of times.

Severus heard a commotion off to his right and turned to see what was coming down the hallway. Harry was being dragged by his two friends towards the entrance. He saw Harry's face break into a huge smile when the younger man had spotted him waiting for him. That smile was infectious but Severus held himself in check, not wanting to give the youngest Weasley male a heart attack from seeing his former dower former potions professor actually smile. Instead, he gave Harry his customary smirk but he knew Harry would know that he wished they were alone so he could greet him in a far more personal way.

"Harry, excellent. Today we have a small trip planned for you, consider it a belated birthday outing if you will." Severus controlled himself not to roll his eyes at the youthful and playful way the Headmaster spoke, like he was bursting to tell the world's biggest secret but knew he shouldn't. Once everyone was ready to leave, they headed out of the school and out from under the protective wards.

"Albus, Severus, where are we going?" Severus could hear the excitement in Harry's voice; it often amazed him how easy it was to get Harry excited and playful. "Mione, Ron, you will tell me, won't you? You're my best friends, you'll tell me won't you?" Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's impatience.

"I am sure you can contain yourself for another ten minutes, Potter." Severus quipped over his shoulder towards Harry. They exited the main gates and Severus felt himself go onto full alert. He always remained on alert but while in the school he did not need to be at such a high level of awareness. The only thing he had to worry about in there was the occasional brave student daring to pull a prank on him, not that many were brave enough, not even the Gryffindors, and the occasional potions accident caused by a student. Where as now every defence went up and all his senses were on full alert. He had Harry and his friends to protect from everything from a mad fan to the Dark Lord and Bella Lestrange. She was on the prowl for Harry's blood; it was her new job to bring him before the Dark Lord and, failing that, kill him. It was good that Albus was with them, very few sane wizards and witches attacked him, he might be slightly dotty but he had a reputation of being the strongest and most powerful wizard alive for a reason. It was hard to defeat him especially on a one to one basis.

But Severus was also aware that Albus could be a wily, cunning bastard when it was needed and he wouldn't put it past the old coot to have maybe set something up. It wouldn't be the first time that he had set Harry up to battle the bad guys. So Severus was also anticipating something from Albus, however he was hoping that the old man was going to give it a rest today. Severus pulled out a silver chain and looked towards Harry with an apologetic look, he knew the young man did not like portkeys but it was the only way they would all be able to get there. Harry, Ron and Hermione did not know the address and the wards on the property were designed to be difficult, if you did not arrive with a Snape you were hit with a most painful curse and thrown outside of the wards boundaries. Harry seemed to understand his look and tentatively reached out and grabbed the silver chain. Once everyone had hold of it, Severus took out his wand and said the activation word and they all disappeared with a small pop.

***

As Harry's feet landed on the ground he instantly looked for the dark figure of Severus for reassurance that he was safe. Within only a few seconds he felt the familiar weight of a hand on his shoulder, telling him everything was in order. He leaned ever so slightly back into the touch and was very pleasantly shocked when he felt Severus snake his hand around his shoulders and pull him in towards his body. "Surprise." Harry heard Severus whisper in his ear and slightly pull him around so he was facing a building.

Harry instantly recognised that building from the photographs he had been given by Severus some months ago. He was starting to lose hope at actually getting to visit the building before the war was over, but he had refused to whinge about it because he did not want to be viewed as a complaining child anymore. He couldn't help himself he leaned into the tall strong frame of his partner and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and grinned at the smirking face of Severus'. "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now go look around, explore but do not wander too far from the house, the wards will protect you while you are in them. But be warned this house will take a lot of hard work to make it a suitable place for children to live."

"I'm not afraid of a little hard work, Severus."

"I would not be so convinced of it being only a little. Now go, Albus and I have things to discuss."

Harry did just that and walked off towards the big building with Ron and Hermione following him closely. Harry didn't think the front of the house looked too bad, the plants were a little over grown and the ivy had decided to grow up the left hand side of the building but it was nothing a few days hard labour couldn't fix. He had been doing his Aunt Petunia's garden since he had been five, so he was not afraid of a little hard work.

"I think it is simply charming, Harry." Hermione spoke with real sincerity.

"A little wild if you ask me, but nothing that couldn't be easily fixed mind you." Ron agreed.

"Let's head inside." Harry briskly walked towards the double front doors and cautiously pushed one and was happy when it yielded to his touch. Once inside he couldn't help but smile, it was very like Sev's home but on a smaller scale. The main entrance hallway was bright and airy with a big central staircase. There were two large doors on either side of the hall with one on each side of the stairs at the back. It was true that the décor had seen better days, the pale blue paint was starting to fade and flake off the walls in patches, the floors were bereft of any carpet, and the floorboards were stained and marked and would take a lot of work to bring back to their original state. The original features of the house like the dado and picture rails, skirting boards, ceiling mouldings and centre roses all needed to be restored to a liveable state.

Harry knew with a lot of elbow grease and hard work this house could be beautiful again. Severus had explained to him that the house had been allowed to run into disrepair because his family had never used it, at least not for generations. Because the Snape family had had so many properties, this one had been forgotten. With a town house in London and Snape Manor also being within the UK, they had not needed a house in Scotland as well and because Severus was the last of the Snape's from the direct line he had inherited all eight properties and he sure as hell did not need three within the UK. He had told Harry he was happy for him to put the old building to some use, especially if he was going to use it for the war orphans.

"Let's check out this room first." Ron said walking towards the first door on the left, Harry and Hermione followed him.

The room was mostly empty except for a few old and dusty armchairs, a few small tables and a desk. "I wonder what this room was used for? Nice fireplace, by the way." Ron commented as he walked over to it to inspect the carvings in closer detail.

"I expect it was the drawing room." Hermione said.

"A drawing room? Did they draw in it?" Harry asked confused.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No Harry, it was where the ladies would have taken afternoon tea, or the gentlemen would have conducted a little business over brandy. That is why it has such large windows because the mid-morning sun would have warmed the room nicely." Both of the lads gave her nods of appreciation. Harry was glad Hermione was here; she was by far the most sophisticated out of the three of them.

They headed to the next room and it looked like the remnants of what would have once been an impressive library. The walls were lined with old empty book shelves covered in a thick layer of dust. "Need any help with this one, boys?" Hermione joked with them, they just groaned at her in response. They entered the last door on that side of the hall by the stairs and it was an empty room, again with just a fireplace and a set of French windows, which they looked through and saw the garden. It looked over grown and they decided to take a better look later on after they had finished with the inside.

"What about this room, Mione?" Harry asked her.

"If I was to guess, I would say it is the study. It is close to what was the library and it leads onto the garden patio, which I guess would be nice in the summer if you were stuck in here working all day, you could open up the doors to let in a little fresh air." Again both of the boys nodded, they both guessed she was probably right.

They crossed over the hallway and went to the door closest the main entrance and entered. It was immediately obvious what this room had been used for; the huge old dining room table and chairs were a dead giveaway. Harry thought it was a lovely size and had no doubt once been a very beautiful and opulent room. The table alone would have sat fourteen people. They headed to the room next door and the huge old dusty sofas gave it away as what was once used as the living room or family room. There were a few old nick-knacks within the room but, like the other rooms, it was predominantly bare. This suited Harry perfectly. He did not want to worry about other people's furniture too much. They went through the final door to find themselves in a good size kitchen.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Have you given any thought as to how you are going to run this place, are you going to hire staff?" She asked him.

"Not really, but I have asked if Dobby wanted to come and work for me." He saw her slight frown at the mention of using house elves. "He is going to be paid and get time off along with paid holidays. He is also bringing Winky along with him. She, too, will get the same benefits as he does."

"At least you will be paying them." Harry controlled his smile at seeing Ron roll his eyes behind her back.

"Other than that I haven't given it much thought. It will depend on how many kids will be here as to how much staff I will need. I will no doubt need a few more house elves, though I am not to sure how to go about hiring more? Guess I should ask Severus."

Again Hermione was frowning, Ron decided to put a stop to his girlfriend's political speech before it started and suggested that they should go and check out upstairs and see what the bedrooms were like. It seemed to work as all discussion about house elf rights was forgotten as they headed upstairs.

There were four big rooms on each of the two upper levels. Every room needed a good lick of paint and furnishing, but none of them were in too bad of a state. Harry reckoned Severus was a little spoilt up in Snape Manor and had forgotten that just because something needed a spot of paint it did not mean that it was close to being condemned. Each room also had a nice fireplace, if a little old fashioned, in it and nice big windows letting in lots of sunlight, the house had definite potential. Each floor also has two bathrooms on it and one of the bedrooms on the top floor had an en-suite bathroom. That was the room the trio were currently in.

"Hermione, Ron, can I ask you guys something?" Harry was feeling a little embarrassed at the lack of his knowledge and didn't want to ask Severus because he didn't want Sev to think him stupid.

"Of course Harry, what is it?" Hermione instantly sounded worried.

"Yeah mate, you can ask us anything."

Harry smiled at his friend's worried faces. "There is no need to worry, it is nothing bad. I was just wondering, how do you decorate? A wizard's home, I mean. Is it the same as the muggle way?" He had directed the last part of his question to Hermione, he wasn't sure if Ron would understand it.

"Though I am not sure of the charms used, I know it is not the same way as muggles." Hermione looked thoughtful, as she always did when faced with a magical question.

"Mate, I have seen the way muggles decorate, barmy if you ask me. They do it with big brushes. It must take forever. There are spells and charms like Mione said. Mum knows some of them, she would no doubt be happy to teach you if you want?"

"I'd like that, Ron, if she wouldn't mind."

"I doubt it, she is always complaining that she is bored now that we have all left home, except for Ginny of course and I think she wants to go to University like Mione so she won't be home for much longer. I am seeing her tomorrow night. I'll ask her if you like."

"Thanks, Ron that would be great. I'll also owl her tonight so she doesn't think I am rude getting you to ask for me."

"Typical that you three would be hiding out in the furthest room away from us. No doubt getting up to mischief." Severus' sarcastic tones made Harry smile, he was far to used to them to make him squirm as they had once done years ago.

"We were not up to any mischief, we were talking about decorating." Harry answered him back.

"A little early for deciding on colour schemes isn't it?"

"Severus, from the way you had described this house, I thought it was a pile of barely standing rubble. It just needs a little TLC."

"TLC?"

"Tender loving care." Hermione answered for him.

"Only Gryffindors would get sentimental about a building." Severus quipped.

"You always do claim I am far too sentimental for my own good. I am just living up to your expectations of me."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and merely shook his head. "I did not come up all this way to discuss your sentimentality. I need your blood."

"Really? Because I am kind of using it right now."

"Not all of it, Potter, though I could be tempted to drain it all just for fun."

"What and prove Ron right in thinking you are a vampire?" Harry could see Ron blush a little at that.

Severus tutted, "I do not wish to drink it, you idiot, I merely need to reset the wards to accept you without me here for I can not always accompany you here and you may need to come here while I am busy."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Oh I am so glad, Potter, that you can grasp the simplest of logics. We will await you outside." Severus turned and walked out the door with a small smile playing on his lips.

Once the three of them were alone again Ron turned to Harry. "I know he isn't a vampire, you know," though Ron was smiling, which was a good sign.

"I know you don't, Ron, I was just kidding."

"Yeah, strange, though, seeing Snape actually cracking a bit of a joke, mind you. Never thought he had it in him."

"You would be surprised what he is capable of." Harry told him.

"I don't think I will ever need to know that much information about him, Harry." The three of them laughed and headed back down stairs towards the front of the house to meet Severus and Albus to reset the wards.

***

Harry exited the front door to find Severus and Albus waiting for him by the front porch. "You said you needed my blood?"

"Yes. Get over here and give me your hand."

Harry turned to Albus, "Now he wants to hold my hand!" Harry saw Severus frown and heard Albus chuckle.

"Don't push it, Potter, otherwise I will take your hand off, and carry it around with me. Is that romantic enough for you?" Severus was using his most sarcastic tone.

"Very, Severus." Harry grinned back and went over to him and held his hand out.

"Insolence! Tell me why have I saddled myself with it?"

"Because you love me." Harry spoke quietly. He knew Sev didn't mind a little flirting in front of a select few but an all out admission of feelings, that Sev was very against. He had once told Harry that he considered it to be crude and tasteless.

"Indeed. This will hurt a little."

"My a little or yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what I consider painful you consider merely an inconvenience. Your pain threshold is far higher than mine."

Severus sighed. "This will not really hurt it will just give you a little tingle. It will be nothing compared to what you have previously experienced."

"Okay, just checking."

Harry saw Sev roll his eyes and shake his head. He watched avidly as Severus took out his wand and made an incision in the palm of his hand about three inches across. He turned Harry's hand upside down and allowed the blood to drip onto the grass below him. He couldn't hear what Severus was saying as he was speaking in low tones and in Latin. Harry stared in disbelief as the ground before him rippled like a pond that had had a pebble thrown in it to disrupt its smooth surface. When the ripples reached his feet he felt a small tingle within himself. It felt as though something was searching out his magical signature. Harry had to hold down his panic as a purple light came from the ground and wrapped itself around his ankles and started to move its way up his body. That was when the small feeling of pain began. Severus was right, it hurt but only a little but it was unusual and slightly uncomfortable. Not before long it was all over and Harry felt a little light headed. "Are we done?" He asked.

"Yes, eat this." Severus handed Harry a bar of chocolate. "You are now able to get through the wards unassisted by me."

"Thanks." He mumbled through half a mouthful of chocolate.

"Harry, I have also added a few extra safeguards to the wards, to make sure you are safe while you are here."

"You mean I can come here before the war is over?" Harry asked Albus.

"Yes, while you were inside Severus and I reset the wards to allow you and your guests to enter. Like you, Ron and Hermione may come and go as you please, as may Severus and myself. Others will need to be accompanied by you."

"I can start work on the house?"

"Yes Harry. Minerva was worried that you may have too much free time on your hands and that is why we have done this for you, but there are a few rules you must follow until the war is over."

"Anything, sir."

"Albus, Harry, you are no longer my student." Harry grinned at him. "You must not come alone, always make sure one of the trusted Professors is able to come with you." Harry knew trusted meant one of the Order members, but it did make sense. "Filius has agreed to come with you on most occasions if he is available, restoring old houses is a hobby of his. And even if I do say so myself, having a Charms Master around will be very helpful to you. I hope that is acceptable to you?"

Harry was at a loss for words and couldn't think of any that would convey how happy and grateful he truly was. So he did a typical Gryffindor thing and hugged his former Headmaster tightly.

***

They returned to Hogwarts not long after the wards had been reset and Harry was glad that they were not asked to attend any extra classes for this was the last time the three of them would be together without another care in the world. Next week Ron was due to report to the Ministry for the first phase of his Auror training and a few weeks after that Hermione was to begin her advanced training course at Cambridge University in Political practices, Political history and Transfiguration.

Ron and Hermione had kept to their promise and had gotten a small two bedroom flat in Cambridge and told Harry that the second bedroom was his whenever he needed it. Albus, Minerva and Severus had all said they would help with setting up defensive wards around the flat. Hermione had also petitioned for a private floo connection and had been granted it. Their floo would only go to the Burrow and Harry's quarters in Hogwarts, for security reasons there would be no outside public connection.

Harry hugged both of them tightly on the steps of the castle before they left to return to their new flat. Harry had promised to visit them once the wards had been set. That was due to be done in a few days before Hogwarts opened its doors for another year and accepted back its students.

**Next Chapter:** Tidus returns to Hogwarts and Voldemort plans the downfall of the Ministry.


	3. Slytherin Endurance

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N:** A scene has been edited out from this chapter to comply with 's ratings policy. For details on how to find the full version please visit my bio page.

Beta read by the encouraging _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Three – Slytherin Endurance.

It was starting to get dark outside and the miserable weather wasn't helping any either. For eleven years Tidus had been looking forward to taking his first journey on the Hogwarts Express and because of his former master it was not as much fun as he had hoped it would be. Two gentlemen, or a lady and a gentleman, periodically checked all the train compartments. Tidus didn't recognise them but reckoned they were something to do with Headmaster Dumbledore. They were kind enough looking, but for reasons he couldn't understand he didn't trust them. Poppy had told him repeatedly over the spring and summer that it was You-Know-Who's fault for his instinct not to trust.

The Dark Lord! Tidus thought bitterly. How dare he! How dare he ruin so many lives especially his. He was only ten when the Dark Lord had kidnapped him and turned him into adulthood, gave him his Dark Mark and forced him into doing his bidding. Tidus breathed in deeply as Poppy had taught him to do when he started to feel anxious about things. But he couldn't let it go, the hate and the anger were so deep within him that he even scared himself sometimes. He wondered what the other kids would say if he told them that by the age of ten he had cast all three of the Unforgivables. He hadn't told anyone else that he had, he had a feeling Professor Snape knew and maybe Headmaster Dumbledore but that was all.

He liked Professor Snape; he had come to see him a few times over the summer to check up on him. He was a little scary, and at first Tidus had thought the Dark Lord had sent Professor Snape to retrieve him but that didn't make sense because they were in Hogwarts when he had first seen him, in the Headmasters office no less. He knew Professor Snape was a Death Eater, he had given him the potion to drink that made him ten years older, but then after he had escaped, the Professor had given him the potion to reverse the effects of aging and restored him to his then natural age of ten. This had confused him greatly at first but Headmaster Dumbledore had told him that Professor Snape was a good guy and that he helped keep him informed of what the Dark Lord was up to. Tidus wasn't stupid, no matter how they sugar coated it Professor Snape was a spy for Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Snape was betraying the Dark Lord! At first Tidus was angry for Snape's betrayal then realised that that was the brainwashing talking. Now he had had time to think about it he realised Professor Snape was brave to betray the Dark Lord like he was. If he were found out it would be instant death for him. Because of his bravery and his no nonsense attitude, Professor Snape had become a firm favourite of Tidus'.

Headmaster Dumbledore was another one Tidus had a lot of time for, the man was a childhood hero of his. He was strong and powerful and Tidus knew he must be special because his familiar was a Phoenix. He had meet Fawkes a few times in his life and he loved that bird. The first time he had meet Fawkes had been after he had sent an owl to the Headmaster asking if he could attend Hogwarts early because he couldn't wait until he was eleven. Fawkes had turned up a few days later with a nice reply saying that all good things come to those that wait and that he must be patient. His time for Hogwarts would come soon; the best part about the letter was that it had come with a few books and a bag of sweets called sherbet lemons. Tidus had fallen in love with them immediately. The next time had been when he had escaped from the Dark Lord and broke through the Hogwarts wards, not very well though because it had set off every alarm in the place. But Fawkes remembered him and greeted him, the Headmaster also remembered him, even though they had never meet he did remember the letter Tidus had sent a few years ago, Tidus was astounded by the man's memory. Headmaster Dumbledore had set him up in a safe house for the summer under the care of Poppy and her husband Michael. He had visited Tidus many times and he really liked the Headmaster and was grateful for all his help. He was also very grateful for all of Poppy's and Michael's help, without them he would have gone mad.

Tidus' feeling for his other 'saviour' were not so straightforward. Harry Potter! Potter was the one who had removed his Dark Mark form his left forearm. Yes, he was grateful, that would have been impossible to hide from the other kids but he could not get past the hatred his former master had installed in him about that 'Potter brat.' Truth be told, he had already lost faith in Potter before his master demanded he, too, must hate him. As a kid growing up he had been filled with stories of how Potter had saved them all from a fate worse then death by vanquishing the Dark Lord. After he had been kidnapped he realised that all the stories had been wrong, they had all been lied to, the Dark Lord was not dead, in fact he was very much alive! At first he had believed that Potter would come and rescue him and the others but that did not happen. Potter was not coming to rescue them, if he wanted out then he would have to do it himself. Poppy, Michael, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape had all told him it was brainwashing that made him hate and distrust Potter. Tidus wasn't so sure; he had lost faith in Harry Potter long before he was told to by anyone, including the Dark Lord.

*******

"Severus." Harry whispered to the taller man, it was only an hour or so before the children were due to arrive and everyone was in the great hall getting things ready for their arrival. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Sorry?"

"Where am I supposed to sit? I thought the question was simple enough, not too obscure. Merlin, Sev, I'm starting to sound like you!" Harry continued to talk in a low voice because Draco was not to far away.

"Wherever you like, there are no name places."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, you are purposely being difficult."

Severus gave him his evil grin. "Can't help it, I never was a fan of the students returning. Every year I wait to hear that they all decided not to bother and returned home. Wishful thinking on my behalf."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Severus." Harry ground out between clenched teeth.

"At the head table, you are no longer a student. Any seat as long as it is not Albus' seat or the seat to his left or right as those are reserved for his deputy and his third."

"You and Minerva, right?"

"Halleluiah, he does have a brain."

"You are so going to pay for that one."

"Only make promises you plan to keep." Severus whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered a little at the close contact, he really needed to get that little reaction under control, but it was difficult, the man did strange things to Harry's senses. "Oh, I plan to keep that one."

"Unfortunately it will have to wait, tonight I have to deal with the new intake of Slytherin and the silly homesick tears that always arrive with them."

Harry hid his disappointment, he had only just got Severus back in the castle and he was going to have to wait to ravish him silly. "Voldemort is going down for that!"

"What?"

"Uhh?"

"What is the Dark Lord going down for, apart from the obvious?" Severus asked him.

"I didn't just say that out aloud did I?"

"It would appear so Potter. I think we should get Poppy to check you out for senility."

"Very funny, Sev. I was just grumbling about how I blame Voldemort for my not being able to ravish you silly tonight."

"Why? I was not aware the Dark Lord was starting at Hogwarts again tonight." Came the dry reply.

"What? No, what I meant was that we are unable to be open about our relationship because of him. And because of that I can't just come down and see you tonight in case a student sees me anywhere near you."

"Ah, if you had just been straight forward, Harry, this conversation would have ended five minutes ago."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Harry feigned a hurt look.

Severus gave him a truly wicked grin and leaned in close to him. "Why would I? When you have proven to be so much fun." The words whispered next to his ear made him whimper very quietly.

"Bastard." Harry looked at him and couldn't even hide the lust in his eyes.

"Indeed." With that he walked away towards Albus to discuss something or another.

"Come, Harry, sit by me." Harry turned and came face to face with Nikolai Miasnikov. "I do not know the others so well and if I do not understand something, if you do not mind you can help me out?"

"Of course, it would be a pleasure, Nikolai."

*******

Tidus was glad the train journey was over, he had spoken to a few of the other kids on the train, but he found it hard to find common ground with any of them. All they wanted to talk about was chocolate frog cards and Quidditch like it was all there was in life. All he wanted in life was for the nightmares to stop. He had followed the half giant onto the boats and was totally speechless of the view of Hogwarts from the lake; it truly was beautiful. That sight alone had filled him with hope, hope for the future. Now he was in the antechamber awaiting entrance into the Great Hall for the sorting into houses. He could hear some of the nervous whispers of some of his fellow students, one kid, a boy, he thought, had said he had been told that you had to fight a dark beast and the type of victory you had would determine your house. Another claimed his brother had told him you had to duel Hogwarts most fearsome teacher, Professor Snape. Tidus smirked at that, he could just see Professor Snape enjoying hexing small children.

Before he knew it they were collected from the small dark room and lead into the hall. He had seen the hall before; when he had escaped the Dark Lord the Headmaster had given him a tour around Hogwarts. But the hall had not looked as magnificent as it did now. Hundreds of candles were floating above them. Ivy and ferns were hung from all the windows and around the tables giving it the feel of new forest, of new life. He vaguely remembered the dusty old hat that was sat on a stool at the front of the hall from Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He started with a jolt as the hat began to sing! Then Tidus watched with interest as the professor he remembered as McGonagall pulled out a large scroll and started to read names from it. She was only a few names in when he heard his name called out.

"Dolor, Tidus."

He stepped forward and noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore had looked up slightly as had Professor Snape when his name had been called out. Out of the corner of his eye he also saw Potter perk up at the sound of his name, he squashed down the negative feeling he had about him and sat down on the stool.

The hat was placed on his head. "Yes, I have been expecting you, Mister Dolor." A strange little voice said in his ear. "Don't worry. No one except you can hear me." That slightly worried Tidus, could this hat read his mind? "Yes, I can see all, but I will never tell."

"So, what can you tell about me?" Tidus challenged the hat.

It sniggered back in response. "A feisty one aren't you, then again it does take someone brave to point a wand at Harry Potter!" Tidus bristled at the mention of that name. "Not a fan I see. Gryffindor is the house of the brave but what you did was not bravery but a trained response. Though you were brave to escape from right under Riddle's nose like that."

"Riddle?"

"Ask Harry Potter for the answer to that riddle. No, I feel Gryffindor would bring out the worst in you. You would drown there. Hufflepuff, no, you would grow bored and that could be dangerous. Slytherin, maybe but you would be suited to Ravenclaw also, you have a sharp mind, Mister Dolor, eager to learn and prove yourself. But Slytherin has its merits for you too; you like and trust Professor Snape. My final decision has to be SLYTHERIN!" Tidus flinched a little bit when the last word was said so loud in his ear.

Tidus could hear a table cheering as the hat was removed and McGonagall pointed him in that direction, he guessed that was where he was to be sat. He glanced up at Dumbledore and saw him smiling back at him and Professor Snape gave him a curt nod. He could see Potter was a little surprised. That didn't bother him, though, he didn't care what Potter thought. He was far more concerned with what Dumbledore and Snape thought.

*******

Severus had to admit, if only to himself, that he was a little shocked at hearing Tidus being sorted into Slytherin. Like Poppy, he had believed the boy would be sorted into Ravenclaw. He had a real thirst for knowledge and for purely selfish reasons he wanted the boy in Ravenclaw, Filius was much better at dealing with students who might have emotional problems. The boy had a strange attachment to him and it wasn't healthy for the boy or for his image as a hard-nosed bastard. He also knew without a doubt that the Dark Lord would hear of this through Draco and his little spying game. Though the information as such was not top secret or even sensitive, it would be just another thing he would have to deal with. Hopefully the Dark Lord would find the whole thing amusing, like he had the whole disappearance of the boy originally.

"Not too big of a shock, Severus?"

"No, Albus, I guess not." He whispered back in the same quiet tone.

"If anyone can help and protect him, it is you, Severus."

"Yes, look what happened last time I helped and protected a student." Came the quiet sardonic reply.

"And I have never seen you happier."

"Albus..."

"Now, now, Severus. You and Harry have a very different kind of bond."

"I'll give you that, Albus."

"You and Harry are made for each other my boy, I have never seen either of you so happy." Severus refrained from answering, he acted like it was because he didn't deem it worthy of answering but in fact he knew it to be the truth.

Realistically he should have expected this, the Dark Lord had tampered with the boy's magic, so the hat would sense the heir of Slytherin's presence in him. Even though Harry had managed to remove the Dark Mark, the very essence of it would be in his magical core. Severus realised he would have to keep the boy away from temptation and away from the junior Death Eaters.

*******

Harry had noticed the surprise Severus had shown at hearing Tidus sorted into Slytherin. Not many people would have noticed it; he only did because he had put in years of "Snape watching," as he and Ron used to call it. He smiled as he remembered he was going to receive a fire call from Ron this evening to tell him all about his first day at Auror training. He was really looking forward to that. He was brought out of his musings when Albus stood up to address the students.

*******

Luckily the first of September had been on a Wednesday so Harry did not have to wait too long until the first weekend. He planned to trap Severus in a locked room and not let him out until he had had his wicked way with the man, several times! He had been patient, well behaved and followed the rules of not going down into the dungeons for the first few days as Sev had a lot of Slytherin house duties to take care of. Harry had a physical ed. class to attend to with Severus and he was going to use this opportunity to take advantage. He walked up to the door or Sev's office and politely knocked.

"Enter." So Harry did.

"Professor Snape, I am here for our appointment."

"And on time, Mister Potter, wonders will never cease." Harry frowned at him. "Follow me." They went through the same secure corridors as they always did to get to the workout room. Once they were at the door to the room Harry grabbed Sev by the arm, turned him around and pushed his back against the door (there were only a few inches in height between them now) and brought their lips together fiercely. Harry forcefully ran his tongue along Sev's lips making Severus moan and part his mouth. Harry took full advantage of this opportunity and thrust his tongue inside the inviting mouth. He pushed his body flush against Sev's, giving out his own sigh of pleasure.

He had been dreaming about having this hard body under his hands for over a week now and he wasn't going to let it out of his grasp now. He ran his hands down forcefully over the t-shirt clad chest and pulled it up a little and dropped to his knees, nipping and licking the now exposed abdomen on his way down.

***

Harry said a cleaning charm to make them both presentable again and they both got up.

"I hope you have not expanded all your energy, Potter, we still have a lesson to get through."

"No problem, sir." Harry let out a hiss of pain and pressed the heal of his hand into his forehead.

"Harry?" Severus sounded concerned and he took a step towards Harry to help steady him.

"Its Vold..." Harry never got to finish his sentence because Severus stiffened and grasped his forearm. Harry looked at him with a little fear in his eyes. "Sev, he is happy about something, something important to him."

Severus gave him a strange look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go, but be careful." Harry pulled Sev in for a quick kiss. "Come back to me." He whispered.

Sev pulled him in for a fiery kiss, that made Harry want to hang on to him and never let him go. "It will be my first priority, Harry." With that he turned and left. It was getting harder for Harry to watch him go all the time back to that sadistic bastard.

*******

After Severus had collected his uniform and cast another cleaning spell on himself to make sure he was completely Harry-essence free, he apparated to Riddle Manor. He went through the process of kneeling at his 'Masters' feet and took his place in the semi-circle and waited for the news of whatever had made the Dark Lord happy.

"My children," he started in his raspy serpentine voice that made Severus want to flinch in revulsion. "The time has come for me to take what is mine and deal a fatal blow to those idiots running our world into the ground. I have come up with a plan to rid us of the plague that is Cornelius Fudge." There was a general murmur of agreement throughout the room. Even Severus had to agree that this was not all bad news. "Severus, step forward." Severus did as he was told and hoped to nine hells that things were still going his way. "You should bask in the glory along with me, as it was you, my most loyal servant, that helped come up with some of the ideas for this plan. Now if only the rest of you could be as half as clever as Severus then my life would be a lot easier. Come, Severus, walk with me."

Severus again did as he was told, secretly laughing his ass off. The look Lucius had just sent him had been pure hatred and jealousy. Severus thought it was such a pity that such a brilliant man was in so deep, he might not have liked Lucius for many years but he could appreciate the fact that once, a long time ago, Lucius had been smart, good looking and magically very strong. Where as now he was a mere shadow of his former self, he was full of hatred and jealousy. Severus did not want this new position within the Dark Lord's ranks, he did not want to be the leading General, but he had had no choice, you just did not turn down a position given to you by the Dark Lord. If you did, you died in a very unpleasant way! Also the new level of information he was privy to was invaluable to Albus.

Severus knew how to play the game well and was almost two steps behind his master with his head slightly bowed down. "Severus, one of my new lackeys at the Ministry has passed on some rather interesting news to me. It seems as if Fudge is having a party at the Ministry in five days time to boost morale." Severus couldn't help it and let out a snort of derisive laughter. "Don't you think it would be a fun time to kill him, just after his little morale boosting party?"

"I can definitely appreciate the irony in that, my Lord."

"Yes, I did rather think you would enjoy that. It is so hard to find people who understand intelligent wit these days." Severus stayed silent, he wasn't sure if the Dark Lord had just paid him a compliment or not. He rather hoped he hadn't, the idea made him uncomfortable, he did not want to be friends with the Dark Lord; it would totally ruin his love life.

"Severus, you are a credit to Slytherin, my house is lucky to have you in its service. So many Slytherins these days are not making the required standard. Take the young Malfoy, if you will, he doesn't even know what side to stand for. Fool, thinking he can play one side off the other. Regardless of what Lucius says I do not trust that child! Enough about that." The Dark Lord said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Tell me, what has been happening at Hogwarts of late?"

Severus had been though everything with Albus a few days ago. They had decided what was safe and what was not, for the Dark Lord to know. Severus was meant to be his spy so therefore he had to hand over something to the Dark Lord or he would grow suspicious. They had learnt years ago that it was best to base all information in fact, so if he did have other spies there would be enough similarities in all stories that hopefully the smaller inconsistencies would be over looked.

"My Lord, as I mentioned before the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has started."

"Yes, the Vampire. A friend of yours, am I correct?"

"You are, my Lord."

"His loyalties?"

"To himself. He has no political interests."

"Pity, he would have been an interesting ally to have."

"Indeed, my Lord, I have known him since I was a child, and even though he will not join us he will be of no help to Dumbledore. To him Dumbledore is but a mere child."

"That I would like to see, that meddling old fool put in his place by someone older and smarter then he is. What of Potter?"

"He remains at the castle, a virtual prisoner. The ungrateful brat has been complaining that he wants to go out shopping in Diagon Alley. Other than that he has not been up to much, I believe next week he is taking up some courses in business or some such nonsense. The tutors will come to the castle to teach him."

"He is not ours to worry about too much, Bella will see to Potter's downfall. Anything else of interest happening at the castle?"

"Your young escapee, Tidus Dolor, has come to Hogwarts."

"Really, what house was he sorted into?"

"Slytherin."

"Ha! The young fool thought he could escape me? I will no doubt see him at my side again some time in the future." The Dark Lord looked truly amused. "Anything else of note, Severus?"

"Soon I believe that old fool will bring in some reinforcements to the school, no doubt from that silly group he has. I truly believe he is starting to fear you, my Lord." Severus knew it was always good to pump up the evil git's ego a little it made him feel superior.

"Excellent, I am glad to see that old man worry for a change. Now on to my plans," They entered a small room with a map on a table that had been marked in red ink by a quill. "As you can see I have thought this though carefully, in five days time after he has left his silly little party he will travel along this road. This is where we will strike. I will have troops stationed here, here, here and here." Severus looked at the map and read the notes on the parchment he had been handed; he had forgotten what a great tactician the Dark Lord was, it was a good plan. But he needed to create a small hole in the net, an escape route that would not be noticed.

"If I may, my Lord?"

"Of course, Severus, if it were not for your suggestion I would still be focusing all my attention on Potter or low level office workers."

Severus frowned a little, that statement had its good points and its bad. He pointed to where one of the groups of Death Eaters would be stationed. "I would move this group to over there."

"I thought of that but I was worried I would create a hole in my attack force."

Shit! Severus wanted to scream. "Yes, you are correct, my Lord, but it is a small hole and it would tighten up the left flank a little."

"Yes, you do have a point. Fine we will move them." Severus had to sit through a further twenty minutes of strategy talk with the Dark Lord, he could only hope he could remember it all for Albus. "Now, Severus, let's go and inform the others of my plan to kill Fudge." Severus just bowed to hide the disgust on his face at the evil smile he was receiving from the Dark Lord. Severus knew he was the one responsible for offering up Fudge as a victim but he was prepared to live with the consequences if it meant the heat was off Harry for a while.

*******

It was the following day and Severus was sat in Albus' office with an irate Fudge. "You expect me to take the word of this traitor?"

"Cornelius, I trust Severus with my life and this information he brings us is real."

"Rubbish! I will never take his word for anything and you are a fool for believing in him."

"Then you are a fool, Minister! The Dark Lord has decided that you are his next target and if you do not heed my words, then you will die!" Severus spat, he was feed up with always being the bad guy, nobody ever trusted his word.

"What Severus says is the truth, Cornelius, and you would be wise to listen."

"I have said it before and I will say it again, I do not trust him or his words!"

"Fine, then die!"

"Severus calm down. Cornelius, you must take this seriously, even if you do not trust us you must take extra security when you leave the party."

"I will do no such thing, You-Know-Who will not come after me, the Minister. All he is interested in is that Potter boy that you are protecting. I am half tempted to give the brat up and broker a deal!"

Severus saw red! "Hell, no!" He spat from anger and fear. "You will not offer up Harry Potter to the Dark Lord..."

"Why do you care, Snape? You have made it no secret that you despise the boy!"

"Minister," he ground out between clenched teeth. "I have risked MY life time and time again to save that boy and I have not done it for NOTHING! He is our best chance, you idiot!"

"Best chance?! Come off it, Snape. The boy has been hiding since he finished school. That boy is no Gryffindor!"

Severus decided he was going kill Fudge and save the Dark Lord the trouble. It wouldn't be that difficult, all he had to do was take out his wand and mutter the Unforgivable words. Hell, he had done it before and he knew if he had to, he could do it again. Harry may be many things but being a coward was not one of them and Severus would not stand for anyone calling him one. Even the Dark Lord didn't call Harry a coward! Severus reckoned Albus saw the murderous glint in his eye because he tried to diffuse the situation almost immediately.

"Cornelius, Harry is very brave regardless of his school house. He has faced Voldemort more times than even I have and lived to tell the tale. We have fulfilled our obligation towards you, we have told you of the danger and we have asked you to take steps to ensure your safety. It is your prerogative to take action or not. Good day, Cornelius." The tone was curt and very obviously dismissive.

"Very well, Albus. As you have said, it is my prerogative. Good day." Cornelius left the office trailed by two of his personal guard.

After a few moments of silence Severus spoke. "We are going to help him aren't we?"

"Of course, Severus. If he is to blind to accept any help, than we are obliged to do it for him."

"Just in case things don't go to plan, please tell me you have someone waiting in the wings to take over as Minister?"

"Oh yes, Severus, and I think even you shall be pleased by my choice." Severus raised an eyebrow in question. "We shall have to wait and see my boy, hopefully my choice shall never be needed, at least not be needed in the case of Cornelius' death. We shall place members of the Order in strategic places and hope that we have enough fire power to help Cornelius escape."

"That will not be easy, Albus, the Dark Lord has many troops on his side and an ever expanding child-army."

"I shall order everyone to use non-deadly curses and to take prisoners, so if any of the ones captured are the children we can hopefully turn them back to our side and give them back their childhoods."

"You are aware, Albus, that I will no doubt be expected to be at the Dark Lord's side?"

"I realise that, Severus, that is part of the reason no deadly curses will be cast."

"Lets just hope Fudge's Aurors are just as generous."

"Oh, I have a feeling they will be. Voldemort is not the only one with spies in the Ministry."

"Of that I have no doubt." Severus said with a smirk.

*******

Harry was seated at the Head table next to Nikolai, as this had now become his permanent place. He still found it a little strange to be seated there when he was not a professor, but no one seemed to mind except Draco, of course. Then again, he minded everything Harry did. Harry had been a little shocked that after Severus had returned he had gone to visit Harry first as he had promised, stayed a little while, then he had gone to Albus. What surprised him even more was the fact that Severus had returned after his meeting with Albus and spent the night, after much grumbling about how this was the first time in his life, ever, that he had had to spend the night in a bed from the Gryffindor dorms. Harry had asked Albus if it was possible for him to have the bed that he had spent the last seven years in moved to his quarters, he had agreed.

They hadn't gotten up too much, but Harry didn't mind. It had been nice to cuddle up to and sleep next to him all night, they didn't often get the chance to do that. It was a good thing that they had managed to expel some of their sexual tension earlier in the day, Harry thought with a wry grin, otherwise he would have gotten no sleep at all last night.

"Harry," Nikolai murmured from beside him.

"Mmmm?"

"Are you aware that your hair has changed colour?"

"Uhh?"

Nikolai took out his wand and transfigured a spoon into a mirror and held it up for Harry to look in. Sure enough his hair had changed colour. It was now green with silver stripes and his fringe was all stripy, too. Vanity was not one of his major concerns in life, but he took pride in his hair, it had taken nearly two years to grow it into this desired style of shoulder length, feathered layers. He had only learnt how to control it a year ago, he narrowed his eyes and looked directly at a sniggering Draco and yelled. "Draco Malfoy, what have you done?" It had to be at that moment that Severus and Albus walked in. Severus looked as though he was trying not to laugh; the hall also went very quiet.

"Me, Potter? I haven't done anything to you." Draco drawled back.

"I'll get you for this, Malfoy!"

"Now I'm really scared!" Was his sarcastic reply.

Harry stood up from his chair and gave a very Severus glare at his former school bully. "Oh, you should be Malfoy, this is war!"

"I'm shaking in my boots, Potter."

Harry gave a very evil grin, he could get the twins on his side along with Ron, he reckoned Hermione would even be up for it; she was smart, clever and very devious when she wanted to be. "Oh, you will be Malfoy, you will be." Harry's grin got even more wicked when he saw the uncertain look flash across Draco's face. This could be fun, Harry thought.

**Next Chapter: **Fudge makes a fatal mistake and Harry remembers Salazar's words.

A really big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to drop me a review, they really do mean a lot to me.

**AriadneElda** – Thank you. It will be a few chapters time that Harry will find out all about the chamber. Glad you liked the joke about needing Harry's blood.

**Athenakitty** – Thank you as always – the first one on your list gets it next chapter…lol

**Charmed88** – Thanks, glad you like Nikolai – you will find out all about him in time. Each chapter will have a little about him. You pretty much had the sound of it correct, just remember it's Russian and should sound harsh when spoken!

**Abinikai** – Thank you I am glad that you think I have managed to be a little original with the plot and keep people in character for the most part. I know my sentence structure needs work so I will definitely check out that book. Thanks again.

**Pam Briggs** – Thanks as always. Real life really can be a pain sometimes…lol I hope you liked Tidus in this chapter as he will be around for a while yet.

**Orlando's Gurl** / **Katie Lupin Black** / **ataraxis** / **Magdelena1** / **Deranged Firefly** / **Anarane Anwamane** / **lunakatrina** / **juxtaposed** / **Ruth** / **Immortal Memories** / **Mickey**.


	4. Who Gets The Last Laugh, Fudge?

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out but it is a very busy time at the moment. I am in the process of buying a house and hopefully moving soon and my beta's also incredibly busy with real life. I am sorry and I will try not to let it happen again. Thanks for your patience :)

Beta read by the marvellous JediCandy.

Chapter Four – Who Gets The Last Laugh, Fudge?

It had taken nearly a week for Draco's little trick to wear off, much to Severus' delight. He thought it was hilarious having Gryffindor's golden boy sporting Slytherin hair. Harry had huffed a little about it at first but soon got over it, realising that it was funny and a good prank to pull. He had already sent off his letters to the twins, Hermione, and Ron. He thought it was about time he called back a favour from the twins, even though each quarter they sent him a receipt for what had been paid into his Gringotts account; he didn't expect it but they claimed it was only fair, after all he was their silent partner. Not so silent these days though, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had found out back in his fifth year, as did Molly and Arthur. But he wanted to get Malfoy back good and he knew the twins were the men for the job!

*******

Severus had gotten everything ready for he knew he would be summoned tonight. It was the night of Fudge's party and the Dark Lord had his ambush planned. He was on his way to finalize the details with Albus. Severus could not afford not to know where everyone was because tonight he truly believed the shit was going to hit the fan. Tonight would make the wizarding world at large sit up and take this war seriously. Still, a lot of the wizarding communities around the world refused to have anything to do with the war claiming it was a small internal power struggle and the Dark Lord would not try for global domination again like he had in the seventies. Severus was not so sure; the Dark Lord was not as sane as he one was, and that was saying something considering the man had always been leaning towards the mad side of life.

On his way up to Albus' office he could hear a scuffle happening between students, he did not have the time for this but he still had his duties to attend to. He wondered what his chances were of grabbing Harry and crawling under a rock with the young man and shutting out the world were? Not very high, he reasoned. He rounded the corner and came face to face with a third year Gryffindor, Morton he believed, and Tidus Dolor in a muggle style fist fight, he held in a groan, he really did not need this right now. "Mister Morton and Mister Dolor, what is going on here?" He managed to keep his tone cold and even. The fighting boys sprang apart instantly.

"Nothing, Professor." Tidus muttered looking down at the floor. The other boy stayed silent.

"It did not look like nothing to me." Severus continued in his icy voice especially reserved for troublesome students and Potter in his day! "Mister Morton, care to enlighten me?"

"Dolor just attacked me sir, he's an animal!"

"Shut up you idiot, I'm going to kick your ass." Tidus shouted back and launched himself forward towards the other boy again.

Severus was quicker then he was and grabbed Tidus by the back of his collar. "Dolor, stop it this instant!" Severus raised his voice and it was not a pleasant sound, Tidus held still in an instant. "Morton, twenty points from Gryffindor for fighting. Dolor with me." Severus started to head off with Tidus still in his grip when the protests of Morton stopped him.

"That's unfair, that animal didn't lose any points!"

Severus turned around and silenced the boy with a deadly cold glare, when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard him clearly. "A further twenty points for your insolence, boy. I don't owe you an explanation for my actions, but I will give you one. You are a third year and this boy is a first year, you should know better."

"He attacked me!"

"And three nights detention with Filch for answering back. Do you want to go for another points loss and round it up to fifty?"

"No sir." The boy mumbled and accepted defeat.

"Then leave." Severus spat at the boy and he did. He pulled Tidus into the nearest classroom and pushed him down onto the nearest seat and stood in front of him with his arms crossed across his chest. "Explain."

"It was nothing." It was said very quietly but Severus heard it. This was not the answer he was looking for, he slammed both hands down on the student desk the boy was sat behind and leaned over it to close the gap between them.

"Answer me, boy!"

Tidus looked a little teary but Severus knew he had to be a little harsh if this boy was going to survive Hogwarts in one piece. "I heard him being mean about..."

"Yes?"

"About you, and I lost my temper."

Severus sighed; he did not need an eleven-year-old running around trying to protect his honour and reputation, he had a hard enough time with Harry doing that. "Mister Dolor, Tidus, you must control that temper of yours."

"They were being horrible about you and they don't even know anything about you, about what you do!" The tears now started to flow.

Severus held in a growl. "Tidus, you are in a very privileged position because you know a lot more about me than any other student and you must keep that information secret. It is very important that you do, do you understand?"

"I didn't say anything, honest! They just made me so mad!"

Severus handed Tidus a handkerchief, "Tidus, you may have noticed that I am not the most popular professor in this school. This fact does not worry me and it should not worry you." He held up a hand to silence the protest he could feel coming from the boy. "Sometimes we all have to act a little differently to how we really are. A very wise muggle once said, the world is a stage and we all have our parts to play. Unfortunately my role is that of the evil professor, it helps to keep me well-positioned elsewhere. Do you understand?"

Tidus gave him a teary smile. "I guess, sucks though!"

"Very eloquently put, Mister Dolor. Now return to your common room and stay out of trouble. Next time I catch you fighting I will not be so lenient."

"Thank you, sir." Tidus wiped his eyes one last time and went to hand back the handkerchief.

"Keep it."

"Thank you sir. Good bye." Tidus left the classroom and Severus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on. He was going to have to do something about the young Mister Dolor because his temper was very volatile and he had already been exposed to the Dark Arts, which were not a good combination. He resumed his trip back up to Albus' office.

*******

"So everything and everyone is in position, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Yes, my dear boy. Are you sure you won't have a cup of tea with me before the big fight?"

"Albus, now is not the time for me to be drinking calming potion."

"Calming potion, Severus? I offered you tea not calming potion."

"Albus, I may be many things but I am not a fool so please don't treat me as one."

"I would do no such thing, Severus."

"Albus, I know you lace your tea with calming potion. I worked it out after my first visit up here, when I was twelve."

"Ah yes, I remember, you won an award for excellence. Highest grades ever for a second year in the whole history of Hogwarts."

Severus rolled his eyes; the old man was getting barmier by the second. "The calming potion, Albus, don't try and deny it."

Albus frowned playfully at him. "It always was difficult to put one past you wasn't it?"

"I like to keep my wits about me."

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I will bring in a stash of tea that has not been laced just for you." Albus winked at him and Severus let out a snort of laughter.

"Has anyone told you lately, Albus, just how incredibly insane you are?"

"No one except you would dare, my dear boy. Now let me get you that non-spiked tea." Albus flicked his wand and a new pot appeared and he poured Severus a cup from it. "Something else seems to be troubling you Severus, what ever is the matter?"

"Tidus Dolor."

"Oh, has young Tidus been causing you problems?" Severus told Albus about his concerns for the young boy and that he had caught him fighting like a common muggle in the corridors. Albus sighed at hearing what Severus had to say. "Severus, has he made any friends that you know of?"

"Not really, but it still is very early in the new school year. I was thinking of asking one of the older Slytherins to take him under their wing as such, show him the way a little."

"Not a bad idea, any one in mind?"

"Arimus Jenkins."

"A good choice, Severus."

"I think so, he is only one year above Tidus and his family are very well known for being neutral. So there will be no influence being enforced about being either for or against the Dark Lord. Arimus Jenkins is a good student and a good child, also his family is old and respected so he will get no backlash for befriending a first year."

"Do you think he would do it?"

"I can but ask. I have always gotten on well with him and his family and if necessary I will ask Harry to talk to him."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry and Arimus became friends last year, around Christmas I believe, they were both in the castle for the holidays. He offered to help Harry out with his search for Slytherin's book by asking his family to check their personal library for it."

"Ah yes I remember," Albus said with a giggle. "It was fun seeing Arimus telling the older Slytherins to, and I quote, 'to bugger off' because he would talk to who he pleased, whether they liked it or not."

"Indeed, his family is old and powerful; not many Slytherins would cross him for fear of being left off of his families invite list."

"Yes the Jenkins do throw some amazing parties and charity benefits."

"Many of the families would hate to be left off the invitation list. I believe Narcissa offended them once and was left of the social calendar for a whole year until she apologised, apparently she was mortified." Severus rolled his eyes and Albus chuckled again.

"Yes, I believe you are right. Arimus Jenkins would be a good influence on Tidus. He comes from a good loving family; his mother, Nikita, is a lovely and charming woman. I have had the pleasure of attending a few of her benefits and parties, always good fun."

"If that is your idea of fun." Severus quipped.

"I take it you have been to a few yourself?"

"Of course. You know full well, Albus, one never turns down an invitation sent from Nikita Jenkins. Especially not if you are of a Slytherin family."

"Some might even say it is a sin to turn one down."

"Indeed." The light-hearted banter continued between the friends until Severus got the call through his dark mark to attend to his former Master.

*******

For a Hufflepuff, Cornelius Fudge was very power hungry and stubborn. He would not take the advice of others; he liked to forget the fact that when he first became Minister of Magic he had owled Albus Dumbledore for advice on a daily basis. But that was then and this is now! He had just starting to get ready to leave another successful party at the Ministry. He was of the philosophy that even in a time of trouble it was best to show a smiling face to the public to prove that you were not worried, and if you weren't worried then they should not be. It was all a matter of perception.

The party had been a roaring success; he believed he had even rivalled Nikita Jenkins' parties. The butterbeer and fire whisky had flowed as freely as the wine; he was in a good mood. It just went to prove that that sneak Snape whom Dumbledore put so much faith in was wrong. Once a traitor always a traitor was another one of Fudges philosophies. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not stupid enough to attack him! No, he would be fine and when the petty power struggle was over between Dumbledore and You-Know-Who and Potter had expended his use, and proved once and for all that he was nothing but an overrated child, he, Cornelius Fudge would be there to sweep up the mess and be seen as the conquering hero. He could see his re-election headlines now. He would get that annoying woman Skeeter to write the article, she could always make things seem so much more dramatic. He would make sure the dramatic part would look good for him. Yes things were going well.

Feeling good about himself he got into his carriage without a second thought, and started the journey home.

*******

"Remember, I want the killing shot. I want to see the fear in that idiotic fool's eyes just before I kill him. I want him to know it was me, Lord Voldemort that bested the so-called Minister of Magic." There were murmurs of 'yes master' though out the room. Nobody was foolish enough to question his orders; they would do as they were told. "Now, everyone, apparate to your positions, I will not tolerate mistakes tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Again there were murmurs of 'yes master' through out the room. "Now go!" The area was filled with several pops from wizards and witches apparating and others using portkeys. Namely the man child-army were using portkeys because they were unable to apparate.

"Severus, we will join them in a few minutes, I do not hang around and wait for anyone. We will wait until the fight has already started."

Severus inclined his head ever so slightly, "Yes my Lord." He took a few deep breaths and sent a silent plea to Merlin for his help in getting through tonight.

*******

"I want to go."

"No Harry, it is not safe."

"Safe! When will it ever be safe for me to face Voldemort?"

"I just don't feel the time is right."

"Albus, I have to face him sometime."

"I know Harry, but humour an old man once more and stay within the castle."

"If I am to survive the battle with Voldemort, than I am going to need some battle experience."

"I know Harry, and it will come soon. Tonight is not a good night for it though."

"Tell me why not, the truth otherwise I am coming along!"

Albus sighed. "Fine, you know what Severus must do, and tonight he is going to be in a very precarious position. He will be fighting for Voldemort and against him at the same time."

"I know all this already."

"Harry, are you prepared to watch him kill someone if he has to? Someone on our side?"

"Severus wouldn't kill someone on our side!" Harry was sure of that.

"Not by choice he wouldn't, but tonight could be a fierce battle and he may have to take a life to seemingly protect Voldemort. He is walking a very fine line and I do not need or want him distracted by your presence on the battlefield. He cares for you and if he saw you threatened he would jump to your defence immediately. How do you think that would look to Voldemort?"

Harry had to give him that. "It will happen one day though."

"Yes it will, but let Severus be aware of it first if at all possible. He would never forgive me if you turned up unexpectedly and witnessed him having to perform for Voldemort."

"Alright, but this is the last time that I will stay behind."

"Thank you Harry, you have made an old man very happy."

Harry gave him a small smile and a nod before he turned and left the office to return to his quarters. He was not looking forward to the night ahead. Though he did not suffer the visions as he used to, he still experienced pain and feeling from Voldemort when he was in a big battle. The last time a battle of this magnitude had taken place he had had Ron and Hermione with him to help him through the worst of it. Tonight he was alone and he was scared.

"Potter?"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy looking at him. "What Draco?"

"You look odd."

"Thanks." Harry continued along the corridor.

"I was only trying to be friendly, Potter." Harry could hear the sneer in his voice.

He sighed and turned around. "Sorry, Draco, I was a million miles away. I apologise if I was rude. I hope you have a pleasant night."

"Whatever, Potter." And Draco walked away Harry shook his head. He just couldn't work out what Draco was up to. He continued back to his quarters and noticed someone waiting for him by his guardian portrait.

"I thought you could use some company tonight." He was waving an expensive bottle of brandy in front of him.

"Severus put you up to this didn't he?" Harry said with a smile.

"Not in so many words."

"Really?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"He just happened to mention he was a little worried about you and what you might feel tonight because of Voldemort."

"And people claim he is a hard git with no emotion."

"Ah, but we know the truth Harry."

"That we do, Nikolai, that we do. I hope you were not waiting long?"

"Please! A few minutes to me is nothing, and your portrait guardian has been keeping me entertained."

"Yes, Sir Cadogan will do that. Please come in." Harry let them in and Nikolai conjured up two brandy glasses as Harry lit the fire. When he was handed a glass, he sat on the sofa next to his guest and waited for the horror to begin.

*******

The battle had started the moment Fudge's carriage had come into view along the quiet street. Remus, who was partnered up with Bill, had already managed to capture three Death Eaters; they hoped were from the man-child army. They had been tied up and unceremoniously shoved to the side of the road out of the way. The horses pulling the carriage had run away in fright and the three Aurors of the personal guard and Fudge had erected a shield around the carriage that for the moment was holding. Unfortunately, five of the Death Eaters had thrown up an anti-apparation ward around the carriage so there was no hope for escape.

Neither Bill nor Remus expected the shield to hold; they were vastly outnumbered. As they feared there would be, there was at least four Death Eaters to each member of the Order. They had no chance in hell of winning, and this was all before the Big Evil turned up. It was looking like a case of damage control and trying to get as many of the kids away as possible.

Remus could hear someone coming up from behind Bill, he turned and saw a Death Eater running towards his friend and raising his wand. "Bill, get down!" He yelled and Bill dropped to the ground. Remus pulled a vial from his robes and threw it into the face of the attacking Death Eater, freezing him instantly.

"What the hell was that stuff?" Bill asked impressed, he was glad to see the majority of the fighting was going on away from them, for they needed a respite to catch their breaths.

"A little something Severus was working on, remind me to tell him it works well in the field." Remus caught a peculiar look flash across Bill's face. "What is it? I though you cared about Severus?"

"I do, but he is otherwise engaged these days." The tone was not overly bitter but was a little hurt.

"Severus has a boyfriend?" Remus whispered in surprise to Bill.

"You could say that, apparently they are very much in love."

"Oh, who? You have got to tell me!"

"I don't know." Bill sounded genuinely worried.

"Go on, I won't tell."

Bill sighed, "Harry Potter." He whispered to his friend. He didn't have time to catch the look of shock cross Remus' face because another Death Eater started to run towards them.

*******

Dedalus Diggle was not in a good mood, during the fight his violet top hat had been dropped and trampled on, he loved that hat and was not looking forward to having to buy another one. He was currently covering the back of Hestia Jones, who he was trying desperately to impress. He had been trying to impress the black haired, pink-cheeked witch for three years and every time he seemed to be making headway they were called into battle. Dedalus just knew he had to be patient; his time would come with the lovely Hestia.

"Dedalus, get your head out of the clouds and back on the battlefield." Hestia yelled.

"Marry me?"

"What!"

"Marry me, Hestia, I love you."

Hestia stopped still and looked at him. "I tell you what, we survive this and I'll allow you to court me."

"Deal." Dedalus grinned, he turned serious when Hestia gave out a small cry of fear, and he looked up when his own fear started to ring in his ears. Three Dementors were approaching them. He held up his wand and brought forward in his mind the sentence Hestia had just said to him about allowing him to court her and yelled out, "Expecto Patronum." A fine silver seagull flew out of the end of his wand and dived straight towards the first Dementor causing it to stumble and fall.

Hestia gathered her wits and followed suit. Her patroness was a rabbit, and it ran at full speed towards the second closest Dementor, while the seagull dealt with the final one. "Sod courting, Dedalus, we make it out of here, we get married."

"You wish is my command M'lady."

*******

"It is time, Severus, lets us join the battle and claim victory."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus held his breath and nerves in check as he apparated to the usually quiet street where he knew the battle was taking place. They appeared at the top of the street and Severus surveyed the ongoing battle. He could see Remus and Bill engaged in a fight at the other end of the street, he had a momentary pang of fear for Bill. Just because he had not taken the news of Harry and him well did not mean he no longer cared for Bill. Bill would always be his first love and he still deeply respected and cared for the other man. Remus, well they had a bad history but they were civil to each other and he wished no harm to the werewolf, Harry was far too fond of him.

He could also see Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Charlie Weasley involved in a fierce battle not far away from the carriage. They seemed to be handling things well, by the looks of it they had even taken a few prisoners. Severus couldn't spot Albus and wondered what could have detained the older man and hoped it was nothing serious; there was not much that would stop him from being here, except if something had happened to Harry. Sudden fear struck his heart, was Harry here? Was Harry all right? Had something happened? Questions and fear were running through his brain.

"Severus, is everything alright?" Voldemort looked at him curiously.

Severus pulled all is fears back in on themselves and looked at the Dark Lord. "Perfectly my Lord, I am just savouring the taste of imminent victory, we have the enemy out numbered."

"You are right, Severus, lets go and cast the final shot." He said gleefully. Severus keep pace beside his master with his wand drawn out ready for attack, he didn't want to use it but he may have no choice, even Albus had told him as much.

*******

Harry dropped his glass in sudden fear; Nikolai was at his side in an instant. "Voldemort has arrived at the battle, and he is happy things are going his way. We have to warn the others!" Harry tried to get up and run towards the door but the vampire was too quick for him.

"No, Harry, you must stay here."

"No, I have to go. Severus could be in danger."

"There is nothing you can do for him. Severus is smart, he will be alright."

"No please, let me go." Harry had no chance of escaping the vampire's hold on him, his superior strength made sure of that. He sagged back into the hold and tried his hardest to hold back the tears. "I can't do this anymore." He said in despair.

"I know, Harry, it is hard but you are stronger than him. Do not let Voldemort become aware of your fear, he will feed off it to weaken you." Harry had no answer and succumbed to the quiet tears he had been trying to hold back.

*******

Albus raced across the entrance of Hogwarts hoping that he was not too late. Harry's insistence to come along to the battle had held him up, and a few students looking for advice had cornered him. He was unable to turn his back on his Hogwarts duties and he just hoped that his devotion to the school had not come at to a heavy price. If the worst had happened and they had lost Cornelius to Voldemort he had set in motion a series of events that would only leave wizarding Britain without a Minister for forty-eight hours. Only two people knew who would be the next Minister, himself and the person he had chosen. His choice was a good one and would make an excellent Minister, one that would see this war for what it was and not bury their head in the sand as Cornelius had. Albus would have rather had Cornelius' resignation then death, force him from the position.

*******

Severus and the Dark Lord were next to the carriage and Voldemort looked positively gleeful at seeing Fudge screaming in terror inside of his forced prison. The three Aurors were doing an admirable job of holding the shield they had erected to try and protect him. Severus knew there was no hope for the idiot Fudge, but he did not want to see the death of the Aurors, they were just doing their job, he had to risk saying something to protect them. "My Lord, allow me the pleasure of dealing with the Aurors and you can concentrate on Fudge himself."

"It has been a while hasn't it Severus, since you have been in a battle? Wanting to wet your hands again? I am pleased, go my child have fun."

Severus wanted to vomit at hearing how pleased the Dark Lord was with him for wanting to kill, if he had his way none of them would be killed, they would just need a few days in St. Mungos to recover.

He pulled from his pocket two-potion vials and threw the first one towards what he guessed to be the weakest of the three Aurors. The young man was sweating heavily and looking very tired as the potion landed at his feet; it stripped him of the shield he had had in place. He looked around in panic and Severus threw the second of his vials at the young man who now stood frozen in place. Severus closed the gap between them in a few strides and slammed his fist into the young man's jaw; he fell to the floor instantly. Severus had heard a crunch on impact from the young man's jaw, that was going to hurt in the morning but at least he would live to fight another day.

The second Auror he took down caused him no problems also; a quick Finite Incantatum to rob him of his shield followed by a fast Stupefy to send him flying away form the carriage. He stepped over to the last Auror, who had a look of total fear about him, he was also shaking from head to foot. His fear was making his shield unstable, Severus could see it flickering and punched through it with his fist and grabbed the man by his throat and pulled him away from the carriage, leaving Fudge with no more protection. Severus knew the Dark Lord was watching and would be aware that Severus had not actually killed anyone yet, so he had to make this one look good and convincing.

He punched the Auror in the face with his free hand and watched as his nose smashed, he brought his knee up to the man's stomach and slammed it in. He could hear the man was badly winded and threw him to the ground. He pulled out a handgun from seemingly nowhere and knelt down next to the Auror, who was writhing in pain on his front on the ground. He lent in closely to his ear, "If you want to live, play dead." And he fired the handgun into just below the man's shoulder, missing all major organs. Severus also whispered a silencing charm on the man so his whimpers could not be heard. The bullets were specially charmed to miss all major organs and arteries; they were also treated with a pain-numbing potion so they would not hurt so much on impact. It seemed as if the man was playing along, Severus could see no other movement except shallow breathing. Severus went to rejoin the Dark Lord, who was waiting by the carriage door with a look of enjoyment on his face.

"Bravo Severus, I do so enjoy your displays of violence. I have said it before and I will say it again you do have a wonderful imagination. Come join me inside, for this will be a glorious moment." The Dark Lord opened the carriage door and almost immediately more Death Eaters stood around the carriage and threw up shields over the anti-apparation field.

Voldemort entered the carriage and sat opposite the quivering Cornelius Fudge, Severus took his seat next to the Dark Lord. "Well, well, Fudge. A personal audience at last."

"Please, I will do anything!" Terror was evident in his voice.

"I have no use for you, I have come here to kill you and I will no matter how much you plead. Though it is always nice to hear the final pleas of a condemned man, don't you think Severus?"

Severus just wished the Dark Lord with get it over and done with. "Of course, my Lord."

"Snape! I knew it! You are nothing but a traitor! Dumbledore was a fool for trusting you!"

"A fan of yours I see, Severus. Pull back your hood and allow him to see the face of the man who helped bring about his downfall."

Severus followed the order and removed his mask and pulled back his hood, he had plastered a smirk on his face. "Fudge," was all he could bring himself to say. He looked out the window to see members of the order trying to bring down the shield, where was Albus when you needed him?

"I knew you were bad news, evil..."

Severus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and glared hard at Fudge. "Please, it is nothing I haven't heard before. Are you unable to be more creative with your words? Then again I wouldn't expect it from a Hufflepuff!"

"You'll get yours, Snape!"

"Not before you get yours it would seem."

The Dark Lord laughed at Severus' words. "Intelligent, isn't he?" He said to Fudge as he indicated Severus. "You can see why I am so fond of him. Now to business." The Dark Lord raised his wand and smiled a smile of pure evil at Fudge. "Good buy, Minister, Avada Kedavra."

Severus shielded his eyes from the bright green light that shot from the Dark Lord's wand, and flinched a little at the laughter emanating from the evil wizard next to him. As the green light faded he saw the dead body of Cornelius Fudge slump over in his seat and fall to the ground. He could hear in the background outside a distant cry of no, from Albus. The Dark Lord also heard this and opened the door of the carriage and stepped out. "You were to late, old man, you really are getting slow in your old age."

"Tom, you will pay for this." Albus bellowed at him.

"Not before you do, old man." He turned to Severus who was still in the carriage. "Get ready to leave, I will order the anti-apparation shield down." Severus nodded back. "Death Eaters, fall back and drop the shield."

Severus could feel the shift in magic as the shield was dropped and saw the Dark Lord disappear from sight, he followed him back to Riddle Manor a second later.

*******

"Congratulations, my Lord, your plan worked well."

"Yes, it did work well didn't it? Though we did lose a few of my new army. That does annoy me a little." The Dark Lord replied to Severus.

"They are replaceable, my Lord."

"That is true, and we did not lose many. Lucius is doing a count for me now." Severus was finishing up the glass of red wine the Dark Lord had given him, it tasted bitter but he drank it not wanting to seem ungrateful. "You should return to Hogwarts, Severus, before Albus bloody Dumbledore becomes suspicious."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"I will call you when I need you again. Take same time off, Severus; enjoy the fanfare that will follow Fudge's death."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus bowed deeply and left to apparate back to Hogwarts.

*******

The castle was very quiet; all had gone to sleep except Harry Potter who was sitting nervously on the stairs waiting for Severus' return. He was virtually unaware of Nikolai who was waiting in the shadows watching over him, Harry knew he was around but did not know where exactly, he didn't care either. All he wanted was Severus back home safely with him. He looked up as the main door creaked open and a dark shadow walked in, Harry held himself and his breath still.

"Harry?" The voice was quiet and sounded rough.

"Sev." His voice came out cracked. Severus walked quickly over to him and knelt in front of him on the stairs. He lifted a hand and stroked his cheek; Harry leaned into the touch.

"You should not have waited up." It was said gently and with no scorn.

"I had to know you were safe, Sev." He whispered back. Severus smiled a little at him and lent in for a quick kiss. He pulled back when he could hear soft steps coming down the stairs.

"Please do not allow me to interrupt you." Albus said softly.

"Sorry, Albus, I was on my way to see you."

"No need to apologise, Severus. There is no need to see me tonight; it will change nothing. Go to bed and get some rest."

"Thank you, Albus." Albus smiled at the pair on the stairs and walked back up to his office. "So, your place or mine, Potter?" Severus asked him with a little sarcasm.

Harry grinned at him. "Yours, I think." Severus took his hand and led him down to the dungeons. In the shadows, Nikolai smiled to himself, he was glad his old friend Severus had found happiness with someone Nikolai considered to be worthy.

**Next Chapter:** Work begins on the house and Remus returns to Hogwarts.

Thank you very much to those of you that have taken the time to review it really does mean a lot to me.

**Kateri1** – Thank you, and yes I am but it will take time before Tidus will trust Harry.

**Athenakitty** – Thank you as always. The first on your hit list was dealt with in this chapter and I promise more will soon!

**AriadneElda** – Thank you, I also love the twins they are amongst my favourite characters in the books.

**Pam Briggs** – Thank you, I thought it was time I brought Tidus back and complete his story. There will be lots more of him to come.

**Lunakatrina **– Thank you, Tidus will be confused for a long time but I promise it will be a happy-ish ending for him. As for Nikolai, I haven't made him gay or straight, I see him more as bi-sexual really – choosing mates on their strengths rather then sex.

**Elmindrea-al'Thor** – Thank you very much. I am glad you enjoyed the prequel and are enjoying this story also.

**Elizabeth Patil** – Thank you very much for your lovely review. You are right about Nikolai about mid-story he will have a major story line. At present I don't know how long this story will be but it should be about the same length as SGA. Tidus will start to settle down soon and I am glad you liked it that he liked Dumbledore but wasn't so keen on Harry. Far too many OC worship Harry! And yes I did appreciate your review :)

**Katie Lupin Black** / **Nation El-Diablo** / **Charmed88** / **Immortal Memories** / **pameruh qui aime Malfoy** / **Orlando's Gurl** / **SASSYGIRL** / **JoJo** / **snapes-bit** / **QueenSpunky** / **Kat Davi **/ **zimagesto** / **Eccentric75885** / **Ruth** / **Sakura Snape** / **Red-Chan** / / **sumli**.

Thanks also to –- **aria-fic** / **ataraxis** / **Juxtaposed** / **janinemary** / **_inzilbeth_** -- who posted reviews at my Live Journal.


	5. Friendships and Arguments With Dark Crea...

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the helpful JediCandy.

Chapter Five – Friendships and Arguments With Dark Creatures. 

Harry was sitting lethargically on an armchair in Albus' office. He had successfully removed the Dark Mark from five of the captured children-turned-adults. The night they had been captured by the Order, they had worked hard to identify which ones were real Death Eaters and which were children turned adults and forced to become Death Eaters. Seven had been children and nine had been real Death Eaters. The real Death Eaters were being held in cells in the Ministry whereas the children had been taken to a safe house and given the potion Severus had created to reverse the effects of the aging potion Voldemort had given to them that had aged them by ten years. Then, one by one, they had been brought to Harry to remove the dark mark.

It took a lot of energy to remove each one, which was why Harry was dozing so his magic could recover before he worked on the next child. They were all back to their natural ages when they came before Harry, most of the children were nine or ten. And the only good point Harry could see was that most of the children would at least have a year or two to recover before they came to Hogwarts, unlike Tidus, who had been one of the older children and only had a few months to recover before starting school. Another point had been that none of the children had the same reaction to Harry that Tidus had. A few of them had been a little scared of him and one had been a little confused about him but other than that Harry had received no trouble from the children. At least none of them had pulled a wand on him like Tidus did, that thought made Harry giggle out aloud.

"Something amusing, Harry?"

Harry looked up to the voice that had just spoken. "Hey, Sev, I didn't hear you come in."

"You must be exhausted?"

"I'll be fine."

"Here, have some chocolate." Severus handed Harry a big bar of Honeydukes' best.

"Ahhh, chocolates, now all I need are the flowers and a hot date to look forward to." Harry smiled lazily at Severus who was just smirking at him.

"Fine." Severus replied and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's lap. "Orchideous." A beautiful bunch of orchids appeared on Harry's lap, they were a soft pink and yellow. "The night the war is over I will take you to Paris for the most amazing night of your life. Good enough for you?"

Harry picked up his flowers and nodded with a smile. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I am a man of my word, am I not?"

"Very much so, and I can't wait."

"When is Hestia bringing the next child through?"

Harry looked at his watch, "In about twenty minutes. Actually before you run off can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Let me get you a cuppa." He went to get up but Sev placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him moving.

"Allow me." Severus ordered tea and sandwiches from the kitchen and sat down in the armchair opposite Harry's and poured them both out a cup. "Eat, you need your strength."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I'm not sure, really."

"Well that's a start." Severus replied in full sarcastic mode.

"Hey, it not fair to make fun out of the feeble."

"When have you ever known me to be fair?"

"Point taken. But anyway, just before the beginning of term I had a good talk with Salazar about things. And I had forgotten a lot of what he said until this morning when I was starting work on removing the dark marks, because of the whole parseltongue thing. It made me remember back to when I first spoke it, or I should say when I first realized I spoke it."

"Realized you first spoke it?"

"Yeah, there was an incident just before my eleventh birthday when I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo."

"Accidentally?" Severus laughed.

"Yeah, it was by accident, I was talking to the snake when Dudley became jealous because the snake was responding to me and pushed me out the way. I got mad and I made the glass disappeared from the snake's enclosure and Dudley fell in."

"You preformed wandless magic at ten, and you didn't even know you were a wizard? Impressive."

"Anyway I'm getting off track, you remember the duelling incident in my second year?"

"How could I forget, a bloody Gryffindor with Slytherin's gift, one shared by the Dark Lord. It was a memorable moment."

"I bet, but that incident lead to the whole Chamber of Secrets escapade and that is what triggered the memory of what Salazar said to me the other week. He told me that there was something that might help me in the chamber, something that Tom and I both missed."

"What exactly are you asking me?"

"I want to revisit the Chamber of Secrets and I would like you to come with me."

"Do you really believe something else besides a dead basilisk could be down there?"

"I can't see why Salazar would lie to me, he would have nothing to gain by it, but if there is something else down there that could help in the war I think we should check it out."

"Alright, tell me when and I will endeavour to help."

"Thanks, Sev, you're one in a million."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry and stood up. "I had best be going, the next child is due to arrive in a few minutes. I shall no doubt see you later."

"Yeah, catch you later and thank for agreeing to come with me." Severus gave him a nod and left the office leaving Harry alone again waiting for Hestia to arrive with the next marked child.

*******

There was an important press conference being held at the Ministry of Magic to announce the new Minister. Nearly everyone in wizarding Britain would be tuning in to hear the announcement, even a few muggles would be taking interest like the muggle Prime Minister and the senior members of the Royal Family, HRH The Queen and HRH Prince Phillip and their eldest son HRH Prince Charles would be listening. Albus knew it was important to get all the important figures from both worlds on board. He had organised and set up the choice for the new Minister, he needed someone who was not only competent but above all else trustworthy; someone that could not be swayed by Voldemort.

The man Albus had chosen was a wily old fox that was faithful to the Order and the fight against Voldemort. Albus stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat to gain the attention of everyone and cast a Sonorus charm on his voice. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome. I will not bore you with long speeches but get straight to the facts. It has been discovered that during a time of war the Ministry does not have to go through the lengthy process of elections, because we cannot afford to sit around debating policies while people are dying. The Wizengamot committee and International Confederation of Wizards can make the decision in the hopes that it will be for the good of the people. Both groups have made their decision and it was a unanimous vote and as Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards it is my duty to inform you of our decision. So please, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the new Minister of Magic, Mister Elphias Doge." Albus cast a Quietus charm on his voice to bring it back to its normal level and stood to the side of the podium as Elphias took centre stage and began his speech.

Albus was pleased with the outcome, it was sad that it was at the death of another but he truly believed Elphias would be good for the Ministry. He was a member of the Order, which was always good from both the seventies and the nineties and he was a pure blood to sooth the egos of the pure blood fanatics and a Ravenclaw to boot. All three of the other houses respected those who had been in the house of the studious. Also Elphias was in his seventies, so many of the older wizards and witches wouldn't feel they were being led by a child, Elphias was a war veteran from Voldemort's first reign and Albus would see to it that Elphias survived this war also.

*******

The wizarding world was starting to settle down a little after the death of Fudge and the induction of Elphias Doge into the position of Minister. Filius had even offered to take Harry back to the house and show him some decorating charms and good ways of renovating an old house, but first he had to find another member of staff to accompany them for security reasons. Harry was running out of options when Nikolai saved him at the last moment and agreed to come along. Molly Weasley was also meeting them there; she had agreed to help Harry out after Ron had explained to her what Harry was up to. They apparated to outside the houses wards and Harry smiled broadly as he spotted Molly waiting for them to arrive. They all held on to Harry to get through the wards unharmed. Severus had insisted that this type of ward remain until the war was well and truly over, no one could breach the property unless he or Harry walked him or her through willingly without duress.

Harry took them on the tour and Filius said he was very excited to help him out. "I think we could turn this place into a little palace."

"Most of the Snape properties have that certain something, all the basic designs are very good even this one is good." Nikolai said giving a nod of approval.

"Sorry I can't offer you tea but I have nothing here."

"Nonsense Harry, a quick spell can sort that out." Molly got her wand out and with a swish and flick a teapot arrived with four cups. "I'm sorry Mister Miasnikov, is tea alright for you?"

"Nikolai, please. Yes tea would be fine."

"Then I insist the you call me Molly." Molly went about pouring them tea as the rest of them sat at the impressive dinning room table. "So tell me Harry dear, what are you going to use all the rooms for?"

"I'm going to keep things pretty similar, I mean this room is huge and makes a fantastic dining room. The same with the living room, the library is nice but I don't think I would need such a large library so maybe combine it with some study desks. I not sure what to do with the drawing room though. The office, I'll keep as that."

"What about the bedrooms?" Filius asked him while sipping his tea.

"I was chatting to Ron and Hermione and they reckon because all of the bedrooms are so big that two could easily fit in each room."

"What about you dear, what room have you an eye on?"

"I was going to nab the room on the top floor with the suite, so if I have a someone special staying over they won't run into any stray children."

"Ron and Ginny happened to mention that there was a certain someone in your life at the moment." Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Harry remembered he must thank Filius for changing the subject and bailing him out.

"So tell me, how do you plan on going about things Harry?"

"I don't know Filius, I don't even know where to start."

"Well, I think a good place to start would be strengthening the walls and cleaning the fireplaces before we even consider anything like colour on the walls."

"I'll take your word for it Filius, I am a complete newbie when it comes to anything like this."

"I think it would be best if we popped outside and practiced the spell a little. It does have a tendency to make walls blow up if cast incorrectly."

"Lead and I shall follow." They got up and headed into the back garden.

*******

"Severus, tea?" Severus looked at Albus like he had barking mad. "I know Severus, don't worry it will be from the tea I have put aside for you."

"Thank you Albus. Did you want me here for a social call or for business?"

"A little bit of both Severus."

"Of course, nothing is ever simple with you is it."

Albus chuckled. "First off, did you know Harry is at the house today?"

"Yes, Nikolai mentioned that he as going along."

"Yes, Filius too, they are meeting Molly there it should be a good day for Harry."

"Indeed."

"Have you managed to speak to Arimus yet?"

"No, I am hoping to speak to him within the next week."

"You are not making this easy for me my boy, are you?"

"I refuse to allow you to give me bad news sugar coated."

"What makes you think I have bad news for you?"

"Because you always break it to me in the same fashion. First you give me idle chit chat then you give me the bad news."

"You are far to pessimistic, Severus."

"It means I am rarely disappointed."

Albus smiled. "By the way, what do you think of our new Minister?"

"A wise choice, he is a good man."

"Yes, I think so. I have been talking to Elphias and he and I both agree that the school could do with some extra protection."

"A wise idea, in principle."

"I do not want Aurors around the school causing the students to feel uncomfortable."

"Another wise idea, I am no fan of that brigade."

"That thought also crossed my mind. That is why we have decided to station a few members of the Order at the school."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"Don't worry, Severus, Bill will not be among them, I know how uncomfortable that could be."

"Yes it would, after our last meeting before the summer we did not part on the best of terms. We have only started to talk again, I believe us being under the same roof so soon could cause the tenuous peace we have to break. I have no desire to push Bill's nose in mine and Harry's relationship."

"Quite right, I agree. The four who will be at Hogwarts for a while will be Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin."

Severus narrowed his eyes again. "Lupin." He ground out between clenched teeth.

"Now, Severus,"

"I will be polite and courteous, Albus, you have no need to worry."

"I thought you two had settled your differences, after Sirius' death?"

"We agreed to get along for the sake of the side of the light, but I would not call us best friends by a long shot."

"Okay Severus, as long as things can stay civil I'll be happy."

"When are they due to arrive?"

"Within the next few hours."

"Wonderful! One other thing Albus, while I think of it, Harry has asked me to go on a little field trip with him."

"Oh?"

"Yes, apparently Salazar has told him to revisit the Chamber of Secrets. He told Harry there was something else down there."

"Really? When will you be going?"

"I have yet to arrange it with Harry, but I should imagine it will be soon."

"Alright, but give me due warning so I know where you are."

"I will. If there is nothing else, Albus, I have work to do."

"No Severus, that will be all, I will see you at supper."

*******

Harry stood looking at the pile of rubble from the small garden wall he was attempting to strengthen. The spell had backfired a little and the small wall he was practicing on had blown into a hundred pieces. "No need to worry Harry, happens to the best of us the first time we try that spell. Here we go give it another go and remember its swish left, right and left again." Filius spelled the wall back together again, deliberately making it a little unstable so it would show if the spell had worked properly.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the wall and swished his wand a Filius had instructed, "Firmamentum Paries Parietis." The wall seemed to repair itself and once it had finished moving it looked as though it stood taller and stronger.

"Excellent, Harry, well done. Let's try it a few more times to make sure you have mastered it before we try it on any of the walls of the house." Harry agreed this was a good idea and allowed Filius to weaken the wall again so he could strengthen it. They repeated the process three times before Harry said he was ready to try it on the house. Filius suggested that he and Molly work on the outside walls as that took a little more experience as they were bigger walls, Molly had said earlier that she had cast the same spells on the Burrow many times over the years, while Harry and Nikolai did the walls on the inside.

First they did the ground floor, everything seemed to go well, and all the walls did look stronger. Any of the small patches that had been dented over the years disappeared after the spell was cast. They moved on to the second floor, after completing two of the bedrooms Harry felt himself start to tire a little. "How come I am the only one that looks as though they have done any work?"

Nikolai smiled at him, Harry had to agree with most of the female and a few of the male population of Hogwarts, this man was good looking and charming. Dapper was a word that sprung to mind when Harry looked at him. "Practice, Harry, I have been casting spells for many years my stamina is stronger, that is all."

"So the more I cast the stronger I will become?"

"Yes Harry."

"Oh, that makes sense. Don't know why I didn't realise that."

Nikolai let out a soft laugh, that Russian French accent was very sexy. "Let us rest for a few moments, your strength will return momentarily."

Harry gratefully flopped to the floor while Nikolai gracefully sat down cross-legged. "Now I know where Severus gets his inspiration from." Nikolai look questionably at Harry. "His grace. Severus is the only man other than yourself, who I have seen that can turn sitting down into an art form."

"Yes," Nikolai laughed. "You would never believe what an awkward child he was when I first meet him."

"I've seen a few... playbacks, shall we say, of his schooldays and he was a little awkward wasn't he? But I'm not one to say anything, on a broom I'm so graceful I can fly loops around most of my opponents, put me on the ground and I can trip over my own feet!"

"With age comes grace. One day Harry you will look back at your schooldays and wonder how you even managed to walk around without breaking you leg every other step."

"Maybe, but I will never be graceful like you or Severus. I'm not tall enough I don't think."

"You are about my height, only a few inches shorter than Severus. Height has nothing to do with it."

"Maybe its good breeding, my parents gave me good lineage, I think, but my Aunt and Uncle tried to get it out of me, that and living in a cupboard for the best part of eleven years doesn't help." Harry spoke before he thought and had let out one of his most embarrassing secrets, his bedroom of eleven years. If Nikolai noticed he made no big deal out of it and acted as though it was something he heard in everyday conversation.

"Breeding has nothing to do with it Harry, you of all people should know that. Back in my living days people did not have last names, their last names were merely referred to by their profession as was their wives and children. Until their sons went out to work, but almost always their sons would follow in their father's footsteps, in doing so they kept the given surname. Do you know what my surname means Harry?"

"No."

"Miasnikov, means son of butcher, my father was a butcher as was his father and his father before him. We were not an affluent family by any means, I believe I was the first wizard to be born to the family but there was no fancy schools to find us and train us in magic so we never trained, most of the time back then the magic would just lay dormant in muggle born witches and wizards. This happened all over Russia and many surrounding countries back then. Of course things are different now. It does not matter if you come from a poor country, they will find you if you show significant magical power."

"So you were a butcher before you became a... a vampire?"

"Yes, I had worked from the age of eight as a butcher."

"Wow, guess I have never really appreciated how easy we have it now." Harry said in wonderment.

"This is true."

"So you didn't train to become a wizard until after you were a vampire?"

"That is correct."

"If you don't mind me asking, when..." Harry hesitated; it felt so rude to be asking such personal questions.

"When was I changed?"

"Yes, sorry it's a bit rude to ask."

"Not at all, 988AD."

"That's some time ago!" Harry was impressed, how weird would it be to live that long? He wondered.

"Yes, I have seen many things and many changes, some for the better and some for the worst. One day if you like I will tell you all about them but I think we should get back to the walls for now."

Harry smiled at him. "I would like that." They got back to finishing strengthening the walls, once they had finished all the bedrooms on both floors they headed back downstairs to see what Filius wanted them to do next.

*******

Severus was sat at his desk finishing off marking some truly terrible third year essays on the twelve uses of dragon's blood. It wasn't like it was a difficult subject to find out about, the little twerps only had to look on the back of their annoying chocolate frog cards to get a hint at where to do the research. For Merlin's sake the man who had discovered the twelve uses was their Headmaster! Severus let out a sigh, the children each year seemed to get worse; he truly believed there was no hope for the little sods! There was a curt knock at his door, which brought him out of his student bashing thoughts, which most annoyed him. This had better be good he didn't like to be disturbed when he was starting a good bashing of the students and his quill was just hovering above the red ink ready to put his thoughts into the written word! "Enter."

He was mildly surprised to see the werewolf walk in; he looked a little angry, which was never a good thing. A pissed off wolf was to be avoided at all costs in his book. "This won't take long, Severus." The tone was a little clipped, which was a bit unusual.

"Oh goody!" Severus was impressed with himself for the pure sarcasm that dripped from his answer he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever it is you are doing to or with Harry ends now. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus looked up at him and let out a bark of laughter, Lupin looked a little shocked at hearing the unnatural sound of laughter coming from the Potions Master. "Piss off werewolf! Do I make myself clear?" He said the final part without the venom of the first part but it was full of his trademark sarcasm.

"I mean it, Severus."

"As do I."

"Harry does not need you messing with his mind, he has enough to deal with as it is."

"Have you even spoken to Potter on this subject, do you think he would appreciate your meddling?"

"Can't you even bring yourself to say his name? That is because you know what you are doing to be wrong!"

"Whether I call him Harry or Potter or insolent brat is none of your business, wolf!"

"When Sirius died, I took over his responsibility in looking after Harry and he would not be happy about what you are doing to him."

"Now you bring the dead mutt into it, what next Lupin? The fact Potter would have disapproved of his son's behaviour? Shall we tell Harry about his father's homophobia? About why he and Black really had it in for me?"

"That's rubbish Snape and you know it, they always had it in for you!"

"Yes that is true, but when they found out I preferred the company of men in the fourth year, their friendly prank pulling took on a more decidedly sinister tone."

"You would, wouldn't you? You will do anything to get back at James and Sirius."

"If I was going to say something don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"No, its more your style to sleep with him, confuse him, then tell him some cruel story about his father."

"I would never do something like that!" Severus was now yelling, his temper getting the best of him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I would never tell Harry that the basis of a lot of the bullying at the hands of his father and godfather was because I was gay. Harry need never know, he does not need to worry whether or not his father would be ashamed of him or not."

"Lilly and James would never be ashamed of him!"

"I never brought Lilly into this, I do believe it would not worry her. She loved her son and proved it in a dramatic way."

"James and Sirius grew up. They would never have turned their backs on Harry!"

"Well in some sick way it is good that we will never find out, isn't it?" Severus spat, he truly didn't know how the pair would have reacted, even if he were involved or not.

"How come Harry is now gay! He wasn't before!"

"What are you blabbing on about Lupin, before what? You don't just turn gay! It doesn't work that way!"

"Well what about Co Chang and Ginny?"

"From what I understand there was no chemistry with Miss Chang and Miss Weasley is like a little sister to him."

"Is that what you convinced him of?"

"Get out, wolf, and don't come back."

"Not until you agree to end this sordid affair with Harry!"

"There is nothing sordid about it!"

"You're old enough to be his father."

"But I am not his father."

"You..."

"Leave it be Remus." Remus spun around and Severus snapped his head up instantly recognising that voice.

"Bill." Severus said in mild shock, he was not expecting to see him so soon again, they had only written one letter each since their argument about Harry.

"Hello, Severus, I thought I would pop in and say hi. I am helping Charlie get settled in." Severus nodded at him.

"Bill, you cannot be defending him, after what he has put you through?"

"Severus has put me through nothing. He did what had to be done, to protect many others and me. It was not safe for us to be together. And sure I was a little angry when I found out about Harry, but that was merely jealously talking. Severus will not intentionally harm or hurt Harry."

"I am glad that you can be so sure." Remus said.

"I can be, I know Severus, better than you Remus."

"I can't stay and listen to this, it is ridiculous, and this isn't over Severus." Remus walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

"He'll calm down."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Give it time Severus, it is a shock when you first hear about you and Harry, it is very unexpected."

Severus gave out a snort of laughter. "That is a mild way of putting it. Thank you for what you said."

"Think nothing of it Severus, it was the truth. I always believed in you and I always will, if you say you have Harry's best interests at heart, then you do. Just forget my little hissy fit from a few months ago, I am deeply embarrassed about it."

"There is no need to apologise about it, I should have told you before you found out."

"Tell you what, why don't we both forget about things said in the heat of the moment and you get me a decent cup of tea. Charlie cannot make a decent cuppa to save his life."

Severus smiled, "It would be my pleasure." Severus was hopeful that he may have one of his oldest friends back; he really did miss their correspondences to one another.

*******

"All the walls are finished inside." Harry was feeling good; it was nice to do a bit of old fashioned manual labour now and again even though he was using magic. His Aunt and Uncle had made him do it, he wasn't so keen on it then but now it was for something better then impressing the neighbours.

"As are all the walls outside dear, including the pergola." Molly told him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, all of you for your help." He was met with a chorus of no trouble, happy to helps.

"Now one last job for today, if everyone is up to it?"

"We are at your command, Filius." Harry joked.

"Well, one very messy job is the fireplace cleaning and it is best to get that done before you even consider doing the floors or colouring the walls. Every room has a fire place so it's a big job, I would suggest we work in pairs again; one can cast a shield while the other one casts the cleaning spell. Molly, shall we demonstrate?"

"A good idea, Filius."

They entered the dinning room again and Filius asked Molly what job she would prefer, she opted for the cleaning spell, Filius was happy to cast the shield. Molly pointed her wand and said loud and clearly, "Abluo Caminus." A mere second later Filius threw up a shield to protect them from the soot that came flying out of the chimney flue. He then followed it with a quick banishing spell to get rid of all the soot that was on the floor.

"Let's go into the next room and you and Nikolai can have a go, Harry."

They went into the living room, and Harry offered to do the cleaning spell, not wanting to mis-time the shield and cover Nikolai in soot, he was dressed far too nicely. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and confidently repeated what he had heard Molly say, "Abluo Caminus." He felt Nikolai's shield go up an instant later. Harry was pleased the spell seemed to work, Nikolai followed in Filius' footsteps and finished with a banishing charm to rid them of the soot.

"Wonderful, lets split up as that will makes the job a little faster, after that we shall return to Hogwarts and wash up for a much deserved supper." They all agreed with Filius and went about finishing up the day's job.

*******

Harry walked into his quarters and immediately fire called Severus to ask if he could go down and see him, all was fine and he stepped through the fireplace into Severus' living room. Severus gave him a strange look.

"What?" Harry mumbled tiredly, using so much magic had tired him out.

"You stink, Potter!" Severus deadpanned.

"Gee thanks." He mumbled back.

"No, I mean you stink, I would be able to smell you three corridors away."

"That's no way to speak to a working man! I've had a tough day."

"One day of work and he is falling over."

"To right, I'm seriously considering becoming one of those rich bums that live off their names."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Sit down before you fall down and I shall go run a bath for the working man." He said it slightly sarcastic but Harry didn't care, he was knackered and could only manage a lazy grin.

Harry could feel something or someone gently shaking his shoulder he mumbled something that made perfect sense to him in his drowsy sate but obviously not to the person shaking his shoulder. "Harry, wake up."

"Mmmm,"

"Your bath is ready, though I fear you will drown yourself in it by falling asleep."

Harry pried his eyes open and noticed he was in an ungainly position on the sofa, half on if and half off it with Severus knelt in front of him, Harry liked that position but realised he as far to tired at the moment to think of sex. "You could always join me."

"Merlin, even half asleep he has sex on the brain!"

"Can't help it, you bring it out in me. You encourage my sinful indulgent lustful side to rear its head."

"Most people would call that your Slytherin side."

"Mmmm,"

"Fine, let's go." Severus pulled Harry up and half led and half dragged him to the bathroom.

*******

Harry was warm and content. He was now clean, thanks mainly to Severus who had washed him down, and he was currently leaning back into Sev who had his arms wrapped around him, in the deep filled bathtub. "You really do have great quarters at Hogwarts, Sev." Harry said with a yawn.

"That is because no one else wished to live in the dungeons. Salazar had great taste."

"Talking of Salazar, are you good to go down to the Chamber of Secrets this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Good, I shouldn't put it off any longer."

"I saw Bill today."

Harry stiffened a little, but let it go. Bill was important to Severus and he was his best friend's brother. "Oh?"

"Yes, he was helping Charlie move in, he asked me to pass on his regards to you and apologise for not being able to stay around to say hello."

"You think he is getting used to, you know, us?"

"I think he is, he is a good man Harry he was just a little shocked at finding out."

"Yeah, you're right. I like Bill, I hope we can all be friends."

"Lupin is also here, at the castle."

"Cool, I haven't seen Remus in a while."

"I think he also is a little surprised about you and I."

"He knows?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to tell him to his face, I hope he isn't too mad with me?"

"I am sure he will get used to the idea, in time."

"I hope so, guess I should go see him tomorrow, I am far to tired to deal with it tonight."

"I must be getting to the great hall, it does not do for me to miss to many meals. Albus will complain."

"Alright, let's go before I fall asleep in my food."

"Now that would be a waste of a good bath."

"But it does mean I will get you naked in the bath with me again."

"No, because next time I will leave you to drown." Harry laughed and got out of the bath closely followed by Severus.

**Next Chapter: **The Chamber of Secrets is reopened.

**Latin Translations:**

Firmamentum Paries Parietis – Strengthen wall (of a house.)

Abluo Caminus – Clean hearth / fireplace.

A huge thanks to all of you that took the time to review it really does mean a lot to me that you have taken the time to do so -- so thank you very much.

Juxtaposed – Thanks hun, more Snarry action coming soon, I promise.

Kat Davi – Thank you. I thought about using Arthur Weasley, but everyone does like you said, so I tried to be a little different.

Athenakitty – Thanks hun, social calendar means how many social events you have to attend in any period of time. I have just written a chapter where two on your list get it and Draco will be humiliated…lol.

Eccentric75885 – Thanks, Dumbledore didn't see inside the carriage where Sev was hiding after Voldemort killed Fudge.

Minathia – Thanks for reviewing. I guess this chapter answered your question but to confirm, Sirius is dead, sorry hun but I have spoilers from book 5 in this story so Sirius had to die.

Pam Briggs – Thanks as always, Fudge had to go didn't he! And I think Voldemort would want to kill the Minister personally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sakura Snape – Hi hun, glad you are still liking the story. Harry will get some battle experience very soon in a very explosive chapter!

Nation El-Diablo / Luna Potter / Elmindrea-al'Thor / AriadneElda / Menecarkawan / ataraxis / Kateri1 / Lils / lunakatrina / Katie Lupin Black / Prongsblacks / Orlando's Gurl / Ruth / snapes-bit / Mickey / JoJo.


	6. Revisiting History and Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the sweet JediCandy.

Chapter Six – Revisiting History and Best Friends.

Harry was looking through the course papers Minerva had given him regarding his new studies. Poppy had agreed to tutor him in the basic medicine and first aid sections. Severus had even agreed to help him with the advanced healing potions he would need to know and the business practices he would need to learn. He had told Harry that running seven Snape properties in addition to a few business deals had given him the knowledge he needed in business. Harry didn't doubt him, Severus was the smartest man he knew.

Harry was contemplating his essay question for business studies, _'Create a business plan for a retail company.' _Harry was tempted to cheat a little and ask the twins to help him out; after all he did have a stake in their business. But he knew that Severus would kick his ass if he cheated; that was putting it mildly, Severus would hex him seven ways from Sunday. He was just about to put quill to paper when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter." Harry grinned madly when he saw Remus. He sprung up from his position on the floor and raced over to hug his old friend.

"Harry, it's good to see you again, sorry it has been so long." Remus looked very apologetic.

"Remus, there is no need to apologise, I know you have been busy with Order business."

"I should have still been here for you."

"There was no need, I have more people looking after me then I know what to do with. Please come and sit down and let's catch up properly." Harry led Remus into the main part of his room and ordered some tea from Dobby. They spent the best part of an hour catching up; Remus was a little shocked at Harry's career decisions but was ultimately pleased by his choice. Harry had been in awe of Remus' travels around Europe recruiting for the Order, he had made contact with many werewolf colonies and had either persuaded the majority of them to either stay neutral or fight against Voldemort. He had been too late for some of them, they had already sworn allegiance to Voldemort. Remus said he did understand why some of them had thrown in their lot with Voldemort because he had promised them freedom. Remus tried to tell them that he would turn on them if he were ever to get into power, but they were unwilling to listen.

Harry proudly told him of his N.E.W.T.s results and Remus had congratulated him. Though Harry was happy to see his old friend again he knew the subject of Severus was yet to be raised, he didn't want to be the one to do it because it was nice to just sit and chat like normal people did. Harry knew it was too good to last though.

"Harry, I think we need to talk about you and Snape."

"Severus."

"Okay, Severus. Harry, I think you should end it now. You don't know the real Severus Snape."

"Don't Remus, just leave it."

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't. Its just not..."

"Not what?" Harry looked up sharply and stared Remus in the eye, he knew his tone was a little cold but he was not going to be pushed around on this.

"Right."

"Why, because we are both men?

"No, Harry that has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I just don't think it is right between you and Sna... Severus."

"Why?" Harry was impressed with himself for keeping so calm.

"I just don't. How long has, whatever you two have, been going on?"

"Not long."

"How long?"

"We first kissed last November."

"That's nearly a year ago. So he kissed you when you were still his student!"

"No, I kissed him first."

"Harry, I don't believe that."

"Well it is true, I'll even take Veritaserum to prove it."

"Why would you kiss him?"

"Why do you think Remus? Because I fancied the hell out of him and he was never going to make the first move."

"I heard about what happened last summer, I'm sure what you felt was gratitude and Snape took advantage of that."

"Hell no! Do not even go there, Remus. Severus has never taken advantage of me, and I will not stand for anyone claiming otherwise. If anything it was me that kept putting on the pressure to start a relationship. Severus wanted to keep his distance until I had finished school, but I couldn't wait!"

"I'm sure that is what he has convinced you to be the truth."

Harry held on to his temper only because Remus was not screaming and shouting at him, he genuinely sounded concerned and worried. "No Remus, what I said was the truth. I beg you to try and understand and if you can't then I warn you now, stay out of it. It is none of your business, I love him and he loves me."

"No, Harry, you only think you love him, he is not capable of love."

"Oh but he is, if you don't believe me then ask Bill."

"You know about that?" Remus asked a little shocked.

"Yes, I know about that, and don't presume to tell me how I feel, Remus. I don't want to fall out with you over this but do not ask me to choose because you will not like the result."

"Very well Harry, I don't like it but I will respect your choice, for now."

Harry didn't like how Remus had finished that sentence but decided to leave it be. "Fair enough."

"I better be going I have a few loose ends I need to tie up before I move back into the castle full time."

"Okay Remus." Harry gave him a slightly awkward hug good buy and sat back down to get cracking on with his essay.

*******

At around the same time as Harry and Remus were having a chat; Severus had called Arimus Jenkins into his office.

"Mister Jenkins, I was wondering if I could ask something of you?"

"Of course, Professor Snape." Arimus replied politely.

"I am worried about one of your housemates, and I ask your assistance in keeping an eye on him."

"Please excuse my audaciousness sir, but are we talking about Tidus Dolor?"

"That obvious is it?"

"He has a bit of a temper on him. He has not made many friends, shall we say, nor is he easy to approach."

"Mister Dolor has had a hard time of things. It is not my place to tell you the why's and how's of it, but I feel he is in need of some guidance that only his peers can provide. He is a smart boy but he is lacking in many social graces."

"So you would like me to...?"

"Take him under your wing, show him how to interact with other students." Severus took a steadying breath; he needed to make Arimus understand that importance of this. "This is not an order, Mister Jenkins, I see this as more of a personal favour to me."

Arimus looked at him seriously, Severus had guessed that Arimus had just worked out how serious he was. Most if not all Slytherins rarely admitted to anything being a personal favour because that was as good as admitting that they were in your debt, and at some point a debt had to be repaid. Severus did not like putting himself in this position, especially to a twelve-year-old child, but he felt he had little choice. Tidus Dolor needed help and Severus was not prepared to lose another child under his care to the Dark Lord, and this was the only way he could think of helping him.

"Alright sir, I'll give it a go, but I can make no promises, Dolor is a little antisocial."

"That's all I can ask for, Mister Jenkins, and thank you for your help, it will not be forgotten."

"Not a problem, sir." Severus watched as the young boy left his office, he really did hope he would be successful.

*******

Hermione was finishing up reading one of her political practices books and Ron was laying sprawled over the fireplace rug revising the notes he had taken so far in his Auror training, when a knock at the door made them look at one another.

"Ron are you expecting anyone?"

Ron shook his head, "You?"

"No. Wands out?" They both walked towards the door quietly, though neither of them was prone to paranoia. Everyone who had placed protective wards around their flat had drilled it into their heads to be careful because they were both targets of Voldemort's. "Who is it?" Hermione asked through the door.

"Its Remus Lupin." Came the soft voiced reply.

"What's the password?" Ron asked. All members of the Order were given a password that allowed them access to secret areas, Albus Dumbledore had given them this password and told them that if they were unsure of who was at the door and whether they were real or not ask for the password.

"A bus in London will cost you one pound," came the whispered reply from the other side. Satisfied they opened the door but still kept their wands out. "Hello Ron, Hermione," satisfied it was Remus Lupin they invited him in.

"Can I get you anything, tea, coffee, a beer?"

"A beer would be great."

"Ron?"

"Beer for me too, thanks."

"So Professor..."

"Remus, Ron."

"Sorry, I always forget. Is this a social call or business?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about Harry."

"Harry's alright isn't he?" Hermione asked as she rejoined them from the kitchen and handed them both their beers, and settled down with her own.

"Well, I'm a little worried about him."

"I spoke to him the other day by fire call and he seemed fine to me, happy even." Ron said.

"Oh Ron, your powers of observation are terrible, he could have been sat their crying and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Hey I resent that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You know it has been a busy month and we have only seen him once and we were trapped in an extra class, maybe we should invite him and... Well you know invite him over for dinner."

"Could do, Dumbledore said it was safe for him to visit now that all the wards are up." Ron said more to himself then anybody else.

"What do you think the matter is anyway, Remus?"

"Well, Hermione, in a word Snape."

"Ah, so you know?" She whispered.

"Yes, I know." He replied.

"..." Hermione looked back at Remus a little apprehensively.

"When did Harry tell you?" Remus asked.

"I kind of guessed really, it was just after the summer he spent at Snape Manor that I worked out that Harry had a bit of a crush on Severus."

"Severus?"

"Yes, he came over here and set up one of the wards on our flat and he asked us then to call him by his first name. He though it was for the best considering we were Harry's best friends."

"What about you Ron, when did you find out?"

Ron liked Remus a lot, but he didn't want to talk to him about Harry without Harry being here he felt like he was betraying his friend a little, even though he knew that was stupid. "Sometime around late October, last year."

"And you guys were and are fine with it?"

"Yes." Hermione's answer was very definite.

"Me too, I was a little taken aback a first, but he makes Harry happy, though only Merlin knows why?"

"Ronald Weasley watch what you say otherwise you will be on that sofa tonight."

"Yes Mione. I was only joking."

"So your not worried about it?" Remus asked obviously perplexed.

"Listen Remus, Harry has never really had anyone before, not like Severus anyway. I know what you are thinking 'he's too old for him' we both thought that at first also, but by wizard standards twenty years is not a lot. Harry would never be happy with someone his own age they could never understand what he has seen and been through, very few older wizards would either, but Severus can. He understands Harry in way's few others ever will."

"Doesn't it bother you that he was a Death Eater?"

"A bit." Ron said in a very non-committal way.

Hermione gave him the 'if you have nothing intelligent to say then say nothing at all' look. "I think Severus has already paid enough for a teenage mistake, and I think that is part of what attracts Harry."

"What! The fact he was a Death Eater attracts him?" Remus asked a little horrified.

"Nah, mate you're getting the wrong end of the stick. You weren't around for much of Harry's sixth year and he went places he shouldn't have. Mione was quick enough to spot what was going on and because she did we were able to pull him back."

"I'm sorry Ron I don't understand."

"What Ron was trying to say, was that in his sixth year Harry's dark side, shall we say, came out. He became far to interested in the Dark Arts and his moods started to swing, at times violently. Ron and I were able to help him pull back from the brink of depression, anger and hate." Hermione took a deep breath, to allow what she had said sink in. "Remus, Harry has a very dark side and it's frightening. Since it reared its ugly head Harry has had to fight to keep it under control and that really is something very few people will ever understand. Yes, we all have tempers and we all get angry but very few of us would rival Voldemort in power if we went bad. Severus, I believe, does understand this side of Harry, because he too has to fight the same kind of demons everyday."

"I don't believe that Harry would become interested in the Dark Arts." Remus said defensively.

"Believe it mate, the amount of times we had to pull him out of the restricted section in the library was in the double figures." Ron told Remus seriously.

"That's just a thirst for knowledge."

"No, Remus it wasn't, the books he was reading were very dark. The spells he began practising were damn right scary. He would sneak off to the forbidden forest to practice them. At the beginning of that year he would snap coldly at anyone that spoke to him, almost deeming them not worthy of his time. I shudder to think who or what he practised those spell on while he was in the forest."

"That just doesn't sound like Harry." The sound of defeat was creeping into Remus' voice.

"He didn't take Sirius' death to well and he still blamed himself for the death of Cedric. He was grieving and hurting badly and he lashed out." Ron remembered.

"Merlin, I had no idea."

"Its not something Harry likes to talk about. His behaviour only lasted for a couple of months, before he confided his feelings to us, and we helped him come back to us." Hermione told him.

"How?"

"That's a story for another time, but the short version is we showed him a more positive way to channel his energy, and that was into his studies. That was why he got such good N.E.W.T.s."

"I never realised how bad it got for Harry, Albus owled me to say that Harry was having difficulties, in particular with handling Sirius' death. But I never imagined it to be as bad as that."

"Dumbledore never confronted Harry about his behaviour, Professor McGonagall did once or twice but Harry became a very good actor and hid his emotions well in class, so most of the professors let him be. Dumbledore told Ron and me to keep a close eye on him, but that was all." Hermione finished.

"What about Sna... Severus, how did he treat Harry during this time?"

"The same as always."

"Mean and cruel!" Spat Remus.

"I think in his own way he did help, he refused to treat Harry any differently, many of the professors walked on eggshells during that time, which angered Harry even more. Severus was a good grounding force for him, he didn't treat him as though he was special and that was what Harry needed."

"It just feels wrong to me."

"Mate, leave it alone, Harry will not give up Sna... Severus he loves him and as weird as it is for me to say it, he loves Harry."

"Ron's right Remus, Severus is good for Harry and I truly believe that he really does care for him. Hell, Ron is right, he loves him. If you try to come between them I think you will be the one to lose out, that is why Ron and myself have been nothing but supportive, if things should go wrong between them then we will be here for him."

"I get it, back off," both Ron and Hermione nodded at him.

"Now that that is all sorted, won't you stay for supper, Remus, and tell us what you have been up to?"

"I would love to Hermione, thank you."

*******

"Are you ready for this? Because I'm not so sure I am."

"Harry, we don't have to go down there."

"You could always stay here with me, Harry."

"Thanks, Myrtle, but I have to go down again."

"Didn't you have enough fun last time?" The ghostly girl said.

"Yeah, real fun, Myrtle."

"Well at least this time you aren't brewing any smelly potions."

Harry turned to Severus. "Don't ask."

"As if I would pry." Severus said with a smirk.

"Okay this is stupid, I can do this. Hell, I won last time I was down there, I kicked Riddle's ass, while I was dying!" Harry said triumphantly pointing a finger at the offending sink.

"Dying? There was no mention of dying!"

"Wasn't really made public knowledge."

"And just how did this dying nearly but not quiet take place?" Severus asked sardonically.

"The Basilisk decided to take a bite out of my arm."

"There is no cure for Basilisk venom."

"Fawkes."

"Ah, of course."

"But there is nothing to worry about, I think I killed everything that was living down there, including Lockhart's brain!"

Severus gave him a snort of laughter. "That wasn't very hard to do."

"True, the idiot did it to himself anyway. Right, lets do it." Harry spoke a few words of parseltongue and the bathroom sinks began to move and rearrange themselves to reveal an opening.

"Tell me how we get down there exactly?"

"Umm, we jump!"

"Jump?"

"Yeah, we jump." Harry gave him an awkward smile. "That's why I told you to forgo the whole robes thing. Which I see you did, you look good, you know, in muggle clothes."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Potter!"

"Right, I'll go first and I'll yell to tell you if it is okay." Harry took a step towards the entrance and jumped, it was like reliving a flashback and not a pleasant one at that. He landed once again on his ass on the crushed bones of dead rodents. He took out his wand, "Lumos." The light from it gave him a clearer view of things, not much had changed. "Okay, Sev, come on down." Harry was impressed that even coming down the shoot Severus had done it with some grace.

"Nice place."

"Oh it gets better, this is just the appetiser." They walked for a little bit and came across the wall of rubble.

"Was this here last time?"

"Lockhart created it, with his backfired spell."

"Can you go nowhere without creating a mess?" Severus asked playfully.

"Can it, you! This is the site of one of my greatest victories."

"I am so in your awe," came the sarcastic reply. Harry had to laugh at that.

"Come on, let's get this over with so we can get out of this place quickly." They both managed to clamber over the rubble and get through to the other side. They only had a few minutes walk until they reached the main door to the chamber. Harry spoke a few more words in parseltongue and it started to open. Severus seemed impressed with the snake door mechanism; even Harry had to admit it was kind of cool.

The door finished opening and Harry stepped forward, "Merlin, that stinks!" A waft of rotting flesh hit their senses.

"Did it smell that bad before?" Severus asked.

"No, I think it has something to do with the thousand year old dead rotting Basilisk I killed a few years back."

"Here." Severus passed Harry a handkerchief he had just charmed to smell nice. He followed Severus' example and tied it around his face covering his nose and mouth. "Better."

"Much, you would have made a fantastic boy scout."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's a muggle thing."

"I'll take your word for that, shall we?"

"Right, follow me." Harry went through the door and down the steps

*******

Even though the smell was putrid, Severus couldn't help but be a little impressed with the chamber. Everything from the charmed entrance to the giant snake statues at either side were amazing, he knew Nikolai would have gotten a kick out of seeing this historical place. It was pretty much all that was left of Salazar Slytherin. Severus saw Harry was a few steps ahead of him and quickened his pace to catch up with him on the central walk way. He nearly bumped into the back of him when he stopped suddenly, Severus looked down to see why. On the ground was a Basilisk fang and a few feet from that was a dark stain on the floor.

"That's the tooth that got me in my arm, the dark stain, I'm guessing is the remaining ink from the diary." Severus saw Harry give a little shudder; he placed his hand on his shoulder to let him know he was not alone. They continued on for a moment and they came right upon the carcass of the Basilisk. It looked as though rodents had mostly stripped it of its flesh and what was left was rotting away. It was foul but Severus couldn't help but be a little shocked and impressed at is size; it was a lot bigger than he though it would have been. Right behind it was the giant stone head of Salazar Slytherin himself. "Where to now?" He asked.

"I don't know, I went down every tunnel here last time when I was running from that thing." Harry pointed back at the carcass.

Severus quickly scanned the area noticing there were not a lot of places to hide anything. "How about through the statue's mouth?"

"Could do, it must go back a bit because that was where the Basilisk came out of."

"Very well, shall we?" Harry took the lead and walked towards the giant open mouth. Severus followed him with his wand held high trying to cast as much light as possible to chase the shadows away. They clambered up and went through the mouth; it was even darker, if that was at all possible. They stumbled on for a few minutes in silence when they reached the end of the passage. Severus had to admit it was foul, it was no doubt once the giant snake's nest and there was a few degrading snake skins to add testament to that fact.

"It looks as if nothing is here, we should go." He heard Harry whisper, he smiled to himself Harry was such a Gryffindor at times; everything had to be so instant.

"Harry, why don't we try and remove some of these skins, they could be hiding something."

"Or we could do that." Severus let out a snort of laughter after Harry had spoke.

They set about trying to remove the skins, it was hard work because they couldn't risk using magic in such a confined space because a spell could bounce off a wall and hit the other person. Severus had been on the receiving end of Harry's magic a few times and did not wish to repeat the experience anytime soon. So they had to lift and carry it out. What seemed like hours later, although Severus knew his mind was being over dramatic -- it hadn't been more than an hour, they had the cave virtually clear. They both cast 'Lumos' and at the back of the cave there was something that caught Severus' eye. "There at the back." They both inched forward to get a better look, at first glance it just looked like a mound of dirt but on closer inspection they could see metal and wood corners.

They both started to remove the dirt by hand, again not using magic for the same reasons; it was too small in there. After some splinters and a few broken nails they revealed an old fashioned wooden chest with metal detail. "Let's get it out." Harry agreed with him and he took point as they walked out. After a few stumbles and a lot of struggling they set the chest down on the central walkway and tried to open it. First Harry tried 'Alohomora' and so did Severus, they even tried it together, but to no avail and they couldn't open it physically, there was no keyhole. "Try speaking to it." Severus suggested.

"Open sesame!"

"So funny, Potter, I almost forgot to laugh."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Harry at least had the decency to look sheepishly at him. Severus pulled Harry back slightly as he began to speak in parseltongue in case it was booby-trapped. As soon as Harry had finished speaking the trunk opened, revealing a load of books and scrolls. Severus stopped Harry from rushing over to look at them and cast a few revealing spells on the trunk to make sure no nasty surprises awaited them. Satisfied he let go of Harry's arm and walked over to the trunk with him. They both knelt down and as they took a closer look there was a small flash and a scroll appeared on top of the others, it sprang open. Severus looked at it and recognised it to be parseltongue, he looked at Harry who cautiously picked it up.

Harry face started to frown, "Is everything alright?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, parseltongue is a hard language to read and it gives me bit of a headache to do so. I think it is because it is not a natural language for me."

"I do not understand?" Severus was a little confused by the last part of Harry's statement.

"I wasn't born with the ability, I was given it when Vol... Riddle tried to kill me when I was a baby. I think that is the reason I have a little difficulty with reading it."

"You don't have to read that now."

"No, its okay, just give me a minute to get used to it."

"Gryffindors." Severus mumbled under his breath and saw Harry give him a quick smile.

"I've got it now, it might not be perfect but I think you'll get the gist."

"Alright."

"_To have opened this chest you must be my true heir, for only you will be able to open my trunk, for you will have my gift. I was not given much time to get out before I was forced to leave my school, so this will be short. I have often wondered what my legacy to you would be, would it be this, my beloved school? No, I doubt it, for I am being forced out of my own home. How about riches, yes I have many but that was not what I wanted to pass on to you. There is but one thing I value over all else and that is knowledge. Yes, I know what you are thinking, how very Ravenclaw. But never underestimate the power of the written word, the quill is truly mightier than the wand my friend. So to you I leave this, my written word. May all your questions about me be answered. Yours truly Salazar Slytherin."_

Severus was dumbstruck and that didn't happen all that often. Slytherin's own words, it was believed there was nothing left from Slytherin and all the time it was in a dirty old chest under the school. Oh, the Dark Lord was going to be pissed about missing this on his little trips down here when he was a student. "We should get this back to the upper levels of the castle, and cast several preservation charms on these. Otherwise they could disintegrate, they are very old."

"You see this is why we are such a good team, you have the brains and I have the foolish bravery."

Severus laughed at the younger man. "Pick up the other end of the trunk, Potter, and lets get out of here."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Harry picked up the other end of the trunk and they were on their way.

**Next Chapter:** Voldemort plans his next move and Harry plans a romantic meal.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed it really does mean a lot to me.

Athenakitty – Thanks as always, I have just written the deaths of at least two on your list and am now planning on the third!

Xikum – Thanks, I to think Molly would be good at such spells. Glad you still like Nikolai, I'm so happy my OC seems to be so well accepted. I promise Remus will not cause too much trouble he is just a little shocked at the moment.

Ataraxis – Thank you as always, glad you like the fact I am mixing it up a bit and not just sticking to the trio. Thanks for pointing out the typos' I will definitely change them :)

Charmed88 – Thank you hun, I have always had a problem with the difference between to and too! Thanks also for the tip on Lily, I promise to change it. Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one.

Lunakatrina – Thanks, the house can hold a maximum of 18-20 children but Harry aims to fill it with around 15 to be more comfortable. Glad you like Nikolai so much.

da_blk_saiyangurl – Thanks, there will be a little more Salazar, and glad you like the vampire Nikolai.

Sh'arra Rie – Thank you, and don't worry not everything will go to plan; soon one of Voldemort's plans works uninterrupted!

Pam Briggs – Thanks as always, Remus will come to understand in time and I didn't want to have Bill angry forever, I like him too much for that.

Lee Lee Potter – Thanks hun, couldn't resist a little angst, hence Remus' reaction, but he will calm down soon. Glad you liked Nikolai's appearance.

LoMaRiBa / Red-Chan / Winnie2 / Tazthedevilman / Kat Davi / Kateri1 / Menecarkawan / Orlando's Gurl / Draconias / zimagesto / Ruth / Minathia / White-Winged-Sihde / Mickey / Katie Lupin Black / Abinikai / Sakura Snape / snapes-bit.


	7. Muggle Toy’s

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the wonderful _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Seven – Muggle Toy's.

"ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!" Voldemort screamed as he paced in front of his Death Eaters. Severus had a very bad feeling about this, the Dark Lord had not been happy to learn of Fudge's quick replacement, at first he had not seemed to upset but as the days had worn on it seemed that the new Minister was being received well. He was proving popular with the people; he had a real knack for speech giving. Severus had to admit, he really could rally the troops and he had a habit of mentioning his loyalty to Albus Dumbledore in every speech. This was winding the Dark Lord up!

"Every time I make a move to prove my superiority, he comes in and undermines everything! I killed the Minister of Magic and all the papers can talk about is Dumbledore and his new puppet, Doge! Well, if it's front-page fodder the people want than I shall give them front-page news! I shall give them something to talk about for years to come, I shall give them the stuff of NIGHTMARES!" He screamed in a fit of rage.

Severus watched, as the Dark Lord seemed to calm himself. He dreaded to think what the Dark Lord had planned. Almost everything he did was front-page news so he didn't understand why the evil wizard now suddenly wanted to be on the front page. It was a little worrying because to remain on the front-page he would have to top every stunt he had ever pulled; already they were getting bloodier and more violent.

"The people are stupid and deserve everything they get. A few weeks ago they were all crying for Potter to save them, and now they all call for Doge to rescue them. They have no loyalty to their hero's or saviours. They are all-pitiful pathetic morons and deserve to perish! I shall strike a blow so damaging they will be too afraid to even leave their beds. I shall take away their sanctuary and paint its streets red with their blood."

Sanctuary? Severus could not think of such a place, most of wizarding Briton was already afraid to leave their beds, in fear of running into the Dark Lord. Could it be Hogsmeade he was talking about? Or maybe he meant the school, Hogwarts? Fear ran down Severus' spine, he wanted to shout out, 'No not Hogwarts!' But he knew it would only be signing his own death warrant. He was sure the school had enough protections on it to keep the Dark Lord out, but what if he had discovered something? Something that could bring down the school wards? The vicious voice of the Dark Lord brought his mind back the matter at hand.

"Goblins! I despise them with a passion, fence-riding cowards. To afraid to pick a side and fight for it and they have all our money at their disposal. We all trust them blindly with our fortunes; we give them our hard earned Galleons to look after. Why?! We should trust our own to look after what is ours not some non-human freaks that have far too much power over our lives. I will put a stop to this because I hate them and because it would cause unimaginable devastation. The monetary system will be shut down forcing businesses to close. Everything will devalue! Houses, jewellery, land, possessions, everything! Then whom will they turn to next? Who will save them all from financial ruin?" The Dark Lord actually smiled in glee. "Severus, you will stay, the rest off you sod off!"

Severus did not want to do this again, it was starting to become too much. Yes, it was great the intelligence he was able to gather but being best friends with the Dark Lord was starting to get to him. He didn't like spending anymore time than was strictly necessary in his presence. The last big mission was the killing of Fudge, as much as he disliked the man and had often, over tea in the morning while reading the paper, had wished harm on the idiot, he had not wanted front row seat for his execution. And here it was happening all over again, he almost wished for the early days back when he was just another minion who was required to brew the occasional potion. But no, the fates had played another cruel joke on him and he would have to take a front row seat for the Goblin attack!

"Red wine, Severus?"

"Thank you, my Lord."

"As I am sure you have gathered that I am going to take down Gringotts bank."

"A daring plan, my Lord."

"Indeed it is. Severus, something has come to my attention. I believe I have a traitor or two among my ranks." Severus' fingers automatically went to his emergency portkey that was fashioned as a bracelet; he claimed his mother had left it to him. He guessed this day would come eventually, his luck wouldn't hold out forever he knew that, he wasn't stupid. "McDougal and possibly Hannigan from the lower ranks. Do you know them?"

Severus moved his fingers slowly away from his wrist so not to draw attention to them and lightly tugged at his cuff, as though straightening it. "Not well, my Lord. I taught them both in Hogwarts, abysmal at potions the pair of them. One did not even pass his O.W.L and the other I believe barely scraped by with a passing grade."

"That sounds like them, keep an eye on them, see if they do anything stupid. Because of them I will not give any details of when my plan will be put into action to anybody. They will all receive one hour's warning before the battle takes place."

"An excellent idea, my Lord." This was not ideal for Severus, but it was not the end of the world, with careful planning they could get around this. He was sure Albus would still be able to work with the information obtained.

"I will have a small group start attacking passer-by's and shops to cause a distraction, while the main group of us shall attack the bank. When it starts to crumble and fall, I shall order everyone to attack anything that moves: Goblin, wizard, witch or mudblood. Their blood and tears will flow freely along the street. The devastation shall be tremendous and quiet beautiful. Now Severus, I have everything planned to take down the bank. I came across an interesting little toy a while ago and have been looking for a fun way to use it. It truly is amazing what muggles can get up too if left alone to their own devices for too long. Dangerous lot, like animals killing each other all in the name of God! Pathetic, haven't they already worked it out their God is nothing but an absentee landlord!"

"Muggles, my Lord?"

"You are dismissed, Severus, you best be getting back to Hogwarts before that blind old fool sends out a search party for you."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus gave the required bow and headed back to Hogwarts terribly confused. What did muggles have to do with the Dark Lord?

*******

Severus had just spent three long hours in a meeting with Albus and Monhan, the head Goblin of Gringotts bank. This was not a racist comment but why were other species so stupid? That stupid Goblin refused Albus' help, claiming that Gringotts was secure from any outside interference. True the bank was a difficult place to enter without permission but had they forgotten their little indiscretion eight years ago when the Dark Lord was searching for the Philosopher's Stone? It seemed as though Albus was as confused as him about the muggle comment, the Dark Lord hated muggles so what was he planning? And what had they created that was so damaging? Albus said he was going to speak with the muggle studies teacher about possibilities. Severus didn't hold much in what that man had to say he was not a muggle born wizard, he was more like Arthur Weasley. He just had an avid fascination. No, if he wanted good muggle information he was going to visit one of the Order's youngest members, Miss Hermione Granger.

*******

"Harry!" Harry turned when he heard his name being called from down the corridor.

"Arimus, how are you?" Harry noticed a new edition to his group, Tidus Dolor.

"I'm very well, Harry."

"That's good to hear, how is your school work going?"

"Good."

"And you guys?" Harry asked the small group of friends. He received a chorus of enthusiastic answers from all except Tidus, who looked to be trying to hold his tongue. It was an improvement to his previous behaviour towards Harry.

"Harry, I was wondering if you were allowed out of the castle yet?"

"Not really, Arimus, why?"

"My Mother is holding a Christmas ball in aid of the Hogwart's Disadvantaged Children's Fund, and I know she would love to invite you, but I told her I would first ask if you were allowed out from these walls."

"It sounds fantastic, but for security reasons I would not be allowed to go."

"I do understand as I know she will."

"Do tell her thank you, but if Voldemort found out I was going he might try and crash the party and we can't have that." Most of the kids flinched but Harry noticed Arimus did not.

"You shouldn't say his name, Potter." Tidus whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, Tidus, I did not mean to upset you." Harry said, mentally kicking himself for not watching his tongue.

"You should watch yourself, Potter!" Tidus angrily spat and stalked back off in the direction of the dungeons.

"Tidus, please wait!" Harry called after him but to no avail.

"Care to explain?" Arimus asked.

"I shouldn't really talk about it."

"Professor Snape gave me the same line." Arimus looked directly at Harry.

Harry wanted to squirm a little under the intense stare but resisted. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, he asked me to help Tidus and keep an eye on him. All he would tell me was that he had had a hard time of things, but that was all."

"Oh, I can't really tell you anymore, but I hope you will still help him."

"He doesn't like you very much and yet you still want me to befriend him?"

"He is a good kid who has had a shit time of things, he deserves some friends who will help look after him."

"It's not a hard job, he's nice when he relaxes a little."

"That's good to hear, by the way how is the Marauder's map working out?" Harry asked with a conspirator's wink. Harry had decided last Christmas to give the map away to the one he believed deserved it the most. Even though Arimus was a Slytherin, he was a good kid and that was why Harry had decided to give it to him.

"I must admit it is working out very well."

"I bet it is, but remember what I said when you come to leave Hogwarts, you must pass it on to the one who deserves it the most, regardless of what house they belong to."

"I'll remember, Harry. There is no need to worry, I don't buy into the whole house rivalry thing, the Quidditch is fun, and so is the house cup if it is all kept in the spirit it was intended."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much, I think you can be a positive influence on Tidus."

"I hope so too. Anyway we better be getting to the library or we'll never get our homework done on time."

"Okay, good luck and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves very little not to be done, Mister Potter," came the sardonic voice of his former professor. "Misters Jenkins, Price, Rankin and Miss Pullman."

The four children replied, "Professor Snape," politely.

"Professor Snape, I have no idea to what you are referring."

"Indeed, have you no one to run off and rescue instead of bothering my students?"

"Not today, Professor." Severus raised an eyebrow spun around and stalked off in his typically dramatic fashion.

"Not having much luck with the Slytherins today, are you, Harry?"

"No, it seems Professor Snape is in a worse mood than normal. Doesn't take much mind you." The other kids all giggled at his words. "You lot had better be running off to the library before he comes back."

"Good idea, bye Harry." Arimus smiled and left, his friends following him but not before bidding Harry good-bye also. Harry never thought he would live to see the day that three Slytherins and one Ravenclaw would ever be so nice to him.

*******

Severus was getting changed into some muggle clothes, he had just had a chat with Hermione Granger via floo and he had asked if he could pop over to talk to her about something that was bothering him. After her initial shock had worn off she had been most accommodating, asking if he could wait an hour as she had an essay to finish up and didn't want to lose her thread. As he was an avid supporter of all things academic, he had agreed. He had considered flooing over but he would have had to leave via Harry's fireplace and he didn't want to worry him or interrupt his studies. He was working on some business plan for his business course at the moment and knew his curiosity would distract him if he told him he was visiting his friends. That would not do, he didn't want to worry Harry at the moment with the Dark Lord's new plans, that was why he was going to slip out of the castle and apparate over. He had just entered his office and clasped his travelling cloak on when there was a soft knock at his door. He thought about ignoring it, but thought better of it in case it was a student. "Enter." He watched as Tidus Dolor timidly walked in.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"

"Mister Dolor, please sit."

"Tidus, please."

"As you wish, Tidus. What can I do for you?" Severus asked sitting behind his own desk and looking at the young man sat opposite him.

"I met Potter in the hallway today, sir." He mumbled.

"And?"

"Sir, I could barely hold myself in check. All I wanted to do was hex him and hurt him."

"Not that I am condoning those kind of thoughts or actions if you were to act upon such thoughts, but what stopped you?"

"I didn't want my friends to be scared of me, sir," came his almost whispered reply.

"Friends?" Severus asked softly, hoping Arimus Jenkins had done as he asked.

"Yes sir, Arimus Jenkins, Roger Price, Stephen Rankin and Amelia Pullman."

"Have you told your friends nothing of your experiences?"

"No sir, I would be afraid I would say something I shouldn't."

"Tidus, these new friends of yours are good people. For them to truly understand you, you must be honest with them it might make it easier for them and you. But you are correct in thinking that you must be careful, you can tell them nothing of my involvement, except for the fact that I gave you the antidote, can be included, nothing more."

"But what if they hate me, sir?" Tidus asked a little desperately. "They have been my first friends at Hogwarts."

"They are good children, Tidus, Arimus Jenkins in particular. I truly believe they will accept you, but you must try to be patient with them for at first they will be a little shocked to hear what you have been through."

"Okay, I'll talk to them, sir, but what about Potter? I can't seem to control my feelings of anger and hate towards him."

"The best advice I can give you concerning Mister Potter is to spend some time with him, he has an annoying way of growing on you." Severus said with a smirk.

"I don't think he would want to spend time with me, sir, I have been nothing but rude to him."

"Harry is full of surprises and is one of the most compassionate people I have ever come across. You have more in common with him then you know, give him a try, he may surprise you."

"Alright sir, I'll try."

"That is all I can ask. Was there anything else, Tidus?"

"No, thank you, sir." Severus watched Tidus leave his office, hopeful that Tidus would be all right in the end.

*******

Harry had returned to his quarters after his little stroll around the school to give himself a break from all his studies. It had been nice to catch up with Arimus and it was good to see Tidus making some friends, even though the kid still seemed to hate him. In his own studies basic medicine was going well, Poppy was teaching him all the basics. He didn't have to know more than how to fix a scrapped knee or know how to fix an upset tummy at the moment. The harder stuff liked diagnosis and repairing broken bones was not until the later part in the course. Business studies was okay, he was lucky to have Severus to help him with the finer details, like wizard taxing systems. He had had no idea until recently that there was even such a thing, he knew there was muggle tax because every April Uncle Vernon did nothing but complain when the new Budget was announced on TV. Then there was childcare, he was told he would need to get an almost perfect score if he wanted any chance in the nine hells of getting a licence to open an orphanage. Minerva and Poppy were helping him the most in this area, they had both been a Godsend and he would hate to think about doing this without everyones help. He owed them all really, really big bunches of flowers.

Unfortunately he did have other work to do; Slytherin's diaries and scrolls sat looking at him from their place in the trunk, which was by his desk. So far he had managed to translate one book, one bloody book out of over thirty and three scrolls out of nearly twenty, it was hard and slow work. So far it looked as though the books were as they had thought – diaries, and the scrolls were a mixture of all things from spells to potions and random notes. He had found out nothing important so far, well nothing he could see.

Tomorrow he was planning a surprise meal for Severus. Because they were unable to go out and have anything resembling a normal date and to make it a bit more special, he was going to cook the meal himself. He had arranged with Albus to keep Severus busy tomorrow and away from Harry's quarters and the kitchens. Sunday was a day that they tended to try and spend together and Harry didn't want Severus to think he was ignoring him so he had enlisted the help of the sneakiest bastard he had ever meet, Albus Dumbledore.

Putting prospective menus out of his head, Harry made a reach for the next diary and got to work.

*******

Severus apparated to a quiet spot in an alleyway that was no more than a five-minute walk away from the Weasley-Granger place; he transfigured his clock into a thick woollen three quarter length black coat and made his way to the flat. The walk was brisk, aided by the fact it was nearly late October and it was starting to get bitterly cold. He knocked on the front door and gave the latest Order password phrase, "David Beckham is the Captain of England." After entering once the door had been opened, he was glad to notice the flat was warm. Far too many people believed he liked the cold because of the dungeons in Hogwarts but what few realised was that he kept his quarters very warm. He was no fan of the cold; it just made for better conditions to make potions in if it was a little cold.

"Professor." Severus raised an eyebrow at the young lady. "Sorry, Severus. Old habits die hard."

"That is quiet alright, Hermione."

"May I take you coat?"

"Thank you." Severus passed his coat over to her.

"Please take a seat, can I get you anything to drink? Tea, coffee or something stronger maybe?"

"Tea will be fine." Severus took a seat in the living room while Hermione disappeared off onto what he presumed to be the kitchen. He felt a little odd being here, he realised this was his second visit, the first had been to help set up some wards to protect the place. This was his second visit and Harry had not even been allowed to come. It felt a little strange, considering these were Harry's friends. The three of them were slowly starting to build up a form of a relationship with their common interest being Harry.

Severus had no real desire to befriend former students but he would try for Harry's sake. These two meant a lot to him and they really did care about Harry. He had always secretly thought they were his friends because of who Harry was, especially after Weasley's stunt during the Goblet of Fire tournament. But they had proved to be his real friends during Harry's sixth year. They had stood by him when he went a little dark. Oh yes, Severus had been aware of what was happening but was in a position to do very little. He had argued endlessly with Albus about stepping in but the old man said everything would work out in the end. Just because it did didn't mean he had fully forgiven Albus. Harry had very nearly been lost to the side of the dark, but his friends had stuck by him and brought him back to the right side of the light. Severus for his part had attempted to act as though nothing had changed, many of the professors treated him with extra care, and Severus had tried to keep things as they always had been, to give Harry a semblance for something normal when he stepped into his classroom. Things had worked out in the end, but even to this day Severus never knew the full story and how close Harry had come to being lost.

"So Severus, what is it I can help you with?" Hermione had already come back into the room and had broken his chain of thought, she passed him a cup of tea just how he liked it. Severus threw up several silencing and privacy charms around the room.

"Sorry for the added security but you never know who is listening."

"Not a problem."

"It is something the Dark Lord said to me the other day about muggle toys."

"Muggle toys? I thought he hated muggles?" She said a little perplexed. Then she giggled, Severus looked at her questionably. "I just had a thought of him playing with a Barbie doll and his Action Man." Again Severus looked at her questionably, "Muggle children's toys."

"Ah, I see. You are right, he does hate muggles and that is what has me so worried." Severus filled her in on the very basics of what had been said about the imminent attack on Gringotts and the Dark Lord's comments on how dangerous muggles could be and the way he thought they all killed each other in the name of their God. "When I brought up the fact that Gringotts was very secure, he told me he had a muggle toy that would help him. Miss Gr... Hermione, it is no secret I know very little about muggles, I know enough to get by and when I do need to interact with them I just research that situation thoroughly."

"Trust me, Severus, you are one of the better wizards I have met at dealing with muggle situations. But getting back on topic, he was right in a way, most muggle wars are about one God or the other. I should imagine that with that reference about muggle wars and his mention of a muggle toy that he plans to use against Gringotts, I would say he has somehow managed to get his hands of some kind of muggle weapon."

"Muggle weapon? Like a handgun?"

"I don't think a handgun or even a few machine guns would get him very far in bringing down Gringotts." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have thought any muggle weapons would have had much use against an institution so full of magic."

"You would be surprised what we have created over the years."

"Something that can blow up Gringotts?" Severus couldn't think of anything more preposterous.

"If he had the right weapon he could, remember he grew up in the muggle world even though it has been some time and there have been some improvements the basics are just the same."

"What kind of thing are we talking about here?" Severus asked, now suddenly a little worried. "Remember, anything that relies on electrics is out. There is far to much magic in Gringotts and Diagon Alley for it to work."

"Well a nuke is out, even he is not stupid enough to blow half of Europe up and he would die in the nuclear blast."

"I have head of such a weapon, are you sure he would know of the effects?"

"Yes, they have been playing with nuclear weapons for some time. I truly do not believe he would use one of them. Also they rely on electrical timer devices and inscription keywords to get them to detonate, and computers. I really can't see the Dark Lord pulling out his laptop in the middle of Diagon Alley!"

Severus frowned, "I have no idea what you have just said, but I shall defer to your judgment. No nuclear weapons because of laptops."

Hermione giggled at him. At him! Since when had it been safe to giggle at him? "It's a muggle device."

"So I gathered. No disrespect intended but this is why I have generally stayed away from being with muggles or muggle borns, because I rarely understand what they are talking about."

"But Harry was muggle raised."

"And I scarcely understand a third of what comes out of his mouth!" Hermione giggled again. Again! "So, what else could he have up his sleeve?"

"Well there are hand grenades, but he would need hundreds to bring down something as well protected as Gringotts."

"Hand sized devices you pull a pin out of?"

"That sounds like them."

"Like you said it would take a lot of them to do any serious damage."

"I remember my dad saying something about an army truck going missing a few months ago, I could ask him about it."

"A few months ago? Sound like a possibility."

"I'll need to give him a call, I can't do it from the flat because of all the magic. Wait here and I will be back in a few moments."

"Are you sure it is safe?"

"I only have to stand outside the front door to get my mobile phone to work, I'll be fine I do it all the time."

"If you are sure."

"Definitely, and it would be safer if you were not seen consorting with the enemy."

"You have a good point." Hermione picked up a small silver object and exited the small flat; Severus sat back and thought of all he had learnt so far.

*******

Harry was starting to get another headache, he was halfway through the second book and he had started to find himself genuinely interested in Slytherin's life. It was slow going because he was translating everything he read into another book, so others could read it. From what he knew Voldemort and himself were the only two parselmouths around and if he was to die in the war these writings would never been translated. He couldn't risk Salazar's words being lost again, not after he had been given them as a gift when they were meant for his heir and not some dumb Gryffindor. It was looking like the diaries had started around five years before Hogwarts was opened for school; some of the scrolls predated the diaries. Harry drank one of the headache potions Severus had given him and picked up his quill and started translating the next paragraph.

June 3 954

I can't believe what happened to me today. I am a married man of twelve years, with three children: Severus, my eldest son, Aquilla, my middle child who is also a son, and Lilly-Rose, my youngest and my only daughter. This is not something I will admit to anyone except my beloved wife Darla, my little Lilly-Rose has me wrapped around her little finger. But I am getting off track, my good friend Godric kissed me today! I know he is grieving for the loss of his beloved Elizabeth but this is unusual behaviour. Because of his resent loss I have not made an issue out of his actions. But I hope he understands that this kind of behaviour cannot be repeated, I love my wife and family and would never risk losing them. I do hope my rejection of him does not damage our long standing friendship, he is one of my closest confidants and I would feel his loss of friendship deeply.

Harry had to stop, this was a little more personal than he was hoping for. From what he had read so far it had not fitted the image every school child is given of the harsh muggle hating evil wizard. Harry had started to have his doubts as to Salazar's evilness after he had become friends of a sort with his portrait. He always found him to be the essence of politeness. Harry had to wonder if this is where the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalries had started, from a spurned advance. It would make sense in a sick kind of way. Harry turned the page and continued to translate.

_June 24 954._

_Things between Godric and I seem to be back to normal, for which I am glad. Today I helped Helga put the finishing touches on her greenhouses. They truly are spectacular; she is hoping to house them with every kind of plant known to man. I wish her luck on such an endeavour for it will not be easy. She is due to go off on a year's sabbatical to travel and hunt down all her plants. Though I am not complaining for my children have taken an interest in magical potions and drafts and they are always on the look out for new ingredients. Rowena has decided to do research into magical wards to protect our school when we open it; I think this is a wonderful idea. When we allow children in we must protect them. Godric is taking off also, he is going away with his eldest son, Albus, to capture a variety of magical beasts to teach the children about. I will miss both Helga and Godric when they go, this beautiful castle we have built will seem so quiet._

Harry let out a sigh and put down his quill. He was so tempted to skip a few of the diaries because the next few sounded boring with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor out of the castle for a year; he knew he wouldn't because the one he missed would be the important one.

*******

Severus sat waiting for Hermione to return, it had only been a few minutes but he was eager to get back to Hogwarts and plan some kind of defence for the Goblins. The door opened and she sat back down on the chair that was next to the sofa on which he was sat. He looked at her expectantly.

"I was correct, there was a Military truck stolen a few month ago."

"Truck?"

"Like a car, but bigger."

Severus nodded in understanding. "Continue."

"Apparently Military trucks full of soldiers were practicing manoeuvres in the East of England somewhere. They tend to practice where it is quiet and not overly populated. One night these soldiers either went missing never to bee seen again or were found nearby talking gibberish, they were all put under long-term hospital surveillance. Most have been labelled permanently insane. All the Army equipment that they had with them went missing. Conspiracy theorists are claiming it was alien abductions but I think it sounds more like..." Her voice trailed off.

"The Dark Lord. His home is in that area, chances are they stumbled into that area thinking it was derelict and deserted. What kind of weapons did they have on board?"

"Its not really known, but a few stories went around before there was a press black out: handguns, sub-machine guns and C4."

"C4?"

"Its some kind of plastic explosive."

"Plastic explodes in the muggle world?"

"No, that is kind of nick-name. Placed correctly around a building it can be devastating."

"But like your other muggle weapons would it not require codes and things."

"No. This stuff just needs an electrical charge. From what I understand, and believe me I am no expert, all he would have to do is point a wand at it and send a spark into it. I think that could cause it to blow."

"Shit."

"Indeed, Severus."

*******

Harry pointed his wand at the last candle and it lit, he looked at the table with pride. He had spent all day in the kitchens preparing and cooking this meal, he had only accepted a little help from the elves, he wanted to do this all by himself. He wasn't a bad cook and he enjoyed it, it was one of the few chores that he had to do for the Dursleys that wasn't too bad. Albus had managed to keep Severus busy all day and away from the kitchens, he was due to send Severus up to Harry's rooms to deliver some papers at seven o'clock. It was now five to, and Harry was checking that everything was in place. The wine had been corked and left to breathe, the candles had been spelled to not burn down and the table was all set and ready to go. He had struck a deal with Dobby so the different courses would arrive like they did in the Great Hall, so they didn't have to worry about dishes piling up. Harry turned to look at his fireplace as he heard Severus step through. "You're early, Professor." He said with a smile.

"Why do I have the feeling I have been set up?"

Harry just grinned at him. "Because you have, my dear Professor. If Mohamed can't come to the mountain, than the mountain shall come to Mohamed." Harry simply stated.

Severus gave him a curious look. "I once told Miss Granger I barely understood a third of what came out of your mouth. I was wrong, I understand virtually nothing."

"All it means is if we can't go out on a date than the date will come to us. Come on, I promise you will like it." Harry led him over to the table and once Sev had sat down Harry poured them both a glass of wine and sat down opposite Sev at the table.

"And the occasion?" Sev asked him after he had taken a sip of wine.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "To celebrate how fantastic I am?"

"Don't you get enough of that already?" Severus asked him sarcastically.

"Alright you don't like that one, how about, to celebrate the fact that it is the month of October? Always been a favourite of mine." Harry was just about containing his laughter. Severus rolled his eyes. "Okay, like I said it's a date, we can't go out like normal couples so we have to make do for a while."

"Now that I can drink to."

"But there is something special about this meal, I cooked it all myself with only a little help from the elves."

"Is it safe?" Severus asked him with a look of amusement.

"Hey, I resent that! I am a good cook."

"Remember I have seen your potion skills and how you like to mash your ingredients to a pulp." That smirk was back again, that made Harry a little weak in the knees.

"I got an Outstanding in my N.E.W.T, remember?"

"Ah, so you did. I wait in anticipation."

"That's more like it, Mister."

"So what delights do we have to look forward to tonight?"

"Well, I always wanted to go to Italy and because I can't I thought I would cook us an Italian meal. For starters we have, Zuppa di zucca."

"Pumpkin soup?"

"You speak Italian?"

"A little, I once had, shall we say, an Italian friend."

Harry got the point and didn't want details. "Okay, then following that we have, Linguine al Granchio with Insalata di Topinambur and Basil Forcaccia."

Severus seemed to think for a moment then said, "Crab Linguine served with a Jerusalem Artichoke salad and Basil Focaccia bread. Correct?"

"I though you said you only spoke a little Italian?"

"I had to lean enough to get by in restaurants."

"For dessert, coffee panna cotta served with espresso. Does that sound acceptable?"

"It sounds wonderful."

The meal was a success; all three courses were eaten without complaint. Harry had to admit he was a little proud of himself, the food was good and Sev seemed to be enjoying it, which was the whole point. As this was the first time they had sat down together all week they were able to catch up on everything. Severus thought it was hilarious that Godric Gryffindor had made a pass at Salazar Slytherin and been rejected, Harry also filled him in on everything else he had translated within the diaries. Harry could tell Sev was keeping something from him and no doubt it had to do with Voldemort, but he didn't want to push it because tonight was about relaxing and having a little fun. Once the meal was over Harry got up from his seat and went to head over to the sofa to get comfortable but it seemed Sev had other ideas, for Harry found himself pulled into a fiery kiss.

*** Though the following part is so tame it seems silly to edit it, but better safe than sorry I guess! ***

He was then pulled up and sat on the edge of the table and forced to lie back as Severus lavished attention on his body, slowly stripping him and making love to him on the dinning room table. Harry was in heaven and didn't care that the remaining crockery was crashing to the floor. Hell, he was a wizard and could fix it later!

**Next Chapter: **Devastation in Diagon Alley.

Massive thanks to everyone who took the time to review, because it makes me happy to know what you think and it gives me ideas of what you guys like and don't like.

**Sh'arra Rie** – Thanks, there will be plenty of Nikolai coming up soon. There is a story arch coming up all about him. I guess you would pronounce his name like this -- Nick-o-lie --

**Abinikai** – Thank you and I must apologise. I have had many problems with . The number of reviews I have are very inconsistent and not all of them show up, you are not the first person to ask why I have not thanked them. I promise no offence was intended and I am grateful for all reviews. Please forgive me :) I am just thankful your latest review has shown up so I can say I'm sorry.

**AriadneElda** – Thanks, and yes we will find out what is in some of the scrolls, the important bits at least. Otherwise it would take forever to write everything!

**White-Winged-Sihde** – Thank you very much, I am glad I made you laugh so much.

**CraZkCfish** – Thank you, I hope you got my email in response to your wonderful review.

**Juxtaposed** – Thank you and don't worry Remus will calm down and see sense soon.

**Abraxis** – Thank you, Tidus' story will start to come out in the open soon and we will get to discover a bit more of what he is thinking.

**Ataraxis** / **Orlando's Gurl** / **athenakitty** / **MeredithBlack** / **Anarane Anwamane** / **Jenna** / **Kateri1** / **lunakatrina** / **Queen of the weird** / **snapes-bit **/ **jojo** / **Immortal Memories** / **Pam Briggs** / **Honigdrache **/** Silver Scale Serpent** / **Minathia** / **AriadneElda**.

Thanks also to those of you that reviewed my one-shot story, I recognised some of the names and I know you read this fic also, so thank you.


	8. The Corruption Of Dark Magic

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the fantastic _**JediCandy**_, thanks for all your help on this chapter, it's much appreciated.

**A/N:** Warning this chapter has extremely bad language in it and in my opinion is very violent and bloody. If any of this offends you please skip this chapter.

Chapter Eight – The Corruption Of Dark Magic.

It started out as any normal day for Severus. He woke up to find Harry sprawled all over him and taking up over half the bed. Deciding to leave the young man to sleep because it was easier and not to mention quicker to get ready for work without the distraction of a half naked Harry lounging around his quarters, he headed into the bathroom and got his morning routine underway: shower, wash hair (contrary to popular belief he did it every day, twice), brush teeth, go to the toilet and get dressed. Simple -- he had this down to almost an exact science. He then headed to the Great Hall to sneer and glare at all students stupid enough to cross his path before his first cup of tea of the day. After entering the hall, he gave an extra special death glare to the wolf, nodded cordially at Albus and Minerva, and sat down to his first cup of tea of the day. He promptly set out to ignore all members of staff until he had finished said cup of tea and, if at all possible, he would try to ignore them for the rest of the meal. Eat something so Albus and Harry would leave him alone about not eating properly, have a second cup of tea and get up from his seat and head to his office for ten minutes of silence before he was expected to try and teach the little morons something new.

Everything seemed to be going perfectly to plan he had just finished his second cup of tea and was rising from his seat for his ten minutes of silence when a shooting burning pain shot right up his left arm. Bugger! It had been many years since his last calling during the daytime; it was sometime back in '77, he believed. He looked pointedly at Albus and it seemed as if he understood what was happening. He gave Severus a barely perceptible nod and Severus left the Great Hall to return to his quarters, though this time it was not for his ten minutes of peace but for him to collect his Death Eater robes and mask.

*******

Harry was still lazily lounging in bed. He knew he should get up, breakfast was almost over in the Great Hall, but he was warm and comfortable and, to tell the truth, he couldn't be bothered. He was up to date on his course work, he was waiting to hear back from the moderators on how he had done, and he didn't have to check in with Poppy for a lesson until after lunch. So he was going to allow himself a small lie-in, then he would get to work on the diaries again. They were starting to get a little more interesting; Godric had returned after nine months away, bringing with him a menagerie of animals and beasts, and he was not hiding his feelings for Salazar too well. He heard the main door open with a swift bang and grabbed his wand and pointed it at the bedroom door, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Sev, then the worry came back when he saw the hard look on his face. He had had a very small twinge in his scar about five minutes ago but had thought nothing of it, now he was having second thoughts. "Has he called?"

"Yes." Severus went over to the wardrobe and pulled out the familiar robes.

"Gringotts?"

"More than likely."

"I just presumed he would do it at night."

"There will be more victims if he does it in the daytime."

"Logical, in a sick way that is."

"I had best be off." He stalked close to Harry and grabbed his chin and gave him a quick kiss. Harry watched as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Severus!" He called after him and raced to the living room.

"Yes?" The tone was a little harsh but it was easily forgivable considering what the man was facing.

"You should be aware that I might be at the battle today."

"You should stay here where it is safe."

"I can't do that, Severus."

"Harry, please..."

"Severus, I must face him sometime and I need battle experience. I doubt today is the day for the final battle but you never know. What if it is today? What if I could end it all today?"

"I know, but I don't like it."

"I don't expect you to, I just need you to know that I might be there because I don't want to be a distraction for you." Severus nodded once and looked hard at him, then closed the distance between them in a few strides and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Before Harry could return the favour Severus had let go and left the room. Harry let out a slightly shaky sigh that had been a little easier than he had expected. The next obstacle was Albus. Harry called out for Dobby and ordered a quick breakfast and headed for an even quicker shower. He had decided to get fully kitted out before going to Albus to tell him that today he would be joining the battle.

*******

"Severus, is everyone ready and in place?"

"Yes, my Lord, we are all awaiting your order to go."

"Excellent."

"My Lord, there is one thing that still puzzles me." Severus hopped he wasn't pushing it.

"What might that be?"

"How are we going to take down Gringotts?"

The Dark Lord let out a low laugh, "Severus, I guess it is time to fill you in. Do you remember me talking of muggle devices a few days ago?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"A few months ago a muggle Army troop stumbled upon my property. As I was feeling a bit of ennui, I decided to amuse myself by using some for target practice and by torturing a few of the others. It was also wonderful practice for my little soldiers. The ones I was torturing under Veritaserum spoke of an explosive device called C4. Intrigued, I ordered my little child-army to retrieve it for me. Fascinating substance, I experimented with it and found out with the right frequency of electrical charge or intense heat it can blow a very large hole in things. I ordered many to go visit their vaults and place some of this C4 in there for me. I think a total of thirty-one vaults are set to blow. Lucius has visited the bank this morning for me and placed even more of it for me all around the tellers, the main lobby, and even the elevators."

After what Hermione had told him after she had done some research on the stuff on something she called the Internet, he had been a little worried. From the sounds of it, there was enough off the stuff to blow a crater in Diagon Alley. "How will you set it to blow, my Lord, will we not be in danger?"

"Ah, that is the beauty of this material, Severus. I did a lot of experiments with it and I discovered a potion that works well with it. It has been soaked in this potion and when it catches fire it will cause it to explode. Everyone who placed some of this in their vaults also placed a small device with it that will allow a small portkey through their defences. The small electrical output the portkey carries with it will set the potion on fire, the heat from the fire combined with the small electrical jolt will cause it to detonate. Once the C4 in the vaults explodes it will set off a chain reaction and the C4 in the upper parts of the building will ignite."

"Truly ingenious, my Lord." It was a truthful statement, if it worked it was very well thought out and would be brilliantly executed. That thought made him dread what was about to happen he could see no way out of it, the bank was doomed as were the three order members who were waiting in the bank for something to happen.

"Yes, I think so. We must give Lucius enough time to leave the bank then we will send the portkeys to do their work."

*******

Harry was fully dressed in his battle gear that Severus had got him. Thick durable dragon hide trousers, a heavy cotton long sleeve T-shirt, a travelling cloak with only one fastening up high on his chest across his pects and dragon hide boots. All in black, of course; it was a gift from Severus and it was all heavily spelled to repel most lower level spells, hexes and potions and even a few of the higher level ones. He had a potions clip on his belt, containing a few of the battle potions he had been taught, and he had two handguns spelled invisible and one strapped to the top of each thigh. A rapier sword sheathed and clipped to his back. Most importantly, his wand was up his left hand sleeve. He headed to the Headmaster's office using the corridors at the back of the castle to avoid bumping into any students. He reached the gargoyle and spoke the password "Revels." It jumped aside, revealing the moving spiral stone stairway. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in, Harry." Harry really wanted to know how he did that. He entered the room and sat in the chair offered to him. "I see you are expecting trouble today, Harry?"

"Yes, Albus, I will be going to the battle today."

"Is there no way I can change your mind?"

"No."

"I didn't think so, does Severus know?"

"Yes, I told him this morning to expect me, he accepted it. He wasn't happy but he respected my decision."

"Very well Harry, but I ask one thing of you, I ask that you stay by my side."

"Albus, that kind of defeats the point."

"Whatever do you mean Harry?" He asked with that damnable twinkle in his eye.

"No Death Eater is stupid enough to attack you, Albus." Harry said rolling his eyes, Albus just smiled at him and Harry returned a hard look.

"Very well, Harry, but do not stray far, stay in my eyesight at all times. You have no idea how terrifying Severus truly can be when he is angry, and he will be very angry at me if you get hurt."

"I promise, Albus." Harry said with a small smile.

"If you are to come along you should be aware of where we have placed the Order members. We have two stationed in each shop and three in the bank itself, we..."

"Pull them out!" Harry interrupted.

"Pardon, Harry?"

"Pull them out, the ones in the bank. From what Severus and Hermione have told me it will blow up. You must pull them out, now!"

Not doubting Harry's word, Albus rushed to the fireplace to fire call Mundungus Fletcher, who was waiting in the Leaky Cauldron to pass any last minute messages along the line. He received the message and went to pass it along. Harry and Albus waited a tension filled five minutes before Mundungus got back to them to tell them all three operatives had safely left the bank and were waiting in the street by the owl emporium. "It is time for us to wait by the entrance, Harry."

"Are we going to Diagon Alley now?" Harry asked getting up and following Albus down the secret passageway to the main entrance.

"No Harry, we can not risk turning up until Voldemort has made his appearance."

"But how will we know when he does?"

"We will know."

Great, more cryptic answers, thought Harry. Harry fought to steel his nerves as they left the castle and headed to the main gates. Harry noted that this was the first time he had left the safety of Hogwarts wards in almost three months. He felt the prickle of the strong magic across his skin as he passed through the wards. They stopped and waited by the gates in silence, Harry felt a little exposed without the protection of the strong ancient magic around him but he knew he couldn't allow this to worry him and he pulled his mind in, blocking it off from outside intrusion but not before the pure evil happiness of Voldemort came through. He looked up at Albus,

"It has begun." Albus whispered softly.

*******

The Dark Lord grinned madly as he spelled the portkeys to disappeared and reappear inside thirty-one different vaults inside of Gringotts. "We wait one minute then we apparate to Diagon Alley, at a safe distance from the bank. Then the show will begin."

After the longest sixty seconds in Severus' life they were all given the nod to leave to apparate to Diagon Alley. He could already hear the screaming coming from all around him and it felt as though the very ground was shaking, he looked to the end of the street to see the tall white building that was Gringotts bank starting to shake and sway as dust and debris started to fly out of every available vent, door, window and even from the cracks in the walls as it began to implode in on itself.

"Have fun my faithful." The Dark Lord laughed loudly as the Death Eaters spread out and started the morning's bloodbath. "Severus with me." Severus followed and got into step with the Dark Lord. He really didn't want to be there for he knew there was a good chance Harry could turn up and he didn't want to have to fight the man he shared his bed with. There was a secondary explosion from the bank and the shock wave caused a lot of the other shops windows to blow in, causing even more devastation. "Avada Kedavra." Severus' attention snapped back as he heard the Dark Lord say the killing curse with such ease, at the Dark Lord's feet was a young man no older than twenty, dead with a look of pure horror on his face. "Well that was moderately fun," hissed the Dark Lord.

"Indeed," was all Severus could bring himself to say, he had known that young man, taught him even -- Tommy Peterson, Hufflepuff.

"Severus, this is not the first time that I have noticed that you no longer have the blood lust you used to have."

Severus was now dealing with the surreal idea of having a perfectly normal conversation with the Dark Lord while mayhem rained down on them. "No my Lord, I like to think of myself as more of an ideas man."

"Ha! And what wonderful ideas you do have, Severus. You always were one of my more intelligent recruits. Lucius is cunning and obedient but not quite your level of intelligence or imagination."

"Thank you, my Lord." If Severus truly believed he had a chance in hell he would pull out his wand and end it all now, he hated this sick bastard and he hated receiving compliments from him.

"Alright Severus, stay here with Allen and McNab and watch my back and try to have some fun."

"Yes, my Lord, and thank you." Severus watched as the Dark Lord stepped further into the turmoil and out of sight, Severus only cast medium level hexes at anyone who thought about trying to be a hero and run in and save the day. He only wished his two comrades would be as forgiving as him.

*******

Voldemort walked with the pace of a man who had all the time in the world. It had seemed that people had started to realise who he was and were scurrying away from him, like the rats they are, he bitterly thought. He was happy in the respect that his plan had worked, the bank was no more then an unstable ramshackle building now. Parts of it had caved in and smoke and flames were billowing out from what was still standing. It worried him a little that his favourite Death Eater, Severus, was so reluctant to join in and mindlessly kill. That was why he allowed him to say back with one of the other teams.

Voldemort reckoned it was because he was a man of books and planning. Severus really was intelligent and that was why he liked him so much. Intelligent followers were not all that common. When he needed an idea or have the finer details of a plan worked out, Severus was his man. He had worked it out about a year ago when he gave Severus Lucius to punish for saying lies about him. Severus had not killed the man; he had spared his life. All right, so he had given him a severe beating but had the roles been reversed he was not so sure Lucius would have been as forgiving. There was one other small reason that he had made Severus his right hand man and that was because he was powerful, he wasn't sure if Severus even realised just how powerful he was. He also naturally instilled fear in people. Voldemort also had to admit, even if only to himself, that Severus' intelligence was vast. So with his untapped power, intelligence and ability to instil fear, and not forgetting that damned vampire protection he had on him, he was either going to be a great ally or a dreaded foe especially if he was to make a bid for Voldemort's throne. Voldemort did not want that to happen so he promoted the man in the hopes of keeping him faithful, when he took over he wanted this man in his cabinet.

As he walked along Diagon Alley he had to agree that yes, his plan had worked well, but he was still a little bored, no one here represented a challenge to him. He could see members of Dumbledore's little group engaging the Death Eaters; even they did not represent much of a challenge. No, if he wanted a challenge he would have to bring the old man himself out and to do that he would have to fulfil the second part of his plan, he would have to make the streets flow with blood. That would definitely bring the old man, Dumbledore, out to defend these stupid people.

Voldemort could hear a child crying to his right; he turned and saw a young mother and a male toddler. The child was of no use to him; it was too young to give his potion to. The potion only aged someone ten years and this brat was only about four, a fourteen year old was still too young to do his bidding. The woman was crouched behind a small table, as if that could really protect her. Voldemort grinned at his next victim and she gave out a soundless scream as she realised who he was. He raised his wand and said with a smile, "Excorio." Voldemort laughed as the skin was ripped from her body leaving behind a bloody mess of organs and bone. The people around her started to flee in absolute horror. He pointed his wand again at another who ran past him, "Peruro." He watched as his victim burst into flames and ran around screaming, it was all he could do to contain his laughter. He saw another man around forty running a few meters away from him, "Adficio Cruor." The mans blood started to pour from every orifice he ran screaming until he collapsed on the ground with his skin clinging tightly to his withered body from where all the blood had drained away. "Excorio" was cast at another man who was a few feet away. "Avada Kedavra" was cast at a woman who got too close to him. He wasn't going to risk using one of the messier hexes that close to himself, he liked to keep his robe clean. "Excorio" was used on an old woman unable to run away. Voldemort started to laugh again, this was more like it, the bodies were piling up and the blood was running free in the streets.

"Oh, please! That was so last year. Do try and keep up with the times, Tom!"

Voldemort spun around at the mocking voice behind him and grinned again, "Potter!"

*******

Harry apparated to the top end Diagon Alley by the Leaky Cauldron with Albus and was shocked at the level of destruction he saw. Buildings had been damaged from the blast at the bank, which appeared to have collapsed in on itself with only a few rib-like beams and partial walls jutting out of the still smouldering rubble. There was broken glass everywhere from where most of the windows in all the stores had smashed. Tables and chairs were strewn all across the street, pages of books flew around in the breeze from where the bookstore and been attacked and the bodies of the dead and injured lay everywhere. Harry could see the Aurors come pouring out from one of the side streets to engage the enemy. The air smelt of burnt oxide from where all the magic being cast had scorched it. Also the smell of blood stung his nose, he could see the medics were being held back by a few Aurors until it was safe to retrieve the injured. He could hear the screaming and crying of children everywhere, one child in particular caught his attention. A small boy of about four maybe five was crouched next to what Harry could only presume was the boy's mother, her skin had been taken right off, Harry instantly recognised the curse that must have been used, he had studied and practiced it a little in his sixth year, he was ashamed to admit. The child was covered in blood and tears. "Albus, we must get the medical teams in here!"

"Not until it is safe, Harry."

"Then make it safe! You go and collect a few of the medi-wizards and protect them and start collecting the injured and getting them to . I have a snake to track down!" If Harry had stopped to think of his actions he would no doubt be a little embarrassed at giving Albus Dumbledore a direct order but his mind was already elsewhere. He raced to where he could see three Death Eaters holding back the few people brave enough to try and enter the fray. They didn't stand a chance, the Death Eaters were good and the small threat to them was gone. Harry approached them from the side, so he wasn't a central target for the man in the middle because Harry could tell he was the most talented out of the three. The strangest thing was that he was casting nothing worse than a mid level binding or stunning spells on any of the victims. Harry pulled out his wand and placed it in his right hand and a pistol was in his left hand. He got as close as possible to the man on the left hand side of the trio and quietly as possible put him into a bewitched sleep. With all the noise going on around them, no one noticed another man down, not even his two partners. Harry tried to stay as low as possible so not to be seen, he saw two Aurors come charging up to take on the two Death Eaters and saw this as his chance. He sprang up and tapped the middle Death Eater on the shoulder, as he turned Harry slammed his fist right into the centre of the man's face as he had been taught. It seemed to work as the man stumbled, he quickly pulled the gun up on the final Death Eater and shot him in his wand arm. He dropped his wand and howled in pain. The two Aurors jumped on him and arrested him. Harry noticed the man he had punched was starting to recover, Harry pushed him back onto the floor and straddled the mans waist and went to slam his fist down again but his opponent caught his fist inches before it made contact with his face.

"The first one was for free, Potter. Don't expect me to allow you another free shot!" Harry almost laughed, only Severus Snape could still be sarcastic with, in all probability, a broken nose. "Well?"

"Umm, well what?" Harry said a little confused about what to do.

"Are you going to arrest me or are you going to stay attached to my waist?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Eloquent as ever, Potter!"

"Shut up and get up." Harry got up and went to offer his hand.

"Don't even think about it, Potter, you are not meant to help the enemy!"

"Oh, right." Harry lent down and grabbed his shoulder and hauled him up and placed his hands behind his back and bound them. "You over there." Harry shouted to the two young Aurors. They came over with a look of puzzlement. "Where is Auror Tonks or Shacklebolt?"

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes! Now where are they?" Harry asked angrily.

"Shacklebolt was last seen near the bank and Tonks was somewhere by the Leaky Cauldron with Dumbledore." One of them answered.

"Get her now, tell her Harry Potter needs her." They both nodded and ran off.

"Even on the battlefield your fame gets you what you want."

"Watch it, Sev, I have you in a very precarious position." Harry whispered back. They could both see the two Aurors run back towards them with a woman with short spiky blond hair. Quickly Harry whispered, "Voldemort?"

"Went on without me. Get yourself killed out there and I will raise you from the dead just to kill you myself. Understand Potter?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Harry!" Tonks looked tired, her arm was in a sling, and she had blood all over her. "What's going on?"

"No time to talk, Tonks, I have a gift for you." He pushed Sev in her direction. "Albus has been after this one for a while. You are one of the very few people I trust with this job. Deliver him only to Albus, no one else. You are not to unmask him. Albus will know what to do with him."

"Who is it?" Asked one of the male Aurors.

"None of your business, junior Auror Kimms!" Tonks snapped at them. Harry guess she had worked out who the masked man was. He had no time to hang around; Sev was safe, now he had to trap a snake.

*******

Harry ran down the street dodging stray hexes and he heard even louder screams coming from outside the Quidditch shop. There was a lone tall dark figure mindlessly killing people in horrid, vial ways. A small stab of pain in his forehead told him who exactly this dark figure was, Voldemort! He centred his mind again and strengthened his mental wall and stepped forward.

Voldemort laughed out loud as he sent "Excorio" at an old woman who was unable to get away fast enough, it was sick to watch as her skin peeled away.

"Oh, please! That was so last year. Do try and keep up with the times, Tom!" Harry put all the tedium he could muster into his voice.

Voldemort spun around to look at him and grinned, "Potter!"

"What gave it away, Tom? Was it my hair or do you think it was the glasses?"

"Now the fun begins, Potter!"

"Fun? Whatever! I was playing with silly curses like that nearly two years ago. You lack imagination, Tom."

"We shall see, Potter. Excorio!" Voldemort shouted as the spell shot towards Harry.

"Distraho Veneficus." Harry said with an almost lazy smile.

Voldemort's eyes widened as his spell vanished into nothingness. "Impressive, I see the old fool has taught you a few new tricks. Never thought he would teach you anything of the Dark Arts though."

"Who said he did? I didn't!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Harry and gave an evil smile, "Legilimens." Harry felt the impact of the intrusion against his mind, at first Voldemort just hit the mental wall but he was strong and pushed past it. If Harry had thought Severus and Albus were hard opponents they were gentle compared to Voldemort. Harry could see images rush past his eyes, Dudley and his gang chasing him, Vernon telling him off, the battle with the Basilisk and Tom Riddle, himself kissing Cho Chang, at night in the forbidden forest practicing dark spells, in potions class. Harry suddenly panicked at what else he might see especially now Severus had appeared in one of his memories, luckily it was nothing more than a classroom memory. Harry gathered his strength and pointed his wand towards Voldemort's left leg, "Quasso Curu Cruris." Voldemort pulled back with a shout of pain as Harry heard the bones break in his leg and foot.

"You little shit!" Voldemort roared. Harry took this opportunity to repair his mental shields and catch his breath. He could hear Voldemort casting a healing charm on himself, but Harry didn't have the energy to stop him. "Not so pure now are we, Potter? Playing with the Dark Arts is just the first step. We are not so different."

"Piss off Tom, we are very different. I knew when it was time to pull back I had friends to help me through it and you had no one. You had to bully people to be your friends."

"Fuck off, Potter!"

"Gladly, right after you!"

"Caecus," Voldemort cast at Harry.

"Protego," Harry's shield harmlessly deflected the sightless curse. "That the best you got!" Harry spat back. "You think that will get you on the front page? I can see it now, 'Big bad wizard casts childish curse at boy-who-lives' real scary!"

"So you like your fame do you? Well I will happily make front page news, Potter!"

"Every thing I do, bitch, is news." Harry yelled back angrily. "Avada Kedavra." He shouted with everything he had. Voldemort laughed and disappeared from his spot only to reappear behind him and Harry felt a cold hand grasp his throat.

"If I can't kill you with magic I will kill you with my bare hands, Potter."

"I doubt it, you aren't good enough, Tom." Harry spun around Voldemort's grasp, and put his wand in his waistband and grabbed both of his guns and shoved them in Voldemort's chest and pulled the trigger on both guns several times. Voldemort flew back and slammed against the wall a few feet behind him. He seemed to stagger but remained on his feet.

"I see I am not the only one with a penchant for muggle toys." Voldemort wheezed out.

"Go to hell, Voldemort!"

"Been there!"

"Bravo! Encore! Peruro."

"Repello Dexter." Voldemort put a shield up that bounced the spell back at Harry who was off to his right hand side. Harry dropped and rolled to the other side of Voldemort and pulled out his wand.

"Provolvo." Harry heard Voldemort scream out in pain as the spell forced his actions. The bullet wounds seemed to have weakened him, Nikolai's words about him not being truly immortal came back to him at that moment, as Voldemort was forced to his knees at Harry's feet. "How does it feel, Tom, how does it feel to be on your knees begging? Not so nice is it? IS IT?"

"Fuck you, Potter!" Voldemort hissed out in pain.

"No, fuck you, Tom! Fuck you to hell!" Harry knew he was losing his tight grip on his temper, and that was dangerous.

Voldemort was starting to regain his strength, reaching up he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eye, "Confuto Viscus." Harry stepped back, in pain and unable to breathe. He was holding his chest trying desperately to breath. Voldemort was laughing as he slowly got to his knees. "Hopefully you will just stay here and die like the little shit you are." It looked as though Voldemort used what remained of his strength to apparate away. Harry pushed himself from the wall he was using for support and stumbled out into the street, still unable to breath he fell to his knees, his vision starting to black out.

*******

Just before he felt he was about to loose consciousness, he felt a strong hand grab him by the shoulder and turn him onto his back. He looked up at the man yelling something at him, but he couldn't make it out, it sounded muffled to him the predominant sound in his ears was his own blood trying to pump its way through his body. He saw the blood splattered white uniform of a medi-wizard come his way. They said something else he couldn't make out, eventually the first person pointed their wand at Harry and said the words he was desperate to hear, "Finite Incantatum."

Harry took several ragged deep breaths and looked up at his saviour. "Thanks, Ron."

"It's one you owe me, mate." The red head grinned, looking a little worse for wear himself.

"Took your bloody time to work it out though, call yourself an Auror!" Harry joked while still lying on the floor.

"I knew I should have left you to it."

Harry grinned at him, "Ron, you're a mate and I love you."

"Hey, you'll ruin my reputation as a ladies man!"

"As payback I won't tell Hermione that you just said that." Ron laughed at him and held out his hand to help him up, Harry took it and got to his feet. Harry looked around and the street was swarmed with medi-wizards. "How come its all gone quiet?"

"Don't know, mate, they all just apparated out of here a few minutes ago."

"Must have been when Voldemort disappeared." Harry said distractedly. He didn't notice Ron or the medi-wizard flinch.

"Harry, did you, you know fight him? Is that why you were in such a state?"

"You should have seen him!"

"Harry, that's not funny you could have died."

"So could have he." Harry noticed the disapproving look on Ron's face. "Listen Ron, I messed him up pretty bad, hopefully that will keep him quiet for a time. I have to find Albus and get back to Hogwarts. I'm knackered and I don't fancy going another round with anybody."

"Last I heard he was still up at the Leaky Cauldron organising the medi-wizards and witches. I'll walk you up."

"There's no need to Ron, you must be busy."

"Hey, I am the law and if I want to walk my buddy back up to safety than I will. It's my job anyway."

"Okay, junior Auror Weasley, I graciously accept your offer of an escort."

"Good because you had no choice in the matter." Harry smiled at him and they walked up to the pub.

"You know Ron, I really could do with a fire whisky, care to join me?"

"Better not, still on duty and with all this mess I will no doubt be on duty for the next three weeks. Hermione's going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because this will be the third time I have had to miss dinner with her parents. She is convinced I'm trying to avoid going."

"Are you?"

"Oi, I thought you were on my side."

"I am Ron." Harry laughed.

"Does Snape have parents?"

"Well he wasn't hatched, so I guess."

"Are they still alive?"

"Don't know, never asked."

"Do you actually know anything about him?" Ron asked him.

"Not a lot, but I'm getting there. Here's one you'll enjoy, you sick bastard, I think I broke his nose again today." Harry sheepishly grinned.

"What! How?" Ron looked impressed.

"He was part of a guard team I took down."

"Listen to you, you sound like a fully trained Auror."

"Starting to feel like one with all the extra classes, but then again you and Mione took most of the classes with me, so you should be ahead in most of your training?"

"I am actually, for the first time in my life I am getting top grades."

"Ron, you got top grades in some of your N.E.W.T.s"

"The burden I must carry of being the smartest Weasley, apart from Percy that is."

"How is Percy these days, do you even hear from him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mum does, dad's still a little angry at him but they're working on it."

"That's good to hear, Percy was a bit of a prick but he just got a little blinded by Fudge."

"True enough, well we're here."

"Harry!"

"Albus." Harry smiled at him; it was good to see him.

"Are you alright Harry, are you hurt?"

"Albus I'm fine, thanks to Ron here."

"Ron, how are you?" Albus said with a huge smile.

"Been better, thanks sir, sorry, I mean Albus, but I'm alright just a little bruised that's all."

"Your more then welcome to return to Hogwarts to have Poppy take a look at you."

"I best not, Albus, I still have work to do."

"Too true he does, he is one of our few still standing and largely unhurt," came the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from behind them.

"Sir." Ron stood to attention.

"Relax Ron, there is no need for ceremony. Too much has happened today so relax a little. What we need to know was what happened to You-Know-Who?" He looked pointedly at Harry. "We didn't see much of him after his little killing spree."

"That would be because I occupied his time and we took our little fight off the main street."

"Oh, and what happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Not a lot, we threw a few hexes at each other, had a nice little chat. I asked him nicely to leave and he did."

"But when I fou..." Ron said a little confused.

"When you found me, I was just a little tired."

"Tired, yeah he was just a little tired."

"Tired Harry? Are you sure?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, I was tired. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to Hogwarts and rest up a little."

"Once you have done two things, Harry."

"Yes, Albus?" Harry asked the old man suspiciously.

"First you must be checked out by Poppy, then you are to tame the wild animal currently pacing my office. Now you can floo directly to the medical ward from here, I have opened the floo for quick access." Harry bid a quick farewell to Ron, Kingsley and Albus and flooed directly to the medical ward.

*******

"Poppy, please I am fine, look I am standing and I am not bleeding from anywhere."

"Harry, you have been involved in a battle with You-Know-Who! You could be seriously injured."

"You should see him." Harry winked at her putting his best charming act on to get away from her quicker.

"All right, Harry, one scan and if that is satisfactory then you may go with one condition, any aches, pains you come straight back."

Harry gave her his award-winning smile. "Deal." He held out his arms and allowed Poppy to do her scan.

"All clear, Harry, go on get out of here, but one ache or pain..."

"I know, Poppy, I know, come right back here." He grinned and raced out of the infirmary. He ran all the way to Albus' office, guessing what and who the caged animal was. He reached the gargoyle and said the password "Revels," and raced up the stairway and burst in through the door. He grinned widely as Severus stopped mid pace.

"Harry!" Severus croaked out.

"Sev." Harry ran up to him and pulled him into a bruising kiss, he moaned as their tongues clashed. He could feel Sev's hands roaming his body.

Severus pulled back a little, "I can taste dark magic on you."

"I know, but not now okay?" Harry whispered back.

"Alright, but soon."

"Okay. By the way, how is your nose? Sorry about that."

"Its fine, Poppy was able to fix it. You did what you had to do. Now if you insist on putting this talk off till later why don't we head to your rooms as they are closer and put this down time to some use."

Harry grinned. "Your wish is my command."

**Next Chapter: **Harry has a break through with the diaries.

**Latin Translations:**

**Excorio** – Flay / to skin alive.

**Peruro** – To burn up.

**Adficio Cruor** – Drain blood.

**Distraho Veneficus** – Dissolve spell.

**Quasso Curu Cruris** – Break leg and foot.

**Caecus** – Sightless.

**Repello Dexter** – Repel to the right.

**Provolvo** – Fall down at another's feet.

**Confuto Viscus** – Stop heart / internal organs.

Thank you very much to everyone who took the time to review, it means so much to me.

**Ataraxis** – Thanks you hun, Tidus' story will continue for a while but it will see him making progress.

**Orlando's Gurl** – Thanks, no I didn't I didn't know he had a daughter named that

**Tazthedevilman** – Thank you hun, they will have the first of a few chats soon. More of the diaries coming soon.

**Poalris** – Thank you, there will be some Harry/Sev time soon. You never know you may get your wish in later chapters.

**Pam Briggs** – Thank you, Tidus will but it will take time. You were right, last chapter was a quiet one because this one was so action packed.

**Lunakatrina** – Thanks, I do read Blood, but the idea came from a story I read about the founders quiet some time ago.

**Crystal** – Thank you, I usually update about every 7-10 days.

**Athenakitty** / **Immortal Memories** / **Menecarkawan** / **draconias** / **evilscorpian** / **AriadneElda** / **Ruth01** / **Abinikai** / **snapes-bit** / **ahappyjtm** / **sunny** / **Wynjara** / **Athena** / **Queen of the weird** / **Snape's Easy Mac** / / **Eve27**.


	9. Salazar’s Plans

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N 1**: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out, but as many of you know I have just bought a house and I have been so busy of late with everything. I promise to try and not let this happen again, as we are now nearly half way through this fic.

**A/N 2:** In this chapter there are many extracts from Slytherin's diaries. I have not put a bit in from each month from every year because that would take forever. So please just accept the fact that Harry has translated every month from every year. I have only put in little bits to move the story along, but the idea is that Harry is spending hours, days and even weeks doing this. Translating every page and every month and year. Thank you.

**A/N 3: ****Warning** – there are some anti-church / religious feelings in this chapter, this is not my own personal views, only the views of the character. I hope not to; as it was not my intention, cause anyone any offence. I am not anti-God, church or anti-religion because, after all, it is a free world. 

Beta read by the dazzling _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Nine – Salazar's Plans.

_November 14, 957_

_The outside of the castle is all but finished; Rowena has come up with the idea of an ever-changing floor plan for inside. At first we all thought her to have gone mad, but she has persuaded us it will add an element of fun to the castle. As usual she has used her charm and wit to win us over. We are to begin spelling the rooms and staircases tomorrow. We have all had to choose parts of the castle that we want to customise to our own tastes, the two towers were the first to go. Godric chose the North tower and Rowena has chosen the west tower. That was no surprise because it is near the astronomy tower and that is one of her favourite pastimes, she is a real stargazer. Helga's love of food and cooking has led her to choose an area near the kitchens. For myself I was at a bit of a loss of what to choose, but my eldest son, Severus, helped make the choice for me. His love of making potions and magical drafts means he needs a cool environment and he suggested the dungeons, just below the great lake. It is a big space and has a lot of potential, so that is where I chose. I think it will look grand decorated in my family colours of green and silver._

Harry had been up most of the night, the adrenaline from the battle with Voldemort the day before was still running through his system. He had left Severus to sleep in his bed as he crept out. Not wanting to make any noise he decided to get on with his translation of Salazar's diaries. Harry stretched a little and ordered a fresh pot of coffee from a house elf. It was still very early, 4:26am, so he decided to continue working as there was nothing else to do.

*******

_June 9, 958_

_I don't know if it is the time of year or something else but Godric has again made a pass at me. For four years this has been happening almost like clockwork; June and October every year he tells me he loves me and wants me. I am married and happily so and the infuriating thing about it is he knows this. Now don't get me wrong, I am not against these pairings, a cousin of mine, one of the Malfoys prefers the company of his own kind. He is an insufferable prick but not because he prefers the company of men but because he is a Malfoy. The whole lot are insufferable pricks! But what is Godric up too? I don't know maybe I am reading to much into it, maybe he is just lonely, he has never been the same since his beloved wife died years ago, maybe this is just misplaced affection. On to happier news, my old chum and cousin Alwin Snape has gotten himself married to the fair and beautiful Emma. About time too, he is gaining on in years, I just hope he is able to keep up with his fine young wife. I know Alwin has always wanted children and they plan to start a family immediately. I wish them all the luck in the world; they have promised me all the Snape heirs shall come to Hogwarts when we open it as a school. Which we plan to do next year, almost all of the rooms and hallways has been decorated. Alwin has secretly asked me to be his firstborn's Godfather, I gladly accepted._

***

_October 31, 958_

_As I said like clockwork Godric has made a pass at me and told me he wants me as his lover. This is the most direct he has ever been. I can handle Godric, I know his ways but the thing that has me a little worried is I have noticed him looking at my eldest son, Severus. This worries me for Severus is happily courting a local girl from Hogsmeade and she is lovely. Not as higher class as our family but I always promised to be lenient with my children in a way my father was not with me. Severus is a good boy and he deserves my trust, he will make the right decision. But I do worry for my Sons Severus and Aquilla. Severus is at that age where he is easily led at 17, and Aquilla is still very impressionable as he is now 11. My little gift, Lilly-Rose, is still as sweet as ever at 7. I am thinking of building a small chamber someplace within the castle so if my family ever feel threatened they will have a place where only they can access. I think I shall build this chamber of mine deep within the castle and make it only assessable if you are a parselmouth for that trait only runs in my line. It is not a gift my wife possesses but I shall work something out for her._

*******

_February 3, 959_

_Our masterpiece is complete! It is staggeringly beautiful a castle fit for kings, or the next generation of wizards and witches. It has been a long haul for all of us, eight years in the making. Every room is fitted with desks and ink quills ready to be used by the eager minds of children. We have all agreed on what positions we would like to teach. Helga wants to teach Herbology after all she is a master botanist. There is no plant she cannot grow or plant she cannot nurture. Godric has decided to remain working with his furry and sometimes scaly friends. He will teach the children all about magical creatures and how to care for them and how to handle some of the more wild ones like dragons and thestrals. Rowena is going to teach Astronomy and Ancient Runes she is brilliant at both. For myself I am going to teach the Dark Arts and how to defend against them. It is a subject that has long fascinated me and I have just recently begun working on creating my own spells. Some of them are ambitious but I think with time I can prefect them. To my utmost pride Severus will be teaching Potions and Magical Drafts, I am so proud of him. Albus, Godric's eldest has said he will help his father, which I think is a good idea. Having caged dragons on the grounds means that a minimum of two people need to keep an eye on them, regardless of how brave Godric thinks he is, he can not handle a dragon alone. _

_Alwin has agreed to come and teach Charms for us, they really are his speciality; a pregnant Emma is coming to live with him at the castle. Rowena has a friend who is a seer and has agreed to come and teach the children all about her art. I always thought it was a load of rubbish until she came up to me and told me I must complete work on my chamber for it will be needed in the future long after I have gone. It spooked me a little that she knew, because nobody knew about it, not even my children. It is half complete and I have not worked on it for a few months because Godric has settled down again maybe because Severus has set a date to be wed. But at her warning I shall continue working on my chamber of secrets. I only wish I knew what was going to be so important about it in the future but she would not tell me._

*******

September 30, 959

_It has been one full month since we first opened the doors to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have to say it has been a complete success; we only have forty-one students but word is spreading of our school. Soon it will be filled with excited children eager to learn. I have had a breakthrough with my creation of a new spell! What I am trying to do is a kind of time reversal spell, what inspired me was I witnessed a young man die and he said his life had been miserable and he wished he had had another chance at life. I was later told he was abused and later killed by his own father, what sick creature could do that to his own child I have no idea. But it got me thinking, what if we really could turn back time for someone and give him or her another chance? Wouldn't that be something truly amazing! I am going to continue my work on this spell. I have created many other smaller spells that I have written in another journal, I am thinking of giving it to friends as a small gift. At the moment it is called 'Snake Magic.' All the spells are in parseltongue, so I am not sure weather they will appreciate it or not because they would need to be from my direct line to understand the language. I shall think on this some more. _

_One more thing, Alwin's wife Emma has given birth to a healthy baby boy. His naming ceremony was last week; I told Alwin he was to use the name Severus in his child's name as a gift from me. The name Severus traditionally has always been a Slytherin name so other families have always stayed away from it, I told Alwin he did not have to use it as a first name but maybe he could stick it in the middle. Alwin was so overcome he said he would name his son Severus also. So last week I became the proud Godfather of Severus Alwin Snape._

Harry could feel a soft touch across the back of his neck, he turned his head and smiled at Severus, and then he frowned. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Harry found it very difficult to lie to Severus so he didn't even bother trying. "No, I tried but it wouldn't come."

"Not to be unexpected, you should have woken me I could have given you something."

"It's okay, actually I got a lot of work done." Harry said pointing to the diaries on his desk. "I managed to get through nearly three years of the diaries. Did you know your ancestors are mentioned in this?"

"Really?"

"How far back do you know of your family history?"

"For definite, seven hundred years give or take a few and a few hundred before that which is mainly based on stories because all records were destroyed around seven hundred years ago in a fire, why?"

"Well Alwin Snape was best friends with old Salazar, they were also cousins I believe. In fact they were so close that Alwin asked Salazar to be his firstborn's Godfather and as a gift Salazar gave them the name Severus, which belonged to his family first. Here take the first few years I have translated, you might as well take the originals also and I will pass on the rest as I get them done."

"It is an old family story that the name was given to us by Salazar, but there was no real proof, until now it would seem. Are you sure about the diaries Harry? They are very valuable and by rights they should be yours."

"Nah, where else should they be but with the Head of Slytherin House. That, and I think it would make Salazar happy to know they were in a family friend's hands, it's where they belong. I only ask that you make me a copy of the translated ones. I would do it myself but Hermione always did the duplicating for me, it was never a spell I could master for some reason."

"Of course I will. Thank you, Harry. If you don't mind, I will pass on copies to Nikolai, for I know he will enjoy reading something written by Salazar himself. Have you found anything of any use in them yet?"

"There have been a few mentions of spells he was trying to create, I think that is where the answer will lie. Pity old Salazar's portrait won't just give up the goods!"

"Maybe the portrait can't remember it all, remember he is only a facsimile of Salazar Slytherin, his essence and his spirit but not fully him."

"Yeah, that's a good point, but it would be nice if he could at least point me in the right direction."

"Remember he was the first Slytherin, we give away nothing for free, you must always work at it." Severus smirked at him.

"Don't you think I have put in my time working at getting what I want when it comes to Slytherins?"

"But there is always more work to be done." Severus silenced his rebuttal with a soft kiss. "I had best be heading back to my own quarters, for I have to get ready for class. I shall see you in the Great Hall for meals and if I don't you will wish you had."

"Yes, sir." Harry mock glared back, Severus disappeared within the floo connection joining their quarters and Harry headed to the shower, he was actually quite hungry because he had skipped lunch and supper yesterday and was looking forward to a hearty breakfast.

*******

Harry was happily wolfing down his second helping of everything at the breakfast table, this had caused Nikolai who sat to his left to chuckle a lot, and made Remus who was sat to his right look on in disgust. Charlie who was sat next to Remus just laughed at Harry's display. But he was beyond caring, he was famished and once he had smelt the food he had gone from hungry to staving. Harry made a solemn vow there and then never to allow old Voldie come between him and his food again.

"You should slow down Harry, you will give yourself indigestion."

Harry looked at Remus and smiled. "What's the point of knowing such a fantastic Potions Master if you can't take advantage now and again?"

"Here, here." Nikolai chuckled next to him, then he leaned over to Severus who was on his right and spoke quietly. "You best have a indigestion potion handy, I think it may be needed soon." Harry could here Severus give out a snort of laughter and then hand him something. Nikolai looked at it and smiled and passed the small vial to Harry. "I think this is what you may have been after."

Harry laughed, "Nikolai, I knew there was a reason I liked you so much. You're smart, funny, handsome and you really know what to give a guy." Harry took the vial with a smile, though he felt fine now the indigestion might kick in later, especially as he was piling up his plate for the third time.

"Harry, your appetite could put anyone's to shame." Charlie laughed at him.

"Not Ron's though, he can still eat more than me."

"Potter I'm going to kill you!" The Great Hall went silent at the screaming voice.

"Sorry Draco, where you talking to me? They didn't quite hear you in Outer Mongolia, maybe next time you could be a little louder." Harry was surprised with himself for not bursting out laughing.

"Potter, I'll kill you for this." Draco was stood up in his own seat at the head table on the other side of Minerva. Every inch of him was flashing red and gold and had dancing lions running around, face, hair, clothes, hands, everywhere! It wouldn't even matter if he changed his clothes, the charm would just move with him to a new outfit.

"Well you could always look on the bright side, Draco."

"Bright side! I can see no bright side!"

"Well the Gryffindor Quidditch team have a match on Saturday and you would make a wonderful new mascot."

"That's it, Potter, outside, you and me now."

Albus also looked as though he was trying not to laugh, as was every other member of staff at the table including Severus. "Now, now boys this is nothing but a bit of harmless fun, there will be no taking this outside." Albus was good; he managed to contain his laughter.

"What!"

"Calm down Draco, it will wear off in a week." Harry said to him.

"A week, you mean I'll look like a bloody mad Gryffindor for a week?" He actually looked a little desperate, Harry almost felt sorry for him until he remembered the green and silver hair. "Well that was how long my hair was green and silver. All is fair in love and war Draco."

"I'll get you, Potter, just you wait!"

"I look forward to it and may the best man win."

"A Gryffindor will never beat a Slytherin on his day."

"We shall see, Draco, we shall see." Harry returned to his meal and tried not to laugh. The hall broke out in loud chatter and laughter.

"Tell me, Potter, how in Merlin's name did you do that?" Severus said across Nikolai who also looked very impressed.

"Lets just say I had a little help from an old Slytherin."

Severus smirked at him, and looked forward even more to reading the translated diaries of Salazar Slytherin. "Bravo Mister Potter, very Slytherin of you."

"Why thank you, Professor." Severus got up from his seat and left the hall with a final look at Draco and a definite smirk on his lips.

"I must say Harry, it is not easy to impress Severus, you really have made an impression on him."

"All for the better I hope?"

"Most definitely. I shall see you at lunch Harry, Remus, Charlie." The vampire swept from the hall with his usual grace that Harry envied. Harry noticed a good number of the students watched him leave with goofy expressions on their faces, he had been right, Nikolai was popular with the student body, but then again why shouldn't he be he was talented and very beautiful.

"Do you fancy taking a walk, Harry? I have to patrol the grounds anyway."

"Sure, Remus, why not?"

*******

"So how are you feeling after yesterday, Harry?"

"Good, considering every time I have faced Voldemort in the past I have spent days, sometimes weeks in the hospital afterwards recovering. I think I did pretty well to only walk away with a few scratches and bruises."

"Yes you did, you have grown a lot stronger since we last spent time together."

"Thank you."

"And more confident."

"Thank you again, Remus."

"And has Severus played a part in the new you?"

"Remus." Harry said warningly giving him a sideways glance.

"I mean no disrespect Harry, it is a mere curiosity. You just seem so grown up now."

"That's because I am, Remus, I did many years ago. I had to or else myself and many others would have died by now."

"It just all seems so wrong, you should be out there enjoying life. Not cooped up in a musty old castle putting all your dreams on hold."

"I came to terms with that a long time ago. Hogwarts is the only home I have ever known and I love it here, yes in theory it is a prison but its one hell of a prison!" Harry said with a fond smile. "And I'm not unhappy here, I have Severus here, Albus too and Minerva, Hagrid, Charlie and now you too. It's not such a bad life and it's not forever, I have plans and dreams and one day I shall make them all come true."

"And you want Severus to be there also?"

"Remus!" Harry growled warningly.

"Harry, I'm trying honestly I am. I just want to know if this is a fling for you or if you see this as something more permanent?"

"As of right now I can in all honesty say I see it as forever. I love him with everything I am, sometimes I think I love him too much and I need to pull back but I can't. I am consumed by him. It's like he completes me and compliments me perfectly. He is so passionate, intelligent and beautiful."

"Well I never thought I would hear Snape, sorry Severus, described as beautiful in my life time anyway." Remus said with a rueful smile.

Harry looked at him with a small glare. "He is to me, he may not be your classic beauty like say Nikolai or Cho Chang but to me he is perfect."

Remus gave a little sigh, "Harry, you have it real bad don't you?"

"As bad as you can get." Harry said with a slightly wicked smile and glint in his eye. "Come on we better get your patrol finished."

"Just one more thing then I promise to let it go forever."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Go on."

"Has Severus ever spoken to you of your parents?"

"Why?"

"Please Harry, has he?"

"No, I know they didn't get on and I have seen a few of his memories of that time, it was not a happy time for him. We have spoken very little on the subject. Lets say we have an unspoken agreement not to bring it up, if I want to know something I go elsewhere. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know if he was trying to corrupt the memory of your parents or not."

"Severus wouldn't do that, not to me, not anymore. Remus please try to see that."

"I will Harry, I promise. Not another word will pass my lips on the subject again."

"Good, now come on this patrol won't finish itself and we have to meet up with Charlie by the Quidditch pitch."

*******

Severus was glad the first double period was over, he had fifteen minutes to relax and he retreated to his office for some peace and quiet. He was about to pick up the first translated book of the diaries when there was a knock at his door; he let out a small growl of frustration. "Enter." Severus couldn't stop the roll of his eyes as the wolf walked in. "What is it now Lupin?"

Remus cast several silencing and privacy spells. "I want to ask you a few questions then I shall go and I won't bother you again."

"Fine, spit it out and go."

"Are you in love with Harry?"

"That is none of your business."

"Please answer my questions, I am just looking out for Harry."

"He doesn't need you looking out for him, wolf."

"Harry has just told me how much he is in love with you and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, I just need to know that he is not heading for a fall. Are you involved with Harry for a mindless fling or do you love him?"

Severus ground his teeth; he really did not want to have this kind of conversation with the werewolf. He was a lot closer to Albus and he didn't even tell him such personal information. It was private and none of his business! Hell even Nikolai didn't pry and he was his closest friend. "Leave me alone wolf, that is none of your business."

"Fine, next time I see Harry I might just have to tell him that he is wasting his love on a heartless git that is incapable of returning his deep level of emotion!" Remus turned to leave, Severus didn't know if it was the threat of the wolf telling lies to Harry or the fear that Harry might believe him that made him jump up from his seat and race across and grab Remus by the throat and point his wand right at his heart and slammed him into the wall. Severus spoke very quietly.

"Listen very carefully werewolf, you try and come between Harry and I even as little as an inch and I will kill you, do not think that I won't do it because I will, trust me I am very capable. This is not some mindless fling as you so eloquently put it, you can try and degrade it as much as you like but it will never work. Even you, the last remaining of the moronic marauders, cannot destroy what we have, because it is pure and I will fight to keep it that way. Do you understand?" Remus nodded a little under his grip. "Good, because I do not make confessions of love to anyone but the person I love. Maybe I am guilty of not saying it enough but he knows how I feel about him. He knows that if he were to get hurt I would feel his pain, if someone was foolish enough to do him wrong then he knows that I will fight to put it right. If someone is unjust towards him then I shall seek his justice. If someone were to slay him, then I would seek vengeance in the most violent and cruel way imaginable to man and then I would die because life would become unbearable without him in it. Do I make myself clear, wolf?" Severus spat out, mere centimetres from Remus' face, he didn't wait for an answer, and he dragged Remus along his office and opened the door and threw the werewolf onto his ass in the corridor and slammed the door in his face.

*******

Harry had finished the diary that contained the opening of Hogwarts, 959 AD. There had been a few more mentions of this new spell he was working on but no incantation or any more hints than what he had found earlier. But it had been interesting to read about the creation of the Chamber Of Secrets. Salazar had built it to protect his family, not to do some noble work as the young Tom Riddle had claimed. Harry was tempted to either send Voldemort an owl, but he was afraid for the bird, or take out a full page add out in the Prophet just to gloat that he was wrong. He wondered if this sick and twisted part of him had reared its head after his sixth year or if it had always been there? Then he remembered wishing Dudley had a broken leg just so he could gloat about him not being able to go to the park anymore, so it seemed as though it had always been there then. But it would be nice to see Riddle's face though! Harry laughed aloud and picked up the next diary, and started to translate it hoping he would find something of use to him other than a history lesson.

_April 14, 960_

_Easter is a muggle religious holiday that wizards have adopted. We do not see it or celebrate it in any religious way, for many years now we have made it a fun holiday, a time for our children to have an excuse to eat far to much chocolate and play fun games like an Easter egg hunt, we have even created a being called the Easter bunny to deliver our children the mounds of chocolate they so desire. For us it is a fun time, I have enough respect for muggles to leave them well alone especially at such at time. I believe their God was crucified, so it is a solemn time for them. That I understand and I respect their wishes enough to be respectful should I have dealings with one. Which is very rarely, even though we decided to accept muggle born witches and wizards into our school. (We made it easier for ourselves by charming a quill and parchment to write down the name of every magical child born; so each year or we have to do is check the list and write off their letters.) Now in theory I have no problem with this. I will admit I am a bit of an elitist, I prefer the idea of pureblood wizards; it just seems a little more natural to me, but I would never hold ones blood against them. A couple of my best students are muggle born or half blood children. At the end of the day, children are innocent and cannot be blamed for their parents or lineage._

_But the one thing I do not like about muggles is their preachy nature. This is why almost the entire wizarding world has pulled away and hidden itself from muggle view. We no longer wish to be called abominations and devil worshipers. I never have and never will worship any one of the nine devils in any of the nine hells! They were forever trying to force us to read and follow their holy book, the Bible I believe. Even then it seemed as though they couldn't decide on which God to actually follow, and some of their fellow muggles were persecuted like witches and wizards were for following the wrong version of God. Merlin help us all! _

_Then the other day this world entered our school. Two children were in the Great Hall; they were seated at the student table and we at the professors' table when two children started to argue._

"_Your people killed our Lord and saviour!"_

"_What?"_

"_The Jews, you are responsible for the Son of God's death."_

"_No we weren't, he wasn't the Son of God! He was just some prophet!" _

"_How dare you, you heathen!"_

_Then the children started fighting like common muggles, fists flying everywhere, hair being pulled. It was most distressing; we managed to pull them apart and abruptly reminded them their schooling was against everything both of their Gods held true to, that shut them up. It seems such a silly thing to fight about. Really! If they want something to believe in then they should believe in Merlin, at least we all know he was a good guy that never persecuted anyone!_

*******

Harry stretched out the muscles in his hands, it was lunchtime and he had promised Sev he would show for every meal. He didn't think Sev would accept that he had eaten four breakfasts and wasn't hungry at the moment. He took another look at the diary he was currently working on; it had a couple of interesting things in it but nothing else on these spells he was almost finished with it now, he only had a few months of 960 AD to go. Then it was on to 961 AD.

*******

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry had just gotten back from the Quidditch match, it was a good match even though Gryffindor had lost to Ravenclaw by sixty points. It was shaping up to be a very close championship this year and if Harry was a betting man and not currently involved with one Severus Snape he would place his money on Slytherin to take the cup. Last year it had been a two horse race between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Gryffindor won the last match against Slytherin, in doing so claimed the cup. But Gryffindor had lost several of their key players from last year. Their seeker was new; Ron, Dean and Lavender had also graduated so they had four new players out on the pitch, but with some practice and time Harry believed they might be contenders next year. Then again, Slytherin was a young team and they were good and if they kept up the same level as they had in their first match against Hufflepuff, they could be a force to be reckoned with for a few years. Severus would never let him hear the end of this; he thought fondly, he would just have to remind his partner in crime and so much more, of all the defeats Slytherin had suffered at his hands. Harry returned to his desk and picked up his quill again and went back to the page he had left off at.

_August 12, 962_

_Why do people not understand me, I blame Godric for this, he is always causing trouble for me. I don't hate muggles or muggle born witches and wizards, I have the utmost respect for them because they are entering a world of which they thought was the stuff of fairytales and have to learn from scratch what a lot of us take for granted. What I don't like and what I have no time for and I refused to have in my school is Christianity! It has done nothing but persecute us for years. It goes around telling young people that magic is the work of the devil so children are too scared to come to school here believing that we are evil. They are allowing these priests to frighten children with bad stories. I have even heard stories of children being bled in hopes of freeing them of the 'heresy' of magic! I tell you it has gone too far, we are sending letters out to muggle born children and it has become a kind of folklore now that if you receive such a letter you are cursed and the priest will visit you. Most of these children don't even survive this barbaric procedure. _

_All I suggested was that we hold off inviting muggle born children into our school until the muggles become more enlightened. Of course Godric has turned this around into me being a muggle born hater, I have never hard such rot! My son Aquilla is now fifteen, and he has fallen in love with a lovely girl he meet on his travels to Glasgow last summer. He is with her again this summer he has told me he plans to marry her by next summer I have given him my blessing. I have met her and she makes Aquilla's happy so I like her. She is called Jane and she is a muggle, she knows of our heritage and it does not bother her, and by allowing this marriage I have forever mixed our blood with muggle blood. No matter how many generations or centuries my line continues we will forever have muggle blood running through our veins and it does not bother me. Jane makes my son smile like never before, that is all I care about. _

_But because of Godric I am now known as the muggle hater, Helga has sided with him, that's because she likes him a lot! Rowena for the moment is staying impartial but even I know that will not last, not as we have more students arrive each year. Rowena came up with an idea to help us manage the students better. She thought we should put them into different groups place them with like-minded people. Godric suggested we sort them into different houses and each of us could be the head of a house, one of his better ideas. He even gave us one of his hats to do the sorting for us. We each spelled it to give it some form of consciousness; I think it worked to well, even if it does have a very cheeky attitude. We each then had to tell it what we looked for in an ideal student so it could seek out the student for us. Rowena was the first to have a go, she asked for all her house members to be keen learners with keen minds that enjoyed nothing more then a good book to learn from. It was very Rowena. Godric went next, I was glad, I wanted to know what he required so I could protect the ones from my house against him. He asked for exact copies of himself, brave, loyal, daring, good soldiers and students that were strong. Typical! Then it was my turn, I asked for intelligent, cunning and logical students, all things I believe everyone should have. Before I could stop them both, Godric and Helga added "and pure of blood." I can only hope the hat did not hear. Then it was Helga's turn, in her typical loving everything fashion she said she would take all the rest and give them a home. All students old and new will be sorted on September 1__st__ into one of the four new Hogwarts' houses._

_I am not happy at what Helga and Godric did to me but I will show them, I will take my students and teach them how to be the best. My children have all now nearly grown up and do not need me so much, so I think it is time I give myself over to what I truly love -- creating new magic. I will show Godric not to mess with me when I become one of the most powerful wizards known to man. Not for power or for glory, but just to prove I could do it._

Harry took a deep breath, this diary was really going to piss a lot of people off. It was starting to paint a picture of Godric Gryffindor as being nothing but a bully. Harry didn't know what to do with this information, should he publish it? He would come under a lot of fire for it; he would be called a traitor again like in his second year at Hogwarts. Or he could give it to Albus and let him decide what was best to do with it, but that felt wrong. No, he would continue as he was doing, passing it along to Severus. Harry truly believed that is what Salazar would have wanted; his best friend was Sev's direct ancestor. If Sev wanted it published then he would gladly put his name to it for him, but for no one else. Not for Salazar, not for Albus, but for Severus.

*******

It was a nice Sunday morning and Sev was lounging, which was an unusual sight to see such a stiff man lounging, but there he was lounging on Harry's sofa reading one of the translated diaries. He smiled at something he had read.

"Something funny?" Harry asked softly as not to startle him.

"Mmmm, I just read the part about Salazar being happy that his son is marrying a muggle girl because she makes him happy and that it doesn't bother him that there will forever be muggle blood in his line. I was just thinking about anonymously sending the Dark Lord a copy. It would give me a sick satisfaction to see his face fall in horror."

"I'll tell you a secret, I thought about doing the same thing, but instead I wanted to take a full page add out in the paper and tell him the Chamber Of Secrets at first had nothing to do with noble work! That would really piss him off."

"Indeed it would. From the looks of it, his whole philosophy has been based on a lie. Not that that would change anything, he is far too gone."

"Yeah, can I ask you to look at this? I think it's a potion of some kind but I can't work it out. I think his son created it to help out his big project; I just wish he would tell me what his big project was. What kind of man keeps it a secret from even his own diary which is in a language very few people can read?"

"Obviously Salazar Slytherin did. What was it you wanted me to look at?"

"This," Harry handed him the book, which he was translating the latest diary into. He had come across something he guessed to be a potion because his eldest son had made it and a few of the items on the list looked familiar. The rest of it might as well be in double Dutch. Severus sat down on the chair on the opposite side of his desk and looked deep in thought, Harry got on with the next paragraph while Severus worked it out. He knew given enough time Severus would work it out even if it meant he had to disappear into his lab.

What seemed about an hour later Severus finally answered him, "Harry, the reason you have never heard of most of these ingredients is because they are usually very rare, some are possibly no longer available and extremely dark, shall we say? We do not teach the students about them, if they so desire to take potions further they will learn of them at the end of their training."

"Why, what do most of them do?"

"Nothing very nice usually."

"What do you think they do?" Harry asked pointing to the bit of paper Severus had copied the list onto so Harry could have the book back to continue working.

"I could be wrong..."

"I doubt it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but I wouldn't hold your breath. It looks like some kind of soul vanquishing draft." Harry looked absolutely horrified. "Indeed."

"Could you make it?"

"If I had to and I had the correct ingredients, though a few of the ingredients might need to have substitutes."

"Well you might have to."

"Do you believe this is what Salazar was leading you too?"

"I don't know." Harry answered quietly.

"It would effectively end the Dark Lord's reign, he would not be dead but he would be incapacitated."

"I don't understand."

"He would become a shell, he would be like a Dementor, a soulless creature that would have to be looked after until his body gave up and died."

"Who would look after him?"

"I don't think there would be an awful lot of volunteers."

"No, there wouldn't. I'm sure I am missing something; I can't see why Salazar would give me the information to turn his only remaining heir into a zombie. It doesn't make sense!"

"The answers may lie in these books somewhere." Severus pointed to the huge pile yet to be translated and Harry gave him a tired smile.

*******

Harry was suffering from midweek blues, it was a damp Wednesday around midmorning and he was tired he was spending every spare moment translating the diaries, he was getting quicker with the more practice he got. But it was hard doing all of this and his own course work; Severus and Minerva had both been Godsends in helping him with his studies. He had now finished translating ten years of the journals, 954 – 964, and he was only now getting clues as to what Salazar was trying to tell him.

_January 27, 965_

_I have to admit that for the last few years the house system seems to be working and everything is now settling nicely into place, leaving me with more free time to work on my project._

_After showing Alwin what Severus and I have come up with he is happy to help us. I know in theory I will need some powerful charms and who else better to help me create them than a Charms Master. I know what I want them to do, but most attempts on my part have failed. I am not bad at charms but it is not my speciality. I have explained to him that I need a form of a healing charm or maybe a more appropriate term would be cleansing charm. I wish to clean a man's soul, and from the research I have done, a charm is the best form of magic to use. Alwin agrees and said he will set to work on it immediately. I know how to remove the soul and Alwin is clever, he will find a way to cleanse it for me; my next problem is how do I get it back into the body? _

*******

_August 17, 966_

_We, myself, Severus and Alwin, have the first two steps complete and this summer break has been most productive. For the last three months the three of us have been working closely and we think we have come up with a solution. Part Potions, part Dark Arts and part Charms. We believe if we forge a weapon by our own hands and each use our gifts we can pierce a hole and re-enter the soul and cleanse the aura at the same time. The spells would be tricky and to give me the greatest level of control of my magic I will have my incantations in parseltongue._

*******

_March 4, 967_

_First things first, my eldest son and his wife after many years of trying are expecting their first child. I am so happy for them, in what little spare time Severus has he worked tirelessly on creating a magical draft for his wife so she may be able to carry a child. He had told her it would not be the end of the world if they couldn't conceive but she so desperately wanted a child he didn't give up. _

_Now on to business, we have forged our weapon. Severus thinks he is near completion of his potion. Alwin thinks he has finished his charms and I have almost completed my part of it. I have worked out that first the weapon would need to be charmed, so as not to kill the person on impact. Then it needs to be covered in the potions to stop any bleeding and open up the aura so it can be cleansed. Then as the sword is driven in the final curses in parseltongue need to be chanted to clean the aura of all marks._

_We are so close I can feel it; my worry is how do we test this complex series of charms, spells and potions?_

Harry pushed back form his table and stood up, his mind racing. Could it be possible that he was reading this right? There was only one place to go to find out, to the man himself, well his portrait anyway. Harry raced from his room almost slamming into Draco on his way along the corridor he yelled, "sorry," over his shoulder and the next person he bumped into was Albus.

"Harry, why the rush?"

"Can't talk, I will need to speak with you, Minerva and Severus in about five minutes. Its very important!" Not waiting for an answer Harry ran back off in the direction of the staff room.

*******

Albus hurried back to his office and fire called Minerva and Severus, they came immediately. "Albus, whatever is the emergency?" Minerva asked him clearly concerned; it was not everyday the three top members of staff were all present for an emergency meeting.

"It's Harry..."

"He's alright isn't he? Where is he?" Severus asked alarmed.

"Everything is fine Severus, calm yourself. It is Harry who has asked for us all to be here, he should be joining us soon."

"Albus do you know what this is about?"

"No Minerva, my dear, I don't. I can guess it has something to do with Slytherin's diaries as he was running to the staff room when I bumped into him."

There was a sudden frantic knocking on the door, it burst open and a slightly breathless Harry was stood in the doorway. "Call an Order meeting for one hour's time, I need to get my paperwork together. Oh, and top-level members only, the ones you would trust with yours or my life. No others, and I want Ron and Hermione here also." Harry left the office again before he gave anyone a chance to reply.

"And since when have we taken orders from an eighteen year old pipsqueak?" Severus asked sardonically.

"Since he started giving them I believe, Severus." Severus rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "I had better get around to placing some calls. Minerva, can I ask you to go and collect Filius and Hagrid? And Severus, can I put upon you the responsibility to contact Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? Your fireplace will be connected to theirs by the time you reach the dungeons."

Both Minerva and Severus left his office and Albus set to making some fire calls.

**Next Chapter: **Harry has his meeting.

I just wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this fic. I would say that we are almost halfway through this story now. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it and special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review, it means so much to me.

**AriadneElda** – Thank you, the Vampire protection will be explained in a later chapter in lots more detail.

**Deliverance** – Thank you very much, I am glad that you like both fics and that you like the OC's I know they can be difficult to like but I worked hard to make them seem like they fit and I'm so happy that it seems to have paid off.

**Immortal Memories** / **ahappyjtm** / **Tazthedevilman** / **SandiBebop** / **athenakitty** / **Orlando's Gurl** / **dudems** / **Pam Briggs** / **lunakatrina** / **draconias** / **Menecarkawan** / **Dragon Star** / **Sweet-Schizophrenia** / **Sakura Snape**.


	10. Saving The Slytherin Line

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N:** Warning there is some bad language in this chapter, if this offends you please skip this chapter.

Beta read by the amazing _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Ten – Saving The Slytherin Line.

It was a little more than an hour since Harry had last been in Albus' office. He had taken longer then he had thought he would to get his head and notes together. Salazar's portrait had confirmed all of his suspicions and if he had any hope in hell of pulling this off he was going to need the help of a few people. Now all he had to do was get the Order on his side. If that didn't work he didn't care, all he wanted was the help and support of a few people: Ron, Hermione, Severus, Filius and Albus. The rest would be nice but not essential. He raced back from his quarters to Albus' office, said the password, and went up the stairs. Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage together, he knocked and entered. The room fell quiet. He wasn't expecting such a distinguished crowd, he suddenly felt very young and ungainly. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was all over the place and there were scrolls and bits of parchment sticking out of every pocket and some were even stuffed in his cloak, which looked as though it had been slept in. What the hell was he doing here was all he could think as he looked around the room.

Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin were standing near the back with Hagrid. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Bill and Molly Weasley were all sitting on the sofa and chairs by the fireplace. Elphias Doge, the Minister of Magic, stood behind Albus who sat at his desk. Minerva was sitting next to him and Filius was next to her. Harry looked to his left to see the three most important people to him there. Severus was leaning against the wall near the window and Hermione and Ron were sitting on the windowsill. He gave a small smile to each of them, Severus nodded at him and Ron and Hermione flashed him smiles, putting him a little more at ease.

"Harry, we are ready whenever you are." Albus' soft encouraging voice broke the silence.

"Oh, umm, yeah. Umm, what about...?" Harry indicated a little awkwardly towards the Minister Of Magic.

"Harry, I am loyal to the Order, I always have been." Elphias Doge said kindly to him.

"Forgive me, sir, but I haven't had much luck with politicians."

"I understand, Harry, but what is said in here does not leave here. That has always been the Order's way." Elphias Doge said to him.

"Alright, sir." Harry took a deep breath and looked around the room once more because he was convinced this would be the last time they would look at him as if he was a rational human being.

"Go on, Harry." Albus prompted him.

"I know how to do it... how to stop Voldemort that is." First came the flinches from most at hearing Voldemort's name, then came the gasps of shock and excitement.

"Quiet." Albus' voice cut through the din. "Please continue, Harry."

"Well, this is where it gets a little complicated. I'm going to save Tom from Voldemort." There were a few more flinches, and then he was meet with a sea of blank faces. All that is, except for Albus, who actually looked a little caught off guard, Severus, Ron and Hermione, who all looked a little shocked.

"Is Tom one of the unfortunate children You-Know-Who has captured?" Nymphadora Tonks asked.

"Umm, no not quite. Umm, you see Tom Riddle was, is Voldemort." There were a few gasps from around the room.

"Harry, I don't understand, how is this possible?" Albus asked, still looking a little stunned.

"Well Albus, Salazar has a series of rituals which, if followed, will save him."

"So there was more to it then just the potion?" Severus asked him interested.

"A lot more."

"Hang on a minute, I think you three have left us behind somewhere. Am I understanding this right, Harry? You want to save You-Know-Who?" Charlie asked him bemused. A few murmurs of agreement were clearly heard.

"I guess that is one way to put it." Harry answered quietly.

"Harry dear, why ever would you want to save him? He is evil and vindictive." Molly asked him.

"Molly, I know it is hard to understand but I truly believe I can do this." Harry put as much conviction as he could muster into his voice.

"What I don't understand is why? Why would you want to help him?" Minerva asked.

"Because I can."

"I am sorry but I cannot support this, it is preposterous. Save You-Know-Who!" Elphias Doge spoke up. "You follow through with this crazy plan and he lives to try and rule again. No this is mad!" The murmurs around the room seemed to agree with him.

"Sir, I understand this is hard to get to grips with but it is what I plan to do."

"Harry, what about the Prophesy?" Albus asked him.

"Yes, the prophesy, you know what it says!" Remus spoke up for the first time. "Harry, this wicked man killed your parents and Sirius and many others. You know he must be stopped he must be killed. The prophecy states that only one of you can live..."

"Don't you think I know this, Remus? I will kill Lord Voldemort as the prophecy states, and I will save Tom. I really think I can do this. All I need is the help of a few people to pull it off and..."

"The help of a few people! You really think you will get any of us to help save that monster?" Dedalus almost yelled out.

"Harry, what is it you plan to do?" The calming voice of Hermione came from his left, he turned and gave her a grateful smile.

"Salazar believed it was possible to clean a man's soul and aura, therefore cleansing him of everything he has done, giving him a new start."

"And you think you can do this, mate?" Ron asked him seriously.

"With the help from the right people I believe I can, Ron. I really think I can do it."

"Alright mate, I have followed you on crazier schemes, what's one more?"

Harry gave him a huge grin of gratitude. "Thanks Ron."

"Well if he is in I better agree also, because, lets face it, without me you two would have met a messy end before now. You need someone to keep an eye on you two!" Hermione smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Thanks Mione."

"Ronald Weasley you will do no such thing!" Molly told him.

"Mum, I am eighteen, you can't stop me."

"But this is crazy!" Molly shrieked at Ron.

"Yeah it is, but maybe it's crazy enough to work!"

"Albus, this is insane. We cannot leave the future of our society in the hands of these children!" Elphias said to the room. It seemed as if most of them agreed with him.

"Albus, I have to agree with Elphias, this is an insane plan. He has to be stopped and to do that he must be killed to free the world from his influence forever." Minerva said.

"Listen Harry, I know your motives are noble but this is crazy." Arthur said to him.

"Harry, you need to listen to us. Severus, what's your opinion on this?" Remus looked towards Severus.

Severus gave Remus a hard look that clearly said he was not happy at being put on the spot. "I think we should research Potter's ideas and if they come across as plausible and they can be done then we should give him the chance. If they fail then we slay him."

"Oh come on Snape, you hate the idea of saving Voldemort as much as I do. Why are you so afraid to say it? Afraid Harry won't like you any more?"

"Remus!" Harry said.

"No, I do not like the idea of saving the Dark Lord but if this is Potter's plan then it will be better to get behind him then isolate him, Lupin. I cannot take the Dark Lord down, can you? And no, wolf, I am not afraid he won't like me anymore for I believe him to be more grownup then that!"

"Oh come off it Snape, we all know why you are being so supportive?"

"And what does that mean?"

"Its no secret you two are sleeping together!" As soon as he spoke, Remus knew he made a mistake the room fell silent.

"Well it was until just now." Severus growled.

"I think we are getting a little off track here." Albus spoke calmingly to the room.

"You knew about this Albus?" Arthur asked him.

"Severus and Harry's private lives are just that. It is none of our concern."

"Albus, you can't be serious? He was Harry's professor." Molly shrieked.

"There were no school rules broken, I saw to that."

"But..."

"Mum, it's none of your business, of anyone's business." Bill told the room sternly.

"You knew about this?" Molly asked her eldest son. "I thought you two..."

"Are just good friends, and I wish him and Harry all the best." Bill told his mother. It seemed to silence her; Harry gave Bill a small smile that he returned.

"Now lets just vote this daft idea away and get on with some real business, like how Harry is really going to kill him." Elphias said and many agreed with him.

"No, there is no vote on this, it is not up for discussion. I was just informing you to keep you in the loop."

"He must be killed and you must be the one to do it!" The Minister told a very angry Harry.

"If you all want him dead so desperately why the hell don't you do it yourselves!" Harry's tenuous grip on his temper snapped. "Screw you and screw your prophecy. Since I was eleven, you have all planned and played with my life, well fuck the lot of you. I have had enough and I am now taking control if you don't like it you all know what you can do with it!"

"Harry!"

"No Minerva, I am not sorry. They all want me to kill, to take a life and think nothing of it; well I won't be their little puppet anymore. They want him dead, well they can bloody well do it themselves!"

"Harry, we do not expect you to kill him with no feeling." The Headmaster said quietly.

"No Albus, you all expect me to just kill him and walk away and try to lead a normal life. Well it won't be normal; it never can be once you have killed someone, once you have taken a life. Most of these people have never had to live with that, I have had to live with it since I was eleven. Albus, look me in the eye and tell me you have never tried to save Tom?"

"I can't do that Harry."

"You once told me he was a smart and nice boy, well I can help give that back to him."

"Harry, how do you plan to do that, won't he still be a grown man?" Filius piped up.

"No he won't Filius, once I have completed everything he will once again be an innocent baby."

"How?" Filius asked shocked.

"With a very complicated series of Charms, Potions and other spells and rituals."

"But there are no Charms to do such a thing?"

"Alwin Snape created a series of complex ones to do the job."

"Alwin Snape, the Master?"

"Yes, Filius."

"And you have these Charms?"

"They were written down in Salazar's diaries."

"Intriguing!" Filius said clearly excited.

"Filius, you can't be taking this seriously?" Hestia asked him.

"Well, Hestia, Alwin Snape was a Master who created many of today's modern Charms, I think it is worth a look."

"Enough of this stupidity lets just vote on it. All those against raise your hand." Elphias spoke to the room. Almost everyone raised his or her hand. "Those in favour, raise your hands." Only Hagrid, Bill, Ron, Hermione and Severus raised their hands. "Those who abstain." Albus and Filius raised their hands. "The motion is carried, we will just kill him."

"Fine you go ahead and kill him, good luck!" Harry angrily spat at the group.

"You are part of the Order young man and you will do as you are told."

"Elphias." Albus warned.

"I NEVER wanted this job, I NEVER signed up for it. I DON'T WANT TO KILL HIM! Not if I don't have to, and I won't. With or without you I will do this my way!"

"Harry, you need to calm down." Minerva warned him.

"Harry dear, we have your best interests at heart. He is so steeped in dark magic he cannot be saved." Molly said calmly, trying to pacify Harry.

"Molly's right Harry, the dark magic he has been practicing for years has damaged him." Kingsley spoke for the first time that evening.

"So we send people out to kill those that have used dark magic?" Harry asked exasperated at everyone's narrow mindedness.

"In theory, but we don't kill them always, mostly we arrest them, send them to Azkaban."

"So Kingsley, who are you going to send after me?" Harry asked dangerously, everyone seemed to squirm a little. "Well? You? Tonks? Ron, my own friend? Albus?"

"Harry..."

"No Albus, they want me to kill someone, so I have to use Unforgivables to do that, so who are you going to send after ME!"

"Harry that is different," whispered Tonks.

"Is it Tonks? Well, what if I told you I have already used it, all three of them?"

"Harry, that was different." Albus supplied the answer for the slightly shocked room at hearing Harry had used the Unforgivables.

"Why? Why is it different? Is it because I am the bloody boy that lived? So that means I can do what the fuck I like and there is no one to stop me."

"No Harry, it does not!" Minerva informed him sternly.

"Well from what they are saying it does."

"There are certain circumstances that turning a blind eye can be a good thing." Albus informed him.

"Really Albus? Shall we tell them all about those first few months of my sixth year. I know you knew what was going on, I didn't exactly try and hide it. Shall we tell them what kind of things I was playing with, what kind of magic I was practicing?"

"Harry, you realised it was a mistake."

"A mistake! No it was no mistake. I had to learn that shit and you weren't going to teach me so I did it myself. So does that mean I am steeped in dark magic, Albus? How do you think I fended Voldemort off in Diagon Alley? After this is all finished is someone going to come for me?"

"Dark magic? Albus what is he going on about?" Arthur asked.

"What _I_ am going on about is that I practiced the Dark Art's, lots of them." The room once again fell silent and a few people even looked at Severus who let out a quiet snort of laughter, Harry did not miss the looks they gave Severus. "Don't any of you even go there, Severus is not responsible, we were not together then. It was me, all me. I followed the exact same path as Tom did, what makes me different from him?"

"Harry, it makes you very different from him."

"How Albus? I look like him; I have a problem with rules like him. I have his gifts and I even killed my first person while I was still in school, just like him. So what are the big differences you keep talking about?" Harry shouted.

"You still have the ability to love, your friends and Severus are testament to that."

"And maybe, just maybe if Tom had had the same chances as me he would have been able to pull back."

"This we will never know." Albus' gentle tone was doing nothing for his temper.

"But we can, I am offering him and us all a second chance to prove that with a little love and friendship he too can grow up to do amazing things."

"Harry this is a very risky proposition you have put forward to us."

"It's a risk that I am willing to take. A risk that I am going to take with or without your support."

"You can't be serious Harry?" Molly said.

"What is wrong with you people?" Harry shouted.

"Wrong? There is nothing wrong with us, young man. It is you who seems to have the problem, first you tell us you want to save the darkest of all wizards, and then you were practising dark magic, what's next?" Hestia asked him.

"So what! I practised dark magic, who cares? Because you lot don't! You still want me to go out and kill for you. You are all a bunch of cowards! You send a kid out to do a job you should have all finished years ago! Well guess what I WON'T DO IT! You want him dead, do it yourself." Harry finished very angrily.

"You mean to tell us you won't help us? But it's your duty!" Minerva said worriedly.

"Not my duty, yours. I will do what I want to do, what I know to be right. So screw all of you and your prophecy!" Harry turned and stormed out of the room.

*******

The moment the door slammed shut the noise level went from silent to deafening in milliseconds. Severus did not want to remain, he wanted to follow Harry and make sure he was all right and that he didn't do something stupid. They had yet to have that talk on Harry's usage of dark magic.

"Settle down everyone." Albus called out and everyone quietened down. "There is no need to panic, Harry is a good boy he will do what is right, he always does."

"I'm not so sure after hearing his own confession of using dark magic!" Dedalus said.

"Dumbledore's right, 'arry's a good kid an' he'll do what's right."

"Hagrid you have a blind spot where Harry is involved." Charlie reminded him kindly. "It is a worry that he is so well versed in the Dark Art's though."

"No its not, Charlie. Harry's fine, he knows what he's doing. I trust him explicitly." Ron stated. Severus was impressed at his unwavering loyalty towards Harry; maybe this Weasley was not so bad. "And if you lot don't leave him alone you'll drive him away and I won't be happy if you all do that."

"Ron love, we are not trying to drive Harry away, we're just worried for him."

"Mum there is no need to be worried for him, Mione and me have his back as well as Severus."

"But the prophecy states Harry must be the one to kill him." Elphias stated Severus rolled his eyes, never really holding much faith in such things. "You don't agree, Severus?"

"I have never held much faith in such things, they are far to open to interpretation. We didn't even know which child it was meant to be about until the Dark Lord struck. Even then he did not make up his mind until the last minute, as we all know it could as well have been that Longbottom child, Merlin help us. Harry just wishes to make his own destiny and who are we to stop him? And whatever way you look at it Harry will rid us of the Dark Lord."

"But he is the only one to survive multiple meetings with him. No one else would have." Tonks said to no one in particular.

"But what if it is true?" Elphias persisted.

"So what if it is." Severus answered him shortly, he took a deep breath, now was not the time to loose his temper. "The young man is powerful, no one here stands a chance in hell of making him do something he does not wish to do. He was right you know, there is no one here to stop him doing what he wants. Maybe Albus, but that would be it. But all you lot heard were the wards "dark magic" and you all panicked! The Dark Art's do not make you dark, only the way you wield them determines if you are dark or not."

"I should go after him." Remus said moving towards the door.

"No."

"What and you should Snape?"

"Yes."

"Listen, just because I have come to terms with what goes on between you two does not mean I approve of it. What he needs right now is family and I am the closest thing he has to it."

"If I thought he needed family then I would send Ron or Hermione after him, they are the closest thing he has to family, not some mangy wolf who was a childhood friend of a father he never knew."

"How dare you say that Snape! Harry means a lot to me. I bet you think you are a better choice of person to go after him."

"Yes I am."

"Why, tell me that?"

"Because I can understand him and I understand the pull of the Dark Art's. You have no real idea what they are all about."

"Remus, Severus is right." The soft voice of Hermione stopped the brewing argument. "He understands Harry in a way none of us do, and Harry trusts and loves him in a way he does not with the rest of us. Let Severus go to him, he has more of a chance of getting Harry to open up than any of us do." Severus turned and nodded his acknowledgment at her and after throwing Lupin a glare left the office to try and find Harry.

It didn't take long to track Harry down to a disused classroom on the fifth floor. He had just used the version of the marauders map Harry had made for him for last Christmas. And he followed the blip that was labelled 'Harry bloody Potter'. It was Harry's bad idea of a joke, but it made Severus smile. He taped lightly on the door and opened it to see Harry seated at one of the old desks. "Mind a little company?"

Harry looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Sure." Severus walked in and closed the door and cast several locking and silencing charms, more out of habit than necessity, and pulled a seat up and sat opposite Harry and rested his elbows on the desk between them.

After a few minutes silence Severus reached out and placed a few fingers under Harry's chin and lifted his face so he was looking him in the eye. "It could be worse."

Harry snorted out a laugh. "How?"

"Not everyone thought you were crazy." Harry looked at him like he didn't believe him. "Harry, your closest friends stood by you. To have friends that hold complete faith in you is a rare commodity. You should cherish it."

"I do, I love them both and I want them to be safe, maybe I should just kill him just to ensure that they do have a future to look forward to."

"Only if that is what you truly want to do, you must follow your heart and do what you believe to be right."

Harry frowned a little at him. "You are a man of logic and you are telling me to follow my heart?"

"Because you must be the one to live with it after it has all been said and done. Trust me, it is not easy to live with something when you know in your heart that it is wrong."

Harry reached up and took Severus' hand and held on to it tightly. "What do you think I should do?"

"It is not my decision."

"I know but I value your opinion."

"If it were me, I would kill him; but if I were you, I would try and save him." Severus said with a smirk.

"Oh Merlin, I am so fucking tragic!" Harry banged his forehead on the desk and laughed. "I am so predictable!"

Severus couldn't help but smile, Harry at times was terribly predictable but Severus found it rather endearing. He reached out with his free hand and ran his fingers lightly through Harry's hair; Severus guessed it was his feline nature that enjoyed such ministrations. "Harry, it is who you are, it is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"What, an overgrown sap with a hero complex?" Harry lifted his head up just a little.

"That is a rather harsh way of putting it."

"It's true though."

"And what is so wrong about wanting to save people instead of destroying them?"

"Nothing, not when you put it like that."

"See, I told you I was always right."

"Watch it Sev, you're turning into Albus."

"Now there is no need to be insulting." Severus joked back.

"I cast it the other day, you know." Harry said quietly as he sat back up but not letting go of Severus' hand.

"Cast what?" Though Severus had a pretty good idea.

"The killing curse, at him, Volde... sorry the Dark Lord when we were fighting. I missed."

"I know."

"It didn't feel to good."

"I know."

Harry looked at him seriously. "I think you are the only one that really understands that."

"Unfortunately I do." Severus answered him truthfully, he had a feeling by the time this talk was through many truths would surface.

"It was my third time at successfully casting it. The first time I was scared, so I only cast it at a plant, the second time I became arrogant and I cast it at a passing rabbit. It worked so well it disintegrated the poor thing, I couldn't stop vomiting for hours. I was in my sixth year then, after the rabbit I swore I would never cast it again, it took too much out of me, I could feel it darkening my soul, my very being. But during the fight I lost my temper and cast it at him, it was so easy, there was no real need for deep concentration I just said the words and it came out perfectly. It was so easy."

"It gets easier every time and more seductive with each casting, I should know."

"It scared me shitless that it came so easily. You're right, its power is really seductive. It would be so easy to cast it again and again and again."

"How did you think the Dark Lord became what he is? By accident? He was seduced by the feeling of power that such curses gave him. But you must always remember that it is a false power that can offer you nothing but darkness and emptiness."

"How did you survive it?"

Severus knew the question was coming, it was only a matter of time. "True friends helped me pull back from it all, but it was close. If I had remained immersed much longer I would have ended up very much like Lucius Malfoy."

"You must have cast a few Unforgivables in your time to believe you could have ended up that cold."

"I lost count of the times I cast the Cruciatus Curse, the same goes for the Imperius Curse. I cast the Killing Curse thirty-three times and some of the other magic I was involved in I believe to be worse then the Unforgivables. So yes, I had every reason to believe I would end up as cold as Lucius is. If it wasn't for Bill, Nikolai, Albus, a few other friends and even Minerva, I probably would have turned that way anyway."

Harry remained quiet for a moment; Severus was a little worried he might have frightened Harry a little with what he had said. "I never really favoured the Unforgivables, I always preferred the slightly more twisted ones. Provolvo, Peruro, Confuto Viscus, Adficio Cruor, Quasso Curu Cruris oh, and not lets forget Excorio a personal favourite of mine and the Dark Lord, I believe."

Severus knew all of those spells, used most of them too at one point or another. He wanted to scream 'holy shit' at he top of his voice. He knew Harry had experimented in the Dark Arts but he didn't realise just how deep he had gone. Those spells he had listed were not beginners spells, they were very high level, difficult spells to master. He knew for a fact that Lucius had tried and failed to master at least three on that list. "You practiced all those?" Severus had managed to keep his tone natural and not accusing.

"There were others but they were the ones I mastered. They were the ones you detected on me after the fight with the Dark Lord."

"You used all of them on him?"

"Most."

"How did they feel?"

"Easy, like casting a low level jinx."

Severus nodded in understanding. "You do not need me to tell you to refrain from using such spells again do you?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"Sev, do you now understand why I don't want to kill him? I can feel it you know, calling to me. It's not far away, the darkness, that is. I can feel its power pulling me and tempting me all the time. It's part of the reason I want to get away from it all and not be an Auror; the temptation to use it would be too great. I need to do this one last thing and then leave it all behind forever. Some of Salazar's spells are bit in a grey area, but it's like you said once, it's the intention you use with them. If it goes wrong I'll do it then, I'll kill him and be done with it but I just need this one chance because I am afraid that if I take his life I will not be able to stop at him and that I will be lost."

"I will never allow that to happen, I will never allow you to be lost. No matter what happens I will always be there to bring you back. If this is truly what you want to do then I will go over the research with you and we will plan it out down to the last detail."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course and I will explain it to the others, they will understand even if they don't like it. Now, I shall return to Albus' office and tell him what we are going to do, is there anyone in particular you need help from?"

"Well, the potions side I was hoping you could see to, I was hoping to get Filius on board for the Charms work, it looks really complicated and of course I would like Albus' help because, well, he is Albus and he's pretty handy with a wand. Oh, and let's not forget Mione and Ron, you'd be surprised how handy they can be."

"I shall go speak to them now, why don't you wait for me in my quarters?"

"Sure." They both started to get up and head for the door. "Sev?"

"Yes?" He answered as he took down the wards and spells he had put up.

"What is the password to your quarters?"

Severus looked at Harry, he was a little taken back by the question. "Have I never told you?"

"No."

"Then how do you get in... the snakes in the portrait." He answered his own question. "Harry, it has been nearly a year since we have been together and you never thought to ask me before?" Severus couldn't help keep the amusement out of his voice.

"No, I always thought it was a bit rude to ask considering you never told me."

"I just presumed the snakes had told you."

"No, they said I had to ask you."

"They have never asked it from you before?" He wasn't angry merely curious.

"No, I think Salazar's snakes kind of bullied them a little."

"Then if you don't need it, why do you want it?"

"Pure curiosity." Harry told him with a smile.

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back!"

Severus rolled his eyes, it was nice to have the cheeky brat back that he had fell in love with, "Penetralis Venustas."

"Penetralis Venustas?"

"Yes." Harry frowned for a second then smiled at him. "What?"

"Penetralis Venustas, inner beauty. That's a very sweet and romantic password, Severus."

"Who would ever imagine it from the Potions Master?"

Harry grinned at him. "I wonder how many kids have stood outside your quarters trying to guess that password?"

"Many, and all have failed." Severus gave him a small smile back and opened the door and held it for Harry to go through.

**Next Chapter: **Harry starts to realise how big his task is.

**Latin Translations: **

**Provolvo** – Fall down at another's feet.

**Peruro** – To burn up.

**Confuto Viscus** – Stop heart / internal organs.

**Adficio Cruor** – Drain blood.

**Quasso Curu Cruris** – Break leg and foot.

**Excorio** – Flay / to skin alive.

**Penetralis Venustas** – Inner beauty.

Thanks to everyone that has sent me e-mails and submitted reviews, they mean so much to me.

**Charmed88** – Thanks, and you were spot on in your review.

**Abraxis** – Thank you as always, I'm glad you liked the diary entries. I was so worried that it would be overkill! Glad you liked the chapter.

**ravus85** – Thank you very much I'm glad you like my fic so much.

**Spirit element** – Thanks, the details of how everything will be done will come out in the next few chapters.

**Pam Briggs** – Thank you as always, Remus will come around soon. There is a bit of a Nikolai story coming up where things happen and Remus realises Sev does love Harry.

**Ahappyjtm** – Thank you for the virtual cheesecake :)

**Chantelli** – Thanks for all the reviews, I know I was naughty for rewriting History a little but it worked for the story. That's my excuse...lol

**Ataraxis** – Thanks hun, no worries about the late reviews, I am so far behind on my reading I have a huge backlog to catch up on. Real life can be such a pain when it comes to fanfic's!

**Sparkin** – Thanks for all your kind reviews, I'm glad your enjoying the sequel as much. It is tricky trying to keep it interesting enough to keep people reading such a long fic and then a long sequel. You are right sequels are tricky things!

**Immortal Memories** / **Menecarkawan** / **Jiapa** / **Eccentric75885** / **Ditzy 1978** / **murx** / **Glorfindel of** **Gondolin** / **lunakatrina** / **Chantelli** / **Sh'arra Rie** / **Orlando's Gurl** / **sumli** / **Drusilla13** / **eiggizlulu** / **Elizabeth Ice** / **Sweet-Schizophrenia** / **Cloudburst2000** / **Kelei** / **Talchy**.


	11. You Won’t Be Alone

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the fabulous _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Eleven – You Won't Be Alone.

After seeing Harry back to the dungeons, Severus himself was heading back towards the Headmaster's office. He had to explain Harry's decision to save Tom Riddle in language they would understand and it would not be easy. The darker side of magic had never tempted any of them; none of them really understood its pull. All they knew of it had been learnt in books, those same books had told them it was bad and that only evil wizards and witches would use such a magic, so that is what they believed. They all preferred to forget the fact that Albus was a master of all magics and could easily give the Dark Lord a run for his money. In the Dark Arts department, Albus knew as much if not more then the Dark Lord did, but because he wore brightly coloured robes and had a grandfatherly face people tended to forget he probably knew over one hundred ways to kill you, without even breaking into a sweat!

As Severus re-entered the office the din of small talk died down and everyone looked at him. He hated being in the spotlight; it was most uncomfortable. Merlin knows why he remained a teacher because he hated standing in front of a classroom. "Severus, did you find Harry?" Albus asked him, eyes full of twinkling mirth. As if he didn't know, Severus thought.

"Yes Albus, I did."

"And?" Elphias asked.

"And what?" Severus replied being difficult, he hadn't forgiven Elphias yet for insinuating Harry was crazy earlier this evening. Only he was allowed to do that!

"Did you talk some sense into him?" Hestia asked from across the room.

'_Mister Potter will follow through with his plan, he told me to tell you that if you don't like it you can all shove it, his words not mine. For he does not need the majority of you to do this. He respectfully asks you all to bugger off and leave him alone. Now if you don't mind I have something vastly more interesting in my quarters to occupy my time with. Good evening.'_ Severus thought to himself before snapping out of his daydream and coming back to the task at hand. As much as he would like to say that he knew he wouldn't. These men and women risked their lives to try and defeat the Dark Lord and his minions. They deserved more respect than that; it would have been fun, though, to see their faces!

"Harry is determined to follow through with his plan, the reasons he gave me were highly personal and therefore are not my place to tell you. I believe our best course of action is to support him. From what I understand of the process, if it is not successful there will not be much of the Dark Lord left to worry about."

"Severus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Do you really think Harry can do it?"

"I truly do not know, but if anyone has a chance of pulling something as insane as this off it is him. He has an abundance of sheer dumb luck!" A few people in the room gave a small laugh at that.

"How can you be sure that even if things should go wrong that there will not be much of You-Know-Who left?" Elphias asked.

"Because Minister, one of the steps, the first I believe, involves a soul vanquishing potion. Once that has been thrown at the Dark Lord he will be nothing more than an empty shell."

"A soul vanquishing potion, does such a thing even exist Severus?" Bill asked him.

"Yes it does Bill, though as far as I know it has not been made in several hundred years. It was outlawed back in 1733 under the Dark Arts act."

"Can you make it Severus?"

"I don't know Albus, the ingredients are rare and valuable, I am not even sure all of them are available anymore. I have never made it before but Harry has given me the written instructions by its creator."

"Who would create such a thing?" Molly said in horror.

"Severus Slytherin, Salazar's eldest son." He told her promptly. "As a point of interest it was not created to be evil, it was created to help those who wished a second chance at life. It was not used as a dark potion until hundreds of years later."

"Oh," was all she was able to answer to the impromptu lecture.

"What else does this ritual consist of?" Albus asked.

"I do not know the full details, but I believe some extremely complicated charms are involved. Also I believe some of the levels of magic are similar to the magic Harry uses to remove the Dark Mark."

"Well, tell Harry if he needs me I will be happy to help if I can."

"I will Filius, I know Harry will be happy to hear that."

"So it is agreed then, Harry will try his spells." Albus announced there was a murmuring of reluctant agreeing going around the room. "I do not need to remind you that this is all top secret." He smiled. "Good, that will be all."

The room started to empty and Severus went to stop Ron and Hermione. "Harry told me he would dearly love to have both of you to help him," he murmured quietly.

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course we will support him Severus, no matter how crazy his plan is."

"Thank you, I know he will be happy to hear that."

"Umm, listen, we were going to speak to you and Harry earlier but this thing went on a little longer then we thought it would."

Severus had to refrain from rolling his eyes; it was amusing to him how Ron Weasley was still very nervous around him. Hermione had managed to get past the whole professor-student thing but Ron was still having a hard time. Severus held his tongue back from giving a normal sarcastic remark at his stuttering and nervousness. It was hard not to allow it to get the better of him, after all he was trying and for Harry he would hold his tongue. "Yes, Ron?"

"Umm, well, you see this weekend we are having a few of the family for a house warming meal and Harry's family and you are..."

"Yes?" Severus couldn't resist that one it was too easy.

"Well you know, and now that the place is all warded and it's safe and all, would you both like to come?"

Hallelujah he spat it out! Severus thought. "Thank you, when and what time shall we arrive?"

"Umm,"

Severus saw Hermione roll her eyes, "Ron, you would forget your head if it wasn't attached. Sorry Severus, Saturday around 7:30pm."

"Thank you. Do you need us to bring anything?"

"That won't be necessary but thank you." She said with a smile. "We had best be going, pass our love on to Harry for us."

"I will do so, goodnight." Severus nodded at them both and left them to head back down to the dungeons.

*******

It had been a few days since the Order meeting that had gone so bad. Luckily for him, Severus had sorted it out and pacified most of its members. He did understand their fears; hell he shared them. By allowing Tom to start over and have another go at life he was risking the possibility that he could follow the same path. Well, it couldn't be the exact same path because Harry had killed the Basilisk he had controlled so many years ago. But he could still grow up power hungry and a desire to rule over those he felt were inferior. Could he risk that? Then again he would always know what Tom was up to, simply because they would always have a connection through his scar. But could he keep a close enough watch on him to make sure he wasn't turning evil? Harry had toyed with the idea of what he was going to do with a baby Voldemort. Could he risk giving him to a family to raise and how would they explain his special gifts? Being a parselmouth was going to be difficult to explain, he could place him with a Slytherin family and they could just say he was distantly related to Salazar Slytherin, which in all honesty he was. But then Harry ran the risk the family might have ties to Voldemort and raise him to becoming what he once was.

The other choice was to raise him himself, in the children's home he was planning on opening. But would that bring about the same problems as before? He had spent his childhood in a children's home and resented it, the slight difference being that this would be a children's home for magical children, but he would not turn away any muggle born children, one of the things he was hoping to do was find muggle born magical orphans and unwanted children and introduce them to the wizarding world at an early age so it was not such a culture shock for them like it was for him. The only other option was to claim Tom as his own child, they looked enough alike and they would share the same gifts, both parselmouths and both extremely powerful. But how would he introduce an unknown child to the world? Hey everyone I knocked up some girl, she had my offspring didn't want it and gave it to me! Would the world buy it? No, he doubted they would, not when it became common knowledge that he preferred his own sex and in particular a certain someone of his own sex!

With a heavy sigh Harry got out of the bath and threw a robe over himself and headed out into the main living area of Sev's quarters. He found Sev sitting at the dinning room table reading a newspaper in a foreign language. Harry took the seat next to him and poured himself a cup of tea. "What is with the pensive look Harry?"

"Tom Riddle."

"I can think of nicer things to think about."

Harry gave him a rueful smile. "Me to, but if I am to go through with my plan then there are things I have to consider."

"Like?" Severus put down his newspaper and turned to give Harry his undivided attention.

"Can I risk giving him to a family to raise, would it be fair to put them at risk like that?"

"I always imagined you would want to raise him yourself."

"Would it be fair to raise him in a children's home again?"

"True, but times are very different. He would be in a magical environment with caring people."

"But what happens when some of his traits come out?"

"Traits?"

"Being able to speak to snakes and no doubt he will be very powerful. And he is the heir of Slytherin, is it fair to keep his heritage from him?"

"From what you have uncovered about Slytherin he will not be able to have such a narrow view as for being a parselmouth, yes it will be hard but you managed to deal with it as I am sure he will. Though I still get the feeling this is not what is worrying you."

Harry let out a huge sigh. "If I do follow through with my plan and let's say in twenty-five years time he starts to go bad and evil again, I am going to have to kill him and I will be facing the same problem as I am now. If I can't kill him now it's going to be even harder after I have raised him."

"That is all true."

Harry growled to himself and sat up straight. "Fine! Then if that is what I have got to do then I will do it. If he goes bad later on, I will kill him." Severus gave him a measuring look. "Don't look at me like that, I can do if I have to."

"You won't." Severus said softly to him.

"I hope you're right, but I have to face the fact that I might have to."

"No you won't, because if he should return to his former ways than I shall do it."

Harry snapped his head up. "Sev I can't ask you to do that."

"You have not asked me I have told you I would do it."

"It is too much Sev, I cannot allow you to do something like that."

"Harry, think of it logically, though you have cast the curse a few times every time you cast it you still feel it marking your soul. I have cast it enough that it no longer effects me too deeply."

Harry took Sev by the hand, "Sev, that is very sweet but I cannot ask you to do it, it is too much."

"There is no discussion on this matter Harry, I will do it, end of discussion."

Harry knew when to give it up; there was no moving Sev on his decision. Harry gave him a smile and lent in towards him and gave him a quick kiss, "You know, any more selfless acts Severus Snape and others will start to think you are sweet."

"Nonsense, as I have told you before I am not sweet."

"No of course not Sev. I better go and get dressed as I need to get through some more of Salazar's diaries"

*******

October 12, 968

_After spending the best part of a year perfecting each of our spells, Severus, Alwin and myself are going to perform our ritual tonight. We are not stupid enough to do our first run on a human, we have chosen an animal to be our first test subject, it might seem cruel to do this but if this works as I truly believe it will the animal should come to no harm. We have chosen an old animal to perform our tests on so if all goes to plan the animal will be reborn and have a second shot at life._

*******

October 13, 968

_It worked; right now I am looking at a healthy and happy kitten. Last night this kitten was an old cat nearing its end. The spells and steps, which are all listed below were difficult and taxing, thank Merlin, Severus and Alwin were with me, I do not believe this ritual would have been possible by myself. I needed those by my side that I trusted the most. We have decided to visit the healers tomorrow and look for a dieing patient who is willing to go through our procedure. We will inform them of the risks that it may go wrong but hopefully we will find a brave soul willing to do this for us. This started out as my life's work and I know Alwin and Severus now have similar views. We are all praying to Merlin for this to work._

_On a slightly lighter note, today I was speaking to young Severus Snape, he is now nine years old, and my how time flies! He actually asked me for my little Lilly-Roses hand in marriage! My lovely Lilly-Rose, who is not so little anymore is now 21 years of age and unmarried, she just smiled when I told her this. The girl seems to have no interest in marriage. She is more interested in her career, Rowena has taken her on as an apprentice in Astronomy so she one day can become a professor. It is a shame that there is such an age gap between them because it would be a wonderful union -- a Snape and a Slytherin in marriage. Maybe Severus takes after his father and prefers his partner to have a significant age gap to him, after all the lovely Emma is many years younger than Alwin and it works for them, so you never know maybe Severus would like his bride to be older than he!_

Harry smiled at that last bit, maybe it was something that was genetic in the Snape gene, they preferred their partners to be either older or younger; he would have to ask Severus about that.

*******

October 14, 968

_We went to the healers today to try and find a candidate for our experiment. It was a very sad and heartbreaking place to visit; there were so many to choose from and so many willing to take us up on our offer once they knew what we might offer them. I am not an egotistical man but it is a fact that I am well known as is my son and Alwin has a reputation to be proud of so the majority were willing to trust us. But we could only choose one, or so that is what we thought. We had it narrowed down to two candidates and we could not choose between them, so we chose the one in most desperate need and promised the other that if it worked we would return for him very soon._

_We always imagined that the person we would perform on would be an elderly gentleman or woman that had lived a full life, but once we heard this young man's story we could not turn our backs on him. He was twenty-one years old and the last in his line. His parents had only been able to produce one child so they had no other heir to carry on their line. It is a sad day when one of our wizarding family_ _lines comes to an end. This young man had not had an unhappy family life like the young man that had inspired me so many years ago into trying to create something to give a second chance to people, but he had had a sickly life. He had never been a healthy child, always ill and always in hospital. In short he was dying. This child had never known the happiness of playing in a park or swimming in a lake. If our spells go according to plan he will effectively be reborn with his health restored. We will in three days time hopefully perform a miracle for Francis Longbottom. _

Harry stared wide-eyed at the parchment in front of him; he could guess the outcome, because he had received an owl from Neville Longbottom yesterday morning.

*******

October 18, 968

_I cannot believe it! It worked! Last night we had the pleasure of handing a healthy newborn Francis Longbottom back to his parents. Because of what we did the Longbottom line will continue; it is an amazing feeling! Every step seemed to work so well. _

_First Severus threw the soul-vanquishing potion at the boy's feet and said his incantation and I captured his soul in the special box that Alwin had charmed, and then Alwin preformed his charms on the boxed soul to clean it. Then I had to step in and do the trickiest part, I had to pierce his heart with our specially charmed and potion covered sword and chanted my spells in parseltongue, all of these actions cleansed his aura and prepared his body for the transformation back to infanthood. The concentration I had to use was tripled compared to what I used when transforming the cat. Then I had to remove the sword and Alwin reinserted the cleansed soul and I chanted another spell to heal the wound. All three of us then aimed our wands and said the spell to turn him into a baby. The magical backlash was tremendous but it was worth it when we saw how happy the Longbottoms were. We shall keep an eye on young Francis to see if there are any strange side effects, but even the medi-wizards said it was a miracle, as far as they could tell he was a healthy, happy baby boy. _

_We shall return to the hospital as promised and offer our services to the other young man we believed deserved another chance, he was like the young man that had inspired me so many years ago. He had been abused by an uncle of his and wanted to end his life, incidentally the boy's father, good thing too, has now killed the uncle or else I might have had to do it myself, whatever could possess a man to do such a thing? This boy, young man really, was only in danger because he was trying to kill himself, people were afraid to leave him unassisted. He was not the end of his line, his family would go on if he was to die but I felt I owed it to the man I could not help from so long ago, I wanted to return in that man's memory, Alwin and Severus could see that this was something almost personal for me and have agreed to help me once more. This is not a spell that can be cast on anyone; we cannot go about giving second chances at life for everyone, we are not Gods. No, this spell must be put away so we can watch its long-term effects, hopefully it will have none and young Francis Longbottom and Joseph Potter, once we have cast it on him, will grow up with their second chances happy and healthy._

Potter! Was there a Joseph Potter in his family tree? It was one thing to know Neville was here because of Salazar Slytherin but was he here also because of an act of kindness of Salazar's part. Salazar had said this Joseph was not the last in the Potter line but had he been in Harry's direct line? This was all getting a little spooky! "Sev!"

A few moments later the tall figure of Severus stood in the doorway of his own office, Harry at the moment had taken it for his translating of the diaries. "Must you holler at me like a banshee Potter?"

"Uhh!"

"Never mind." Severus rolled his eyes. "What is so vitally important?"

"How do you go about finding out your direct family line?"

"You go to the Ministry and they will allow you access to the historical records, and the research is left up to you. Why the sudden interest in genealogy?"

"Read this." Harry handed him the latest page he had translated.

After reading the page and handing the book back to Harry, he merely smirked as he spoke. "Maybe you should have been in Slytherin after all Mister Potter."

"Ha ha, piss off!"

"Though this all makes a little more sense now."

"What does?"

"A Slytherin rarely does something for nothing, there is to be some gain in it if it is worth the risk in doing it."

"I don't understand?"

"Harry, Salazar quiet possibly saved your direct line once and now he is looking for a little payback, by you saving his only remaining heir. You don't think he gave you those diaries from the goodness of his painted heart did you?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Then maybe it was a good thing that you weren't placed in Slytherin, your nice nature would have been taken advantage of until you had wised up." Harry could only nod in agreement. "You should give it a rest for today, we are expected at your friends tonight for dinner."

"What time is it?"

"We are to be there at 7:30pm." Harry rolled his eyes at Severus being purposefully difficult.

"Now?"

"5:15pm."

*******

"Do we have to floo?" Harry whined.

"It is the safest way."

"Can't we apparate?"

"That would mean we were outside of the wards, we cannot risk it."

"What if we were quick?"

"What if I were seen with you?"

"I guess the Dark Lord would be a little pissed off that you hadn't taken me to him."

"Precisely. Now get in the fireplace." Harry did and grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out Ron and Hermione's address. Harry was quite impressed by his landing, he managed to stay on his feet and get out the way quick enough so Severus wouldn't bang into him. Though when Severus did come through he made it look the easiest thing in the world. Ron and Hermione quickly came over to greet their guests.

"Harry," whom she gave a hug to and she shook Severus' hand. "Severus, it is so good to see you both."

"For the hostess." Severus passed Hermione a bunch of orchids he had had sent over from his manor, "For the host." He passed Ron a bottle of wine from his collection.

"Severus they are beautiful, thank you so much." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks mate." Ron clumsily said shaking his hand; he then gave Harry a hug.

"I'll just go put these in a vase." Hermione bustled off in the direction of what Harry could only guess was the kitchen. Harry stood a little closer to Sev because he could see Molly and Arthur giving them the once over, but before they had a chance to say anything Bill came over to join them, Harry was a little worried and kept his jealousy under wraps.

"Severus." Bill said with a smile as they briefly embraced, what Harry wasn't expecting was the same treatment. "Harry, its good to see you again." Harry pulled out of the small hug.

"Hi Bill, how are you?" He asked, wondering when the bombshell was going to drop.

"I'm good, keeping busy what with the whole mess of Gringotts and all."

"How is the bank recovering?" Severus asked him.

"Not well, most of the vaults were highly charmed against breaking and entering and now with the collapse of the building on top of them all it's proving hard work to get everything back in order." Harry was impressed with the way Bill was conducting himself, he was being polite and giving them a huge stamp of approval by merely talking to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen but I would like to introduce you to my parents. Mum, dad this is Harry, Severus and Bill, gentlemen these are my parents, John and Peggy Granger." After the rounds of introductions Hermione moved on to introduce her parents to Molly, Arthur and Charlie and Ron brought them all drinks.

"Hey mate, you better be on best behaviour tonight, I have to impress the future in-laws." Ron joked to Harry.

"Ron, have you ever known me not to impress someone?"

"Just about everyone we have ever met!"

"Cheers Ron, just you wait, maybe for a little after dinner conversation they would like to hear about you and your adventures with Dean's little collection?" Harry challenged him.

Ron first went white then an interesting shade of red. "You wouldn't?" he whispered. "How much?"

"How much, what?"

"How much hush money will it take?"

"Wait a minute, whatever he offers I'll double it." Bill chipped in.

"I'll go halves with you Bill." Severus said with a smirk.

"Harry, mate, you wouldn't, please say you wouldn't?" Ron looked pleadingly at him.

"Harry I think you should." Bill laughed.

"I'm sorry my loyalties lay with Ron." Ron looked instantly relieved. "For now!" He finished with a smirk.

"Thanks mate, I think." Ron did look a little confused.

"Ron." Hermione called from across the room, he took another look at Harry and went to join his girlfriend and their parents.

"You have been spending far to much time with the Slytherins, Harry." Bill joked.

"I'm just playing with him, I would never tell."

"Whom are you playing with?" Charlie asked as he joined them.

"Harry's got some dirt on our dear little Ronniekinns, he won't part with it."

"Really?" Charlie grinned. "How much?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Its alright Harry, we will pay Severus for it when he finds out."

Harry looked at Severus who was smirking away. "You are not going to find out."

"I have no interest in knowing what Ron got up to with Mister Thomas' pornographic collection."

"Hey who told you it was porno?"

"You just did." Bill and Charlie both laughed and Harry just shook his head.

"I just walked right into that one didn't I?"

"Thanks Severus, you just saved us a fortune." Charlie laughed.

"Anything for an old friend."

*******

Dinner had been a lot of fun, Molly and Arthur had settled down about Harry and his relationship with Severus and everything was very relaxed. Harry had found Hermione's parents to be very nice and sweet. Hermione had put on a banquet of Chinese food, she claimed she had been desperate to try and cook it for ages after she had taken a family holiday to a few places in the Far East a few years ago. She, her parents, Bill and Severus had all used chopsticks and the rest of them had used forks. When Hermione had commented on him being able to use them he had told her about his property in Hong Kong and how he was hoping to buy a property in Singapore in the near future. All the Grangers and Severus had had a good talk about those areas. Harry was a little jealous because he had never been anywhere, but then he remembered Severus' promise to him about taking him to all the places he had homes once the war was over. He was going to make him keep that promise.

Harry too, wanted the chance to eat Chinese food in China and drink French wine in France and sunbathe in Spain. He didn't want to wait too much longer and that gave him renewed determination to hurry and learn all the spells he had to, to do what he wanted, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Salazar had said how he had needed the help of his son and best friend; Harry was going to ask Sev to be the one to stand by him when he tried to pull this off. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends enough because he did, but he knew that Severus would not lose his head in a moment of panic if things started to go wrong.

*******

The evening was coming to an end and Harry had gone and gotten a little drunk, again! But the wine had flowed as easily as the conversation. Harry noticed that Severus had spent most of the evening talking to Bill and Charlie but then again they had been friends for years and Harry reminded his jealousy that it was his bed that Severus would be getting into after they went home, that had silenced it for the evening! Harry had managed to catch up with Ron and Hermione and what they were up to; Ron was still enjoying Auror training, though the hours were shit and the pay even worse. Hermione was really enjoying her advanced studies and was looking forward to being able to put them into practice; Harry and Ron had teased her about wanting to become the next Minister of Magic. Her huff had lasted all of five minutes, eventually she had laughed too, and Harry put that down to too much of the white wine she had been drinking!

Deciding it was time to go Harry and Sev flooed back to Harry's quarters in Hogwarts. Harry turned around as Sev stepped into his room from the fireplace, "Sev, flooing and me don't mix to well, I'm just going to head down for a little fresh air."

"You mean wine and flooing don't mix?" He smirked, Harry poked out his tongue. "Would you care for some company?"

"What about the students?"

"It is past lights out, and you were the only student I knew who had a habit of wandering the halls at night."

"I wasn't the only one."

"No, but you were the only repeat offender. So, would you like some company?"

"You bet, let me just grab my cloak."

They walked in a companionable silence and Harry link arms with Severus. When he had looked at him to ask what he was doing, Harry had just grinned at him and Severus seemed to let it go and allowed Harry to hang on to him. Winter was now starting to make its presence known to the school, there was a light smattering of frost on the ground and the trees were starting to become bare. After they had been outside for a while Severus broke the silence. "Have you sobered up enough yet?"

Harry jabbed him in the ribs. "I was not drunk, maybe just a little tipsy."

"Lush."

"I am not, thank you very much." Severus gave him a small genuine smile that made Harry go all mushy inside; he reached up on tiptoe and placed a chaste kiss on Sev's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"A typical Potter answer." Harry gave out a small laugh. "I can tell there is something else on your mind."

"How come I can block all my thoughts and emotions from others but, yet when it comes to you I am an open book?"

"It's a gift."

"A very typical Snape answer."

"Touché."

"It can wait."

"Something that has you frowning so much must be important, so you should tell me now."

Harry gave him another frown, and then rolled his eyes. "I am going to need someone by my side to pull this whole Dark Lord thing off. I need someone who I can rely on not to lose their head if things go, lets say wrong. I need someone disciplined and very strong magically because a lot of the spells and charms are in the Dark Art's area and most of all I need someone I trust implicitly. I would really like that person to be you. But, before you answer, I need you to think about this, it is going to be a lot of hard work. We will effectively have to learn an ancient brand of magic that hasn't been used in almost a thousand years." Severus silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Harry, of course I will help you. You have no need to ask, I would never allow you to walk into something like this without the proper support. I am honoured that you think I can be of assistance."

"Thank you Severus."

"I've told you before Harry, there is no need for you to be alone in anything anymore." He brought their lips together for a quick kiss before pulling Harry back towards the castle as it was starting to get really cold.

**Next Chapter:** Draco is forced to start standing on his own.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that has stuck with my fic and has taken the time to review. I have been asked a few times if the fic will be finished, yes it most definitely will. I am just starting to work all the story lines in together for the final block of chapters that I have to write. My beta and I have both been incredibly busy of late and we are both working on this fic whenever we get the chance. So please be patient with us, we will get it done :)

Huge thanks go out to –

**AriadneElda** – Thanks, honestly I do like Lupin lol, he is one of my favourite characters in the books. I just wanted to do something a little different with him in my fic. Almost everyone has him in their fic's supportive of a relationship between Harry and Sev. Realistically no one would be happy to see someone they care about in a relationship with their childhood nemesis. But I have set things up with Remus to play out a certain way.

**Shikatanai** – Thank you, I'm glad you liked the balance I have given Harry. I tried hard to give him a slight dark edge but not make him evil, by only hinting at past deeds. I love Remus too, and I'm sure by the end of this fic you will like him to in this fic also.

**JediCandy** – Thank you honey, you know how much I appreciate your help on this fic. Without your help this fic would almost be unreadable and many of the sub-plots would have fallen apart or died an early death! Thank you so much :)

**Cloudburst2000** – Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you like the way I am portraying Lupin and Bill. A few didn't like how I made Bill a little angry at the end of the last fic but that was only a set up for his acceptance and support in this fic, after all we are all entitled to get a little jealous once in a while. And I think Flitwick is the coolest!

**Sakura Snape** – Thanks hun, I'm good, how are you? How's University going? I understand what its like to be so busy! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Garnetfirefly** – Thank you very much for your very flattering review I'm glad you liked my fic's so much.

**Talchy** / **Nimohtar** / **athenakitty** / **abraxis** / **ataraxis** / **Kelei** / **murx** / **valanthe** / **Wynjara** / **Immortal Memories** / **sumli** / **Chantelli** / **lunakatrina** / **sparkin** / **Ruth01** / **Saavik13** / **Pam Briggs** / **SandiBebop** / **Menecarkawan** / **Lost Tears** / **Kotay3 **/ **Cassiopeia Potter.**


	12. Friends Will Always Have Your Back

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the incredible _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Twelve – Friends Will Always Have Your Back.

Draco,

_How many months has it been since you started your little charade? And as of yet you have given me nothing of value! Our Lord is not happy with you and when he is not happy with you he is not happy with me! That sneak Snape is getting all the glory that I should be getting!_

_Back in the spring you told me you thought something was going on between Snape and Potter, and yet you have given me no proof of this. If I were to bring it up in front of our Lord he would simply laugh and punish me for spreading lies about his favoured Death Eater. I need proof of this alleged affair you once claimed to have seen evidence of. _

_I have been asked for proof of your loyalty to our Lord's cause. To prove yourself, you are to help an old friend who has plans in motion for Potter. She will contact you if she has need of you and you are to do everything she says or else you will no longer consider yourself a Malfoy! You may be my only heir but I need your loyalty more now then ever if I am to remove Snape from our Lord's side and take the place that should rightfully be mine!_

_Your father._

Draco reread the letter from his father for the fourth time; it didn't get any better with each passing. He was still being backed into a corner he didn't like. He still had the photo of Potter and Snape that he had taken last spring but something had stopped him from sending it, ah yes, his backdoor plan! It was looking more and more likely that he would have to use it to get rid of his father. He didn't care about his father very much; he did care about the possibility of losing his inheritance though. That was his; he had worked hard at being the perfect son for too long to lose out now, especially to some distant cousin that would inherit the lot if he were disowned. But he really didn't want to take the Dark Mark, though from what he had heard Potter could remove it. Maybe he could strike a deal with Potter? As if!

No, he was alone in this. He could go to Minerva, she was all right and she was giving him the protection he needed but could it last? Would his father's threat become too real? And who was this old friend he would have to help? From what his father had told him, the Dark Lord had given the job of bringing in Potter to Bella Lestrange. Was she nearby putting some plan into action? And should he warn Potter? He knew the best chance of getting out of this war unscathed lay in Potter's hands, Potter had to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. So maybe he could drop some heavy hints in Potter's direction about a possible attack? Then again, with Potter being a bloody Gryffindor, he probably wouldn't get the hint. Subtlety never was a Gryffindor trait!

And what of Snape? The man was an enigma wrapped in a mystery. Yes, he was a spy, this much Draco knew. He was always led to believe Snape was the Dark Lord's spy but when the Dark Lord had fallen Snape claimed he was spying all along for Dumbledore and was acquitted because Dumbledore vouched for him in court. So was Snape playing both sides? Or was he actually loyal to Dumbledore? Draco was fully aware that Snape had returned to the Dark Lord's side but was it by his own choice or had Dumbledore asked him to do it? If he had returned at Dumbledore's request the man was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid! Or maybe even a bit of both. Then there was the Potter element to take into consideration; from what he knew and could tell Potter and Snape were in some kind of personal relationship. Which meant Snape wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord at all; you simply did not court your master's most hated enemy, it was not the done thing. He had had previous thoughts that maybe Snape was doing it at the Dark Lord's request but whatever was going on between them it had been going on far too long for it to be any kind of evil plan. Draco's musing brought him nothing but more questions, what was he going to do?

"What are you up to, Mister Malfoy?" Came the quiet words in his ear, they caused him to jump. He never heard Snape approach.

Draco composed himself and turned around putting his letter in his pocket. "Nothing, sir." He replied defiantly.

Snape's eyes narrowed at him and the glare made Draco want to fidget. "For someone who has claimed to have turned their back on what was always expected of them, it seems strange that the person with those expectations of you would be writing to you."

Draco started to worry a little, he hadn't realised Snape had seen whom his letter was from. "It was just a letter to inform me of my disownment."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir." Draco felt he was getting the hang of putting one past Snape.

"And of course your father will be able to confirm this once I have spoken to him this evening?"

Shit! "I should imagine so." He answered a little meekly.

"Indeed. It is a dangerous line you have decided to walk, Draco. If one side should find out about the other you would not be very popular, would you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir."

"Don't play me for a fool, Mister Malfoy!" Draco flinched at the tone it was harsh and deadly. "I know you are up to something and if that something gets in the way of what I want then you had better disappear before I find you."

Draco glared defiantly at the smirk Snape was giving him, the man was scary as hell but he wasn't going to allow Snape to see that. "What is it you want, sir? Potter by any chance?"

"What has Potter got to do with what you and I are discussing?" Came the amused reply. Draco had to admit Snape was good he didn't even look even a little bit flustered at hearing Potter's name.

"Oh I think he has a lot to do with it, sir! I know about you two."

"Prey tell, what it is you think you know?" Draco was annoyed to hell with Snape's bored tone, why wasn't the man begging for his silence?

"I know you have been knocking off Potter for sometime." Snape didn't even answer him he just gave him a snort of laughter, which held no humour. "Maybe I should tell my father or the Dark Lord himself, I bet he would be pleased to hear such information."

"And you seriously believe the Dark Lord will believe the ramblings of a devious child with no courage to take a stand for either side? I think you are living in a dream world, Mister Malfoy."

"I have proof."

"I doubt that somehow."

"I do! I have a photograph of the two of you."

Draco didn't even have time to think about what a stupid thing he had said. He had walked straight into one of the oldest traps going, he had been tricked into showing his full hand before he wanted to. Before he knew it, Snape had him pinned up against the wall by his neck and a small dagger lying across his jugular. "Don't even try it, Mister Malfoy."

"What?" He only just managed to squeak out, because of the strong hand that was slowly crushing his windpipe.

"Try using Mister Potter against me, because you will not live long enough to finish your story. Remember Mister Malfoy I do not need to use any magic to kill you." Draco felt the edge of the small blade slide across his throat lightly. "I could kill you with my bare hands and dispose of the body, where no one would ever find you. I doubt they would even realise you were missing for a few days. Do I make myself clear?" The thing that Draco was most scared of was the normal conversational tone Snape was talking to him in, it made him appear even crazier then he probably already was.

"Yes, sir." Draco wheezed out.

"Good, and do not even think about using whatever backup plan you may have in place."

"Backup plan, sir?"

"Have I not already told you once today not to treat me as a fool? You are a Slytherin, Mister Malfoy, and as a Slytherin I know you have some form of a backup plan, an opt-out clause or back door escape route! Use it and I will kill you in a very slow and painful way, trust me I have had years of practice at it! Your best bet would be to stay as you are and do nothing; if you follow that simple piece of advice you will get your wish and walk away from this war unscathed." Snape dropped him to the floor and his hand automatically went to his throat where he could feel a small trickle of blood coming from the cut Snape had made. "You really should be more careful in the hallways, Draco, otherwise next time you might not get away with such a small injury. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can fix that up for you. Good day." The last part of his speech was almost said in a friendly way, well as friendly as Snape got then in his typical dramatic fashion he turned and walked away.

Draco got to his feet after Snape was out of sight and walked a little shakily back to his quarters. No way in hell was he going to Pomfrey about this, she would ask questions and like Snape said no one would believe him over Snape. Anyway he knew enough charms to be able to heal it himself. Once back in the safety of his quarters Draco fixed the small cut on his neck and went straight to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a shot of the brandy his mother had sent him as a graduation gift. He knocked it back in one and sat on his sofa, Snape had really scared the shit out of him, there was no way in hell he was going to cross that man. The Dark Lord, his father and even Potter on some level scared him but Snape petrified him, he was completely crazy! If he was stupid enough to cross him, or even Potter by the sounds of it, Snape would come after him with everything he had and that was a scary thought!

*******

As it was a Sunday and he didn't have the hangover he had expected from the night before at Ron and Hermione's, Harry had persuaded Filius, Molly, Nikolai, Ron and Hermione to come down to his project house and do some more work on it. Last time they had strengthened all the walls and had fixed any holes or marks on them. This time Filius was showing them how to flatten the floors to ready them for carpeting or, if he wished, to bring back the floorboards to their original condition. And how to strip and polish the woodwork, the doors, skirting boards and window frames. It was a big house and everyone had split up to do separate floors. The house had nineteen separate rooms including the bathrooms and one en-suite. It was a miniature version of Sev's home; though Harry had never seen all of the rooms there, he guessed it must have over seventy rooms. He knew it had wings, how posh did that sound? And it had at least an extra floor more then this house. But this one was just the right size for what he needed; if Sev had given him a house as big as the one he called home Harry would have felt lost in it. Yes, he could have filled it with more children but he wouldn't have been able to give each one enough time, this one would be plenty big enough but he would still need help. Harry finished the work on the room that would one day be his own and headed down one floor and watched quietly as Molly finished off the windows in the room she was working on.

"Levo Fenestra," Molly called out, pointing her wand at the last window she had to work on. Harry smiled as the paint on the frame peeled away and the wood went back to its original state, almost looking new.

"Mine never look that good."

"Oh! Harry dear, you startled me."

"Sorry Molly, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to break your concentration."

"That's alright dear, was there something I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could have a little chat?"

"Of course, let me conjure up a pot of tea. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Harry conjured up a couple of cushions for them to sit down on and Molly's tea set appeared. "I was talking to Ron a few weeks ago and he happened to mention that you had started to have a bit of free time on your hands these days."

"Yes dear, I guess it happens to us all eventually. We feed them and clothe them and they grow up and fly from the nest. It will no doubt be Ginny next."

"Do you have any plans for afterwards?"

"Not really, I might get myself a little part time job to fill the hours. Arthur will be with the Ministry for at least another ten years. Why ever do you ask Harry?" She asked him with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could offer you a job?"

"Me a job?" Molly asked with some confusion.

"I am going to have a lot to do here, and I would dearly love to have someone here to help me that I trust and someone I know to be a fantastic mum."

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to say."

"It would be a proper job, with pay and holiday entitlement."

"Harry, I would love to."

"Thank you Molly. But I should warn you that I don't plan on opening this place up until the war is truly over and the fact the house needs a lot more work done to it."

"Of course, but then again we are all going to be busy until this blasted war is over."

"Here you two are, I see sneaking off for a quick cuppa!" Ron joked from the doorway.

"We were not sneaking off, Ronald Weasley, we were talking about things. Now why don't you make yourself useful and call the others for tea?"

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry giggled, "Yes, mum."

*******

Filius was showing the gang the final spells they would be performing today. "The first one will wash the windows and the second one will clean the floor of all paint from the woodwork. Abluo Fenestra, will clean the windows, see?" Filius got up and demonstrated the spell; the glass in the windowpanes became very shinny. "The second one is Abluo Solum, let me demonstrate but first you will all need to clear from the room and stand in the doorway to cast the spell." They all got up and stood in the doorway to watch Filius cast the floor cleaning charm. "Myself and Nikolai will go outside and do the windows from that side. Okay people lets get to work!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back up to the top floor, Harry was about to enter his future bedroom when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Harry, mate, can Mione and I have a word?" A little startled at Ron's serious tone Harry nodded and frowned a little. "It's nothing bad or anything, it's just that we wanted you to know that, well you know?" Ron looked a little hopeful that Harry understood him.

"Ron! You have no eloquence. Harry, what Ron, what we are trying to say it that we want to be there to help you when, when you take Voldemort down." Hermione finished confidently.

Harry's eyes widened in realisation, he was at first worried that something was wrong, and now he realised they wanted to support him. He did remember their support they had shown him during the fated Order meeting and he was grateful to the both of them. He was happy to accept their help in the planning stage, but he didn't want to risk their lives when he actually cast the spells. "Guys that is really sweet, but I could never ask you to do something like that."

"But you have asked Severus." Hermione stared calmly.

"Because the situation will not be new to him, whether I like to admit it or not he has killed before."

"I thought you planned on saving him?" Ron asked.

"I am."

"So you won't be killing him. Listen Harry, we have been through so much together and we want to be there when you make your final stand. We won't take no for an answer, we are your best friends and you need us to watch your back. And we are both quite handy with a wand!"

"Ron, I understand where you are coming from, I really do but I can't risk you, either of you."

"Harry, you really don't have a choice in this matter." Hermione claimed.

"But..."

"No buts Harry. Listen, you don't even know where this is all going to take place, and while you and Severus are busy trying to get these ancient spells to work you are not going to be able to keep an eye out on what might be happening around you. We can do that for you, and it might not mean doing anything more then keeping a door locked to keep people out."

"Mione, I don't know." Harry was still a little unsure, his friends had made a good point but he was still uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Alright, mate, think of it this way, we will be your backup. What happens if something happens and one of you can't complete the spells? If we also learn them and something should happen, one of us can take over and make sure everything is completed. You know this makes sense Harry."

Harry let out a sigh of defeat. "There is no talking you two out of this is there?" He was given a negative from both of them. "I should warn you guys though, and this is something I have not made public knowledge, most of the spells lean a little heavy onto the dark side of the spectrum."

"Dark Arts!" Ron whispered a little horrified.

"Now do you understand my reluctance? You have to remember these spells were written in a time before there were Unforgivables and dark magic. Magic was just magic it had not yet been defined as we do today. Both Severus and I have dabbled a bit into the Dark Arts so it won't be such a shock for us to be using such spells but you guys have never done such a thing."

"That's alright, Harry, we know the risks and we are still prepared to help." Hermione still stated in her confident tone. "I had worked it out already."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked her.

"Because you always go off at the deep end about such things."

"Well it is dark magic!"

"Ron, the chances are we will never have to cast it at anyone. I reckon Harry and Severus will have everything under control, but it will be good if they have a standby just in case."

"Yeah, Mione's right, Harry. We will both learn the spells and watch your back when it all goes down."

Harry was a little surprised his trump card of using dark magic had not scared them off, so he played his final card knowing they could not argue in anyway with it. "Guys, your offer is really sweet, but you can't help, not with the spell because a lot of my part is in parseltongue."

"Alright then, Harry, we can still learn Severus' part as a backup for him should he not be able to get away to help you. And like we have already said, you might only need us to lock the door for you but we will be there to lock it, so you don't have to think of such trivial things."

"Okay, okay, I get it, there is no talking you suicidal nutters out of this. Fine, but this will take some serious planning. So keep your evenings free because Severus or I might call upon you at any time."

"Yes, sir." Hermione gave a mock salute. Ron just nodded enthusiastically.

"Merlin help me!" Harry mumbled under his breath and went back to cleaning his windows.

*******

It was later that evening and Harry had returned to the castle tired and hungry. He had jumped in the shower, ordered some food from Dobby, not wanting to face the masses in the Great Hall, and finally flooed down to Sev's quarters. They had been empty when he had arrived so he settled down on the sofa for a few minutes rest and had promptly fell asleep. When he felt a gentle hand shaking his shoulder he snapped his eyes open and saw Sev looking most amused at him. Well, he was sprawled across the sofa like a beached whale! "What time is it?" He mumbled into the cushions.

"A little after nine."

"Man, I have been sleeping for nearly two hours!"

"Sorry I did not get down here sooner but I had business with Albus."

"It's alright, I needed the sleep I guess." Harry straightened himself and sat up properly on the sofa. "Oh, happy birthday by the way."

Severus looked a little startled but soon gave Harry a small smile. "Thank you."

"Sorry I haven't gotten you anything but they won't allow me out of this mad house to go shopping."

"That is quite alright Harry, I did not expect anything."

"Still, it is your birthday; we should do something."

"And what do you suggest we do? As you have said you are not allowed out of the castle and I will not join you in any rule breaking."

Harry grinned at him, "Spoilsport! How about we get blindingly drunk and bitch about stuff. I know you enjoy a good bitch!" Harry produced a bottle of special brew fire whiskey. "Claims it's been aged fifteen years." Harry gave him a grin and a wink.

"If I didn't know better, Mister Potter, I would claim you had a drinking problem." The teasing in the tone was evident.

"Nah, just making up for lost time. You know most muggle children first get drunk by the age of fourteen. I remember my Aunt and Uncle having to carry Dudley up to his room one night because he had come home drunk. He had been drinking cider in the park with his mate Piers Polkin. I think they really struggled to carry him up, he was a bit over weight at the time."

"From what I remember he was over weight when I had the displeasure of meeting him."

Harry giggled. "He always did have a weight problem."

"Yet you were as thin as a rake when you first came to school." Severus pointed out handing Harry two tumblers.

"I was never spoilt like Dudley was. If he wanted something he got it and that something was usually food or sweets. They were never able to say no to him." Harry poured them their first drinks.

*******

Harry had sprawled himself back across the sofa and Sev was relaxing in the armchair to his left; they had already put away the best part of half the bottle of whiskey. Harry believed he had never laughed so much in his life; their topics of conversation had ranged from the benign to the ridiculous.

"And another thing, Potter, who is this Solo character? You never did explain him to me."

Harry thought hard, Solo? Him? "Oh my god! Sev, that was back in the summer sometime!"

"So, you never did explain him to me. Who is he?"

"Jealous?"

"Please! I do not get jealous, I am just merely curious."

"I think you're jealous." He smiled at the snort of laughter he heard from Sev. "You have nothing to be jealous about, Han Solo is a fictional character in a muggle movie, though he is pretty hot!"

"Then why did you compare him to me?"

"I didn't, I just said you sounded like him. Because when I told you I loved you your reply was 'I know.' Han Solo said the same thing to Princess Leia, and he loved her. I'll take you to see the movies when this stupid war is over. Have you ever seen a muggle movie?"

"One or two."

"Oh, and?"

"They were alright."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Which movies?"

"Nikolai once dragged me to see some nonsense about a vampire when we were in Paris some years back and the other one was some muggle historical film, Spartacus I believe."

"Well Star Wars will be nothing like them but they are fun."

"Star Wars?"

"The films with Han Solo in them."

Severus looked at him suspiciously. "Just how many films was this Han Solo in?"

"Three, but the actor has been in lot's more."

"I think three will be enough."

"I have only seen them once and that was one Christmas when they were on TV, I was only eight I think, but I hid behind the sofa to watch them so my family didn't realise I was there. I always promised myself that I would watch them on the big screen one day."

"If they are older films are you sure they will be on in a movie theatre?"

"Oh these films are classics, somewhere in London a cinema will be showing them, even as we speak."

*******

There was barely any whiskey left in the bottle and Harry thought that he should have brought two, when Sev went and collected another bottle from his cupboard. Harry grinned, tonight was turning out to be a lot of fun. "What are you grinning about, you miscreant?"

"Nothing really, I just can't believe you had been thinking on something for so long."

"Is the idea of using your brain for such an extended period of time painful for you?"

Harry laughed, "Sev, even drunk your insults are above par. May I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did."

"Ha ha! Does it bother you that I am not a pure blood wizard?"

Severus looked at him like he had just said something totally shocking. "Merlin, Harry, leave the big questions until I am drunk, why not!"

"Sorry, but it has been bugging me for a while." Harry grabbed another sandwich from the plate of food he had ordered from Dobby not so long ago. Alcohol always gave him the munchies.

"Why should it bother me?" He sounded very sincere.

"Well, with you being a Slytherin and all I just though it might bother you a bit."

"Not really. How long have you had these kind of thoughts?"

"About a year." He said around a mouthful of ham sandwich.

"And you wait until we have just opened a second bottle of fire whisky to voice these concerns?"

"Hey, I am a Gryffindor! Since when have we be known for our timing?"

"True." Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry, it doesn't bother me, it never really has. Maybe when I was younger I was led to believe such things were important but I grew up and I realised such things are immaterial."

"That's good."

"And anyway don't you think I would have bought it up by now if it was an issue?"

*******

They were now easily half way through the second bottle and once over the serious topic of blood purity Harry had steered the conversation back to happier things on the off chance he might get something out of his secretive lover. "Oh come on, everyone has them!" Severus just gave him a feral grin in reply. "You can tell me, you never know, maybe I could make one come true for your birthday."

"It is no longer my birthday, Harry, that past several hours ago."

"That's just an excuse and you know it."

"You are the one who brought up this topic of conversation, what about you?"

"I've always had a thing for the idea of al fresco and you know the usual, being tied up in light bondage."

Severus laughed at him. "You're can be kinky when you put your mind to it, Potter. Who would have thought that Boy Wonder liked to be a bit rough in bed and had fantasies of having sex out in the open."

"Maybe you would like to combine the both of them sometime." Harry said suggestively.

"I can see the headline now, 'Boy Wonder caught having sex with former Death Eater in Knockturn Alley!' It would do wonders for your reputation." Severus continued to laugh, Harry liked seeing him this relaxed; it didn't happen all that often.

"Who said anything about Knockturn Alley? I have been there once or twice, kind of scary."

"You think Diagon Alley would be a better choice? How about on the top floor of Flourish and Blots?"

"Sounds good, when do we go?" Harry doubled up into laughter. "Okay so maybe that one of mine is a little impractical but that is the whole thing about fantasies, they are meant to be impractical. So come on, you must have at least one?" Harry noticed the measuring look Sev was giving him and didn't miss the small mischievous smirk. And wondered what he was up to when he disappeared from the room. He came back a few moments later and handed Harry a vile of blue potion. "And just what is this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me?" Harry raised an eyebrow to mimic the man standing over him.

"Git!" He said with a grin and downed the potion. It gave him a curious sensation in his stomach, he felt a little more coherent but he was not sober by any means. Sev grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of his quarters. Harry was a little surprised to find he could walk straight without falling over from all the alcohol he had drunk. "Sev, what was that potion you gave me?" Harry whispered his question as they were now walking through the hallways of the dungeons and sound carried badly at night.

"It's a little creation that will not sober you up but will allow you to be coherent enough to continue drinking if you wish."

"So it kind of half sobers you up?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Why do you want me half sober?"

"What makes you think that I don't want you half drunk?"

"Have you ever answered a question before with a straight answer?"

"When I am asked a straight question I do."

"Git!" Harry giggled.

"And it has taken you this long to work that out?"

"To think that when I was a lowly fifth year, Hermione tried to persuade me it was all an act with you."

"You can tell Miss Granger she was wrong, I really am a bastard."

Harry tried to contain his laughter. "You must be right!"

"I usually am."

"I really do have a kinky streak, especially when it comes to you!" Severus just gave him another wicked grin and came to a stop outside of the Great Hall. "What are we doing here?" Harry whispered curiously. Severus pushed the door open just a little and pulled Harry in. It was as expected, empty and very quiet. The only light was coming from the enchanted ceiling, which cast eerie shadows across all the tables. "Okay Sev, you have me interested, but what are we doing in here?" Harry whispered as quietly as possible because even their footsteps seemed to echo loudly as Sev dragged him to the front of the hall and then off to the left. They came to a stop at the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry looked at Sev confusion clearly written on his face. "Are you hungry, Sev?"

"Indeed." He whispered right into Harry's ear and lifted him up and sat him on the edge of the table. "If you don't like anything tap on the table twice, Obvolvo Oris, Obvolvo Oculus." Harry gave a small jump as a silk blindfold and gag materialised into place on his face covering his eyes and mouth. "Everything alright?" Severus asked him in the same quiet tone of voice, realising he couldn't speak he made an affirmative hum and gave a nod. He felt himself being gently pushed back down onto the table, his legs still hanging over the end. He felt Sev lean over him and he gave out a soft moan, quietened down by the gag across his mouth. He felt his arms being pulled above his head, "Ligo Satago." His wrists felt as though they were clamped to the table. "Comfortable?" Harry shivered a little as the warm breath tickled his ear, from the side. He nodded. "Can you tap you fingers, if you need to? Try it." Harry did and was able to rap his knuckles twice on the table without hindrance. "Good, do that if at any time you wish to stop, oh and Potter, do try and keep it down. Anyone could walk in on us if you make too much noise."

Again Harry nodded. It was only then that he realised the position he was in, gagged and bound to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and Severus had the nerve to call him kinky! Though he had to admit the situation was highly arousing and it was helped even more so by Sev's ministrations to his now exposed chest.

***

Only a few heartbeats passed before Sev said a few Finite Incantatum's to release him from his bonds. Harry remained where he was as Sev leaned away from him and sat down on the bench next to him. Harry looked at him and grinned. Severus returned the look with a raised eyebrow. "And you have the gall to call me kinky?" Harry whispered trying not to laugh.

Sev smirked at him, "There is a certain satisfaction to know that I have truly fucked one over on the Gryffindors."

"And on their table, Sev."

Sev gave a small snort of laughter at that thought, while doing up his shirt. "We should clean up and be heading back, before Albus walks in and catches us."

"In the words of my most feared professor, indeed. But before we do go, did you write something on me?" Severus gave him a wicked grin. "What did you write on me?" Harry tried to crane his neck to see. "Sev!" Harry growled in frustration.

Sev was snickering near to him. "It is not permanent, it will come off in a few days."

"What will come off in a few days?" Harry scowled at him.

"If I was you I wouldn't wear any of those low slung trousers you favour for a few days." Sev snickered.

"Sev!"

"Calm yourself," it was said with a smile. "All it states is 'Property of Severus Snape.'" He finished with a smirk.

"Property! Oh the payback is going to be a bitch, Sev!" Harry said with a smile trying not to laugh. "We should clean up now, git!"

"Indeed." Sev said to him with a grin.

*******

Harry and Severus never knew just how close they had actually came to being caught, not ten minutes after they had left the hall, a small rat had investigated the area and had picked up on some interesting scents. He was on his way back to his makeshift head quarters, the shrieking shack. Once there he transformed back into his human form.

"Well, don't keep me waiting you worthless rat!"

"S-sorry, Bella."

"Give me your report, Wormtail. And don't say you couldn't get through the wards undetected as a rat because I know you can." Bella said with a malicious grin.

"Y-y-yes B-Bella, I made it as far as the Great Hall. I could smell some strange scents in there."

"Strange scents?"

"Yes, it had a smell of recent sexual play in it."

"Probably nothing more than students getting a kick out of breaking the rules; nothing to concern us. What of the patrols?"

"For the third night running, I saw the same couple patrolling the same parameter. I think they would be our best bets. We have to stay clear of Lupin, he will now it is me immediately, even under Polyjuice."

"Leave the planning to me, rat. Our Lord did not give you to me so I would have to listen to your pathetic ideas. He told us both you are to do as I say. I am in charge, and do not think I have not taken the wolf into consideration. We will first enter the castle while he is asleep. We need to make plans to capture those two idiots of Dumbledore's little group then we will have a little fun. We will need to question them, do you have the Veritaserum, rat?"

"Yes B-Bella."

"Good, soon we shall set our plan into motion."

**Next Chapter: **Harry and Tidus spend a little time together and trouble is brewing at Hogwarts.

**Latin Translations:**

Levo Fenestra – _Polish/Smooth window._

Abluo Fenestra – _Clean/Wash window._

Abluo Solum – _Clean/Wash floor._

Obvolvo Oris – _Cover mouth._

Obvolvo Oculus – _Cover eyes._

Ligo Satago – _Tie hands._

Preparo Connubialis – _Prepare for sexual union._

These are all very rough translations, so please forgive me if they are wrong.

Thanks to those of you that took time to review it means a lot to me.

**Sparkin** / **Menecarkawan** / **ahappyjtm** / **AriadneElda** / **Pam Briggs** / **Cloudburst2000** / **Ruth01** / **icklecassikins** / **Penguin Steps** / **Kelei** / **lunakatrina** / **Weirkat** / **snapes-bit**.

Thanks also to - **kila1991** / **firelover88** / **Jen** / **Kotay3** / **squiddie03** / **murx** / **Queen Zephora Yami** / **kitsuko** / **granadelc** / **Weirkat** / **Stephanie** / **Lisa Miller**.


	13. Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the lovely _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Thirteen – Coming To Terms.

September 975,

_Today there was a pleasant surprise waiting for me when I finished work. My Lilly-Rose has announced her engagement to, wait for this, one Severus Snape! I had to smile, my little Lilly-Rose, who is no longer so little is now 28 years of age and Severus is 16. He is a fine young man but he is just that, young. Talking to Lilly-Rose she told me she was happy and that she had been waiting for young Severus to mature enough to be able to become her husband, she claimed they were soul mates and she would have waited an eternity for him. Romantic twaddle if you ask me, but they seem happy enough so I have given them my blessing. It is a good match a Slytherin and a Snape shall bring even stronger ties to our families. Alwin too is happy for the union. He told me it must run in the family enjoying partners of an age difference. They are set to wed next spring; Lilly has made it clear she would like children soon, to continue the Snape line. I look forward to being a grandfather again._

_On a slightly more troubling note things between Godric and me have broken down to a point that we barely ever speak, the same can be said for Helga. She is such a groupie of Godric's it is embarrassing to watch. Rowena is also starting to distance herself from me, I don't know why. It all stems back to the argument we all had about muggles years ago. I still stand by what I said; muggle children are not ready to become part of our world. One day yes, when muggles are more enlightened but not yet. But still they insist on sending out the letters and few of the muggle born children ever arrive at our school. Their parents are too afraid of magic to allow their children to come. It is a sad fact of reality that the others are turning their backs on. _

Harry stretched out; he was tired from spending most of the day translating more of the diaries. He had gotten through two thirds of the diaries; he had translated twenty-one years of pages. He believed he had about ten years left to go. He wasn't going to find out anything else out about the spell, just the updates on Francis Longbottom and Joseph Potter. Each year Salazar, Alwin and Severus checked up on the boys, and both were doing extremely well. Francis Longbottom was completely disease free, his former childhood illness had never returned and Joseph Potter was a happy well-adjusted young man. This was good news for Harry, if he was going to change Voldemort back into Tom; he wanted Tom to have a happy long life. Feeling a little hungry and realising he had skipped lunch but it was a few hours until supper he put his quill down and headed to the kitchens.

*******

Tidus was taking a walk to clear his head, he had recently told his new friends about his past with the Dark Lord. They had been rightfully shocked and a little frightened, but Professor Snape had been right, they had understood, even sympathised a little with him. Arimus had told him not to worry that they would still be friends no matter what had happened in his past. And to prove his point Arimus had invited him for Christmas. He had just been up to see Poppy to ask if that was okay and she said it was. He was going to spend the first week with Poppy and Michael and the second week he would spend with Arimus and his family, he would arrive in time for the Christmas Ball his family were hosting, Poppy and Michael had also been invited. Arimus had mentioned that he would also ask his mum if Roger Price, Stephen Rankin and Amelia Pullman would be allowed to stay over for a few nights so they could have a slumber party. Tidus had never been invited to a slumber party before and was very excited at the prospect, even if it was a few weeks off.

Tidus looked up to see where he was going when he saw Potter walking off down a corridor; his first initial reaction was to go for his wand. He knew he didn't stand a chance against him, if rumour was to be believed Potter had recently walked away from a duel with the Dark Lord without anything more serious than a few scratches. And he must also have considerable power if he was able to remove the dark mark. Which Tidus knew to be fact, Potter had preformed it on him. He remembered Professor Snape telling him Potter was not that bad and that Potter rarely held grudges, though from the things he had seen between Potter and Professor's Aide Malfoy, Potter did hold grudges. Though they never did anything harmful to each other, just sophisticated prank pulling. Also the words of the sorting hat still rang in his ears:

"_Though you were brave to escape from right under Riddles nose like that."_

"_Riddle?"_

"_Ask Harry Potter for the answer to that riddle."_

Tidus was curious to know the answer to that question and to find out the answer he had to talk to Potter. Everyone wanted him to do it, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, McGonagall and even Arimus said it would be a good idea for he got on better with Potter. Decision made he pulled all his anger back in on itself and plucked up his courage, and followed Potter down the hallway.

*******

Harry had almost reached the kitchens; it had taken a little longer then anticipated because he had bumped into Luna, Ginny and Collin. All three were off to revise for their N.E.W.T.'s; he had wished them luck after a quick chat and resumed his trip. He had the feeling he was being followed, he felt the sensation of eyes on his back but he had continued walking, seemingly unaware. As far as he knew the school had not been breached but there was that bizarre stuff Draco had been talking about. At first he had put it down to Draco warning him to watch his back because he was going to pull another prank on him, but maybe Draco was trying to tell him something? Harry carefully got the end of his wand between his fingers, "If you are going to try something, you would be foolish to do so." Harry said in an almost conversational tone, continuing towards the kitchens.

"I wasn't going to try anything, Potter."

Harry stopped and turned around and found Tidus a few feet away from him, half hiding behind a statue of amour. "There is no need to hide from me, Mister Dolor, I mean you no harm."

It seemed as though Tidus was weighing up his words. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I was just on my way to the kitchens, would you care to join me?"

"Sure why not." Harry nodded at Tidus and continued down the hallway. He could hear Tidus following him at a distance and he tried to go over everything he had learnt in his child psychology lessons. Though he had a feeling nothing he had learnt so far would be of any use with this kid, everything he said to Tidus resulted in being the wrong thing to have said. As it had been Tidus that had made the first move he would allow the boy to begin and he would have to go with the flow and hope he didn't put his foot in it again.

Harry waited for Tidus to catch up with him at the entrance to the kitchens and held the door open for him, Harry followed him in. "Harry Potter sir, has come to see Dobby! Dobby is so happy!" Harry smiled at the elf that was hopping foot to foot in excitement. "What can Dobby do for you sirs?"

"If you don't mind Dobby, I was wondering if we could have something to eat, I missed lunch again."

"Of course Harry Potter, sir. Take a seat Dobby will get you whatever you like."

Harry led Tidus over to the table in the back of the room and sat down, he motioned for Tidus to do the same. "Dobby, can I have a chicken sandwich, a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream and a hot chocolate?"

"Of course Harry, sir. And for you young sir?" Dobby asked looking at Tidus.

"Umm...am I allowed some treacle tart?"

"Of course sir, anything to drink, sir?"

"Hot chocolate sounds nice."

"Dobby will be back as fast as he can." The elf ran off happily smiling to himself.

"The hot chocolate here is nice, it comes with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows."

"Arimus told me about it, apparently they don't generally serve it until after Christmas."

"No, I don't know why. It might have something to do with always serving hot cider in December. But I always liked January because of the hot chocolate. Though I must admit I do come here to have it early sometimes." Tidus just looked at him and gave him a small half smile. It was better then the usual glare Harry got. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about in particular?" Harry asked as Dobby came back with a tray weighed down with their goodies.

"Does sirs want anything else?"

"Dobby, in fifteen minutes Professor Snape will finish classes for the day, when he is alone can you deliver him a bowl of caramel ice cream, covered in caramel sauce and tell him it is from me?"

"Of course Harry Potter, sir. I will wait till Professor Snape is finished and alone."

"Thank you Dobby. I am sorry Mister Dolor, what where we saying?"

"Why did you send Professor Snape ice cream?" Tidus asked him, suspicion clear on his face.

"Professor Snape once told me a secret, I am sure I can trust you with it?" Tidus nodded at him. "He has a weakness for all things caramel, especially caramel ice cream. But because he is such a disciplined man he doesn't like to indulge very often so whenever I'm in the kitchens I always ask Dobby to pop down with some ice cream for him. But remember Mister Dolor, this is our little secret." Harry winked at him. "Now what can I help you with?"

"Something the sorting hat said to me."

"Oh, was it something to do with me?" Harry asked around half a mouthful of chicken sandwich.

"Kind of. It mentioned someone called Riddle, and it told me if I wanted the answer to that riddle I was to ask you. So who is Riddle?" Tidus started to pick at his treacle tart, never taking his eyes off Harry.

"I guess it meant Tom Riddle."

"So who is Tom Riddle?"

"Well, Tom Riddle was once a student here and when he left he took a dark path. A path he never should have taken."

"Did he work for the Dark Lord?" Tidus whispered.

"He is the Dark Lord." Harry said back softly, Tidus looked a little scared at talking about the Dark Lord.

"He is the Dark Lord!"

"It's hard to think that he may have been a kid once isn't it. That once a long time ago he was all human and a very bright student."

"Yeah, I guess." They continued to eat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Once Tidus had finished his tart he broke the silence once again. "I should be getting back, I don't want to worry the guys."

Harry gave him a small nod and a smile, "Say hi to Arimus, Roger, Stephen and Amelia from me."

"I will do, Potter."

"You can call me Harry, if you like."

Tidus gave him another measuring stare. "Okay, Harry, you can call me Tidus I guess."

"Okay, Tidus. I'll see you around." Tidus nodded at him and left the kitchen. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, that had been tricky but it had gone better then even he could have hoped. At least Tidus had not stormed out like he did when they usually talked.

*******

It was much later that night that Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle were making their routine rounds of the Hogwarts grounds bordering the forbidden forest. They were happily walking hand in hand when a black cat started mewing in what sounded like pain from the edge of the forest.

"Dedalus, we should help that poor cat."

"I don't know my love, you know what Albus said about remaining within the wards."

"You are being overly dramatic, it's a cat and it needs our help. You do realise if we are to marry then you will need to find a little more compassion in your soul." Hestia scolded him playfully.

"Fine my love, lets go get the cat." As they carefully stepped towards the cat it backed a little further away from them, deeper into the forest.

"The poor dear must be petrified." Hestia walked a little slower towards the frightened wounded animal. As she reached the animal and bent down to pick it up she froze in place and fell to the ground. Before Dedalus could even get to his wand he too was frozen in place and fell to the ground. The black cat vanished and in its place stood a grinning Bella Lestrage.

"That stupid wounded cat routine never fails, stupid Gryffindors."

"I-I was a Gryffindor!"

"Like I said rat, stupid Gryffindors." Peter actually looked a little upset by that comment. Bella had a far away look on her face, "I wonder if that trick would work on Potter? After all he is another predictable stupid Gryffindor."

"I don't know, from what our Lord has said he is starting to immerse himself in the Dark Arts."

"I don't believe it." Bella sneered.

"You saw the mess our Lord was in after the fight he had with Potter in Diagon Alley."

"Are you daring to say that you think Potter is stronger than our Lord?" Bella whispered furiously, she took out her wand and pointed it at Peter and cast the Cruciatus Curse at him, she didn't hold it long, not wanting to risk him screaming out loud. "Now get up rat, and get one of these idiots back to the shack we don't have much time."

*******

Once in the shack and both of their victims were securely gagged, bound and stripped to their underwear, Bella and Peter set to work, clipping strands of their hair and entering it into the Polyjuice potion they had been brewing.

"Rat, get the Veritaserum out, we will need to interrogate them and find out everything they know including passwords."

"Y-y-yes Bella." Peter set about collecting the truth serum; he was a little worried at entering the castle. He knew if he weren't careful, Lupin would guess something was up, he would smell his fear a mile off.

*******

Salazar and his associates had forged their own weapon for the ritual. Each of them had taken one part of the weapon to make and when they were done they had come together to finish it off and to charm and cover it in the potions it needed. Harry had seriously thought about following in Salazar's footsteps. Asking his friends and loved ones to help him, but unfortunately time was not on his side. Voldemort was moving faster then anyone had anticipated if Harry wanted to follow through with his plan he could not wait much longer because the Order would refuse to wait. They didn't like the plan as it was anyway. Time could not be spent on designing a weapon, not when one could be chosen off the shelf. And Severus' shelf of weapons was impressive. Harry stood staring at his chosen sword for the ritual. He liked this one, it had nice balance, and the double-edged blade was also useful and its sharp point was deadly. Severus had trained Harry on this sword, and it was the one he was most comfortable with. There were a few others he was trained on but this was his favoured one. And if he had a chance in hell of pulling off what he wanted to do then he needed tools he felt comfortable with. Severus immediately had told him he was more than welcome to use it.

Harry was waiting for Filius and Hermione to arrive. Hermione was going to do what she did best, organising and making notes. She would keep tabs on what Filius and Harry had done and tried and what had been successful. Filius, with help from Harry, was going to cast the charms. At first Harry was going to do them all himself but realised he would never be as good as the master himself, so he stepped down to Filius' superior knowledge in the area of charms.

Filius had been eager to help, realising a lot of the charms had been written by one of his hero's, Alwin Snape. These charms in particular had not seen the light of day since they had been written and last cast nearly a thousand years ago. It was all going to be guesswork as to whether they would work or not. They would have to find a test subject, much as the three wizards had a thousand years ago. Problem being, ethics were a lot stricter these days. Harry cocked an eye at the opening door.

"Ah, Harry, sorry I am a little late, house business. I'm sure you understand."

"No problem, Filius, Hermione is still yet to arrive."

"I have been going over the charms you have given me, and I think by the end of the day we should have your sword charmed."

"I hope so. I have already asked Severus to start preparing the potions needed for the sword. Though he is finding it a little difficult to come up with some of the ingredients for the soul-vanquishing potion. He's hoping to find substitutes."

"If anyone can do it, it is Severus. He is very imaginative when it comes to potions."

"Sorry I'm a little late, I had to finish an essay." Hermione bustled in and gave Harry a quick hug.

Waving off her apology, Harry gave the relevant parchments to the correct people, "Shall we give it a go?" He asked them all. They nodded and Filius pulled out his wand.

*******

"You're supposed to act like you love me, not fear me." Bella, in Polyjuice disguise yelled at Peter, after they had shown there face's at lunch and returned to their quarters.

"S-sorry Bella, I will try harder."

Bella let out a snort of contention. "It's only for a short while, next time we see that brat we will lure him into our trap. From what I have heard he likes to take night time strolls, hopefully we will catch him on one of these. You never know we might be in luck and catch him tonight."

"What if we don't? We can't stay long before Lupin will know something is up."

"If it doesn't happen tonight or tomorrow we will get Malfoy's brat to lure Potter out for us. He has been told to help us if we need it. So stop panicking and leave the thinking up to me."

"Y-yes Bella."

*******

It had been several hours and many botched attempts to get it right. Harry sat down breathing hard and even Filius had worked up a sweat. The charms had been draining to cast; even the ones that hadn't been right still took it out of them.

It had been a case of trial and error, but they believed they had worked out the correct ones. The sword was still lying on the desk, faintly glowing as Salazar had said his did when Alwin, had charmed his sword for him. Harry cautiously reached out a hand and picked it up by its handle. He could feel its power humming through it; it was a clean pure power; one that felt ready to cleanse and put things right, Harry hoped it would do just that. He stood slowly and swished the sword through the air; it left a faint trail of light behind it. Harry grinned to his two companions.

"I definitely think we have it right this time."

"How does it feel, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Powerful," Harry answered simply.

*******

"How are you old friend?"

"Less of the old, Nikolai," Nikolai gave Severus a wicked grin, "and don't think that grin will work on me either."

"It always used to, Severus."

"When I was eight," Severus grumbled.

"And what a sweet eight year old you were, Severus. Always so polite and easy to win over." Severus gave him a level glare, the corner of his mouth threatening to break into a smile.

"I am not so gullible to your charms now, Nikolai."

"No it would seem that you are not. But in my humble opinion I would say that has more to do with you being blinded by the charms of a certain young man."

"I am blinded by nothing and no one." Severus sent his old friend another glare.

"Come now, Severus, you cannot lie to me. I have seen to much." Nikolai handed Severus a glass of brandy.

"I am sure you did not ask me here to discuss the merits of Mister Potter's charms, Nikolai." Severus frowned at Nikolai's drink. "Must you really drink that in front of me?"

"Severus, child, it is nothing you haven't seen before."

"And it doesn't get better with each time."

"Unfortunately it is a necessity."

"What is it these days anyway?"

"Deer's blood." Severus tried to hide his revulsion, but it was difficult to do with a man he trusted so much that he actually relaxed around him. "Better that than a student."

"I don't know, there a few I could think of that wouldn't be missed. The same could be said of a few faculty members."

"Don't tell me, Trelawney and the son of Lucius for starters?"

"Don't even get me started on that little imbecile!"

"Which one?" Nikolai asked with a smirk.

"Either, but Trelawney is mostly harmless whereas Draco, I would happily see an end to."

"Severus, he has done nothing."

"Yet! I don't trust him and I really don't have the time or the energy to keep a watch on him."

"Then allow me to watch him for you."

"I thought you wanted no part in this war?"

"I don't and I won't. But if you truly believe he is a possible threat to your safety then I shall happily keep an eye on him for you. I will not have my friends threatened."

"Nikolai, my life is under threat everyday. Every time that I return to the Dark Lord could be my last."

"And if it is then I shall kill him."

Severus raised an eyebrow in question to his friend. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" He said in disbelief.

"I may not be able to kill him as such but I can rip him apart bit by bit until he is in too many pieces to fix."

"Thank you for that rather unpleasant image, Nikolai."

"You are my family, child, and I will see no harm to you or those you care about. If the son of Lucius becomes a problem I shall deal with him."

"I almost pity Draco, having borne witness to one of your rampages of revenge!"

"They are rather artistic aren't they?"

"If you call bloody massacres artistic, yes." Severus replied with a slight shudder at the memory of Nikolai's last human victim.

"The little idiot deserved it."

"Nikolai, no one deserves to be hung, drawn and quartered, and not lets forget the draining of blood!"

"It taught him not to mess with you, did it not?" Nikolai replied casually.

"Yes, but that's because he is dead!"

"My point exactly, he learnt his lesson."

"There is no reasoning with you is there? Though as pleasant as this is why did you ask me here tonight?"

"Something is bothering you, I want to know what it is."

"Nikolai, what has happened to your subtly, you usually don't ask such things so bluntly."

"You can see through my subtle attempts to extract information from people. I find with you direct bluntness works best."

Severus gave Nikolai another glare before admitting defeat; he knew he would not get away without telling him everything. "I feel like bloody Trelawney, going on gut instincts! But I feel as though something is going to happen, something bad and I can't place my finger on what."

"Just because you have a feeling about something doesn't mean you are turning into that mad fraud of a woman. You should trust your instincts; you hear a lot of information from both sides. Sometimes the mind can only recall so much and the rest is filed away in your sub-conscious for later contemplation and this is where gut instincts come from. You should listen to them, what are they telling you?"

"That something is afoot, something just feels out of place, wrong. Someone feels wrong."

"Someone? Anyone in particular?"

"No, I can't place it."

"Who do you think is in danger, you?"

"No, if I had to point to someone I would say Harry. But then again that brat is always in bloody danger."

"Do you feel as though he is in more danger at the moment?"

"He is safe as long as he stays in the castle, I know this but something still feels off. I am no doubt just being stupid and over protective. But I can't keep him in my sight all the time, people would become suspicious."

"I can help watch him if you like? I can ask him to help out in my classes for a few days. He is a very courteous young man and I am sure he would not deny me. As for some reason, though I can't fathom why, he seems desperate for my approval."

"I haven't introduced Harry to any of my friends, considering they all live in different countries, besides you of course and he already knew Bill and Charlie. I think he just wants to make a good impression."

"But he has no need to make a good impression on me. It is you he has to impress, and it seems as though he has done that superbly. You like him so I like him, it is as simple as that."

"You may see it that way but I think Harry thinks that if he can impress my friends he will impress me. Or if he can win you over then you will not say anything bad about him to me."

"As if anyone's opinion ever mattered too much to you. But why does he feel he has to do this?"

"Because he is young, Nikolai."

"You are all young to me, Severus. Does it worry you much that he is younger than you?"

Severus shook his head, "No it never really has. Though I think it worries Harry on occasion. I meant nothing by the comment on his age, some of the burdens he is forced to carry makes him act a lot older then he is. I only meant that because of his age he still has certain insecurities. He will grow out of them. If he lives through this war."

*******

It had been a few days since his chat to Severus and he could still sense his young friend's discomfort at Harry being alone for most of the day, everyday. That was why he, in an attempt to help fill his days, had asked Harry to assist him with a few lessons. Nikolai didn't really need a classroom assistant, but if he had to have one then it might as well be the historically important Harry Potter. It wasn't everyday you got to work with someone who had already filled the pages of so many History books. He had heard good things about the boy and he could tell he was powerful, even if that power was yet to be fulfilled, and from what Severus had told him, the boy had no desire for all the power and glory that could easily be his. This made Nikolai curious, the vampire side of his nature desired power and control at all times. Severus, especially as a young child, too had desired power and control. Yet Harry did not and yet he was attracted to Severus who was the opposite of his nature. Maybe the old adage of opposites attract was true, Nikolai mused.

He was brought out of his inner thoughts as his classroom door opened with the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors followed by Harry walked in.

"Nikolai, I'm sorry I couldn't be here a few minutes earlier but I got held up by Minerva." Harry whispered to him.

Nikolai smiled at the clearly nervous Harry, "No problem Harry, please sit." Nikolai pointed to a chair next to his desk.

"Settle down," Nikolai spoke quietly to the classroom as he rose from his seat and walked around his desk to stand in front of it. By the time he had reached the front of his desk the classroom was silent.

He had to control a very Severus like smirk at their obedience. He had heard the rumours; he was a popular Professor with the students, known for his fairness with the four houses. But there was a small spike of fear running through them all because of what he was. In essence they were afraid to piss him off, even the ones with silly little crushes on him!

"I have decided that we have learnt enough to be able to move on to my next subject, fear." There was an audible gasp through the classroom. "It is impossible to live your life without fear, everything you do is controlled by it. It is my job to teach you how to live with it and use it to the best of your ability. For fear can be as good a friend as foe."

Nikolai noticed a student's hand rise. "Yes, Miss Croft?"

"How can fear control everything?"

"Simple Miss Croft, answer me this, why do you complete your homework on time?"

"Because I have to?" She answered a little unsure.

"Say's who? Why bother doing it at all?"

"Because I would get in trouble if I didn't."

"Why should you care if you got in trouble, Miss Croft?"

"Because I..." She trailed off looking a little confused.

"Because you would fear losing house points maybe? Or maybe the fear of a detention would force you to complete your homework on time. Fear of the incident going against your end of year grade?" His student nodded at him in realisation, as did most of the class. "Now tell me, Mister Jones, why do you brush your teeth everyday?"

There were a few giggles around the class at the seemingly odd question. But he had asked this question of the young Slytherin because he was one of his brightest students and was hoping he would understand the reason for such a silly question.

"Fear of getting a cavity, sir."

Nikolai gave him a smile and a nod, grateful one of his top students understood. "Well done Mister Jones, five points to Slytherin. Miss Edwards, tell me why do you wear your winter cloak when going out in the snow?"

"Fear of catching a cold, sir?"

"Correct Miss Edwards, five points to Gryffindor."

"Mister Lawley, why do you eat?"

"Fear of starving, sir." Most of the students laughed at that one.

Nikolai smiled to, "Correct Mister Lawley, five points to Slytherin. Tell me Miss Masters, why do you not drink fire-whisky? At least not in the presence of an adult." Nikolai gave her a small grin.

"Fear of getting caught." She giggled and blushed a little.

"Correct Miss Masters, five points to Gryffindor."

"Tell me why you do not go into the Forbidden Forest, Mister Marshall?"

"Fear of the denizens of the forest and fear of explosion."

"Correct Mister Marshall, five points to Slytherin."

"Mister Lauper, tell me why do you not run in the hallways?"

"Fear of detention with Snape or Filth!" One of students called out and the whole class erupted in laughter. Even Nikolai couldn't keep a small smile from showing, and it seemed neither could Harry, when he caught his eye.

When the class quietened down a few moments later the student answered the question, "Fear of a detention, sir."

"Five points to Gryffindor Mister Lauper, even if you did have a little help from one of your fellow house mates. Now you all see how fear controls most of our smaller insignificant actions. Your fears of starvation and fears of werewolves and vampires in the Forbidden Forest are the reasons you eat or stay out of the forest. Fear of a detention with Professor Snape, or Mister Filch, make you follow school rules. But there are many more things to fear in this world then a detention with Professor Snape. Tell me Mister Flint, why do you obey your father and his wishes?"

Nikolai gave a level look at his student; Severus had made him fully aware of which children he feared were already lined up to be marked by Voldemort. And this boy was a dead cert, his father was a Death Eater and so was his elder brother. Severus had told him he feared for the boy because he lacked the vicious streak of his father and brother.

"Fear of looking weak, sir." The boy answered in a small voice.

"Maybe it is a little more complicated then that, maybe it is the fear of seeking out other options, other avenues to go down." The boy gave him a small nod.

Nikolai looked at his class carefully, "Tell me Mister Charles, you have told me you want to become an Auror so you can help in the war, why?"

"Fear of You-Know-Who, winning the war, sir."

"Who, Mister Charles?"

"You know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"No I do not, you will have to give me a name, Mister Charles." The boy paled visibly in front of him. "Unless you give me a name, Mister Charles, how am I meant to know whom you mean? Maybe you can help us, Mister Potter, do you know who Mister Charles means?"

Harry gave him a mischievous look that was strangely reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. "Well, he could mean Rosemerta, from the Hogshead, she can be a little scary when she wants to be."

"Is that who you meant, Mister Charles?" The boy merely shook his head. "I think you have it wrong, Mister Potter."

"Maybe he means, you know, that old annoying git."

"Yes, I think you could be right, Mister Potter, is that who you mean, Mister Charles?" The boy gave him a strange look of a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Sorry Professor, I think I have confused Mister Charles with one of my pet names for old snake face."

"You have pet names for him?" Nikolai asked in good humour, determined to get his students to understand they had nothing to fear from that name.

"Oh yes, I have many, like I said, the old annoying git, snake face, dunderhead, mouldy Voldie, one of my personal favourites. Looser, that's one of Ron's favourites. Over confident moron, big head, egotist, pain in the arse, dickhead, that's Hermione's favourite. And many more I would get in trouble for repeating because they are a little crude."

"If I ever have the displeasure again I shall have to tell him some of those. I will get a kick out of seeing how annoyed he gets, especially at mouldy Voldie!" Most of the class gave a nervous giggle. "But you do use his fashioned name do you not, Mister Potter?"

"On occasion I will call him by his chosen name of Lord Voldemort." The class gasped in fear.

"Is that who you meant, Mister Charles, Lord Voldemort?" Another gasp, "Is that who you fear winning the war?"

"Y-yes."

"If you intend to make a stand against him, Mister Charles, would it not be wise to learn to say his name? It will be a lot quicker on the battlefield to say that then, You-Know-Who! Or maybe you could take on Mister Potter's personal favourite mouldy Voldie?"

"M-maybe." The boy squeaked.

"Mister Potter, you have faced him any times in battle, is it easier to say Voldemort, then You-Know-Who?"

"If I am feeling polite then yes it is easier to say Voldemort then anything else. Also I refuse to honour him with You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is nothing more than a bully and a murderer." The class again gasped when he said Voldemort.

"I hear you all gasp and flinch when either myself or Mister Potter has said Voldemort, but why?" No one raised his or her hand. "Has anything happened to either myself or Mister Potter when we have said his name? Have we been struck down? Has he dared show his face to tell us off for saying what he has deemed forbidden?" There were a few shakes of heads as the students realised that no, nothing had happened. "Then why fear saying his name? After all it is only a name, is it not?"

There was a general mumble of agreement. "So tell me Mister Charles, why are you becoming an Auror?"

"Because I fear V-Vo-Voldem-mort wining the war and I want to help stop that."

"Well done Mister Charles, see nothing happened did it?"

"No, sir." The boy grinned at him.

"Now if I ever hear you refer to him as anything else then his name in my classroom, I will deduct points. There is nothing to fear from his name, if you want to fear him as a dark wizard then that is fine, after all he is a powerful wizard with frightening skill worthy of fear and respect, but I implore you, do not fear his name. But that does not mean that you should not respect how other people feel. If you must refer to him as anything else then call him what he is, the Dark Lord." Nikolai did not fancy meeting an enraged Severus Snape after he had had a class full of students all calling Voldemort by name!

"Now on to the practical part of this lesson, follow me please." Nikolai led the class out to one of the gardens he had asked Albus to corner off for him.

"Harry," Nikolai quietly caught the attention of the young man next to him. "Did you collect the package from Severus that I asked you to bring?"

"Yep, but I can't help wondering what you need two dozen calming potions for."

Nikolai grinned at him, "I have a demonstration of facing your fears set up in the gardens. If you do not mind I need you to wait at the exit and see if the students are okay and if necessary administer the potions and tick off a few of the boxes on these sheets to see how the students did." Nikolai passed him several sheets.

"Not a problem, but how will I know how they have done if I don't know what they have faced?"

"Good point, Harry. I guess it is a good thing you have just volunteered to go through first!"

"Hey!"

Nikolai grinned at Harry, "It is nothing you can not handle, Harry." He laughed when Harry rolled his eyes at him.

Nikolai came to a stop outside of an old maze that was rumoured to be haunted, so the students tended to stay away. "Everyone gather round, and listen up. Each one of you will be expected to enter the maze and make your way out. I have gone through it many times and it should not take you more then ten minutes to complete. Inside the maze you will face many things, maybe even some of your fears. If at any point you feel you cannot complete it for any reason, send up red sparks and depending on where you are through the maze either Mister Potter or myself will come and collect you. Once you complete the maze Mister Potter will be there to help you and he will also ask you some questions. Remember, fear is what will make you want to quit; fear will control every one of your actions while in the maze. But let that fear help you and keep you sharp, deny it its victory of you and beat it back to only a helpful background noise. Now Mister Potter has bravely offered to go first." Nikolai leaned in close to Harry, "One other thing Harry, once you are through, send up some green sparks and repeat it for each student that reaches you, okay."

"No problem, Nikolai." Harry grinned at him.

*******

Harry took a deep breath, and entered the maze. He knew there was nothing to fear in this maze, it was set up for fourth years, so there would be nothing to bad, it was just a little to reminiscent of the final task in the Tri-Wizard tournament for his liking.

Harry was impressed with Nikolai's Charms and illusion work. He was currently walking down a spooky old corridor with only two torches alight, giving it creepy shadows. Harry walked down and a door flew open and a Death Eater walked out, jumping immediately into action he called out a biding spell and the Death Eater disappeared with a puff of smoke and the door resealed. Harry was impressed, that had got his adrenalin pumping a little, it was positively going to make the kids freak! He continued down and exited the spooky hallway into a narrow cavern and the only way across was a rickety rope and wood bridge. Hearing voices Harry looked down and noticed what looked like hundreds of snakes. If you fell off the rickety bridge you would land in the pit of snakes, nice! Harry thought.

"Hey, are you lot poisonous?"Harry hissed to the snakes. He received a chorus of no's. He didn't think Nikolai would hurt his students.

Harry crossed the bridge, resisting the urge to place a little strengthening charm on the bridge, not wanting to give unfair advantage to the students. Nikolai was right, they needed to learn to control their fears.

And on he went. Nikolai was correct, he didn't face anything that gave him any problems, a few of the lower level dark creatures and a boggart, and few very impressive illusionary charms, which he would have to ask Nikolai how he did them, especially the one of Voldemort demanding that you have the balls to say his name out aloud, otherwise you would not be allowed to exit the maze. After Harry had got his laughter under control, he said the name and left the maze and sent up the green sparks.

As the first of the students started to come through he realised why Nikolai had asked Severus for the calming potion, most of them were shaking with a combination of fear and adrenalin. Facing Voldemort, even if it was only an illusion, was frightening. And Harry guessed other things like a pit of snakes and a boggart were still a little intimidating to a Fourth Year.

After a while of talking to the students and getting through the questions Nikolai wanted answered, they were simple questions, like which hexes did you use and how did you feel doing this or facing that, he felt a cool hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Nikolai, umm sorry Professor."

Nikolai smiled at him, "Not a problem. Congratulations Harry, you had the fastest time of only a little over six minutes."

"I think that is a little unfair, considering I can speak to snakes and have faced Voldemort before."

"Very true."

Harry finished up with the last student, and handed Nikolai back the parchments with the student's details on them. "Thank you, Harry. Now everyone is to return to the classroom and collect his or her belongings. As there is only fifteen minutes left of class you are free to go to lunch early. Harry, do you fancy getting a coffee in the staffroom. I think I could do with the caffeine."

Harry could only agree whole-heartedly.

**Next Chapter**: Bella sets her plan in motion and Nikolai looses control.

Thanks to everyone that has left reviews they really do keep me motivated and I really do appreciate them.

**Athenakitty** – Thanks as always and I promise all will be answered soon.

**Nimohtar** – Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm flattered you compared my fic to LeeLeePotters :)

**Abraxis** – Thanks and you are right Draco has no talent for fence sitting, but things with Draco will all blow up soon, I promise.

**The penguins are coming** – Thank you I'm glad you liked my fic's so much that you took time out from studying to read them. Good luck in your finals, I'm sure you'll ace them!

**Elizabeth Ice** – Wow thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter. Some of those story arcs will soon be explained and brought to light, I just hope you like them.

**Pam Briggs** – Thanks as always hun, I'm glad you liked my fluffy interlude and Sev putting Draco in place. Though I should warn you the next few chapters do start to get a little dark!

**AriadneElda** – Thank you my dear. I'm glad you liked the chapter including the After_Class version. I'm positive you will like what I have in store over the next few chapters as it will deal with a few of your least favourite characters.

**Sumli** – Thank you. I'm glad you liked the way I ended a light chapter so darkly it was done on purpose! As for Wormtail sneaking into Hogwarts, you are right it is an old cliché but hopefully I have managed to put a new spin on it that you will enjoy.

**FlameOfIllumination** / **Eccentric75885** / **Ruth** / **Kotay3** / **Hyouden** / **Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** / **kila1991** / **sparkin** / **snapes-bit** / **ahappyjtm**. 


	14. Bloodlust And Death

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Warning – this chapter is very violent and has many deaths in it. Please be aware of this before you read it, thank you.

Chapter Fourteen – Bloodlust And Death.

"That, in a nut shell, is what I need you to do."

"You want me to bind the Dark Lord, while you stab him through the heart?" Severus said trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"I know it sounds a little crazy..."

"Crazy is not the word I would use. Insane is a better one I think."

"Sev, trust me, I know what I am talking about."

"Harry, the Dark Lord will be able to break any binds I put on him."

"Not this one."

"And what makes this one so special?"

"It's controlled by the strength of your mind, to break it he would have to break your mind and he will not have the time to do that. Once you have him in the bind, I will use the soul-vanquishing potion and then you can release him. I will capture the soul then we cleanse it. I stab him through the heart with the special sword, you put the soul back in. We heal the wound, de-age him and Bob's your uncle."

"Who is Bob?"

"Muggle saying, meaning there you go, all done."

"Ah, then why didn't you just say that?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus, "Because it is a saying!" Harry was sure he could hear Severus mumble something under his breath about stupid muggle saying, and he grinned. "Don't worry, I have it all written down in my note book," Harry frowned. "Which I left in Nikolai's classroom. I'll just go and get it, I'll be back in a few."

Harry got up and left Severus' quarters under his invisibility cloak. Once he was back up in the main part of the castle he made sure no one was around and slipped behind a statue and removed it. Now that he was no longer a student he was allowed in the corridors after hours, it was a strangely liberating feeling, knowing that Filch or even Severus could no longer take house points for his night-time wanderings.

He was nearing the fourth floor when he heard people running towards him, he immediately went for his wand readying for an attack. He relaxed when he saw it was only Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle but then a snake of worry entered his gut at the looks of terror on their faces. "Hestia, Dedalus what's the matter?"

"Shhh, Harry, we must hurry."

"Why Hestia, what's wrong?"

"Albus sent us, there has been a breach in the castle. It is thought that Draco Malfoy has helped someone get in."

"We better get to Albus' office."

"No!"

"Why not Dedalus?" Harry asked in a panic.

"He wants us to take you to his little safe house." Hestia interrupted him.

"Safe house? He hasn't mentioned this to me before."

"It is a secret. Harry we must hurry before anyone finds us." Hestia grabbed his wrist and started to pull him up the stairs towards the fifth floor.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered furiously.

"The Shrieking Shack."

"The... why would we be going there?"

"Its Albus' secret hideout for you until he can clear the castle of any threat."

Harry was in two minds about whether to go or not, but it did sound barmy enough to be one of the Headmasters plans. And he didn't trust Draco that much, or though he thought Draco was starting to change his mind a bit about where his loyalties lay. With a slightly hesitant nod Harry agreed to go with them. They reached the statue of Gregory the Smarmy and Dedalus said the password, settling Harry's worries. Albus must have given him the password to access the secret passageway to Hogsmeade.

*******

Severus was back in his quarters waiting for Harry to return. It had been almost ten minutes since he had left, he was not normally one to worry but his niggling feeling that something was off had remained with him for the last few days. He knew it only took a few minutes to get to Nikolai's classroom form his quarters, so what was taking Harry so long? Severus shook his head in mild disbelief; he really was starting to worry too much. Harry had no doubt bumped into someone he knew, maybe even Nikolai and was having a chat. That must be it considering it was after curfew and students should be in bed. He would wait a while longer before chasing Harry up, he didn't want the younger man to think he was checking up on him.

*******

Harry was pinned in-between Hestia and Dedalus while running down the muddy tunnel. It suddenly entered his mind that he had not told Severus where he was and he didn't want to worry him. Part of him wanted to turn back and inform him of his location. Then he realised that Albus would no doubt inform Severus of the situation and he suspected it would be Severus that would come and tell them that the castle was cleared of its threat. Something about this whole situation still felt a little odd, but if he couldn't trust two of Albus' top Order members whom could he trust?

They reached the end of the tunnel and the trap door that led into Honeydukes. Hestia carefully opened it, to make sure the coast was clear and motioned for them all to follow her. They crept quietly out of the shop and up the street to the Shrieking Shack.

*******

This was getting ridiculous, it had been almost twenty minutes since Harry had left his quarters and all his instincts were telling him something was wrong, but what? He decided to rest his curiosity and fire call Nikolai to ask him if he had seen Harry. That way he would at least have an idea of where Harry might be.

"Severus, my friend is there something I can do for you?"

"Nikolai, have you seen Harry in the last twenty minutes?"

"No Severus, I have not."

"Have any of the wards you placed on you classroom been tampered with. Has anyone entered the room this evening."

"No Severus, I have them directly linked to me so I am aware when anyone tries to gains entry to them."

"Harry was meant to collect somethi..."

"Severus?"

"Harry has just left the school grounds. Meet me in the main entrance immediately!"

Severus ended the call and grabbed all available weaponry to hand. His dagger went back in its holster down the side of his boot, his wand back up his left sleeve and a small muggle handgun he liked to keep in his private quarters went under his cloak. Just before he left his quarters he grabbed the map Harry had made for him. He knew he should have listened to his instincts earlier, he knew something was wrong. He ran all the way to the main entrance never stopping once at the questioning looks from the Bloody Baron or even Filch.

"Severus, what is this all about?"

Severus came to a stop just in front of his friend. "Harry has been taken from school grounds, something is wrong we must find him."

"Severus, are you sure?"

"Yes, I placed a charm on him a while ago that would let me know if he left the safety of the school wards, it has just been activated."

"Any idea, which way they went?"

Severus pulled out the map Harry had made for him and activated it, unfortunately he was to late and Harry had already left its boundaries. "Nikolai, can you track him?"

"Not without a scent of his blood, and you know that to be dangerous, Severus."

"Shit! Can you track him through me?"

"Severus?"

Severus wiped his head around to see Remus Lupin looking at him from the stairs. "Not now wolf!" Severus turned back to Nikolai, "How about through me?"

"Explain, Severus."

"This evening in my lab I cut myself and I got some blood on Harry's robe. He is still wearing it." Severus quickly bent down to his foot and pulled out his knife and sliced it across his hand and held out the wound to Nikolai. "Can you track him through my blood?"

Nikolai closed his eyes and took a deep breath and ran his tongue across the cut on Severus' hand. "My friend I have tasted your blood before, there was no need for you to tempt me again." Nikolai slowly opened his eyes, and once where they had been green were now red and he licked his lips.

"Nikolai, remember Harry. Can you sense my blood on him?" Severus didn't even get an answer; Nikolai just took off up the stairs at great speed.

"Severus, what the hell is going on? What in Merlin's name are you doing setting a blood thirsty vampire loose on the school for?"

"I said not now wolf!"

"Snape! I am warning you!"

"I can control him. Just go tell Albus, Potter has gone missing!" Severus took off at speed after Nikolai, not waiting to hear Lupin's reply and truthfully not caring. Part of what Lupin had said was true; Nikolai was in a dangerous state. He had tasted fresh human blood and all his senses were involved in the hunt to follow the faint sent of that blood. A vampire in mid-hunt was not to be messed with, but it was a gamble Severus was prepared to take, he had to get Harry back.

*******

Remus was at a loss for what to do, he knew he should inform Albus of what had happened but there was still something about Harry and Snape's relationship that made him uncomfortable enough to not want to leave Harry at the mercy of a Snape rescue. And bearing witness to Nikolai's transformation made him uneasy; dark creatures, as well as being one, were his speciality and he knew that once a vampire gave into his blood lust there was very little that could stop him from getting what he wants.

Remus made the decision to follow Snape and the now crazy vampire. If Harry was in trouble it was his job to help him and make sure a rescue attempt didn't turn into a vampire blood bath.

*******

They were just reaching the opening of the Shrieking Shack when serious doubts started to enter Harry's mind. He could feel the heavy magics surrounding the small building and none of it felt familiar. Harry knew what Albus' magic felt like and this somehow felt darker and heavier. He was sure he could feel anti-apparation wards up, some silencing charms and something else. Something to him just didn't feel right; he could see a figure standing in the shadows in the main room, in long dark robes. Robes that he knew wouldn't belong in a safe house of Albus Dumbledore's. They were the robes of a Death Eater.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded going for his wand. But before he could reach it he felt arms from behind reach around him and trap his arms in place.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hestia screeched at the Death Eater standing in the shadows. "You nearly gave us away you idiot!" Hestia spun around and landed a right hook on Harry's chin.

"Forgive me, but our Lord sent me for an update on your progress. It seems as though you have been successful." Harry knew that voice but couldn't place it at the moment. He tried to clear his head and to think, he needed to get out of this shack and the anti-apparation wards prevented him from simply apparating out. He tried to concentrate so he could change into his animagus form and try and do a runner that way but he couldn't seem to get his mind to focus. Then he realised what the other magic he could feel was, it was a ward to prevent anyone from changing form. Anger flared into Harry's vision as Hestia started to change in front of him into the well-known face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella gave him a sickening grin and pointed her wand at him, Harry snarled at her as if daring her to try something but all she did was seal the door behind them, "Colloportus." Harry felt his heart sink as he heard the strange squelching noise of the door seal.

"You won't get away with this, bitch." Harry growled out.

"No one's going to miss you until morning my dear. Why else do you think we tricked you when you were out on one of your night-time strolls?" Bella looked smug and Harry wanted to wipe that look of her face. Then it hit him with a jolt, Severus would be looking for him. He had to play for time and hope they weren't going to take him to Voldemort straight away.

He felt a hard shove from behind and he fell to the ground, he looked behind him to see if it really was Dedalus. It wasn't, it was Peter Pettigrew and Harry narrowed his eyes in anger. "You traitor!" He spat out through his bleeding lip.

"Shut up, Potter!" Harry held back his scream as Peter kicked him in his kidneys.

*******

Severus ran as fast as he could, checking his map to make sure he was still following Nikolai, he felt a prang of anger when he noticed the werewolf was still following him, he wanted him to inform Albus of what had happened and not tag along with him. But he had no time to stop and inform him of this; he would have to let the wolf follow. He caught up with Nikolai just as he came to a stop in front of a statue, which Severus was sure, was of Gregory the Smarmy.

"Through here." Nikolai growled out. Severus shivered a little at the tone it was harsh and dark. Checking his map he could see there was a tunnel leading out of the castle. Harry had obviously gone through there, but Severus didn't know the password to make it move. He pulled out his wand and tried a few spells but nothing seemed to shift it. Nikolai was obviously growing impatient as the smell of the trail was fading and started to smash the statues with his hands.

"Wait, I know the password!" Severus spun when he saw Lupin round the corner. He managed to pull Nikolai off the slightly damaged statue long enough for Lupin to give the password. It moved aside looking a little annoyed. Lupin went to go through the now revealed tunnel first but Nikolai pulled out of Severus grasp and grabbed Lupin by the collar and threw him out the way and dived into the tunnel.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Severus?"

Severus threw a glare at Lupin before running into the tunnel to follow the vampire. He could hear Lupin following him.

*******

Harry knew he was in trouble, even though Severus had trained him well it was hard to fight three people. But he refused to go down without a fight. He decided if tonight was going to be the night that he died then he was going out the same way he had come into this world, kicking and screaming! He summoned up his rage at Bella for killing Sirius and his hatred of Pettigrew for betraying his parents and his fury at Flint for just being an idiot and sprang out of the corner they had battered him into and started hitting out at anything that moved.

He knew he had managed to land a few kicks in Pettigrew's side and a few punches in Flint's face. He pulled back and punched Bella right on the nose with the heal of his palm. He felt her nose smash beneath his hand and pulled it back again just to repeat the movement and slam it in again. He heard her scream and fall to the ground. He tried again to summon his wand to him from Pettigrew's pocket but he didn't have time to concentrate as he felt Bella cast a Cruciatus on him. He fell to the ground, biting his tongue until it bleed and filled his mouth up with blood. He opened his mouth up to scream and the blood came flying out of it.

*******

They had reached the end of the tunnel and were standing outside of Honeydukes waiting for Nikolai to lead them.

"So much blood and pain, I can smell it."

"Where, Nikolai?" Severus grabbed Nikolai by his arm and spun him around until they were facing each other. "Which direction?" Severus growled sounding equally threatening as the vampire had earlier. Nikolai gave him an openly lustful look, and looked at his neck hungrily, Severus gave him a shake, "Nikolai, I need you to focus, please for Harry. Where is the smell of blood coming from?"

Nikolai seemed to snap out of his momentary daze and sniffed the air. "Follow me."

Severus followed him as he ran off towards the Shrieking Shack, he heard Lupin groan and stumble over he spared a look back at the man kneeling on the floor.

"Severus, go. It's just the blood and pain, this close I can sense it. Go, I'll catch up." Severus gave him a nod and raced up after Nikolai.

*******

Harry was now sure it was his father's former friend Wormtail casting the Cruciatus; Harry came to the dazed conclusion that this curse really hurt! He was crouched on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"Just kill the little brat, Pettigrew! Stop playing with him."

"I can't k-kill him."

Harry took the opportunity to gather his wits as the curse had been lifted while Pettigrew and Lestrange argued over whom should have the right to kill him.

"What! Why?" She angrily spat at him.

"He s-saved my l-l-life once and I owe him a-a debt. I can't kill h-him."

"Useless mangy rat!"

Harry braced himself for what he knew was going to be the final hit in this battle. He didn't feel to bad because he had given it his all. Even without his wand he had managed to place a few nasty punches and kicks. He briefly wondered if he would have won if he had been fully tooled up for battle, he reckoned he would have at least taken two with him. Wormtail and Flint would have easily fallen; Lestrange on the other hand was a tough opponent. He looked at Lestrange as she pointed her wand at him and grinned at her. The grin held no humour in it, only pure loathing and anger; it seemed to put her off guard for a moment. Then again how many other people grinned at imminent death?

Harry refused to look down as she started to say the words that would end his life, once and for all. He would not give her the pleasure of seeing him scared and defeated; Severus had taught him better then that. It was almost like the world had shrunk to just the two of them, he gave a brief thought to wondering where Hestia and Dedalus may be, guessing them to be still alive somewhere for the Polyjuice potion to have worked. Because of his now narrow view of the world he missed the almighty crash as the door went flying off its hinges. He saw Bella Lestrange's lips say the dreaded incantation and the green light rip itself from her wand. He braced himself for the impact, when suddenly a body got in the way and took the hit to its shoulder. The body stumbled forward and hit the ground next to him.

Harry didn't know what shocked him more the fact someone again had taken the hit for him or the fact that the body was still moving obviously not dead! It sprang up from its fallen position on the floor and knelt beside him. Harry recognised it as Nikolai, and the really scary part was he was in full vampire mode, eyes red, teeth fully on display and looking very hungry. Harry stiffened as he felt Nikolai's hand reach out with amazing speed and grab his chin and force his face to a mere millimetre away from his open mouth.

"Nikolai." Harry whispered in a shaky voice. The moment was surreal, everything in the shack had stopped and gone deadly silent.

Nikolai sniffed his cheek and traced his tongue down one of the many trails of blood dripping from his mouth. As Nikolai's tongue swept across his bottom lip and down his chin, Harry could understand the erotic appeal vampires had. It was a very sensual feeling, even if the situation was a little odd. "Your blood is sweet but it is not my loves, though you do smell of him." The voice was so low as it was whispered against his lips; it set a lot of his nerves on end.

"Nikolai," Harry whispered, shacking a little from fear. Things were not going his way he needed to pacify the vampire if he was to make it out of this shack alive. "S-Severus?"

"Yes, you are his mate. I can smell him all over you." As if to emphasise his point, Nikolai took another sniff of his neck.

"What the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you?" Bella screeched from in front of them.

"V-vampire! S-Snape's friend! And Snape's, Potter's mate!" Pettigrew stammered out in fear and disgust. He had never really liked Snape, the man made him uncomfortable and he didn't trust him, he was convinced Snape had it in for him since their school days, not surprising really considering how he and his one time school friends had treated the boy. But the scrawny boy had grown up to be one intimidating and powerful man!

Nikolai wiped his head around and glared at Pettigrew venomously. "You dare to speak his name in such tones? I know who you are and what you did to him as a child and then you betrayed your vicious friends. For that you will die."

"Nikolai!" Severus called, Harry's head snapped around at hearing him yell from the doorway. It seemed as though Nikolai was ignoring him because he leapt up from beside Harry and dived straight at Pettigrew.

Harry watched in fascinated horror as Nikolai grabbed the smaller man by the neck and rip away the skin in one fluid movement, exposing he gushing jugular vein and put his mouth to it to drink. Nikolai's other hand went to the back of Peter's head to support his weight. He was aware of Severus and Bella getting into an altercation in front of him but the horror of the vampires actions had him spell bound. He could see Peter Pettigrew struggling to fight the vampire off; he didn't even manage to make the man move his feet once. Nikolai pulled back and looked at the barely moving man in his grasp and wipe the blood from his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. "The blood of a traitor is never satisfying."

Harry's eyes widened and he had to hold back the bile that was threatening to pour out of his stomach as he beared witness to one of the most horrifying deaths he had ever seen. Nikolai had placed his hand over Peter's heart and had punched through his rib cage and whole body in one movement and when he pulled his hand back out he had Peter's barely beating heart in his hand. "A pathetic death for a pathetic man." Harry clasped his hand over his mouth as Nikolai licked the heart, then threw it in the ground and dropped the man like a sack of potatoes. Harry tore his eyes away from the grinning vampire just in time to witness Severus adding to the body count.

*******

Severus ran as fast as he could after Nikolai, and he found an extra reserve of energy when he heard his vampire friend smash through the door. He new Nikolai was lost in a blood lust, he had seen it before and it was hard to control. Nikolai's strength had increased, as had his speed, vision and desire for blood.

Severus reached the shack and instantly went into a state of high alertness. He had a strange feeling that things were not going well because of the odd quietness that was emanating from the main room. He had expected to hear shouts and screams, not deathly silence. He heard Bella screech something and ran towards that sound. He saw Nikolai crouched next to Harry licking the blood off his lips and chin, if the situation had been different Severus knew he would be violently jealous, Nikolai was a good looking man and a vampire in full seduction mode was hard to resist. He could also see a smouldering burnt patch coming from Nikolai's shoulder, where he must have taken a hit to it.

Severus heard Harry whisper his name in question to Nikolai, and was impressed that Harry was still strong enough to resist falling at the vampire's feet. He heard Nikolai's reply about Harry being his mate that was going to cause problems. Everyone in the shack that was not on the side of the light was going to have to die to hide the secret of their affair. They could not risk it getting back to the Dark Lord. Severus just hoped the deaths would not affect Harry too badly. Severus reckoned if they did it cleanly and quickly it would be easier to get over. He called out to Nikolai to get his attention away from Harry and to try and calm him down. It didn't work because the stupid fat rat had said something he hadn't caught which angered Nikolai.

All his plans for quick clean kills went out the window as Nikolai launched himself at Pettigrew and ripped his throat out and started to feed. Severus turned back to Bella and saw her flinch at Pettigrew's death but she managed to pull herself together and aim her wand again at Harry. Severus' anger flared again as he saw Harry battered and laying on the floor and Bella attempting to kill him. He rushed forward and swung a fist right into Bella's face. She stumbled backwards with a yell and cast a hex at him, which he managed to dodge, as her aim was off because of her broken nose and cracked jaw. She pointed her wand back at Harry and started to cast the killing curse, Severus lunged at her and used the weapon he still had in his hand from earlier, his dagger and plunged it deeply into her neck. She thrashed and blood poured from her mouth, which splattered all over his face, as she looked daggers at him in her final moments of life. Severus turned his head at the sound of a slight gasp from the floor and saw Harry staring at him with wide eyes.

*******

Harry gasped as he witnessed Severus, his gentle and considerate lover violently take another life without a second thought. He had always known what Severus was capable of, hell he had even seen Severus kill on rare occasion in a vision. But it was one thing to know about it and it was another thing entirely to actually watch it happen. At least he didn't have the look of pleasure on his face that Nikolai had had. Severus' face was hard and blank of all emotion, he looked resigned to the fact he had a job to do and he did it. Harry could understand that, and he knew that it would be futile to think of it in any other way. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Severus turned and locked eyes with him and he could plainly see the sorrow at having done this in front of him in his eyes. Harry wanted nothing more then to get out of the shack and back home to Hogwarts with Severus, but two things happened at once that would put that on hold. Harry saw Remus run into the room and gasp at the blood bath that had happened in such a short time and a small movement behind Severus caught Harry's attention.

Remus having distracted Severus did not seem to notice the figure behind him raise his wand to his back. Harry panicked; through all the mayhem he had forgotten Marcus Flint was in the room, hiding in the shadows. The wand pointed at Severus back caused his trained mind to kick it up a gear and go onto autopilot. Harry jumped up and held out his hand and called his wand to him from Peter's corpse lying on the floor at Nikolai's feet. His call of "Accio wand." Caused the other three to look at him startled for a moment.

"Traitor!" Flint yelled from behind Severus causing him to spin around and attempt to get his wand out in time to cast a curse at his attacker. "Avad..."

Harry couldn't wait to see if Severus was going to get his wand out quick enough and be able to throw his attacker off, he did the only thing he knew he could and would have to do, to leave no witnesses behind. Pointing his wand at Flint's chest he brought forth all his rage at seeing his lover threatened and silenced the man. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot off and hit Flint square in the chest, silencing him instantly as he fell to the ground with a thud.

*******

Remus ran into the shack just in time to see the after effects of the blood bath. He had had to remain outside for a few minutes to get the wolf in him to calm down; the smell of the blood and pain had been too much for his senses. He knew Severus was going to have trouble enough dealing with one dark creature running wild and didn't want to endanger any more lives by running in without the wolf fully under control. He knew Severus feared that side of him and he didn't know if Severus would be able to control his own fear enough to be able to control a wolf as well as a renegade vampire. So he had remained outside until he was back in control and not the wolf.

Upon entering it seemed Nikolai had killed his one time school friend Wormtail in a violent and messy way, if the state of his corpse was anything to go by. Severus had managed to kill Bella Lestrange in an equally vile way, if the knife sticking out of her throat was any indication of her death. He turned as he heard Harry summoning his wand and pointing it at the shadow that was calling Severus a traitor. As the green light from Harry's wand lit the room up. Remus went into shock.

Even though Harry's friends had told him Harry had experimented with the Dark Art's, and that Harry had also admitted it, he never really believed them until now. Stood tall and strong, Harry had uttered the killing curse with a practiced ease. It was frightening to watch. Remus couldn't believe how quiet the room had gone, all you could hear were the raspy breaths of disbelief coming from Harry. He watched as Harry dropped his wand as though it had burnt his fingers, stare up in fright at Severus and them flee from the room.

*******

Severus blinked away the green dot's that were still dancing in front of his eyes. It had truly been a frightening sight seeing Harry cast the ultimate unforgivable curse with such ease. He snapped to his senses as Harry's wand fell from his fingers and clanked on the floor and Harry stared up at him in fear of what he had done. He sprang into action as soon as Harry fled from the room. He summoned Harry's wand to his hand and chased the young man outside, where he saw him crouched down near a bush throwing up. Severus remembered having had a similar reaction to using the curse for the first time and still occasionally it did affect him in that way.

He raced down to Harry's side and placed a hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Harry it's fine, let it go." The smaller man was still retching up violently. "Shhh, it will be fine."

The retching turned into heartbreaking sobs. "How, Sev? How will it ever be fine, I'm a murder!" His stilted words were interrupted by another sob.

Severus pulled him up and into a tight embrace which Harry returned still crying loudly. "You did what you had to, to save my life. War is not pretty, Harry."

"I-I cast the killing curse, I k-killed a man. I'll go to Azkaban."

Severus stiffened a little at that thought. It would not happen, not in his lifetime. "No you won't."

"B-but I killed Marcus. I deserve to go to jail."

"No! You do not deserve to go to jail! I won't allow it."

"B-but..."

"No but's Harry," Severus pushed the crying young man away from his chest and took his face in his hands and forced him to look at him in the eye. "As far as anyone is concerned I killed Marcus Flint, in a Death Eater attack that went wrong on you."

Harry frowned at him in disbelief. "No, no they'll send you away I won't let them Sev! You can't leave me I need you." Harry had started to grab at the front of his robes in a desperate attempt to keep him close.

"Harry, listen to me. They won't send me away or interrogate me too much. The Minister knows I am a spy. They need the information I can get them so they allow certain things to slide."

"But I killed him, it's wrong to allow people to think it was you. I won't do it!"

"Yes you will. Harry, people need to have faith in something and that something is you. If they start to suspect you can cast such spells they will turn on you."

"So what! They have turned before, I don't care!"

"But I do! Harry I will not have your reputation tarnished because you wanted to save me. I am not worth it."

"You are, and if I had to, I'd do it again." The tears started again and Severus hated to see the usually strong man fallen and broken like this.

"You are one of the few who would think so, Harry, and that is why I love you. But now you must go with Remus back to the castle where it is safe." Severus helped Harry to his feet and looked over at a clearly shocked Remus.

"Lupin, I believe you will find Hestia and Dedalus in the shack, go get them and take Harry back to the castle and make sure he keeps quiet about Flint." Severus passed Remus Harry's wand. "Do you know how to clear it of its last spell cast?"

"Umm, yes." Remus took the wand.

"Then do it. Somewhere quiet would be for the best, considering its last casting. You to will remain quiet about what happened here tonight. As far as you are concerned you arrived after everyone was dead, and you have to take my word that I killed Lestrange and Flint. Is that understood?" Again Remus just nodded at him. Severus was aware that he had just ordered Remus around but the wolf didn't seem in the mood for arguing, which was a good thing because he still had a lustful vampire to take care of and time was running out. Severus stood still and glared at Nikolai as Remus went to find Hestia and Dedalus and bring them back out. When they did remerge, they looked fine a little worse for ware but otherwise fine. Severus watched as Remus took a slightly shell shocked Harry by the arm and lead the small group away from the shack.

Gritting his teeth he walked over to Nikolai and tore away his collar and bared his neck to the hungry vampire. "Take what you need, but do not turn me vampire, because I will not be happy." He had kept his tone cold and strong, it did not do well to show weakness to a vampire who had been after his blood for the best part of an hour. He had to hope there was enough of Nikolai's amazing self-control left so he would not take too much and still leave him living and not the living dead. It was a risk, Severus knew that, but he had made the decision back in Hogwarts main entrance when he had tempted the vampire with his blood in the first place. He also knew the blood lust would not recede until he had fed on the blood he had been tracking. Nikolai would need to feed on Severus' blood to be able to return to normal. Severus had made his choice, he had placed Harry's life above his own and now he had to hope the fates were smiling on him and not allow his friend to kill him. Because he did not want Nikolai to feel the guilt Severus knew he would feel over something Severus had induced.

Nikolai never once took his eyes off Severus neck and grabbed him and tackled him to the floor and lay on top of him. Sniffing his neck and licking at the blood that had splattered on his face. It was a mixture of Harry's, Bella's and his own. He could feel Nikolai licking and nipping at the side of his neck; ten years ago he would have been begging the vampire to take him in every sense. But now he had Harry and the intimate touches he had once fantasized about were making him uncomfortable. He knew in one part of his mind he was being irrational he was not being unfaithful to Harry; this was nothing more then him fulfilling his end of the deal.

"Relax my love. It has been to long since I have tasted you and felt you beneath me." Severus felt Nikolai's hand trace up his side and lay claim on his face the other rested on his shoulder, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Others have tried but none taste like you."

Severus looked up to the sky and silently said a prayer to Merlin for this all to be over quickly. He did not want the erotic foreplay he just wanted Nikolai to bite him and return to normal. While he was at it he also sent a silent prayer to any other deity he could think of. He felt Nikolai slowly lick up the side of his neck along his pulse, which had quickened in anticipation of what was about to happen. He felt a light kiss being placed before mind numbing pain shot through him as fangs sank into him. He bit down on his tongue to stop from screaming out in pain, but the arch of his back gave away the pain he was in. It wasn't long before he could hear the blood rushing though his ears, this had only been the third time he had ever allowed Nikolai to feed from him. He could feel his heart rate start to slow in his chest and his eyes fluttered shut as he allowed the darkness to take him.

*******

Remus was in shock and he was not afraid to admit it. Never in his life did he think he would ever live to hear Severus Snape confess his love openly for another and especially not to Harry Potter. But he had, while he was comforting Harry for killing Flint. That was another thing, Severus was going to take the rap for Harry over the death of Flint, and surly you would only do that for someone you really loved. Then it hit him like a flash, Severus Snape really did love Harry! Petty childhood grievances had stopped him from seeing it all along. And Harry obviously simply adored him.

Remus turned to look back to make sure Severus and Nikolai were following them, and nearly gasped out in shock. Severus was being pinned to the floor by Nikolai who was obviously still lost in his blood lust. He nearly screamed out when Severus arched his back in pain as Nikolai bit into him. Remus was at a loss, should he run back and attempt to rescue Severus or should he just get Harry back to safety?

Remus glanced at Harry who was staring blankly at the ground, still shell shocked by the whole last hour. Hestia and Dedalus didn't look much better either. He didn't want Harry to have to go through losing Severus on top of what had happened tonight. Remus went to take a step towards the now very still Severus and heard a whimper from Harry. He glanced at the younger wizard and noticed he was silently crying. Remus glanced once more at Severus being devoured by Nikolai, and realised Severus knew what he was doing. It had all been planned this way, Severus was playing a very dangerous game with his life on the off chance that he could save Harry's. Remus mentally kicked himself for not having worked it out earlier. If he had he might have been able to help Severus pacify the lustful vampire. So at least he wouldn't have had to offer himself up like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. But they didn't have time and Severus did what he had to, to ensure they reached Harry in time. The least Remus could do was to make sure his sacrifice hadn't been in vain so he grabbed the quietly sobbing wizard and dragged him back to Hogwarts as quickly as he could. Remus promised himself that if Severus survived he would apologise to his former classmate for acting like a prat since he had arrived back at Hogwarts.

*******

Nikolai contracted his teeth back into position and slowly licked at the wound on the pale neck below his mouth. He could feel the after glow of his fed blood lust kicking in. He ran his hand, which had previously been pinning the shoulder to the ground, down the side of limp body beneath him grabbing the hip possessively. The blood was still tingling on his tongue, it was dark and powerful and he knew he could never get enough of it. He let out a small growl of satisfaction; he wanted this one for his own. His instincts were screaming at him to claim this one as his forever and make him drink his blood so they could be together for an eternity. His fangs re-emerged and his wrist went to his mouth to tear the flesh so this one could drink from him and begin his immortal life.

He looked up into the pale face of his claimed one and stopped short of actually biting his wrist. Something was wrong, something was very wrong! He scrambled up so his face was leaning over his victim and he traced a now warm finger down the cheek. "Severus?" Nikolai whispered. Nikolai panicked, why in all of Mother Russia would he have taken his friend? He shook his head trying to clear the post-feed haze when the night's activities came flooding back. He looked at horror at the silent form of his friend and a sob escaped from his lips.

"Severus, no! Why my friend? I am so sorry. I would never want to hurt you." Nikolai bent down and pressed his warm lips to Severus' cold ones and another sob escaped the vampire. Nikolai could barely hear Severus' heartbeat, his instincts told him to feed Severus so he may live, even if it was as a vampire but he remembered Severus' words to him about not turning him. He caressed Severus' cold cheek with his warm fingers lost in a daze of pain and grief. Realizing he was the one who had hurt Severus was killing him, in a way the Avada Kedavra had not been able to earlier that night. He softly one more pressed his lips to the deathly still form of Severus' own cold lips and jumped off him and picked him off up from the floor. He looked at Severus who was lying in is arms looking almost peaceful and so close to death. "My love, why did you do this to yourself?" Nikolai couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his own cheeks at what he had done and ran off at full speed back to Hogwarts.

**Next chapter**: The aftermath of the attack on Harry.

Thank you very much to everyone that has sent in a review it means so much to me.

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac / snapes-bit / A-Brighter-Dawn / Gershwhen / Cloudburst2000 / Ruth01 / Nefertiri Riddle / sumli1/sumli / Kotay3 / spirit element / juliedecarson / abraxis / Ceris / Eagle-Eyes / Marakida / terri911 / LadiG / Ktoddhim / Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon / JustJeanette /


	15. Kismet

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the lovely _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Fifteen – Kismet.

Remus was shaking from head to foot in exhaustion from all but carrying Harry quickly back to Hogwarts. He had had no help from Hestia and Dedalus, as they too were both in shock over what had happened to them, they were merely trailing behind them in silence. The younger man had barely made a sound as he was still in shock and had dragged his feet the whole way. Remus was panicking about how Harry would take the news of Severus becoming the latest vampire hors d'oeuvre. He dragged the young man up the stairs towards the infirmary and threw the doors open.

"Poppy! Poppy, I have an emergency!"

"Remus, whatever is this racket for? Harry!"

"Yes, I think he is in shock. He possibly received the Cruciatus Curse tonight as well as physical attacks." Remus rattled off the possible injuries as he led Harry to the closest bed. "I better inform Albus, can I use your office?"

"Yes, yes of course."

Remus ran into Poppy's office and fire called Albus to inform him that he better get to the infirmary immediately. He rushed back out to see if Poppy had had any luck with Harry. Remus could see Poppy was busy and stood back waiting for Albus and, hopefully at some point, Severus to arrive.

Only a few minutes later Albus came bursting into the room demanding to know what was going on. Remus gave him a quick run down of the night's events. Leaving out certain details, as promised he claimed all he saw when he arrived at the shack were three dead bodies and Severus claimed to have killed Flint and Lestrange and Peter was killed by Nikolai. And that Severus and Nikolai were still at the shack awaiting further instruction. Remus had a feeling the Headmaster knew he was not speaking the full truth but resisted the urge to crumble and tell everything.

"Poppy, what news of Harry, Hestia and Dedalus?" Poppy looked up at the Headmaster and Remus, she had only been working on the boy for ten minutes but his injuries had been obvious and easy to fix.

"Hestia and Dedalus are both is shock but largely unharmed. I have given them a potion to help them sleep; they are in much need of rest, then a little food. In a few days Harry will be fine. Remus was right, he has had the Cruciatus Curse cast on him a few times which I have given him a potion for. He had been quite badly beaten, I have managed to heal all of the scratches and cuts and he has gone into shock. I have given him a potion to try and counter act the shock but I believe it will still be a few days until he..."

Poppy was cut off by the loud bang of the infirmary doors being opened forcefully. "Help me please." Nikolai pleaded from the doorway.

Poppy rushed over to the body in his arms and gasped in shock as she realised it was Severus. "Get him on the bed quickly, what happened?"

Nikolai rushed to the bed she had pointed to and gently placed him on it. "It was my fault, I fed off him."

Poppy's eyes widened, "did you... you give him blo..."

"No, I gave him no blood. I can hear his heart; it is too slow. Please, M'lady, you must help him."

Poppy nodded at him and shooed him away and closed the curtain around Severus' bed. Nikolai stood motionless staring at the curtain mere inches from his face. He turned as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"I think the three of us should retire to my office so you can tell me the full story of what really happened tonight." Albus said gently.

"No, I must not leave my friend's side."

"He is in good hands, Nikolai. Poppy will come and tell us the minute she knows anything. Come along now." Nikolai, tired and defeated, nodded in agreement.

*******

Remus knew he was going to have to do some quick talking to get the version of the story across that Severus wanted known. They had already reached the Headmaster's office and were settling down for tea. Remus snuck a glance at Nikolai, and he looked miserable.

"So which one of you gentlemen would like to tell me what has happened tonight?"

Remus noticed Nikolai was about to speak and cut him off before he even had the first syllable out. "Well it all happened so fast Albus. I came across Severus and Nikolai and they informed me Harry had been taken; worried, I immediately joined them in their hunt. We tracked him through Severus' blood, which had been spilt on Harry's robes earlier. We realised he was at the Shrieking Shack; as we neared it the pain and blood over whelmed me and I had to hang back to get the wolf in me under control again. Which I am sure you can understand can be very demanding when it smells blood." Albus gave him a nod of understanding, and Remus continued. "By the time I had reached the Shack, Nikolai had already dealt with Peter and Severus had ended Bella Lestrange's life and was finishing a fight with Marcus Flint. I noticed Harry was injured and Severus asked me to bring him, Hestia and Dedalus back to the castle, which I did."

Albus nodded at his explanation, Remus wasn't so sure Albus actually believed it or not but he had promised Severus he would keep Harry out of it.

"I shall speak to Hestia and Dedalus in the morning when they have recovered sufficiently. But how did Severus come to be laying in a hospital bed from lack of blood?" The question was asked with no twinkles in the eyes or humour in his voice.

"I... I couldn't stop it." Nikolai mumbled. Remus was a little shocked at seeing the usually unflappable vampire in such an emotional mess. They rarely spoke to each other socially, but on the few occasions they had spoken, Nikolai had always seemed so together, and comfortable with who and what he was, not like now.

"I am going to need more than that, Mister Miasnikov. My boy is in hospital fighting for his very life because you couldn't help yourself?" Remus shivered at the anger radiating off Albus, he often forgot just how powerful this elderly man could be. Even Nikolai seemed effected.

"Albus, I don't think Severus would want you to blame Nikolai. He knew what he was doing when he caused Nikolai's blood lust and he knew what the out come could be."

The tension seemed to dissipate from the room as Albus took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Forgive me Nikolai, I tend to get a little over protective of that boy."

"But it is my fault. I should have been able to control myself better and not give into the blood lust."

"Not once it had been activated, you couldn't have. Has this happened before, between you two?" Albus asked the now slightly blushing vampire.

"Twice before."

"There is no threat he will turn?"

"No, he has not tasted my blood."

"Are you sure he won't have cravings for it?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Will you have cravings for human blood?"

"No."

"Will you have a craving for Severus' blood?"

"A little, Albus, but I can assure you I will not be a threat to him. I wish him no harm, he is very dear to me."

"How can you be sure?" Albus was starting to sound a little weary. "I do not know that much about the feeding habits of vampires, but aren't repeat feedings dangerous?"

"That depends on the circumstances. The three feedings I have taken from Severus were many years apart and should cause him no problems. The reason I know he has nothing to fear from me is because, come dawn, I shall leave the castle."

"Whatever for?"

"Because I have broken the rules and I have fed from human blood. I must go away and cleanse myself of it."

"Nonsense, Nikolai. When Severus regains consciousness he would never forgive me if I allow one of our better professors get away for something he will no doubt blame himself for. No, you shall stay. No blame shall be pinned on anyone for what has turned out to be another attempted attack on Harry's life from Voldemort. I will call in the Aurors to clean up the mess at the Shrieking Shack and I shall submit my report on what you have told me. I shall use my pull with the Minister to make sure that all parties involved are left alone and not questioned about tonight's incident." Albus gave a pointed look at Remus. "That will be all."

They both got up realising that was a clear dismissal and left the office together. "I am heading back to the infirmary if you want to come?" Remus asked the still distraught vampire.

"I do not know whether I will be welcome."

"Nikolai, Severus knew what he was doing. Albus is right, you shouldn't blame yourself because I truly don't believe Severus will."

"What about Harry? They are very protective of each other."

"Harry doesn't have all the facts about what happened tonight and if I were you I would leave it up to Severus to explain them to him."

"Remus, you are being very understanding, considering you and I have not gotten off on the best foot."

"That was partly my fault. I couldn't see past petty childhood grievances to really see how much Harry and Severus mean to each other. I just kept thinking he was using Harry as some ultimate revenge on James and Sirius and you were just supporting your friend through my blindness and anger at him and because of what we did to him as a student and that you were just supporting your friend. Also I understand what it is like having to control the darkness within, it's not easy."

"That it isn't, my friend, that it isn't."

"If people don't live with something like this it is impossible for them to truly understand the call of the dark."

"The forbidden fruit."

"At times, the wolf screams at me to break free and run wild and do what comes naturally to me. But I fight to keep it down and under control. It is a constant battle of wills few will ever understand."

Nikolai gave a small laugh, "Yes I can understand that very well."

"Is it just with Severus, or everyone for you?"

"Mostly everyone, but Severus' blood is amongst the finest I have ever tasted and very hard to resist."

"Really? I would have thought with the Dark Mark, it would have been tainted. On the rare occasion I have been near him in wolf form, I can smell the strong magic in him but also the slight darkness."

"I am not one for the stupidity of blood purity in the wizarding world. Hell, I am what they now call a muggle born wizard," Remus turned to glance at him in surprise that was something he never suspected. "But Severus' blood is as pure as they come, strong, dark and very powerful and very tasty. Pure blood wizards and witches' blood always has a very distinctive taste to it that can be found in no other being. If one is not careful it can become an addiction very quickly. Hence the reason vampires became outcasts over a millennia ago, we were killing off or turning the pure bloods into vampires."

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you have fed from Severus before if it was a possibility that you could become addicted?"

"The first time, he was but a foolish child desperate for acceptance and love. He came to me to ask him to turn him into one of my kind. He had not long been a Death Eater and he realised his mistake and wanted away from that life. He turned up on my doorstep battered and bloodied from Voldemort's hand. I was tempted, I wanted to heal him, look after him and I loved him in my own way. I knew he had certain feelings for me, but because I cared for him I could not condemn him to a life like mine so I set out to scare him. I fed on him until he realised he was actually quiet fond of living." Nikolai chuckled at the memory.

Remus chuckled also. "I think that would be enough to scare anyone to their senses."

"It was. The next time was maybe ten years ago. I was injured; I had been hunted halfway across Europe by a band of wizards who had decided they wanted to kill vampires for fun. Having ran out of places to go, I contacted Severus for help. He put me up in Snape Manor because it is almost impossible to enter unless you are invited. My injuries were severe, he allowed me to feed on him to make me strong once again."

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" Remus said almost to himself.

"Yes, he does."

They walked the rest of the way to the infirmary in their first comfortable silence. Upon entering Poppy had told them that Harry would be fine after a good nights sleep, which was aided by a healthy dose of dreamless sleep potion. Where as Severus' prognosis was less certain, she had managed to give him several blood replenishing potions and had fixed up all his injuries but only time would tell if he would ever wake. Though the good news was his heart rate had increased a little, which she assured them was a good thing. After checking them both over she ordered them to two of the beds in the infirmary and refused to allow them to leave, telling them they had received a shock that night and had to remain under her watchful eye. Neither of them really had the energy to argue with her.

*******

Harry cracked open an eye to the white walls around him and stifled a groan as he realised where he was and why he was there. The previous nights activities came rushing back to him. He didn't know if he was actually more mortified at having fallen for such a stupid trick or horrified at witnessing Severus and Nikolai killing with such ease, or himself for that fact! Maybe ease was to harsh a word to use, he knew Severus had killed before and really if he had sat down and thought about it he would have realised Nikolai would have no doubt killed quite a few in his time, after all he was a vampire! Harry decided all he wanted to do right now was sneak down to the dungeons and crawl into bed next to his man, because then everything would start to feel right with the world again. What he wasn't expecting was to see Severus lying in the bed next to his. He rarely if ever stayed in the hospital wing if he could help it. Harry guessed Poppy must have drugged him to get him to stay.

It was still early and the ward was quiet, a small wicked grin crossed Harry's lips. He crept out of bed and tip toed across to Severus' bed. He reached out a hand to stroke his cheek and frowned. Severus felt so cold to his touch and it wasn't even cold in the ward. Another thing that slightly baffled him was he had gotten no response from Severus from his touch. Even under dreamless sleep potion, you tended to respond to an intimate touch. Harry shook his head to clear it and decided that he could do something about this, he reached over to his bed and grabbed the sheet and laid it on top of Severus' own and climbed in to the bed and wrapped himself around Severus' side. He once remembered reading in a muggle magazine that body heat was the best cure for warming up someone very cold. And Severus was very cold to his touch. Before he could think too much more on the subject Harry drifted back off to sleep.

*******

What Harry guessed to be a few hours later from how bright the room had gotten, was woken up with a small shove to his shoulder. His initial reaction was to tell Severus he was not ready to wake up and to leave him alone. But he guessed the deathly still form he had wrapped himself around to be said man. And he was still cold, much to Harry's fear.

"Harry, you need to wake up."

"Albus?" Harry stirred and spoke groggily.

"Yes Harry, you need to detangle yourself from Severus so Poppy can treat him." Albus told him gently.

"Treat him? Why what's wrong?"

"Harry, why don't you get up and allow Poppy to work and I will tell you what I can."

Harry nodded and rose slowly, glancing back to Severus and still wondering why the man did not stir. It wasn't long until he found out. Albus had taken him to Poppy's office and over tea explained what he knew about what had happened the previous night. At one point Harry nearly jumped in to defend Severus about him not really killing Marcus Flint, but Remus had joined them by then and had given him a pointed look to remind him of Severus' wish for Harry not to take the blame. Harry had silenced his conscience but had promised it he would have a chat to Severus about actually admitting to what he had done. He was not a Gryffindor for nothing!

When it had come to the part when Albus had filled Harry in on Severus' condition, he had lost momentary control, the glass on the desk had shattered but Albus' quick spell had contained the glass shards and simply waved them into the bin. Harry relaxed a little when Remus had given his arm a squeeze and a small smile. But his mind still raced at a hundred miles an hour. He knew Nikolai was very fond of Severus and would never intentionally hurt him but his anger at the vampire for taking a chunk out of his man was making his ability to forgive Nikolai a little difficult. Harry knew that given a few days and Severus' recovery would make that a lot easier. Albus and Remus had told him how rotten Nikolai was feeling and he understood it was Severus who had induced his blood lust but it was still his Severus laying in a hospital bed and not the vampire. When Albus and Remus suggested it might be best if he return to his quarters for security reasons, he shot them both a glare that would make even Severus proud and walked out of the room and started his silent vigil next to his partner's bed.

*******

Draco had heard of the commotion that had happened in the castle over the last twenty-four hours. His first indication that something serious had happened was during the early morning classroom set up, when Minerva had looked very tired and had burst out in tears. Draco had stood stock still in shock not knowing what to do; he was not good with openly emotional people. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys did not do open emotions. That was when she had told him Severus had been injured in some kind of accident. Draco had worked out that it must have had something to do with Potter because she had been so evasive about what had actually happened. He reckoned whatever it had been about had been something to do with what his father had spoken of in his last letter. Things were not boding well, because Potter was still alive and in the castle and so was Snape, albeit injured in the hospital.

His day had only gotten worse after he had gone to the Great Hall for breakfast, an owl from his father had arrived requesting a face to face meeting in Hogsmeade. Draco didn't want to go, but he also didn't want to risk his father's ire. His father had already made noises about disowning him if he failed to comply with his wishes once more. He had gotten out of taking the Dark Mark and his father had supported him, again reluctantly but he had stood by his son's decision to be another spy for the Dark Lord in Hogwarts. Draco knew damn well the information he was sending his father via owl was as good as useless. It spoke of what Potter was up to, which really was not a lot. All they ever said were he took a few classes and generally hung around the castle looking bored.

Draco thought back to the picture he had taken of Snape and Potter in the hallway almost a year ago and wondered if it was time to actually hand it over to his father. It would get the Dark Lord off his case and more importantly his father. But something always stopped him; maybe it was his small prank war with Potter, it had actually been quite amusing. His school rival had been imaginative in his attacks. Especially the last attack, he had made it so everything Draco touched, food wise, turned into worms for three days. By the end Draco had been starving, but had to admit it had been a good move by Potter. Draco always looked forward to getting back at Potter and to see what Potter would come up with next.

He had heard rumours that Potter was the only one that could actually rid the world of the Dark Lord. As much as Potter and Dumbledore annoyed him, they were the better choice to have in running their world. The Dark Lord would destroy it, Potter and Dumbledore would just make it overly lovey dovey! Draco had known for some time he did not support the Dark Lord and never really wanted to bow down to the mad man. Yes, he was the heir of Slytherin and for that reason only he would hold a modicum of respect, but everything else about the evil wizard made his flesh crawl. And if what Potter was saying about what the Dark Lord was doing with children, then that was another reason not to support him. He himself was due to marry, when he was eighteen, to Pansy Parkinson. He didn't think he really loved her but she would be a good wife and mother. Draco did not want to risk his heir to a future ruled by the Dark Lord. He knew these were the reasons he had not handed over the photo of Potter and Snape. But that did not mean he would not use the photograph if he had to, after all Snape had threatened his life. And no one threatened a Malfoy and got away with it!

*******

"Please Harry, you must eat something."

Harry turned his head to look at a worried Remus Lupin. "Remus, I told you I'm not hungry."

"Harry, you have barely moved from here in the last two days. It's not good for you, come down to the Great Hall, have some dinner. Poppy will call if Severus awakes."

"I'll call Dobby if I get hungry."

"Harry..."

"No Remus, I won't leave him. What if he wakes up and I'm not here? I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Severus would understand, Harry. He wouldn't want you getting ill because of him."

"I'll tell you what, why don't you order up and we'll share a meal here so you can make sure I eat something."

Remus frowned at him but agreed and went off to call the kitchens and order some food. Harry rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to waken himself up. He had barely moved from this seat in the last two days. Severus still had not moved and to Harry he still felt to cold. Poppy had told him that only time would tell how successfully he would recover and Harry had sworn he would not leave his side until he did. Remus returned with a house elf carrying a tray weighed down with food. Harry did his best, but had ingested nothing more then a few mouthfuls, he just had no appetite and thankfully Remus did not push him. Harry put down his plate and continued on with his vigil of holding Severus' hand and just silently staring at him.

*******

Remus couldn't stand to watch Harry do this to himself. He knew if anyone could help it would be Albus; the wily old coot no doubt had some sort of emergency plan. From what Remus had seen of Albus' reaction to Severus being hurt the old man was very fond of his Potions Master, fonder then he had realised. Remus always knew there was something akin to deep respect from Severus for Albus but he hadn't realised Albus looked upon Severus almost as a son. Remus couldn't understand why his former snarky classmate had instilled such devotion from two of the people he most admired, Albus and Harry. Then again he had to admit to the fact that he didn't really know Severus too well, to him Severus was still the slightly awkward geeky kid from school who seemed to enjoy being left alone with his nose in a book and if you had the nerve to disturb him you got a lashing from his cruel, vicious tongue. Remus had to concede to the fact that he might have been wrong about that.

After knocking on Albus' door and being asked to enter, he sat on the bright colourful armchair in front of the desk and gratefully accepted the offered cup of tea.

"Albus, I am worried about Harry and of course Severus. But Harry just seems so listless; it is almost like he is pining for Severus. I am worried as to what will happen to him if Severus does not wake soon. Is there nothing more we can do?"

"Poppy came to me earlier with a new experimental procedure she is researching into. But it is very dangerous from the sounds of it."

"What is it?"

"It is a blood and magical transfer. It will take some of the donor's blood and magic and add it to Severus' own. It is dangerous in the respects that if too much is taken from the donor they could die, or their own magical source may never recover fully."

"I would be willing to help, to donate if you want."

"That is very kind of you Remus, but your affliction rules you out. Your blood could affect Severus and I don't think he would be to pleased to wake up and discover himself turned into a werewolf."

"No I don't think he would. What about Nikolai? He is a strong and powerful wizard and I am sure he would like to help."

"He did offer this afternoon when I told him of the procedure, but one taste of Nikolai's blood could turn Severus into a vampire, again I don't think he would be too pleased. The selfish part of me wants to ask Harry to do it."

"He would definitely do it."

"I know he would, but so much could go wrong with this procedure and that is why I have not asked him. As cruel as it may seem to think of Harry in this way, he is our best hope in winning this war. If his power were depleted he would be at risk and if it never recovered we would all be at risk. And I don't even want to think of the possibility of Harry dying during the procedure. I asked Poppy if I could do it but she thinks I am to old, she is asking the experts in the procedure if my age really does go against me."

"If it does Albus, I think you should ask Harry. I dread to think what his reaction would be if Severus were to die and he discovered there might have been a way to save him and that we didn't tell him. He would be very angry to say the least!" Remus let the threat hang in the air; he had witnessed Harry's anger firsthand at the shack and didn't even want to think of what his reaction to this would be.

"You have a point Remus, I shall consider it if Poppy comes back and tells me I cannot be Severus' donor."

*******

It was a fine Saturday morning and Draco was on his way to meet his father in Hogsmeade. He didn't want to go but he also didn't want to lose his family fortune, he had worked hard to earn that and he felt it was rightfully his. He had kept quiet to the rest of the staff about what he was doing up at Hogsmeade, he had told Minerva that he was going to buy a few new robes for the winter and buy a few new books at the bookshop. He didn't think she would appreciate him admitting to meeting his father. He was no fool, he knew few trusted him, they only merely tolerated his presence but if it got him what he wanted then he didn't care. All he wanted was to escape this war unscathed and unmarked.

*******

"Albus, if you want I would be more then willing to take your place."

"No Harry, that will not be necessary. Poppy has already cleared it with the experts and they say I should be fine, if a little weak for a few days."

"But you are needed to run the school, I don't have much to do. I only have a little homework from my courses to do. I would make the logical choice."

"Harry, there is a small risk involved in this procedure. You are to young and far to valuable to lose to a risky medical procedure. Let me do this for both you and Severus. Also if things work out the way I hope, do you really think Severus will tell me off for my stupidity in risking my life?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry had to smile, it was true Severus would shout and scream about his stupidity in risking his life, whereas he would never really pluck up the courage to say the same things to Albus. Well he would but at least they wouldn't be in such a harsh tone. "Okay Albus."

"You see it makes sense, good boy. Now lets get things underway and if everything goes to plan you shall have Severus back in a few hours good as new and I shall have my Potions Master, scowling at me for doing something he would consider typically Gryffindor!"

"But yet we both know he would do the same thing."

"That we do Harry, but of course we would never say such a thing out loud." Albus winked at Harry and walked off towards the private room Poppy had set up for the procedure. Harry felt a hand come to rest oh his shoulder.

"You know they will both be fine don't you?"

"I hope so Remus, I really do."

"Albus is deceptively strong and so is Severus. Poppy wouldn't do it if she didn't think there was a good chance of it working."

"I know." Harry sat back down in the chair in the main ward and started his new habit of watching the seconds tick by on the clock face.

*******

"I'm sorry Father, but it is all I have to give you."

"Its not good enough Draco. I put my neck on the line for you when I supported your decision to remain in Hogwarts and act as a spy because I don't trust our old friend anymore. But you have given me nothing I can use and especially nothing I can use to bring down that sneak Snape. He is sitting pretty at our Lord's side, and it should be me there not him!"

"Father I know, but I am doing everything I can."

"Well that is not good enough and your pathetic excuses no longer work on me. Your game is up my son." Lucius reached out with the speed of a viper and grabbed his son's wrist. "Our Lord wishes to have a word with you." Before Draco could even formulate an answer he felt the familiar tug behind his navel as the portkey his father was holding activated.

*******

It had been nearly two hours since Albus had gone into the private room with Poppy and Severus, and Harry was starting to worry. He had felt the immense power emanating from the room on several occasions; it had made all the hair on his body stand up on end. He was thankful for both Remus' and Nikolai's presence. Having thought a little about what had happened between Severus and Nikolai that night and Remus' explanation of a vampire's bloodlust Harry realised Nikolai was not to blame. Severus had induced Nikolai's state, and Harry was definitely planning on having a little word with Severus when this was all over, for doing stupid noble Gryffindor acts of bravery and self-sacrifice!

Harry looked up sharply as the door to the private room opened and Poppy walked out, looking very tired. Harry stood up to give her his seat and looked expectantly at her.

"I think it went well."

"Think?" Harry asked.

"The blood and power transfers were successful. Albus is resting comfortably, he should be back to full strength in a week."

"And Severus?" Harry asked quietly.

"His vitals are stronger and his body has not rejected the blood or extra power. He is still sleeping, but hopefully that will change soon. Unfortunately only time will tell."

"Can I go sit with him?"

"As long as you are quiet, Albus is resting in the next bed behind the screen."

"Thank you Poppy, for everything."

"You're welcome Harry." Poppy said with a tired smile.

"Come on Poppy lets get you back to your quarters." Remus and Nikolai helped the exhausted Medi-witch to her feet and started to lead her in the opposite direction and Harry went over to the private room.

*******

Draco couldn't believe the irony of his situation. Only this morning he had as good as decided that he would not put into action his back-up plan and now he was going to have to use it whether he wanted to or not! As much as he was starting to have a sneaking respect for his school rival he wasn't prepared to die for him. The same thing could be said of Snape, he was his former Head of House so of course Draco respected him for that. Snape had always looked after the Slytherins and made sure they were looked after in school. Though his direct threat on Draco's life had decidedly turned Draco against him, also the fact that he had shacked up with Gryffindor's golden boy also disgusted him. He was not anti gay, it was the fact the top Slytherin had got it together with the beloved Gryffindor that made him sick. To him it was not natural; Snape should be with another Slytherin or a Ravenclaw at a push, but definitely not a Gryffindor! So if Snape's life had to be sacrificed to save his, so be it. It would be a loss to the Slytherins and no doubt Potter would be upset, maybe he would even be upset enough to seek his vengeance upon the Dark Lord and end it once and for all.

Draco could only hope that would be the case as he was sat in one of the smaller rooms of Riddle Mansion awaiting his audience with the Dark Lord. His father had told him to wait until he was summoned and the Dark Lord had time to see him. That had been three hours ago, Draco didn't know how much longer he could keep his fear under control enough for him not to break down in tears.

*******

"Come on Sev, if you wake up I will be your very own personal slave for a day... no week... no month!"

"Deal." Came the amused croaky reply.

"Did I say a month? I meant a week!" Harry could not keep the silly grin off his face.

Severus slowly turned his head and narrowed his eyes playfully at Harry. "You said a month."

"But I meant a week. How about a fortnight?"

"Three weeks."

"Seventeen days?"

"Deal." Severus smirked at him. "What will I do with my very own slave boy for seventeen days?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Potter."

Harry laughed and took Severus' hand. "How are you feeling?"

Severus frowned at him and seemed to get a far away look about him as he answered. "Different, but well. Very well." He turned sharply towards Harry. "I wasn't turned was I?"

"No, Nikolai brought you back here after he had fed from you. Which by the way we are going to have a talk about sometime." Harry gave Severus a small glare.

"Harry, I did what I did..."

Harry cut him off with the wave of his hand. "Later, I know why you did and I do understand but you owe it to me to sit there and allow me to shout and scream at you about your stupid rash life endangering schemes for a while. It is nothing more then you would do if the situation were reversed. But like I said that can wait!"

Severus gave him a level look before answering him. "Fair enough, but you are to tell no one of it. Especially Albus, if he were to find out I allowed you to tear a strip off me I would never hear the end of it!"

"To late my boy, but I promise not to allow it to leave this room."

Severus snapped his head around, "Albus?"

"Yes my dear boy." The curtain separating them magically retracted.

"Have you been injured? How long have I been out of it? Why are you in a hospital bed? The school is safe isn't it?"

"One question at a time my boy, I am not as strong as I normally am. No I am not injured or sick, just a little tired."

"Albus what is wrong?"

"Harry if you would be a good boy and explain it to Severus for me, I am a little tired at the moment."

Harry nodded and went about answering all of Severus' questions and explaining the procedure he and Albus had been through. Predictably Severus told Albus he was a foolish old man for doing something so risky, but had to admit to his logic in using himself and not allowing, say Harry to do it. He had also been very moved at what Albus had done for him.

"Severus, just one thing you said you felt different, how?" Harry asked him after his long explanation.

"Nothing bad Harry, just a lot more rested then in a long time and I feel stronger to, magically and physically. It is a curious sensation. However the same cannot be said of you, you look peaky and most unwell."

"I'm just a little tired and I guess a little hungry."

"That makes two of us, I feel as though I haven't eaten in some time."

"Make that three of us, it must be almost supper time. Harry, why don't you order us all some food before Poppy comes back in and orders us all back to bed."

*******

Lucius had led Draco into what Draco guessed was the Dark Lord's main meeting room. It was a dark and large room lit by only a few torches on the wall. He saw a few of the top Death Eaters standing in an incomplete semi-circle all facing a throne type chair, on which sat an imposing dark figure draped in an equally dark cloak. A large snake was coiled obediently to the left hand side of the chair. Draco had never met the snake before but had heard plenty of stories about its vicious nature. Immediately getting into character of the obedient servant, Draco dropped to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and waited for his chance to speak, hoping his back-up plan was sufficiently thought out enough.

"I see you know your place, young Malfoy."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco tried to keep his voice steady, but knew a sliver of fear could be heard in it. No doubt that pleased the dark wizard Draco mused.

"Kneel up so I can see your face." Draco followed the order and knelt up, but rightfully kept his eyes cast downwards as not to anger the Dark Lord. "I am not pleased with you, child. Lucius always promised you were faithful to me but you have hid within Hogwarts like a coward and not taken your place within my ranks. Why? Do you not want to follow me?"

Draco tried his hardest to repress the shiver of fear that ran down his spine at the overly friendly tone that was being used against him. It wasn't like he actually had a choice in this matter! "That is not the case my Lord, I had no choice."

"No choice, pray do tell what you mean by that statement." The tone was harsh and it sounded very suspicious.

"It was all Potter and his friends fault that I could not leave the castle my Lord."

The silence rang out within the room before the Dark Lord broke it. "Explain," he said slowly.

"My Lord, last year I wrote to my father regarding Potter's personal life. I gathered proof and was waiting for the moment to come to you with my findings, but Potter and his partner found out I knew about them and went to that muggle loving old fool Dumbledore. They cornered me and threatened my life. Dumbledore even said he would kill me if I ever spoke of what I knew to anyone. The only chance they gave me to live was to remain in Hogwarts under their watchful eye, though Potter's partner was all for killing me! They even went as far to read my mail and anything I wanted to send out had to be proofread by either Potter, Dumbledore or that werewolf they have living in the castle. I was their prisoner, they were spying on me and I had very little chance to get the truth out to my father."

"Potter has a partner, and you say you have proof?" The Dark Lord seemed to have calmed down and sounded interested.

"I have a photograph of the two of them together." This was the truth Draco mused to himself. Even if the photograph wasn't very interesting and didn't show much more then them standing in a hallway together. But it would be damning enough because Snape was touching Potter's cheek and if you watched the photo long enough, like Draco had done, the photographic Potter would become daring and kiss Snape on the lips.

"And just who is his partner?" The Dark Lord asked slowly while rising from his chair and walking slowly towards the kneeling Draco.

"Professor Snape!"

**Next chapter:** Voldemort summons Severus.


	16. How To Stare Death In The Face Then

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the marvellous _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Sixteen – How To Stare Death In The Face Then Laugh At It.

The silence was becoming deafening, no one had even as much as made a shuffling noise after hearing Draco's words. Draco had been waiting for the explosion his words would bring but all they had done was silence the Dark Lord. If he had been braver he would have snuck a glance up at the Dark Lord to see what expression he was actually sporting. But he knew he was not stupid or even brave enough to do such a thing. These last few silent minutes had been almost physically painful, but no more painful then what Snape would have to go through. Draco did feel some small remorse for what he had done, he secretly wanted the side of the light to win but he was not going to sacrifice his life for it. He could learn to live under the dark rule if he had to. He was not a Slytherin for nothing, he would adapt.

Draco almost let out a sigh of relief, as the silence was broken, that was before he realised what it was that broke the silence. It was the Dark Lord laughing! And not just some silly little hissing giggle but a full on belly laugh!

"I find your stories amusing child, no doubt as amusing as your death will be."

"I told you I have proof!" Draco yelled then cowered on the floor when the Dark Lord glared hard at him forcing him to look at his crimson eyes.

"And where is your proof, child?" The Dark Lord said in a mocking tone.

"Back at Hogwarts, my Lord."

"How convenient! By your own claims if I allow you to return to Hogwarts to collect your so-called evidence, they will not allow you to leave again. And yet they allowed you to take a walk by yourself into Hogsmeade village. Dumbledore is many things but he is no idiot, if he had you under his watchful gaze you would not have been allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds."

Draco mentally kicked himself for not having thought that part of his plan through. Of course Dumbledore would not have let him out of his sight. "My Lord, I snuck out of the castle."

"And yet I find it hard to believe such a deceitful child and his stories."

"My Lord, my son tells the truth. He wrote to me last year with his suspicions."

"And yet you did not bring it to my attention. If he was telling the truth why not tell me about it." The Dark Lord challenged Lucius. "Let me guess, you wanted to set up Severus for a fall and in the same process gain my favour?"

"I was foolish to try and keep such a thing from you my Lord. I was waiting to see if my son could gather proof, I had no idea they were keeping him captive in that school."

"I tire of your petty fights for superiority amongst my faithful and especially against Severus! He has shown me nothing but utter faith since I have regained my body. He delivered me Fudge and believe me when I tell you he did not try to stop me when I killed that fool and he recreated the potion to turn children into adults for me so I could expand my army. But, to settle this matter once and for all Lucius, Severus will be summoned and questioned and you will all bear witness to his answers. And if I am proven wrong, then you will be able to take your vengeance Lucius, with the help of your son of course."

*******

"SEV!" Harry bolted up from the bed and subsequently fell on the floor. He struggled to stand up when he heard a low chuckling from behind him. "Sev, Voldemort will call you soon!"

Suddenly Severus turned serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I can't remember why. I just know it won't be something good."

"Harry, calm down. When is it ever good?"

"Please Sev, don't go. You have only been awake for a few hours; you're not strong enough to cope. Just give it all up and stay here with me. I can remove your Dark Mark, the Dark Lord need never know."

Severus walked over to Harry and helped him back up onto the bed and sat down in front of him and took his hands in his own. "Harry, the Dark Lord would guess that I had left him if I failed to turn up. Though I am aware Albus no doubt has other spies, I am the only one who is well placed. I don't like it when you go off to battle but I understand that is what you have to do. Just like I expect you to allow me to do what I have to do."

"I just have such a bad feeling about it this time. Something has really gone wrong, if only I could really remember what I had dreamt but all I can remember is the feeling of something being wrong."

"Harry, its not that simple for me. I cannot simply decide one day not to do what is expected of me. Part of the deal of my freedom is that if and when the Dark Lord returned I would take up my post once more at his side and spy for Albus. I did many terrible things in my time, Harry, and for them I should have gone to Azkaban for a lot longer then I did. If I leave of my own free will, I face a life time of imprisonment in Azkaban for my crimes."

"That's a really shitty deal."

"It was more than even I could have hoped for. Though I was still expected to carry out certain duties, act a certain way, I still essentially had my freedom."

"I know but it still sucks! I hate that you still have to go to him! Especially when you have only just woken up from a two day coma, it's a miracle Poppy let you leave the hospital wing, she'll have kittens when she finds out."

"Trust me I feel the same." Harry frowned as Severus stiffened and looked down at the floor obviously trying to hide the pain he was in. "I best be going, can I ask you to inform Albus of my absence?"

"Of course." Harry watched as Severus retreated to collect his robes and couldn't help but chew on a nail in nervousness; it had been a terrible habit he had picked up in the last year. Harry followed Severus with his eyes as Severus geared up for his visit to Voldemort, stopping only briefly behind Harry to tip his head back and place a quick kiss on his forehead, and he left. Harry lay motionless for a few minutes before he got up and left Severus' quarters to inform Albus that Severus had been summoned.

*******

Harry's warning was in the back of his mind as he approached Riddle Manor. He could only hope that the fates were on his side and this whole war would finish soon and he would walk away from it unharmed with Harry at his side. Though the way things were going he didn't really see an end to it anytime soon, the Dark Lord somehow always kept one step ahead of the light these days. It was most annoying! And it didn't help that he currently felt a little groggy and his magic felt a little off to him. No doubt it was having essence of Albus flowing through his system.

Severus walked up to the double doors of the one time dining room and waved his right hand in front of them and mumbled the correct incantation to get them to open. They flew open with twice as much force as usual; it looked as though Albus' magical essence was having more effect then he first thought. If it hadn't been for Harry's vague warning he knew he would have frozen at the sight that greeted him; it was Draco Malfoy kneeling low on the ground trembling in fear and Lucius standing next to him looking smug. Oh shit! Severus knew he had two options walk over and act as though nothing was out of the ordinary and no doubt die or try and make a run for it and no doubt die. Neither option really appealed to him at that moment, with his automatic defences kicking in he remembered he had Albus' emergency portkey around his wrist, which he could activate if things got out of hand. So he decided the best thing to do at that moment was to act cool and play along, after all how bad could things really get?

Severus went through the motions smoothly, kneeling at his Lords feet, kissing the hem of his robe and remaining down low until dismissed.

"Severus, rise."

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus got up but didn't move away, he was acutely aware of the fact he had not been asked to take his position. Things were not looking good.

"Severus, this child is telling tales out of school, tonight we will find out who is telling the truth."

Severus glanced down at Draco who was still kneeling on the floor and looking terrified. Severus had an idea what tales he had been telling. He was going to bloody murder that spoilt brat! But his face gave away none of his fear and anger, if anything he looked a little tired. He glanced at Draco and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Always so calm Severus, aren't you?"

Severus weighed up the Dark Lords words, was the question rhetorical? He guessed not when the silence stretched on. "Do I have something to worry about, my Lord?"

"That depends on the truthfulness of this boy's words." Severus remained motionless and placed a look of slight interest on his face, careful not to make himself look too eager. "Do you wish to know what this child claims, Severus?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"He claims you have a new partner in your life, Severus." The Dark Lord took a step closer to him and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye. "He claims that partner to be Harry Potter!" The Dark Lord hissed out the last two words.

Severus had already closed his mind off, so he had no real worry that the Dark Lord would break through his defences this way without actually casting the spell and forcing his way in. Severus thought quick and decided on an appropriate reaction. He allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch a few times before he allowed a bark of laughter to escape. He made a show of trying to contain it but allowed the appearance to fail and laughed out loud again. "Forgive me, my Lord." Severus said through a few small laughs.

"You find this child's claims amusing?" The Dark Lord seemed to relax just a little.

"Highly, my Lord."

"Why?"

"The idea alone of myself and that scrawny Potter brat is highly amusing to me." He sneered.

"I know of your inclinations Severus, you have never been tempted?" The Dark Lord asked carefully.

"The James Potter clone holds no interest to me what so ever. He is nothing but a pathetic, loathsome Gryffindor pest that I pray will one day be taken off that pedestal everyone has put him on! As for my inclinations, no my Lord I have never been tempted by that child."

"As much as I would like to believe you, Severus, and yes you have been very convincing. I am going to have to test you. You realise this of course?"

Now Severus knew this was not a question, but an order decorated as one. He just bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Nott, bring me the Veritaserum. It is your own brew, Severus, so you know it to be good." Again Severus just bowed his head a little.

Severus fought every instinct not to flinch or fidget, under the Dark Lords gaze. Filius and himself had been working on ways to get around interrogations, in case something like this should happen. Actually it had been Filius that had approached Severus with his concerns, after one of their many duelling sessions. Filius had been worried that with Severus' new position as the Dark Lords right hand man might mean he would have to prove his loyalty on occasion; and because it was well known, to Death Eaters and Order members alike, that Severus' dislikes of the more tactile assaults many of the Death Eaters enjoyed to perform for their Lord to prove their loyalty. Filius had asked Severus if he was ever questioned under Veritaserum. Up until that point Severus had told him no, but it was a possibility that had never accrued to him. And he wasn't happy to admit to the fact that he had over looked such a possibility.

So Filius and he set about trying to come up with a way to combat such a thing. There was no potion he could take; he had designed Veritaserum to be impossible to fight. There was an antidote, but that could only be taken once Veritaserum was in your system and not before hand. That was when Filius had suggested the use of charms.

Filius had even gone as far as creating new charms to help combat the truth serum should the Dark Lord ever give it to him. What they had come up with wasn't perfect but under testing it had allowed Severus to use selected truths, only giving away half the story, and to someone unaware of these charms would believe the speaker to be telling the complete truth. Most of the charms Filius had cast had been created with the necklace Severus wore from Harry, in mind. Harry and many others had charmed the necklace for protection, to take the edge off the pain of hexes and curses. Filius had added the extra charms to the gem in the necklace to help fight the truth serum.

The gem was red and green and held many properties of its own and Filius had just capitalised on those properties. Green jewels are said to help calm, cool, soothe you both physically and mentally and red gems are said to enhance the wearer's energy, strength health and protection. Filius cast all his charms on the gem with the intention that they would help Severus' mind fight the control of the truth serum. In testing they had all worked fine, but now was the real test with the Dark Lord and the entire inner circle watching him. On top of that he was also fighting the effects from Nikolai's feeding and Albus' transfusions.

Severus took a deep breath and focused on the necklace and the energies it needed to emanate to help him fight the truth serum. As soon as he felt the Veritaserum hit his tongue he felt the energies from the gem release themselves and calm his racing mind. Severus watched calmly as the Dark Lord took a step away from him and address the others in the room.

"No one is to speak, if they do they shall die, do I make myself clear?" He received a mumbled chorus of 'yes my Lord' back.

He looked directly at Severus. "What is your name?"

"Severus Snape." Severus replied in a low steady tone. He could feel the compulsion, but it wasn't as strong as it normally was under the full effect of Veritaserum.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty eight years old."

"Where do you live?"

"I live the school year at Hogwarts and the summers at Snape Manor."

"Do you currently have a partner, Severus?"

A partner? Severus thought quickly, did he consider Harry his partner? They were not married so legally they were not partners in the eyes of the law. And he most certainly was not his business partner, so technically... "No."

"Are you fucking, Harry Potter?"

Was he? He always considered what he had with Harry to be far more meaningful them just fucking each other for mutual release. So again technically... "No."

"Have you ever fucked Harry Potter?"

They had had a few rough trysts, but again they were always just playing a role, fulfilling a fantasy and they had always dealt with each other before and after such trysts with deep affection and love. So... "No."

"Have you ever kissed Harry Potter, Severus?"

Shit, now this one was going to take some getting out of. Truth was, yes he had kissed him many times and there was no fighting it, but there was that one time! Yes that would do nicely. "Yes."

The Dark Lords eyes flashed. "When?" He demanded.

"His last year at school in February." Severus knew he was being cryptic, but he had to be to keep the Dark Lord from asking better questions.

"I want more details then that Severus." The Dark Lord hissed in anger.

Severus gulped. "Dumbledore demanded I help in a duelling class to train Potter up for fighting you. At the end of the fight Potter cast the Imperious Curse on me and ordered me to kiss him. Unable to resist I kissed him."

"Did you enjoy it Severus?"

Severus wondered did he enjoy it? It wasn't a bad kiss, but he had felt foolish for not being able to resist the Curse. He always had done so before, but when Harry had ordered him to do something he really didn't mind doing he just caved, especially after the brat had licked his lips. But he had been angry with himself for not resisting. So really it had not been one of the more memorable kisses he had shared with the brat. "No."

"So Potter has learned all the Unforgivables?"

Severus was aware he was saying it more to himself then a direct question and even though the charms allowed him to stay silent, undiluted Veritaserum would not, so he answered. "Yes."

"What are your feelings toward Harry Potter, Severus?"

This one was too easy, he didn't even need Veritaserum or the charms to protect him against it, and the answer would be the same anyway. "He is an annoying little brat who I would dearly love to throttle." Not that he ever would, he might want to throttle him at times but that was all part of what made him love the brat.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Severus?"

Severus didn't allow himself to panic, because truth be told, at that precise moment, his loyalties lay with the Dark Lord if it would get him back safely to Hogwarts and back into Harry's arms. "With you, my Lord."

"Nott, the antidote, give it to me." The Dark Lord was handed the antidote and administered it to Severus. A few moments later, he looked at Severus and asked, "Who is your best friend?"

Severus smirked, "Lucius Malfoy."

"I see the antidote has worked, Severus."

"Indeed, my Lord."

"You understand why I had to do that don't you, Severus."

"Of course my Lord, anything to serve."

"Now what to do with the deceitful child?" The Dark Lord said with glee.

Severus risked a glance down at a now visibly shaking Draco Malfoy and had to hold back a snort of laughter as his disloyal father took a step away from his doomed child, on the off chance of distancing himself from him. Severus had to admire the young Slytherins little back up plan. He hadn't been able to work out what it fully was until he had walked into this room tonight, but he had to hand it to the young man. If it hadn't been for Filius' charms Draco would now be the golden boy of the Death Eaters. Little sneak! Severus thought with contempt. The stupid brat could have caused not only his death tonight but also the deaths of many others, as Albus would no longer have a spy in the top ranks.

But as the Dark Lord neared the now sobbing Draco Malfoy Severus felt his conscience nag at him. The young man was nothing but a stupid idiot who was trying to save his own ass. It was nothing more then what everyone else was doing to get through this war. And Draco had been one of his brighter students; if only he had used his power for good he could have been brilliant. Like father like son, Severus mused. If he allowed the moron to die he knew he would never forgive himself, this was what he was supposed to do, help fight for the light and save as many as possible. And allowing Draco to die was pointless it would save no others. If possible he only allowed those to die if he knew it was for the greater good or if he knew their deaths would not be in vein and would save many others. And anyway if anyone was going to tear a strip of Draco Malfoy it would be him, it was his right! He would also allow Harry his pound of flesh; he believed the young man deserved it. Then a wicked grin crossed his lips, or even Minerva, yes she would punish him the worst for betraying her trust and protection.

"My Lord,"

"Yes Severus?" The Dark Lord spun around from in front of Draco where he had been casting the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"May I?"

"You wish to join in Severus? Then again I believe you have that right considering his lies about you."

"I wish to keep him my Lord."

"Keep him?" The Dark Lord actually sounded surprised.

Severus walked over to Draco and grabbed his chin and looked at him with pure contempt on his face. "Yes my Lord. He is vaguely attractive, young and I have always liked the idea of having my very own slave boy running around the house naked and serving me drinks. Maybe even entertaining my friends of an evening."

"Come now Severus, with your wealth and bloodline you could have any slave boy you wish and you did say he is only vaguely attractive to you."

Severus was pleased to see the Dark Lord was in a good mood and with a little persuasion would give Severus what he wanted. "Yes, he really is not my type, far too blond and cold looking for my tastes."

"Just what is your type Severus, if you would only tell me I could make sure we are more accommodating to you so you are not so left out at the parties. Maybe I should have asked you while you were under the influence of Veritaserum, you have always been so secretive about it, especially since Mikhail."

That was not a comforting thought; his best excuse from refraining from such parties was that they never provided for his tastes, and the small protection Mikhail had given him over the years helped a lot. Yes they did often have men at these parties but he always claimed they were not to his liking and would somehow manage to worm his way out of it. So he needed to be careful, so he wasn't given a bevy of men to seduce at the next get together. "I only have interest in one man."

"You know I could get him for you Severus as a reward for your loyalties. All I would need is a name."

"Nikolai Miasnikov." Severus knew there was not a chance in all the nine hells of the Dark Lord pulling that one off. It had been many years since Severus had felt anything like that for his friend but it was a good stand-by and he knew Nikolai would forgive him for dropping his name. Also the plus point was the Dark Lord would not forbid it because Nikolai was taking a passive role in the war. And was far to powerful to mess with, the vampires had not chosen a side in the war, most of them had left the British Isles for mainland Europe. But they were notorious for sticking together. If the Dark Lord forced Nikolai into a position he didn't want to be in, and other vampires found out, they could attack him en-mass or worse, join the side of the light. Because of Nikolai's age he was considered an Elder of his own clan and considered a Master by all other clans. Vampires liked to look after their own, and in particular their Elders and Masters, not many lived to be Nikolai's age and he was treasured by his own kind for his wisdom and knowledge.

"I concede, from what you have told me of your friend he sounds like a fascinating character."

"Indeed he is."

"Is there no chance for you, Severus?"

"At the moment he believes I am too young."

"Ah so there is hope?"

"There is always hope my Lord." Severus was really feeling odd about having such an intimate conversation with the Dark Lord with so many others around, he relaxed a little knowing that most of it was bullshit.

"So you want the young Malfoy to fill a little time maybe? I can understand that, but tell me Severus, I know you well enough to know that that cannot be all."

Severus gave Draco an iniquitous look and looked back up towards the Dark Lord. "It will give me a certain kind of satisfaction to know that the Malfoy heir is trapped at my beck-and-call being used how I see fit by my myself and my friends." Severus let go of Draco's chin and gave him a backhand across his cheek and watched as the blood spill from his now split lip. Damn, that had felt good, Severus thought.

"Severus, you truly are wicked. If you want the boy, he is yours. Take him, I no longer wish to see him. You may go."

Severus bowed deeply, "Thank you my Lord, you are most generous."

Severus grabbed Draco by the top of his arm and he started screaming in terror and trying to fight him off. He glanced up to see Lucius looking a little pale and a little bit torn as to what to do. Severus smirked at Lucius and stunned Draco, and dragged the limp young man out of the room by the scruff of his neck. Severus liked the idea that the little shit would wake up all battered and bruised. Once outside of Riddle Manor, he grabbed Draco's hand and apparated away.

*******

Harry was on his fourth cup of tea with Albus, Minerva and Nikolai in the Headmasters office. It was an informal get together, because Albus was in his nightshirt and nightgown. He, too, still looked a little pale after the transfusion but the twinkles were back which was always a good sign. After Severus had left Harry had done as he promised he would and went and told Albus where Severus had been called. He had interrupted them as they were coming to the end of some kind of staff meeting and asked him to say. Having nowhere better to go he agreed. At present they were discussing the merits of blood lollypops. Albus was claiming they were simply divine, Minerva was trying her best to not get involved and Nikolai was laughing at how foul he thought they tasted. When the doors burst open and a very harassed and tired looking Severus Snape, dragging behind him a very limp and bloodied Draco Malfoy, who he just dropped on the floor, stalked in.

Harry immediately felt relief at seeing Severus but confusion at Draco's presence and state. He watched as Severus took out his wand and woke Draco up. He almost laughed at the look of pure horror and fear upon the normally cool blondes features when he spotted Severus.

"I should have taken you home and buggered you seven ways from Sunday, then passed you around all my friends to do the same to you for that foolish idiotic scheme of yours, you stupid selfish pathetic child!"

Even Harry flinched at the cold malicious tone Severus had just used on Draco. Harry had never realised it was possible to roar like a pissed of lion and sound so violently cold at the same time.

"Severus, maybe you should calm down." Albus said quietly and calmly.

It seemed as though Severus was taking a few deep breaths to try and do what Albus asked of him. "Calm down, Albus? I have only just begun!" Severus hissed. "Do you have any idea what this blithering idiotic imbecile did tonight?"

"Why don't we all sit down and you can tell us all about it?" Severus narrowed his eyes but did as Albus asked and took a seat next to Harry. "Tea, with extra calming potion, Severus?" Albus joked.

"Very funny, Albus."

"Draco, tea?"

"I'm not staying in the same room as him!" He yelled pointing at Severus.

"That is not the way things work Mister Malfoy, I own your life!" Severus spat out spitefully. "Now sit down and shut up or you'll meet your maker sooner then you hoped." Draco paled and did as he was told, taking the seat furthest from the group.

A few minutes of silence passed while Albus got the tea ready and served it. "Now Severus, tell me why have you returned from a meeting with young Mister Malfoy here?"

Harry sat in silence as Severus recounted the night's events for all those present. First he had felt anger at Draco's betrayal and then immense pride in Severus' ability to overcome the effects of Veritaserum after the initial fear of the thought of his man at the mercy of Voldemort's questions. And then even more pride at the mercy Severus had shown Draco in saving his life. Harry would have understood if Severus had left Draco to Voldemort, he wasn't so sure he would have been that forgiving. But deep down where very few people could see it, Harry knew Severus was a good man who felt he had enough blood on his hands without adding more. Once Severus had finished his report, the room fell silent.

"How could you? I gave you my trust and protection, and this is how you repay me! By turning those I love and care about over to Voldemort!" Minerva screamed in pure rage. "You are nothing but a traitor, Draco Malfoy!" Minerva dabbed the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I withdraw the protection my family and name offer you. You are no longer welcome in my home or my classroom. If you defy my wishes you will be very sorry Mister Malfoy. Good night to you!" Minerva turned on her heels and marched from her office slamming the door behind her.

The room fell ominously silent for a few moments and Harry actually noticed Draco shaking from what he guessed to be fear. After all he was effectively now alone and without a home. The silence was broken as it usually was by Albus.

"Draco, I am at a loss as what to do with you. Do you have somewhere to go?" Draco shook his head in a negative. "I do feel that you are remorseful for tonight's actions, but there is very little I can do. If I could I would offer you my protection but I cannot give it to you as all my protective powers are invested in this school, Harry and Severus. As Severus has stated, your life is forfeit to him, it is his choice as what to do with you."

"Throw him out, I have no desire to ever see him again." Severus hissed in pure hatred.

Albus sighed. "Very well, Draco, I expect you to vacate the castle by noon tomorrow." If possible Draco paled even more.

"A word of warning, son of Lucius," Nikolai bared his fangs in his anger. "If I were you I would stay out of France, Russia and Prague. I have many friends who will kill you on sight for your betrayal tonight. I too will also be returning to these areas after my tenure is up here, and I promise you this, Draco Malfoy, if I ever see you again, I will kill you in a most heinous way. You shall become my masterpiece of death, which others will fear for all eternity." Nikolai said while running a finger down Draco's very pale cheek. He smirked and then left the office in a swirl of silk cape.

Severus gave Draco one final glare and went to get up from his chair when a hand on his wrist stopped him. "You don't mean this Severus, if Draco leaves the castle he will be killed. If not by Voldemort then by his own father."

"And what concern is that of mine?"

"Please, Severus." Harry said quietly.

"I will need a better reason then that!"

"So what if he is a git, it doesn't mean he deserves to die."

"He could have gotten me killed tonight and not to mention he could have placed you in even more danger. He is nothing more then a spoilt child to used to having his own way!"

"Yes I know all that but it doesn't mean he deserves to die. Severus, he didn't want to die so he told Voldemort what he knew in an attempt to stay alive. Wouldn't we all do the same in his position?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"Harry," Severus growled and fully sat back in the chair. "He had this planned from the very beginning. This was his backup plan. He purposely set us up and you want to forgive him? Fine, if you want to save him so much then his life is yours I have no desire for it!"

"Severus, don't you think that I have enough lives to look out for without the stress of having to think of one more?" Harry stated calmly, realising he was getting through Sev's anger.

"What would you have me do, Harry?" Severus said in a defeated tone.

"Allow him to stay, let him live out the war here at Hogwarts. Minerva won't have him back in her classroom and I don't expect you to have him in yours, but I am sure we can find something for him to do that is at least productive. Even if it is only helping Filch!" Harry gave Draco a warning look when he saw his former classmate about to protest at such a suggestion. Draco wisely kept his mouth shut.

Severus growled at the back of his throat and gave Harry a sideways look, "It really means that much to you?"

"Yes it does. I know it is only the life of ferret boy, but every life is precious."

Harry was sure he heard Severus mumble "sentimental Gryffindors," under his breath. "Fine, I will allow him to stay in the castle. But I warn you, Malfoy, cross my path too often and the pleas of your saviour will fall upon deaf ears. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded and gave a very quiet, "Yes sir."

"If that will be all, I shall bid you goodnight Albus."

"Yes goodnight Severus."

"I'll see you in a bit, Severus." Harry told in quietly, Severus gave him a nod of acknowledgement and left the office. "Albus, I better leave and take Draco back to his rooms."

"Of course Harry, oh and Mister Malfoy, heed Severus' words." Draco gave him a small nod and left the office following Harry.

Harry didn't say anything on the way back to Draco's rooms. He was seething about what Draco had done, but he didn't want the annoying git's death on his hands and he knew once Severus had calmed down neither would he. They reached Draco's guardian portrait and before Draco even realised what was happening, he was pushed up against the wall with Harry's face barely an inch away from his and a fist balled tightly around his throat.

"Remember, do not push Severus in anyway otherwise I might just let him have his way and have you kicked out of the school. The same warning goes for you doing your best not to annoy Nikolai, because trust me; I have borne witness to his little bouts of artistic temperament and it is very bloody and extremely painful I should imagine. Did you know he killed Peter Pettigrew a few days ago?" Draco gave a small shake of his head. "Do you even know how that rat died?" Again Draco gave a small shake of his head. "Nikolai drank enough of his blood so that he was still living and conscious enough to realise Nikolai had punched through his chest and ripped out his still beating heart." Harry whispered in anger.

Draco, if possible, paled even more and tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I can only imagine what pain he would put you through, to seek vengeance against Severus. That vampire is very protective of him. Then there is me! Do not be fooled by my nice and friendly Gryffindor exterior. I can, with enough provocation, become a very cold-blooded killer, trust me you wouldn't be my first. And anything happening to Severus or my friends comes under that heading of 'enough provocation' do I make myself clear?"

Draco couldn't speak so he merely nodded. "Good, now get out of my sight and try to make it stay that way for a while until I have managed to calm down!" Harry let go of Draco and stalked off towards the dungeons, but before he got to far he heard Draco mumble something under his breath, turning he saw Draco glaring at what had been his back. "What was that, Malfoy?"

"Nothing Potter, go back to your Death Eater lover and enjoy your evening." Draco turned to leave but found himself unable to by a strong grip on his arm.

"Explain, Malfoy."

"Alright, I tell you this because I owe you for tonight but don't blame me if you don't like it. Snape is in love with the vampire!"

"That is ridiculous." Harry answered calmly, adamant not to give away one of his own personal insecurities about his relationship with Severus to Draco.

"Is it, Potter? I heard him tell everyone tonight that he was in love with the vampire, and before you say he was able to lie because of the charms, he had already been given the antidote. He was very convincing."

"You're lying."

"Tell me what would I gain by lying to you? Nothing that's what! I'm telling you this because like I said I owe you for tonight."

"Shut up Draco, you have no idea what you are talking about. And if you start rumours around the school of that nature I will have you kicked out. Now why don't you shut-up and piss off!" Harry turned away from the blonde and stalked back to the dungeons, refusing to allow Draco's words get to him too much.

**Next Chapter**: Nikolai tells Harry some secrets.

Thank you to everyone that has left me reviews, I am very flattered.

Draconic-bell / The Wyrd Sister / GreyGranian / Tazthedevilman / sumli1 / Mirokus-doll / valanthe / GryffRavHuffSlythendor / Eccentric75885 / Ktoddhim / cj / icklecassikins / Menecarkawan / Sh'arra Rie / Ruth / juliedecarson / zimagesto / lillyseyes / artemis-Potter-Snape / padfootpanther.

I have been asked a few times if Tidus will appear anymore in the story, yes he will, I promise. In a few chapters time he will be back.


	17. Tales of Vampire Protection

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Chapter Seventeen – Tales of Vampire Protection.

Last week had quite possibly been the worst week of Severus' life. It had been a week full of death, violence and desperate rescue attempts -- twice! Not that he minded rescuing Harry; he almost considered it part of his job these days to rescue the brat when he got his ass in trouble. But he drew the line at rescuing the ungrateful idiot that was Draco Malfoy. Yet that is exactly what his last week had consisted of. First had come Harry's kidnapping by Bella Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew, and for some reason his former student Marcus Flint was involved. He didn't realise Marcus was trusted enough for such a job, maybe it was a case of the wrong place at the wrong time; he guessed he would never know. Severus and Nikolai had had to rescue Harry from the Shrieking Shack, which had turned into a blood bath with himself killing Bella and Nikolai killing Peter and Harry being forced to kill Marcus.

Then to top off his already shitty week, Lucius tricked Draco into going before the Dark Lord and explaining why he had not taken the mark. Of course Draco did what he did best and spewed a pack of lies to save his own ass. All Draco's hard work had backfired when Severus had been able to twist the truth to his own benefit, and in effect lie to the Dark Lord under Veritaserum. Knowing it was the right thing to do, he rescued Draco from an almost imminent death by asking if he could keep the boy as a slave. The Dark Lord had agreed. Severus had wanted the idiot kicked out off Hogwarts; he didn't care what the boy did as long as whatever it was was far away. But of course Harry would hear none of it and had asked him to protect Draco after Minerva had withdrawn hers. So now Severus felt he was back to square one, being forced to eat at the same table as the boy he wanted to kill and still did not trust, even if Draco now had a life debt to him. He would have to get a story together for still having Draco at Hogwarts for the next time he was called to the Dark Lord. It looked like Nikolai and Minerva also had the same feelings towards Draco, during breakfast they had given Draco the cold shoulder. The only ones talking to him were Harry and Albus.

Severus was glad a new week was starting and he hoped it would be a peaceful one, he didn't think he could take it if it wasn't. He was tired and cranky and he really didn't want to have to face a classroom full of ignorant brats that had no idea what they were doing. Severus again, sent a silent prayer up to Merlin for this war to end soon.

"Wow you must be in a really bad mood, Professor. I haven't seen you glare like that out at the Great Hall, since I was a third year."

Severus pulled himself out of his inner thoughts and slowly turned to see a far too chipper Harry Potter smiling at him while leaning slightly across Nikolai. Severus narrowed his eyes at the smiling brat and spoke quietly, "And what, pray tell, have you to be so happy about this morning?"

"I got the results from my latest assignments back from the courses I have been taking."

Severus was handed a sheet of parchment, which he glanced down at. "Congratulations Potter, it seems as though you do have a brain after all." Severus was secretly very proud of Harry's results, he had passed everything with very good marks. But this was not the time or the place to show just exactly how proud he was, so all he did was hand back the parchment.

"Thank you Professor, I hope that whatever it is that is bothering you can be resolved soon."

"So do I Potter, so do I," was his almost whispered reply, as he got up from the table and headed back down to his office for ten minutes of peace and quiet before classes resumed for the new week.

As soon as he entered his office he knew this week was not going to get any better; sitting on his desk was an owl that was easily recognisable from the former wizarding bank, Gringotts, by the small harness it wore. Severus approached the owl with some trepidation. Before the Dark Lord's attack on the bank he had been able to empty his vault of a lot of the more valuable items, like his first addition books, art and property deeds, but he had been unable to save everything because it would raise suspicions. Many of the staff and Order members had done the same thing, but again, Albus had informed them they were not to clear their vaults out because it would raise people's, mainly the Dark Lord's, suspicions. Albus had put Remus in charge of getting some of the things from Harry's vault for him, though the majority of his vault was of monetary value, it had still been important to save as much as possible.

The Goblins had informed Albus, and the wizarding world at large, that there were complete records of what was in everyone's vault, that were kept safely away in their Egyptian head quarters, and, eventually once everything had been re-built and sorted out people would get their full fortunes back. But the same could not be said for the items people kept in their vaults, like art, furniture and jewellery. If the items could be recovered they would be given back but if they were lost it was a case of tough luck! And the way the Ministry was dealing with lost property deeds was a mess, you had to petition the Ministry and try and prove you owned the property another way before the Ministry would draw you up new deeds.

Severus was glad he had removed his deeds from the bank almost a week before the attack. A lot of his own personal fortune was invested in foreign property and he wouldn't have liked to petition foreign offices for new deeds. The thing that did slightly worry him was the value of his domestic properties, especially his London town house that was not far from Diagon Alley. It was an old-fashioned three story Victorian town house all with original Victorian wizarding features. It had cost him a small fortune but he could at the time think of nothing better to invest his money in.

It had been just after the first fall of the Dark Lord and he had been released from Azkaban and cleared of all charges that he had made his first fortune. Ironically, the money he had made was from his creation of Veritaserum. There had been truth serums on the market before, but both the Dark Lord and Albus had asked him to improve on them and create something that was foolproof. After a few months work he had created Veritaserum. The Ministry took an immediate interest in the stuff the moment Albus started to get better information out of the prisoners of war then they were. Severus had always prided himself on being a smart cunning man and the moment he had finished his creation he had registered it and created a patent on it and kept the recipe to himself. No one else in the world at that time knew the formula, so if the Ministry wanted to use it, they had to pay him not only to make it but also for the right to use it. And after the Dark Lord had fallen and the Death Eater trials started, they had to pay him a fortune to keep them in Veritaserum and then pay again for the right to use it at each trial. When he had sat through his own trial he had to do everything in his power not to laugh as they gave him a dose, knowing that the money was being credited to his account as the drops fell on his tongue.

After being cleared, he checked out his Gringotts account and was shocked at the amount that had collected there during the trials. Knowing the Ministry would not be held to ransom forever over the recipe, he released the recipe though an article he wrote for a potions periodical, if he was going to be forced to give away the recipe, then he was not going to allow the Ministry exclusive rights on it. It had allowed the Ministries own potions makers to have a go at it. He had been pleased to learn it had taken them months to even get a working version of it correct, and even then he had heard it wasn't all that good, he had been told first hand by Aurors his stuff was far better, even to this day. Also still to this day they had to pay him every time they used it in court or to question a witness. The same thing went for anyone else using it, anywhere in the world. Even the Dark Lord had forgiven him in making the recipe public because he too could enjoy the irony in having the Ministry pay a Death Eater for its continued use.

So with his fortune he had bought the town house as a nice investment. It was close enough to Diagon Alley that the location was desirable but far enough away that it wasn't noisy. At the time he had paid a little over thirty thousand Galleons for it and at its last valuation it was said to be worth eighty thousand Galleons. At the last evaluation, one Galleon was worth six Sickles and three Knuts. He hadn't spent much time at the house only a few weeks after the trial had been over with to gather himself and lick his wounds from the war in private before returning to Hogwarts. Severus wasn't too worried about the value of the house in Scotland, partly because he had given it to Harry for his orphanage and partly because it was an inherited property that he had spent no money on. The other domestic property that had him greatly worried was Snape Manor. It was worth a fortune and was financially very expensive to keep running and had to be worth its weight in gold to allow it to remain a functional home. He did have an emotional attachment to his ancestral home, not because of his parents, he really hadn't cared for either of them but his grandparents were another matter altogether.

If it hadn't been for the kindness his grandparents had shown him in his early years he would have sold the Manor, just to stick it to his father and mother, who were all about keeping up appearances. It didn't matter that his father had gambled away most of the family fortune, all that mattered to them was making sure no one else realised how financially strapped they were. Also the little clause in his grandfathers will about not allowing his son to sell the properties either at home or abroad had forced his father to keep Snape Manor. Severus' own father had made no such stipulations, in fact he hadn't even written a will, it just automatically came to him when his father was killed during the first war with the Dark Lord. He had died when one of the Dark Lords plans had been ambushed by Albus and the Order, they had found out about the plans from Severus' spying and his father had died to protect the Dark Lord. Severus found it very had to feel any sorrow that day. His father had treated him like shit his whole life, Severus didn't even shed a tear at the funeral. The only reason he went was because Albus told him he might regret it if he didn't. Severus was still firm in the belief that he really wouldn't have been all that upset.

But because his grandparents had loved the Manor, so had he. His grandfather, to whom he was particularly close, had shown him all the secrets of the Manor, all its hidden rooms, secret gardens and concealed hallways. And what made Severus smile was the fact he knew his grandfather hadn't even told his own son about most of this information, claiming that his son was too single minded to appreciate such things. If possible, Severus really didn't want to sell the Manor. His grandfather had been one of the very first of the Dark Lord's followers, back when it had been a small political group interested in promoting pure blood ideologies. But when the Dark Lord became too immersed in the darker side of magic and became determined to take over and run things his way, his grandfather had pulled back, claiming poor health for the reason. It seemed as though the Dark Lord had accepted this as a valid reason and rarely called upon him. After all the Dark Lord could not afford to lose the support of one of the oldest and purest families around.

But as the once small political movement grew, his grandfather had begun to worry and had visited all the Snape properties to re-work the wards, so no one not a direct descendent of the Snape line could enter without express permission. He had also worked something into the wards that would not allow the Dark Lord to enter, invited or not! His grandfather was a master ward caster and still to this day it was unknown how he did it, not that Severus was complaining, it meant the Dark Lord could not hold his little parties at any of the Snape properties. When the Dark Lord had found this out he had not been happy and demanded them to be removed, which Severus' father had been unable to do. Although Severus had no proof, he was convinced his father had poisoned his grandfather at the Dark Lord's request. That was something Severus would never forgive his father or the Dark Lord for.

Severus was snapped out of his trip down memory lane when the owl gave him an impatient hoot. Severus untied the letter and paid the owl before it flew off giving another annoyed hoot!

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_Our emergency money handling team is sending this letter to you to inform you of the state of your account with us._

_No doubt you are aware of the recent attack on our London branch in Diagon Alley, which has caused us to temporarily close the branch until repairs and refurbishment can be completed. There are complete records of what your vault held within our Egyptian branch. While we can safely say that once everything has been sorted out and our tunnels have been safely erected again, all moneys will be made available to you again. However I should warn you that as for anything else within your vault, the same cannot be said. If the items are recovered from the debris and you can prove they belong to you then they will be returned. We will not be held responsible for the loss of furniture, jewellery, artwork or anything else that comes under the heading of article #5591. For a copy of this article please send us an owl with your request. _

_We are aware, Professor Snape, that you are the owner of many properties within the United Kingdom and in many other countries. Our property division has informed us that you recently removed the deeds to all of your properties from your vault, because of this you will not need to petition the Ministry for new deeds. However it is our sad duty to inform you that because of the recent devastation in Diagon Alley and on our bank, the monetary system has lost a lot of value, which could not be helped with the closure of so many businesses. Whereas upon last valuations of your properties the Galleon was worth six Sickles and three Knuts, whereas today it has dropped in value to only three Sickles and one Knut. _

_However we are hoping that this is only a temporary loss and our forecast is bright for the future. Good luck in all you future investments,_

_Chehan, _

_Head of the Emergency Money Handling Division._

Severus placed the parchment in his desk drawer, and glanced at the clock and let out a groan. Not only was he now late for class, but; in one fare swoop, the Dark Lord had halved his fortune, and Severus was not going to let that slip. By God he was a Slytherin and vengeance would be his!

*******

Harry watched Severus leave. He had noticed Severus was very quiet last night but he had not thought too much about it but when he woke up alone this morning, he had begun to worry again. Especially after seeing his lover give the death glare to every single student in the Great Hall, including the Slytherins.

Harry had a feeling it was to do with all the mess of the last week. He knew Severus hated 'performing' in front of him but had been forced to last week during his messy rescue. Harry still had many unresolved feelings about that night. It had been the first time he had actually killed someone, and it hadn't felt good. And thinking back on things he had been a little shocked with Nikolai's actions, not so much against Wormtail, the git had been his parents traitor and gotten them killed, but towards Severus. He knew Nikolai had fed from Severus, but there seemed to be something else something he had either missed or something he was not being told. Maybe it was time he and Nikolai had a real heart to heart. Unfortunately that would have to wait because Nikolai would be in classes all day and Harry didn't want to disturb him.

This meant Harry had very little to do today, he was unable to work on the spells to bring back Tom without the help of Severus, and there was much more prep work to be done before they even got to the spell casting stage. They still needed to make several potions to coat the charmed sword with and the all-important soul-vanquishing potion still needed to be made. Severus had informed him last week that he was having difficulties with some of the ingredients but he believed that with time he would find substitutes. Harry didn't think it was a good idea to push Severus too much at the moment; the guy had so much on his plate as it was he didn't want to be the one to overfill it. He would give Severus a little more time before he brought the subject up with him.

He guessed he could go and work on what was left of Slytherin's diaries, but he didn't feel in the mood for intellectual pursuits. What he needed to do was kill off most of the day with something he didn't need his mind for, something that would silence his already hectic thoughts. Harry glanced down the table and saw Malfoy looking lost as he sat in silence at the end of the table. "Malfoy!" The depressed boy looked up at him in question. "Fancy going flying?" After looking a little shocked at being asked Malfoy had nodded and followed Harry out to the hallway. "I'll meet you on the Quidditch in what, fifteen?"

"Sounds good, Potter."

*******

They had both spent a few good solid hours chasing the snitch. They hadn't really spoken to each other, it wasn't like they were friends but they had both been in need of something mindless to do. Harry knew he had too much on his mind and could only guess Draco did too. It had been good to be back up in the air, he didn't get too much of a chance these days and it had been practically good to battle Draco for the snitch. Harry was leading the score with three catches to nil, Draco still had never really improved as a seeker, Harry always thought he would make a better chaser. As it was almost lunchtime they landed and headed back off towards the Great Hall.

"It's never going to be like it was it is?" Harry stopped dead and gave Draco a puzzled look. "What I mean, Potter, is its never going to be like before I was taken to the Dark Lord."

"Somehow I doubt it, Draco. Some people aren't ready to forgive you."

"But you seem to be."

"I would say forgive is to strong a word, I would say prepared to put it behind me. I have far more important things to worry about then you! I think you have learnt your lesson, and I truly believe you don't want to take the mark."

"No I don't. The annoying thing was that I decided never to put my backup plan into action, at least as long as the school remained safe. I don't think the Dark Lord is mad enough to breach the school. No matter what he says, he fears you and Dumbledore."

"Maybe that's true, but others are not going to believe it."

"I know, I just wish I could go back a few days and change the fact that I went to meet my father, the bastard!"

"Unfortunately you can't so you'll just have to make the best of it."

"Easy for you to say, Potter, you're the golden boy! Everyone loves you!" Draco said with a little venom.

"Yeah I have it so easy, Draco, I really can't wait to face Voldemort down again, heck I'm so excited about that prospect I think I will owl him to try and bring it forward a little. Do you think he'll agree?"

Draco had the grace to cringe a little, "I'm sorry, ignore me, Potter."

"Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy apologising! I think I better mail the Prophet!"

"Piss off, Potter."

"You want a semblance of normality back?" Before Draco could finish nodding Harry already had his wand out and pointed at the blonde. "Midas Attrecto." A golden light shot out from his wand and hit Draco square in the chest.

"What was that, Potter? What have you done to me? I have never heard of that curse before."

Harry grinned at him, "Well you wanted things to go back to what they were, well consider our little war back on. Oh and by the way, Draco, that little curse I just hit you with is the Midas Touch curse. Everything you touch for the next twenty-four hours will turn into fool's gold, so I hope you weren't too hungry!" At Draco's look of horror Harry laughed and turned and sprinted back toward the castle and into lunch.

He could hear Draco yelling behind him. "Potter, I'm going to get you! Where the bloody hell do you find these blasted curses that no ones heard of before? Potter!"

*******

Harry has successfully wasted his afternoon; he had helped Hagrid out during his classes with the third years. It was always interesting helping Hagrid; you never knew what you would be facing or whether you would wake up in the hospital wing. Harry guessed it was his Gryffindor side that enjoyed the challenge of surviving Hagrid's latest beastie. Also he needed to be somewhere very far away from the castle for the afternoon, because every time he saw Draco he burst out laughing. Watching Draco trying to eat at lunchtime was one of the best things he had seen in ages, every time he picked up a fork full of food it turned into fools gold and became inedible, at least for the next twenty-four hours. Harry was sure Draco secretly appreciated the attempt at trying to act normal, and the bonus for Harry was that it had brought a small smile to Severus' face.

But now came the moment he was a little apprehensive about, he had asked Nikolai during lunch if they could have a little chat at some point, he had agreed and told him to come to his classroom after classes had finished for the day. So here he was standing outside Nikolai's classroom acting like a scared first year, it was ridiculous, he considered Nikolai a friend and he really did like the vampire, he just had a few questions he needed answered. Plucking up his courage Harry knocked and entered.

"Harry, please come, sit, something to drink? I don't know about you but I could do with something a little stronger then tea."

"Actually something a little stronger is a good idea."

"Excellent, Harry. That is what I like to hear," Nikolai said with a grin and pulled out of the bottom draw of his desk an already chilled bottle of Russian Vodka and two iced shot glasses and poured them one each. Nikolai picked up his glass, "To Mother Russia," and knocked it back in one.

Harry looked at him like he had gone mad but smiled and thought when in Rome... "What the hell, to Mother Russia!" And he too knocked it back in one and coughed out when it hit the back of his throat and croaked out, "Smooth."

Nikolai laughed, "another?"

"Please." Harry gave a small cough to try and clear his throat a little. "But if you don't mind I think I might just sip this one."

"By all means, Harry, Russian Vodka is not for the meek."

"You could say that again." Harry was now more relaxed, one thing he really liked about Nikolai was that he was a master of breaking the ice and making anyone who felt a little uncomfortable instantly at ease.

"So tell me Harry, what is it you want to know?"

"Know?"

"I have been waiting for you to come to me since last week with your questions, I am guessing now you are ready for the answers."

"Are you sure vampires can't read minds?"

"Very sure, but we are masters of reading body language and yours has told me since your rescue that you have had questions for me and no doubt some for Severus."

"True, but I don't want to bother Severus, he seems so preoccupied at the moment. He is far to busy and he is leaving himself very little time to just relax and I don't want to burden him more by bugging him with questions and my insecurities."

"A very wise choice, that boy is burning the candle at both ends at the moment. I think I might have to have a word with Albus about trying to lighten the load a little for him. To many people put things upon him without thinking that he has a life to consider also."

"The whole Voldemort situation isn't helping much also. The nutcase is calling upon him more and more at the moment, 'Severus make me this potion, make me that potion,' 'Severus do this for me, do that for me,' 'Severus make my bloody decisions for me!' Can't old snake face do without him for a time and let the poor bloke rest for a while?" Harry said in a huff.

"Maybe I should speak to him also?"

"I'd like to see that conversation." Harry laughed.

"Yes, it could be quite amusing, I don't think Voldemort knows what to make of me. The vampires are staying out of this war, they learnt their lesson from the last war that it is best not to interfere until it is absolutely necessary and at the moment they don't consider it necessary."

"I can understand that, don't blame them really. Why get involved if it doesn't affect you. At least not at the moment."

"No, if the worst was to happen and Voldemort was to win the war, he would leave us alone, most have fled Briton for Europe. Lets just say the two sides have a healthy respect for the distance between them."

Harry nodded in understanding, across the world there was an unknown number of vampires and their loyalties remained with their own kind. Mess with one you mess with them all. The Ministry had learnt this hundreds of years ago and now pretty much left them to their own devices as long as they didn't cause too much of a mess when mixing in the muggle world. After all not all of them were wizards or witches, so the Ministry had to be careful in dealing with the muggles that had been turned. "Do you really think Voldemort can win?"

"Are you asking me as a friend or as a historian, Harry?" Nikolai asked while filling his shot glass again.

"Both?"

"As a friend I would say no."

"And as a historian?"

Nikolai took a deep breath and let it out as a slow sigh and stared off out the window, looking deep in thought. "Historically very few people can regain the power they once had. In Argentina, the muggle leader Colonel Juan Perón managed to regain power after his second wife, whom was the popular one, had died, María Eva Duarte de Perón, more commonly known as Evita. His first rule was not fully successful but his wife, Evita kept him in power, when she died he only lasted a few more years in office and was forced to flee the country. That was in 1955. He remarried again for the third time in 1961 to Maria Estela Martinez, known as Isabelita. In 1973 he returned to Argentina and reclaimed power. His second reign of power never really worked, there was violence among his people; the country fell into despair and sin. He died in 1974 and his wife Isabelita became the first woman president in the world. It was not long before she was over thrown. You may be asking what does this have to do with Voldemort? Colonel Juan Perón was not the first man in history to try and reclaim the power that he once had, but he is a good example to use because it shows that rarely can a man sustain power the second time around. Perón's own people were to busy trying to stab him in the back and claim there own slice power for themselves."

Nikolai turned back to look at Harry, "This has happened before and this has already begun with Voldemort. Lestrange, Pettigrew and Flint wanted the fame and notoriety of killing you, their orders were to bring you to Voldemort, yet when they had you down and cornered, they disobeyed the order and went for glory themselves. Lucius is another who is trying to rise within the ranks at the expense of others. Voldemort is aware that if he was to turn his back for too long he would find a knife imbedded in it from one of his own before you ever got your chance. The people as a whole are still frightened of him, of what he represents, but outside of Briton many are not taking notice. Minister of Magic Sheyla, in America, is not taking the threat of Voldemort back in power as a top priority. Neither are the Ministers in other countries. Voldemort's failed attempts to kill you have made him look weak and shows he has vulnerability. It is possible, and this has been shown historically, that he can come to power again and he does have as good as chance as you as in winning this war. But once he is in power he will struggle to hold onto it and I cannot see him holding it for long if he was to win. The resentment towards him is strong in the British magical population, and the rest of the world would take notice if he took the seat of leader. There may only be three magical communities in America but they would come to the aid of Briton if this were to happen, as would the majority of Europe and Australasia and South East Asia. No doubt even the South American colonies would become active in such an event."

"So you're saying from a purely academic point of view that Voldemort can win this war but he would never survive in the long run?"

"Exactly. You see Harry, you do not have to carry the weight of this alone, he may be semi-immortal but even he could not survive against the majority of the world. Now enough of the history lessons, Harry, have another drink and tell me what you really want to know."

"You don't mince you words do you, Nikolai." Harry mumbled, then pulled himself up in his seat and looked straight at Nikolai. "Okay, are you in love with Severus?"

"Straight to the point Harry, I like it. But to answer your question, no I am not in love with Severus, but I do love him."

"Just exactly how do you love him? Like a brother? Like a son? Like a vampire mate?"

Nikolai gave him a smile, "How do I love Severus? You have nothing to worry about from me, young Harry. I love Severus in all those ways but also in a very different way, a vampiric way. It is difficult to put into words that a mortal would understand."

"Try."

"I feel very deeply for him and when I see him hurt I hurt and that makes me want to hurt the one responsible. The feeling is deeper then that of a brother and different to that of a son. And I assure you different to that of a vampire mate. The only time I have ever had those feeling towards Severus was when I have fed upon him, his blood is... potent. If I had to put a word to the feeling I guess you could say, it was similar to..." Nikolai let out a sigh, and frowned a little, "I would die or kill for him. I am sorry, Harry, but there is no word for it, but believe me you have nothing to fear from mine and Severus' relationship, he loves you."

"But he also loves you, or at least loved you at some point. I'm sorry if I am pushing but I need this clear in my head otherwise I will stew on it and no doubt make things worse and Severus doesn't need me messing with his mind right now. How are you sure it is different from that of how you should feel towards a vampire mate?"

Nikolai gave him a wicked smile, "I am no blushing virgin, Harry. I'm over one thousand years old. I have loved and lost many. I have had many mates in my life; some have been mortal, a few have been vampiric, I have out lasted almost all of them. Only a few still walk this earth and I have loved each and every one of them with an equal passion and I still do, and will remain to do so until my time has been ended."

"So you are saying Severus is not your type?"

"It is not that Severus in not my type. For me it matters not if a mate is male or female or if they are beautiful or handsome, they must stimulate me in other ways they must challenge me intellectually, or I cannot be kept interested. They cannot be meek or timid; no, that would not do. I am naturally a dominant creature but I do not want a submissive slave pampering to my every will because I would destroy them. As a rule I do not drink from humans, but it happens on occasion, like with that boy Peter Pettigrew, though if you ask me he deserved it for his part in all the pain he put Severus through in school. But a mortal mate would have to be strong enough to accept that is what happens on occasion. And though Severus fills many of these criteria, he is so intelligent, handsome in a mysterious and brooding way, strong minded and willed. It is not to be between us. The only time I have ever felt that kind of pull towards him was when I drank from him, as I have already told you."

"So you say there is no pull as such for you?"

"I guess you could say that. Severus and I would kill each other if we were to mate, though it may seem we have much in common, we have just as many differences. I spend a lot of my time in the muggle world; I enjoy it and get a kick out of it. I enjoy many of the muggle past times, film, music, theatre. Can you imagine me taking Severus to a muggle nightclub?"

Harry had to smile. "No, most definitely not."

"I dragged him along to a few back in the late seventies and early eighties in Paris. He sat there all night brooding and complaining about the loud music. Although he was grateful for the experiences he had with me in the nightclubs, because in the mid eighties he dated a nice German boy who had a thing for muggle nightclubs and Severus was thankful that at least he knew the status quo of muggle nightclubs and he didn't act like a complete prat. Does that answer your questions, Harry?"

"Your side of them, yes. I guess I just have to pluck up the courage to ask Severus whether or not if he is in love with you."

"Believe me Severus is not in love with me, he is in love with you."

"I know his feelings are strong for you, I guess I just need to know how strong. I need to know if this will become something he will regret having started if his heart is not in it."

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Nikolai seemed genuinely puzzles.

"I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes, then again let's face it, you are gorgeous. And also something Draco said to me?"

"What has the son of Lucius been saying?" Harry flinched a little at the anger that flashed in Nikolai's eyes.

"Nothing really, he has not been stirring up anything. He told me that Severus told everyone at the Death Eater meeting that he was in love with you."

Nikolai visibly relaxed. "Harry would you want him to tell Voldemort and the others he was in love with you?"

"No, but he could have just said he was in love with no one."

"Harry, let me explain a few things to you, but first I must ask that you do not bring this up with Severus. It really is his place to tell you such things, not mine. But to alleviate your worries and not bring any more to Severus I will tell you."

"Okay, I promise."

"Back when Voldemort was in his first flurry of power, he liked to reward his loyal followers with gifts and treasures. This is how he recruited a lot of his followers with promise of riches, power and anything else you could think of. Now Severus was not overly attracted to these things, his reason for joining was one of vengeance and anger and a little persuasion from his shit head of a father, who as good as sold Severus to Voldemort to pay off his gambling debts! Voldemort gave Severus money and various other things of value so he could pursue his real love of learning and with his talent in potions a lot of these gifts were potions orientated, rare ingredients and the like. But the cost of such things to keep only one follower loyal was becoming too much even for Voldemort, who had at one time, and I've no doubt that he still has, millions stashed away. Most of that money comes from ill-gotten gains, but that is another topic."

"I always wondered why people were so willing to join him, money! The route of all evil." Harry rolled his eyes, and Nikolai gave him a smile and carried on with his tale.

"Most of his other followers were happy with the more simple gifts of fine wine and women. It didn't really matter to them if the women were willing or not, don't get me wrong, some were but a lot of them weren't. Severus seemed to take no interest in such things and during these little parties he would skulk off into another room with a book and have no part in the activities, he couldn't allow it to be seen that he found the whole thing, shall we say, distasteful and this was before he became a spy. Eventually Voldemort asked him why he was not taking part in the festivities, and fearing he would be forced to take part he admitted his sexual preference did not lie with the fairer sex. Voldemort asked him why he said nothing of this before and Severus came up with the usual excuse, he was afraid Voldemort would not approve of his preference so he thought it best to remain quiet about it and allow the others their 'fun.' And sod's law being what it is, Voldemort said that such a silly thing would not make him turn his back on one of his faithful and he left Severus to his reading."

"Who would have thought Voldemort a progressive liberal?" Harry shook his head and finished off is drink; Nikolai instantly filled his glass back up.

"I know, world's most twisted wizard fine with gay rights! Who would have thought! It was a few months later that it came up again and Severus was horrified to discover Voldemort had brought a few males for him to enjoy. Severus, horrified at the implications, gathered his courage and told Voldemort that unlike others, the idea of forcing someone did not turn him on. Though I believe Voldemort was a little annoyed and ordered Severus to kill them then without having a little fun first, he let it go. The young men were going to die anyway, in a way they were lucky to have been given to Severus because at least their deaths would be quick and they wouldn't have to live their last moments being raped. It was another few months before their next party and this time Voldemort had brought willing male partners for Severus. They were wizards, unmarked but sympathetic to the cause and being handsomely paid for their time, many back then considered it desirable, a little kinky even to sleep with a Death Eater that was why there were willing partners to be had. They were willing to please but wanted to remain unmarked, it was a win, win situation for both parties. This time there was no way out of it, so Severus took the one he found most attractive to bed.

"Now we both know Severus well enough to know he gets nothing out of these kinds of meaningless sexual trysts. He is no angel and he has had one-night stands over the years, hell, who hasn't? We all have an itch from time to time that needs a little scratch! But as you know Severus likes things to be a little more meaningful, he likes to spar and be challenged by a partner. He is a very intense and passionate man and when he finds one he cares for all that passion is given to his partner. He was unable to do this to his willing but one-off partners. A meaningful relationship cannot be built with a man or a woman that is purely only there for sexual kicks. This had gone on for some time and Severus was becoming more and more disillusioned with Voldemort and his whole crusade. Why he was is his story to tell, not mine."

Harry nodded in understanding, Nikolai was giving him more then he had ever gotten out of Severus on the subject of Voldemort, but he also knew something's Nikolai would not betray Severus confidence for. Especially when it was only to shut up his jealous streak!

"Severus started to pull back from the activities again, preferring the company of books to that of the paid bed partners. Voldemort grew angry at Severus' unwillingness to join in the spoils of war and punished him severely. Again the details are not mine to give. That night I was alone in my apartment in Paris and I hear a thud against my door and I can smell the blood from out in the hallway. I open the door to find my young neighbour lying at my feet battered and bleeding badly. I took him in instantly and started to tend to his wounds. I ask him why come all the way to me? Surely there were others closer, and he claimed he had nowhere else to go. It was a sad fact but it was true, his father would have beaten him further for displeasing Voldemort and his grandfather had not long passed away. All of his so-called friends were Voldemort's followers and would not defy him to look after Severus. He was dying and no one was prepared to help him.

"I had first met Severus when he was merely a babe in arms. Over the years I came to very much like the young boy he was becoming, yes he was a little shy and awkward but he had a brimming intelligence and when his family were in Paris often he would come next door to my apartment and spend many hours in the library or just come round for a chat. I was not stupid, I realised that as a young boy Severus formed a little crush on me. I was one of the few that showed him any kindness and acceptance for who he was. He might have convinced himself he was in love with me but he was not, he was just so unused to receiving any form of gentleness. As he grew into a teenager we formed a solid friendship, he would talk to me of his difficulties in school and with his father. I remember he was so scared that I would turn my back on him after he received the mark that he refused to tell me at first, of course I could sense Voldemort's mark on him. It was I who had to broach the subject first and tell him I would not turn my back on him for taking the mark, that's not to say I was thrilled about it. But I knew it was inevitable, Voldemort would want to claim his payment eventually.

"Anyway, as I began to heal him he broke down and told me he hated what he had became and he asked me to change him. Horrified I said no, it was not for him and I would not give him the death he so sought. He claimed he loved me, but it was nothing more then teenage infatuation, but he begged and pleaded claiming his love was real and eternal so to frighten him I bit him and it worked, scared the hell out of him." Nikolai said with a fond smile, even Harry gave a small laugh.

"Though I must admit his blood was tempting, it's very pure with a touch of darkness, but I was able to resist from draining him right there and then. I healed him and we came up with a plan to keep Voldemort off his back about having a little fun. We decided that Severus was going to need a partner so Voldemort would leave him alone, as he often left his married followers alone if they had no desire to bed someone behind their spouses backs. Considering most of his followers were in arranged marriages it wasn't many that didn't take part, but a few abstained claiming they loved their wives. Severus wanted to use me; Voldemort would back off immediately fearing the wrath of whole vampire clans if he went after me, mudblood or not! But as I told Severus, his father could stick a spanner in the works because he knew me and knew my feelings for Severus and would be suspicious of such a sudden change. I had a friend back in Russia, who was a pure blood vampire wizard and he owed me a few favours so I decided to call one back in. It was the perfect cover, my friend Mikhail would stand in as Severus' new partner. If anyone asked they would just say they met through me and instantly hit it off. Voldemort would accept Mikhail because even through he was a vampire he was still the head of one of the purest and most powerful Russian wizarding families. Voldemort would be afraid to upset him because of that power in Russia and because he was a vampire, you know the old saying, mess with one of us you mess with all of us! Voldemort could not and would not risk such a mass enemy.

"And much to our amusement Voldemort decided to test this new development in Severus' life at the next get together. He told Severus to pick a partner for the night out of the men he had provided and when Severus told him he couldn't because he was the mate of a vampire and had the crest to prove it and that everyone knew that vampires were possessive of their mates, Voldemort demanded to meet this so called vampire, especially after Severus' father had informed Voldemort that it was probably just his meddlesome vampire neighbour who had taken a shine to his son, and was protecting Severus. From what I have been told Mikhail played the part to perfection, he was possessive of Severus and angry with Voldemort for trying to force his 'mate' into bedding another. He even went as far as telling Voldemort that if he ever had the audacity to try something like that again he would raise the power of the Russian wizards and the various vampire clans and declare a personal war against him and his followers for making such an insult against him. Voldemort, realising which family he was from, promised to never force Severus into any sexual activity again.

"To not loose face during this meeting Voldemort told them that just because Severus was dating someone so powerful did not mean he would be treated differently in any other matters pertaining to their fight against the light. Knowing this was something Mikhail could not save Severus from he reluctantly agreed on the condition that it never went too far. If Severus was to be punished for transgressions, the punishments were never to include rape, torture to the point of insanity or any form of brain damage and they were never to damage his hands. As by this point he was well onto his way to gaining his Masters in Potions. Voldemort agreed. This ruse went on for many years, until at least two years after Voldemort was put out of action by you, it could not be risked that one of the surviving Death Eaters would work out that it had been a fake relationship to help protect him. But the fake relationship was a lot of hard work for both of them; to keep up the pretence Severus had to be at Mikhail's side for many functions and events as Mikhail had to be at Severus' side for many a private party Voldemort had, he loved the idea that he was dinning at the same table as one of the worlds most influential wizards and vampires. They both had to refrain from any form of outside relationship while they were together, because if Severus were caught with another by rights Mikhail would have to kill him and the same for the other way around. I think it was during these years that Severus really came to understand what I had tried to tell him about him not being right for the vampire consorts life. And I also believe it was during this time that Severus came to realise that his feelings for me had been nothing but teenage infatuation.

"Mikhail treated Severus with kindness and respect during the whole charade of their relationship, and it made Severus realise that he had just latched onto the first person, me, who had shown these emotions towards him. When Mikhail also gave him these things he realised there was more to his life then a friendly vampire neighbour. Mikhail and Severus built a lifetime friendship during those years and he introduced him to people who also became Severus' friends. So as his circle of friends grew, his feeling for me mellowed into something more rational, something which was much more pure."

"Is Mikhail still alive?"

"Oh yes, very much so."

"I bet Voldemort wasn't pleased that Severus was no longer with him?"

"Of that I have no doubt, but let me explain something to you. Once you are a vampire's mate, you are forever their mate. Regardless, of whether you remain together for the rest of your days or not. There will always be a connection between the two. As I have said, Severus and Mikhail became close friends during this time, a deep respect was born between the two of them. Mikhail was most impressed with Severus' bravery when he decided to turn to the side of the light. Fearing his friend might be found out and Voldemort would forget his promise, and kill Severus in a fit of rage and anger, Mikhail taught Severus Occlumency to help protect himself and forced him to at all times wear a ring that would in an emergency portkey him to somewhere safe that Voldemort could not find. Yes, we would declare war on Voldemort for killing Severus but that would not bring him back. I do believe Albus liked the idea so much that he has now adopted that idea to help Severus in such a situation.

"But as I was saying about vampire mates, once your life has been involved at such a level with a vampire, it will always be involved at some level. When I told Mikhail that Severus had been told he was to return to Voldemort's side, Mikhail flew to Briton to inform Voldemort that the same stipulations as before remained on Severus and that if Voldemort was to go back on his word he would find his second chance at life cut very short! Again Voldemort reluctantly agreed, he didn't need the vampires causing him any trouble when he had you to deal with. When Mikhail informed Severus of what he had done, Severus told him that he shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. But Mikhail was adamant he would do anything to help him, that he was sorry he could not stand in as his mate again but he had a new mate and it would be a great insult to her to turn his back on her for something that was not a real relationship. Severus told him he had done more then enough, it was then that we decided that if Voldemort got to inquisitive, Severus would hint at a possible relationship with someone else and if pushed for a name he would give mine. With his father no longer around Voldemort would be hard pushed to contradict such a thing happening. And with Severus' background in the vampire society it was a plausible story. I have no desire to start with a new mate anytime soon, and Severus has told Voldemort that nothing is happening yet but that it could become a possibility one day. That threat alone is hopefully going to be enough for Voldemort not to push Severus into anything and if its not, then there is always Mikhail's threat for him to think about."

"He sounds like a good friend, this Mikhail."

"He is Harry, and no doubt, when this war is over and Severus can announce to the world that it is you he loves, you will meet Mikhail as it is tradition that a vampire comes and gives his blessing to a former mate's new mate."

Harry frowned a little, "But I thought that they were only pretending?"

"They were, but after so many years 'together' many people believed them to have been mates. It would not have done for such an influential wizard and vampire not to take a mate in all of those years, so no one was told that it was only a ruse, if certain people found out about it, it would have become very dangerous for Severus. It would be considered bad form on his part if he was not to come and give you his blessing when he finds out about you."

"That's one hell of a ruse to live with considering it has so many ramifications."

"True, but it was necessary at the time and now Mikhail has paid his debt to me and Severus no longer had to, or still has to, sleep with idiots that only get a kick out of the mark on his arm or are forced into it and he has a level of protection on him that Voldemort fears. It's not ideal, but it helps me sleep a little better."

"Thanks Nikolai, for telling me all that."

"You are welcome Harry, you really do have nothing to fear from me with your relationship. Severus loves you in a way he never loved me. And the bloodlust I feel for him is very under control, when he is not cutting his hand and sticking it in my mouth!" Nikolai said while rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed, "He does have stupid Gryffindor tendencies at times doesn't he?"

"He is a brave foolish boy, whom I do love dearly and would never change." Nikolai laughed.

"I agree, but promise me you will never tell him I said that about him, he would decapitate me if he thought I called him a Gryffindor!"

"My lips are sealed on condition you have another drink?"

"Deal." Harry readily agreed, holding out his glass.

**Next Chapter:** Voldemort finds out the fate of Bella and Peter.

**Latin Translations:**

Midas Attrecto – _Midas touch._

Evita info from –

.

Massive thanks go to the following people for sticking with my fic, even though the updates aren't as regular as they used to be :)

GryffRavHuffSlythendor / Black-Dragon Mistress / Fuyu Taki / potter-DorK / cj / Queen Asinoe / Eagle-Eyes / spirit element / juliedecarson / TEC / AngelaStarCat / DebsTheSnapeFanNow / rasleigh / xikum / Chandra / Ruth / venure / sumli1 / zimagesto / athenakitty.


	18. Overworked and Underpaid

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N: **I know it has been forever since an update, but for the last 7 months I have had a new job, which keeps me away from home for months at a time. I will complete this fic; unfortunately my job just means it will take a little longer then planned. Thanks to those that have / will stick with my fic. I really do appreciate it.

Beta read once again by the wonderful _**JediCandy**_.

Chapter Eighteen – Overworked and Underpaid.

Severus' hopes that this week would be any better then the previous one had been very short lived; first thing Monday morning he had received that letter from what was left of Gringotts; then he had the classes from hell, several cauldrons had blown up in each class; then come evening, wanting a little affection from his partner to soothe his stress levels, Harry was no where to be found. At some ungodly hour of the night Harry had stumbled into his room, mumbled a drunk "I love you, you know!" and then promptly passed out on the bed! Severus had been sorely tempted in the morning to give him a swift kick so he would suffer from his hangover, instead of sleeping it off. But he held himself in check, remembering Harry was still young and, taking the Dark Lord out of the equation, Harry had very little in the way of responsibilities. He had no job to get up for and very few things to do; he couldn't begrudge him a night on the razz. If he was honest with himself he was a little jealous of that lack of responsibility. What he wouldn't do for a days of doing bugger all but sitting down in his own garden in Snape Manor by the pond and reading a damn good book all day. Heaven!

But that was not to be, he had a day full of classes to teach and the rest of Harry's soul vanquishing potion to work on. He was sure he was on the right track with it; he had had to substitute some of the ingredients for other things. Some of the ingredients were just simply not around anymore. As sad as it was, some of the creatures had become extinct over the years, this particular potion had been invented over a thousand years ago when everything was simply available and they hadn't had a Ministry of Magic in action, which regulated the import of certain things.

Severus stepped into the shower and scowled to himself about how much hassle he had gone through to get this potion made, and it still wasn't complete. He only hoped that it worked because he would be royally pissed if it didn't due to the amount of hard work he had put into the blasted potion. It was nearing a month now since he had began work on it, a month! Veritaserum hadn't given him as much hassle as this bloody potion had. Even one of the trickiest potions he had ever created, Wolfsbane was a breeze compared to this ancient brew.

First difficulty had been the inability to get the aasimar's blood; the creature had last been seen in China seven hundred years ago. It was presumed extinct – great! But doing what he did best he thought about it logically, the aasimar had been referred to the heavenly creature, having divine powers of good. It was said the creature was related to the angels in heaven. The idea hit him when he had zoned out a little in Albus' office, Fawkes was a creature that was considered by many to have heavenly powers, powers to heal and the power of rebirth. Phoenix blood, as far as he knew, had never been used in a potion before. It would be experimental but, considering what the task it was needed for, it was worth a try. His next task had been to persuade the annoying bird to give him the blood, Albus had been no help and it had taken Severus three hours to bribe the bird into allowing him some blood.

Then not forgetting the fun time he had acquiring the Chimera eggs, they are classified as Class A Non-Tradable Goods by the Ministry. And with the state of the economy at the moment they were not the easiest things to come by. By handling them he could face up to three years in Azkaban, and by keeping them in a school he could face up to a lifetime imprisonment. They had cost him a personal fortune to acquire on the black market.

Then there was the Tonberry hair he had to get. Now you could not buy Tonberry hair, legally or even illegally. Nobody was prepared to deal with the little green freaks, as far as he knew only two other potions required something from a Tonberry, also as far as he knew nobody had made them since their creation. He was not being racist when he called them little green freaks because that was exactly what they were. They stood about four feet tall, were bright green all over and stood on two legs. They had beady yellow eyes, little green tails, and a shock of black hair that stood up like a Mohican. In one hand they held an extremely large and sharp knife and in the other they held an old fashioned hanging lamp. They all wore a light brown cloak and lived in dark caves situated in the Sahara Desert. If you were unlucky enough to spot one, it mesmerized you with its swinging lamp and slowly crept towards you a few steps at a time until it was upon you, then it stabbed you. If you were lucky enough to survive the first stabbing it would jump back about ten feet and start its slow shuffle towards you again. It repeated this action until you were dead or had broken out of the slight hypnosis it had put you under and done a runner. Why they did this was a complete mystery, no diplomatic ties had ever been formed with the species, but that was partly because the world as a whole believed them to be nothing but little green freaks!

Severus had researched them as much as possible and had taken a day trip to the Sahara Desert. It was believed they had some kind of social structure and that they had a leader that they referred to as the King. Knowing full well they were impervious to almost all forms of magic Severus had worked hard on blocking his mind from their manipulation. It had worked, kind of, and after bribing the Tonberry that had ensnared him he found himself in front of what they liked to call their King. If you asked him, the only thing that set the King apart from the others was that he was possibly a few inches taller then the others. After giving away even more gold and, oddly, many buckets of water, the King had given him enough hair to make the potion and still allow for a few failed attempts. All in all it hadn't been a complete failure of a day, but still costly in gold. He had walked away with the hair and only one small knife wound.

The other annoying ingredient had been Mooncalf dung. That had not been a pleasant job, someone was going to pay for that one, be it Potter or the Dark Lord, as a matter of fact he didn't care if it was bloody Albus who paid for it as long as someone did. Sitting in a wheat field in the full moon watching the silly little creatures dance around on their enormous flat feet was not his idea of fun. Hoping to catch one going to the bathroom before sun up, because if the dung wasn't magically frozen before sun up it vanished with the first rays. Yes someone would pay for that one!

Severus stepped out of the shower and finished off the rest of his morning ritual. Entering the bedroom virtually fully dressed, all he had to put on was his jacket and cloak. Just before he got to finish the buttons on his jacket he was called over to the bed.

"Sev?" Harry sounded rough; it must have been some night Severus mused.

"What is it Potter? Some of us have work to get ready for." He instantly regretted his sharp tone when he saw Harry wince.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked him weakly while struggling to sit up.

"You are not my student, you can no longer be in trouble with me."

"Are you sure? You only ever call me Potter, when you are really annoyed with me, or when we are in public. Considering no one else is here I'm guessing you're annoyed with me." Harry had managed to sit up and was now fumbling for a glass of water. As a gesture of apology Severus went over and poured him his glass of water and handed it to him. "Thanks. I'm sorry I woke you last night, I should have gone back to my own quarters but I was drunk and not thinking straight, sorry."

"There is no need to apologise, you have done nothing wrong."

"I think I drink too much."

"You are eighteen, of course you drink too much. Everyone does at that age." Harry gave him a snort of laughter. "The main thing being that you enjoyed yourself, and you were safe during that time."

"Don't worry I didn't leave the castle."

"I am aware of that fact, I just hope you were not encouraging students to drink with you?"

"No, this hangover is fully down to a demented Russian vampire, who I might add is over one thousand years my senior."

"Ah, so you have received the baptism of Russian vodka? I have been in your place before, its not pleasant is it."

"No its not, I swear he drank twice as much as me and he was walking fine by the end of the evening."

"He has had over one thousand years to build a resistance to that evil gut rot he calls vodka. I should be off, Harry, remember to use the floo if you want to leave."

"Mmmm, oh before you go, what are you doing for lunch today?"

"The same as always, I'll be in the Great Hall, no doubt glaring at the stupid Gryffindors." He smirked a little as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering if you would skip it and have lunch with me down here, if you want that is?"

"Any particular reason?"

"No, not really. It's just that we haven't seen a lot of each other recently and I think we need to work on that a bit. I miss not seeing you and having you all to myself."

It was Severus' turn to roll his eyes, although he was secretly pleased, he too missed the togetherness that this war had so rudely interrupted of late. "I shall be here by twelve thirty." Severus turned and left the grinning young man in his bed as he headed to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

*******

It had been a few hours after Severus left that Harry had finally dragged his ass out of bed and straight into the bath. Harry couldn't help but worry about the man, even when he had been snarky this morning his voice had lacked the usual venom for such a barb. He had looked physically exhausted, his skin looked a little more pale than usual, which was quite a hard thing to do, the man was already pale. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair looked more lank then usual. The odd thing about that was it usually looked perfectly fine first thing in the morning, just after he had gotten out of the shower. Rule of thumb was, if you wanted to catch Severus with the best hair, you had to either see him first thing in the morning before classes started or just after he had taken his second shower of the day after supper or just after the last detention he had supervised. But this morning it had looked dull, almost like the man himself.

Also, Harry would swear he was a little thinner, when he had snuggled in behind him last night and put his arm around him, he was sure he felt thinner, though it was hard to tell with a vodka fuzzed brain. They hadn't been intimate since the Shrieking Shack incident, but that had only been a little over a week ago and Severus had been in a coma like state for a few of those days, not from a lack of trying mind you, but something always got in the way. It was always some Order business that needed his or Sev's attention, or Voldemort summoning Sev at a very inconvenient moment. Harry was a little worried for his over stretched partner and decided the man just needed a little TLC to get back on form again.

*******

Severus had just wrapped up his class before lunch; he was breaking his own rule of never giving the students a break by letting them out ten minutes early. He really couldn't be bothered with dealing with the dunderheads anymore. It had actually gotten to the point where he couldn't see the point in actually trying to teach them anymore. They had no desire to learn whatsoever. Even when he was a student, there had been a few classes he had not overly enjoyed, a few disciplines of magic he found harder then others. But that just made him work harder in those classes to improve his marks and abilities. But the children these days just had no desire to learn, if they couldn't get it straight away then they gave up. The last student he had actually seen work at something they weren't instantly brilliant at was Hermione Ganger. Although he had heard she had walked out of Divination, then again he couldn't blame her, load of old rubbish if you asked him, especially with that mad cow teaching it and the centaur was not much better, stargazing daydreamer!

With a hefty sigh, Severus got up from his desk and headed to his quarters, hopeful that whatever Harry was up to would not involve too much stress. He had enough to deal with at the moment without adding to it. He constantly worried about Harry as it was and he didn't need to have that worry added to at the moment. He was sure that all the worry in his life at the moment was giving him an ulcer, he worried about having to face the Dark Lord again, he worried about everything to do with Harry, where he was, was he safe? Would the Dark Lord get his hands on him? Would Harry survive if he did? Will Harry survive the war? Then there was Albus, he loved the mad old coot, but he was just that, old. Severus was constantly worried that he might not survive the war or if he did, he knew Albus would not be around forever and that thought terrified him. Whatever would he do without Albus interfering in his life? Then there were the potions Harry needed for his final showdown with the Dark Lord. Would he be able to recreate them using the different ingredients? Would they be as good as what Severus Slytherin had created? How badly would he let Harry down if they didn't work? At the moment his life was full of unanswerable question, and it was driving his usually ordered mind crazy.

Putting all thoughts aside, Severus left his classroom and headed back to his quarters. He didn't know what to expect but he was almost past the point of caring, he was just too tired at the moment to give a real rat's ass about anything. He opened his door to find his living room empty and his bedroom door left slightly ajar. Walking as silently as possible, he crept over to the crack in the door and peered in. He could see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed reading the labels of several small bottles. Whatever the bottles contained must be something important to him Severus mused because Harry had a look of deep concentration on his face. Severus glanced down and noticed that was virtually all Harry wore. That and a pair of pyjama bottoms that were hanging deliciously low on his hips. It was a pleasant image.

"Are you planning our joint suicide, Potter?" Severus smirked when he saw Harry jump up startled when he had spoken.

Harry frowned at him, "Why would you think of something as morose as that?"

"Well, you are heavily concentrating on those small bottles as though they held the answers to life and death in them."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Get on the bed and strip."

"My Potter, as tempting an idea as it is to bang you into the bed frame, I must decline I need my full concentration for classes this afternoon. After all it is Slytherin and Gryffindor and they cannot be trusted together."

"And you claim I have sex on the brain all the time, Severus. You are just as bad as me, if not worse."

"Of course I do, it's difficult not to think about it knowing I have a half naked young man in my bed."

"Stop wasting time and get on the bed, and at least take off your jacket and shirt."

Severus fully entered the room and started to un-button his jacket. "Just why exactly am I doing this, Potter?"

"If you call me Potter one more time I will not tell you."

"Fine, Harry. Why am I doing this and what is it you have in your hand, that has your brain so taxed?"

"I am going to give you a massage to try and relax you a little and I am trying to find an oil that will invigorate you instead of putting you to sleep. Everything I have here seems to relax you to the point of sleep."

Severus took off his shirt and sat down next to Harry, "Use something with citrus fruit, lemon should be fine. If you have none of that something with a fresher flower, jasmine for example."

Harry held out a small bottle to him after a few seconds of rummaging around in a small box. "Lemon and lime?"

"That will be fine. Do you actually know how to give a massage?"

"Can't be that hard, right?"

Severus raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Just don't put to much pressure on my lower back and you should be fine." Harry gave him a smile.

*******

Harry knew he had been right; Severus had lost some weight, not much but in his eyes enough. His ribs protruded just a little, like they did when they had first got together. Harry knew it would be futile to confront Sev face on about this because he would become defensive within a heartbeat. No, if Harry was going to do something about it, he was going to have to be a little more cunning. The problem was that he was fresh out of ideas at the moment. Putting it aside for later contemplation and once Sev had lain face down in the centre of the bed, Harry straddled his waist and poured a generous amount of the citrus oil onto Severus' back and started to rub it in.

He guessed he was doing something right because Sev had let out a deep sigh and had visibly relaxed. Harry didn't want to break his relaxed mood, but he wanted to find out what was troubling his partner, "Sev?"

"Mmmm?"

"Is everything alright with you at the moment? Its just that you seem a little down."

"I'm fine Harry, just a little tired."

"Is there nothing else bothering you? Maybe I could help."

"As I said I am just a little tired. Remember it was only a little over a week ago that I was in a coma in the hospital wing. And I haven't had the time or the chance to fully recuperate yet."

"Didn't Albus' blood help?" Harry asked while working on Sev's shoulder muscles.

"Albus' blood was wonderful in the short term but my system is now having to adjust to the new power it has acquired."

"New power?"

"Not really new power, just different. Albus' magic feels different to mine. Remember blood and magic are intertwined. I got both from Albus."

"I think you need some time off."

"In an ideal world I would take a much needed holiday. But I do not fancy my chances when I ask for the Dark Lords permission to take a holiday!"

"Mmmm." Harry tried but failed to hide the annoyance in his voice at Sev having to ask Voldemort's permission to do anything. He so desperately wanted to free the man from his duties.

Severus lent up on one elbow and craned his neck around to look at Harry. "It won't be forever, Harry."

"I know, I just hate the fact that you have to keep going back to snake face."

"It is my cross to bear, and bear it I shall. I am working on the soul-vanquishing potion and I will soon start the potions you need for your weapon. If things go to plan we could soon be free."

He gave Severus a level look. "Don't work so hard that you push yourself into an early grave Sev. I still want you around after all this shit has gone down and the smoke settles."

"Answer me one question."

"Anything."

"Who have you been spending time with that has taught you such bad language. You use profanities far to often these days!"

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "I tell you what, you have supper alone with me tonight and I will try and cut out the swearing."

"You have a deal, Potter. Now get on and finish the job you started!"

*******

Severus was feeling a little better as his last class for the day vacated his classroom. Surprisingly there had been no incidents in class and his small lunchtime interlude with Harry had lifted his spirits somewhat. The massage had worked some of the tension out of his muscles and he had made plans with Harry for later on, which he was looking forward to. Even though it was nothing fancy and only dinner in his quarters it was some much needed quality time with his partner. But before he could get to the good part of his evening he still had some work to do on Harry's soul-vanquishing potion. He reckoned he was about fifty percent done. He had collected all the needed ingredients, now all he had to do was add them together in the right sequence and mix the brew. It sounded frighteningly simple in theory but he knew the practice was going to be infinitely more difficult.

He entered his lab and set about getting everything out that he was going to need. From the old instructions of Severus Slytherin it would take seventy-two hours to brew. His first step was to balance out the quantities of Leviathan scales against the Diricawl feathers. This was definitely going to take time, and lots of it. Severus let out a growl of frustration, why couldn't anything in his life ever be simple, he wondered, and then quietly cursed the cosmos for the bad karma he must have created in his youth that was only now coming back to bite him on the ass!

*******

Harry checked the clock for the tenth time in the last hour. Severus was already running late for their dinner date. Harry knew he was in his lab but was determined not to interrupt him, he knew Severus was working on one of the potions he needed for his little quest and this was why Harry let the lapse in time keeping slip, although it did nothing to alleviate the worry he felt for his overworked lover. Now that Harry had looked a little closer at the situation he could clearly see that Severus was working too hard and was taking no time for himself.

What with the demands Voldemort and Albus were putting upon him, it seemed to be too much. Severus was too thin and was looking a little too tired and haggard and Harry knew he was partly to blame by asking Severus to make all the ancient potions he needed. The trouble was he could trust no other with something so important. Severus was the best potions maker in Briton and Europe and possibly the world. If anyone could get the potions to work it would be him and Harry knew it. Didn't mean he had to like it though!

An hour and a half later then planned, Severus walked into the room and gave Harry the closest thing he had ever seen to an apologetic look. Harry smiled back and walked over to Severus and embraced him and just held him for a while in silence.

"Harry, I'm sorry but time just escaped me." Severus mumbled into his ear.

"Its alright Sev, I know your busy right now. Come and sit, dinner is all ready."

"I'm not overly hungry."

"I don't care, you need to eat and if you don't I'll force you." Harry held a gleam of mischief in his eye but his tone of voice suggested he was deadly serious. Severus levelled a glare at him but relented and walked over to the dining room table and sat at the head of the table. Harry sat to his left and the food was served by Dobby. "You're working too hard at the moment Sev, you need to take a break now and again."

"There is a lot to do at the moment Harry. I have a lot of responsibilities that I must see to."

"Then it seems to me that you need to cut down on some of them."

Severus gave him another of his level looks, "I can just see the Dark Lord allowing me to take a holiday, can't you?"

"Sod him, leave. I can remove your mark and you will never have to go back to him." Harry knew he was sounding like a petulant child who was threatening to throw a tantrum if he didn't get his way, but he had remained silent on this issue since Severus had declined Harry's offer to remove his mark almost a year ago.

"Its not that simple and you of all people should know that. And haven't we already had this conversation?"

"I know. Sorry, I'm just worried about you." Harry relented with a sigh.

"Harry, I too am sorry I didn't mean to make light of a subject that is a concern of yours. I am being purposely cantankerous because things are starting to pile up a little and I am beginning to get fed up with the situation. But believe me there is nothing to be done about it but to ride it out. Please try not to worry so much about me, I have been looking after myself for a long time and I am rather adept at it."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I know but I can't help it. I love you and I worry about you, especially when you are with that bastard. You may be in favour now but we all know how fickle he can be. He could change his mind about you in the toss of a coin."

"Then that is the risk I must take. Don't forget Harry, Albus has provided me with an emergency exit should the Dark Lord catch on. I also thought you were going to try and watch your language."

"I know and sorry, I do seem to be swearing a lot of late though." The rest of the meal passed in relative peace. They managed to catch up on the small things of day-to-day life that most couples take for granted. The pair of them seemed to slip back into the easiness that hadn't been with them since before Nikolai had fed off Severus. Though the small comfort Harry felt wrapped in Severus' arms on the sofa they had moved to after the meal was to be shattered by an angry summoning by Voldemort.

"Will you inform Albus of my absence? Also there is no need to wait up Harry, get some sleep."

"Of course and I couldn't, Sev, and you know it. Just promise me you will come back to me."

"I'll try my best.

*******

Severus knew this was not going to be an easy meeting, the pain that had shot through his mark had told him as much. It hadn't been this strong for quite some time. The Dark Lord was angry and Severus had a good idea about what. Bella, Peter and Marcus had been missing for over a week and Severus knew no one would be hearing from them again. After all, he had been instrumental in their deaths. Albus had disposed of the bodies with the help of some of his friends. Severus didn't know the details, which he was glad of; he really didn't want to know anyway. The less he knew the less he could give away.

Upon entering the Dark Lords main chamber Severus knew he had been right, the Dark Lord looked murderous. Severus knelt down on the floor and kissed the hem of his robe and was immediately sent to his position in the semi-circle. Severus flinched at the tone of voice it was harsh and angry.

"The last to arrive again Severus, maybe it is time I pulled you from Hogwarts, after all Potter is no longer the top of my list." Severus knew it would be futile to reply, the Dark Lord would not listen to him. "Lets face it Severus, you are not giving me anything useful from that blasted school at the moment. Tell me Severus, what happened to my strike team?"

Severus watched as the Dark Lord started to pace up and down in front of the assembled group. "I do not know, my Lord."

"Really? Well how come I know and you do not?"

"I do not know my Lord." Severus answered quietly.

"Well let me tell you. They are dead! How do I know this? One of my spies in the Ministry informed me of their deaths. Their deaths that occurred at the hands of Potter and his friends! How in the name of Grindelwald did Potter and his friends take out three of my best?! And this all apparently happened right under your nose, and you were unaware of it? How did that happen Severus?"

"I do not know my Lord, Dumbledore does not tell me everything."

"You are meant to be in his confidence! What good are you to me if you cannot find out such things? The loss of Bella and Wormtail is most tragic to our cause. Wormtail may have been a blithering idiot, but he was my most loyal. Bella's loss will be felt and lets not forget Flint, he had real potential to go far within my organization. Do you even know how long they have been dead?"

"No my Lord."

"Over a week! First you fail to inform me of the type of magic Potter is practising and what his skill level is, you have no idea how embarrassing the whole Diagon Alley fiasco was and now this! As much as it saddens me Severus, you will have to be punished for this slip."

"Of course my Lord, anything to serve." Severus replied almost in a whisper as he prepared himself mentally for what he knew was coming, he could see Lucius smirking out of the corner of his eye. Severus guessed payback really was a bitch.

"Crucio." The bright light, of the unforgivable, shot from the Dark Lords wand, right into Severus' chest.

*******

Harry felt a twinge of pain from his scar and shuddered at the thought of Voldemort punishing someone and hoped it wasn't Sev. The last thing his man needed right now was a beating at that bastard's hands. Harry was wandering the castle halls too kill off time waiting for Severus to return to him. He had already informed Albus of the summoning and had stayed for tea, but he wasn't in the mood to play nice with his favourite eccentric wizard. His mood was dark and he was cranky as hell. Severus was not faring so well and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Other then finish of Voldemort, and that plan was already in the making.

If he hadn't stopped to kick the floor in irritation he might have missed the quiet sobs coming from one of the disused classrooms. Carefully walking over to the door and wand in hand, he had fallen for simpler tricks in the past, and entered the room.

"Lumos." The lights in the room flickered to life, and the sobs stopped immediately.

"Go away, Potter!"

Harry looked over to the far corner and saw Tidus huddled up in it, face stained with tears. "Tidus,"

"I said sod off, Potter." Tidus wiped his nose on his pyjama sleeve.

"Tidus what's up?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"It does because you are out of bed after curfew, and if I am not mistaken quite far from the Slytherin dorms."

"Going to deduct points!?"

Harry ignored the sharp tone and plowed on with a controlled soft voice. "I can't do that, and even if I could I wouldn't. Something is clearly wrong."

"Why do you care, Potter?"

"Harry. And I do care, can't help it. It's in the job description, unlikely heroes must care." Harry said with a wry smile. Tidus grunted in reply and turned away from him. "You know I'm not a bad listener, or I could get a professor if you prefer."

"I was warned it was always Professor Snape you had to watch out for at night, not unlikely heroes."

Harry raised an eyebrow, Tidus was right, it usually was Severus the kids feared being caught by. Especially in his own time, Harry had had to dogde an angry potions professor many a time. Though Severus had been even more of an unlikely hero then Harry had ever been. Harry stepped closer to Tidus and sat down at one of the dusty desks with a sigh. "Professor Snape is out for the night." Harry watched Tidus carefully, he was sure he had seen a flicker of disappointment cross the boys face. Harry had already worked out that Tidus had a small case of hero worship going on with Severus and now he was more convinced then ever. He was also sure that Tidus also had a small crush on his Head of House. Harry couldn't fault his tastes. "I'm sure Professor Snape will be available to talk soon if you prefer."

"Is he with him?"

"Him?"

"Pot... Harry." Tidus sighed.

Harry knew Tidus knew more then he should and there was no point in lying. "Yes."

"Then the last thing he needs is some stupid kid crying all over him with his problems."

"Professor Snape would never think you stupid, he cares deeply about the members of his house. He will do all that is in his power to help them and that includes you."

"Professor Snape may be good but he's not that good."

"Why what's the problem?"

"Merlin, Potter, did anyone ever tell you, you are one nosey git?"

"Harry, and yes on occasion, mainly by Professor Snape. He was always telling me I was sticking my nose in where it was not wanted."

Tidus gave Harry another tired sigh, "Nightmares, real bad ones."

"Professor Snape could give you some dreamless sleep potion for them."

"Did you actually take potions? Repeated use can cause an addiction."

Harry let the mild insult slip, after all Severus had been throwing far more harsh ones at him for years. "Have you tried meditation?"

"Harry, I'm eleven years old, what would I know about meditation?"

"It can help, it helped me."

"You suffer from nightmares, too?"

"Oh yes! Horrific ones, visions too. That was until I learnt how to block them."

"Visions?"

"Not really, more what Vol... The Dark Lord is up to. If he's really angry I can sometimes see through his eyes."

"That's not too nice I guess."

"No but I did learn to block them, I rarely see anything now. Though it saddens me because it took the death of my Godfather for me to learn how to do it. Don't be as foolish as I was and leave it too late to learn."

"How did your Godfather dying make you want to learn how to block him?"

"The Dark Lord entered my mind and planted images of my Godfather dying. I stupidly thought they were real and went running of to rescue him. It had all been a lie, but of course when my Godfather found out that it was I who was now in trouble he came running to rescue me. He was killed in the subsequent battle with the Dark Lord."

"When was that?"

"A few years ago. At the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"And you battled him then?"

"No, Albus rescued me. He was the one who saw off the Dark Lord."

"Maybe I will ask Dumbledore about trying to keep the nightmares at bay."

"I'm sure Albus will be happy to help, he is very fond of you."

"If I promise to go and see the headmaster will you leave me alone?" Tidus sounded tired and angry again. Harry thought he was making progress with Tidus obviously he had been mistaken. Harry gave a tired sigh of his own.

"Tidus, what is it I have done that makes you so angry at me?"

"Forget it, Potter, just leave me alone."

"So its back to Potter again?"

"Fine, Harry, just leave me alone."

"Only if you tell me what I have done to upset you so much."

"It doesn't matter, it's ancient history now."

"Obviously its not that far in the past as it still upsets you. Please Tidus, I just want to help."

"Help! You want to help! You can help me by leaving me alone. I haven't needed your help before and I don't need it now!"

"Tidus please..."

"Just sod off, Harry bloody Potter, someone who is obviously important enough needs to be rescued by you! So go away and play your reluctant hero to someone who cares."

"What? I don't understand."

"No you wouldn't would you. Do you really want to know why I hate you so much? Well do you!? Good because I will tell you." At this Tidus jumped up and angrily pointed his finger at Harry. "If you're in trouble, if the Dark Lord has you, the world and his dog comes and rescue you! What about the rest of us? Who is there to rescue us? My whole life I was lead to believe you were the great slayer of the dark, our saviour and our hero. Time and time again you defeated the Dark Lord and you always stood victorious, and it was all crap wasn't it!? When Vol... VOLDEMORT TOOK ME AND MY FRIENDS YOU NEVER CAME TO DEFEAT HIM THEN! YOU LEFT US TO HIM!" Tidus was breathing heavily and the tears were flowing. "You never came to rescue us, me. I wasn't important enough, or special enough to rescue."

"No Tidus that is wrong..."

"SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP! I know what I am, I'm just a kid that was taught to kill! I am not important, none of us are, that's why we were forgotten about and ignored by YOU! The things he and that fucking Malfoy made us do, the killing, the maiming, Malfoy even made some of us rape muggles, just so he could get a kick out of it. We were children forced to grow up and follow orders, if we didn't we were punished. If we were really lucky Voldemort would be the one to punish us, at least he didn't rape us! Where as Malfoy made us do a number of things that I don't even think the Dark Lord is even aware of!"

Harry sat frozen, afraid to even move a muscle he was horrified beyond words. He could feel the anger welling up inside of him. He was sure that some of the tears he was fighting had spilt down his cheeks. He was scared to even talk, afraid the anger welling within him might spill out to the angry damaged boy who was shaking in front of him. "Tidus..." Harry whispered.

"Don't, I don't want or need your pity. I was one of the lucky ones I got away. If you must feel sorry for anyone feel sorry for my friends. They are still there, trapped within the living hell you and everyone left us in!"

"Tidus,"

"WHAT!"

"Go back to bed."

"No!"

"Tidus," Harry whispered dangerously. "Go to bed."

Tidus gave Harry a curious look, "I don't want to be alone."

"Then go to Poppy." Harry said flatly as he stood from his chair.

"Poppy?"

Harry turned back towards Tidus with his face blank of all emotion. "And tell her to expect casualties." Harry stormed from the disused classroom into the darkness of the hallway.

**Next Chapter:** Harry takes control.

Thanks so much to those of you that have sent messages of encouragement to continue this fic as promised it will be finished, thanks so much for your reviews:

Heksie **/** sevvie_lover **/** thinoria **/** Spirit **/** seawitch **/** yaukira **/** draconias **/** Lady Foxy Roxy **/** Iason **/** troubledchick13 **/** kuramaisfine **/** twisteddagger **/** Chrliii **/** Ruth **/** Neko-0 **/** jo **/** freakgirl666 **/** Lady-Jules **/** muggled **/** CasseeinaMirror **/** Amarine Nightshade **/** dobbiessweetie29 **/** Concubine99 **/** zi ma gesto **/** SeulWolfe **/** Ktoddhim **/** gussiegal5 **/** GryffRavHuffSlythendor**.**


	19. The Beginning of The War For The Orphans

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Beta read by the lovely _**Jedicandy**_, thank you so much.

**A/N:** Wow, where to start? I know it's been so long but things have been difficult and very time consuming for both my beta and myself. I am sorry for the huge delay but real life and work, must take precedence over fanfiction. Huge thanks to all that have stuck with it, there are only a few more chapters to go before the big finale. So please be patient! Individual thanks are at the end of the chapter – nerd-girl.

Chapter Nineteen – The Beginning of The War For The Orphans.

With anger consuming his every move, Harry stormed through Hogwarts, a veritable storm of violence and hatred. Vengeance would be his and it would be his tonight. As much as he didn't like it, people believed in him and it was time to confirm why they held that belief. It was time to take the war to the doorstep of those causing it and take back the power those responsible had taken away from others. Tonight Lucius Malfoy would pay for his crimes.

Images of tortured children forced into adult bodies flashed before his eyes. The memory of Tidus' hatred for him freshly swimming in his mind all added to his own anger. Tears flowed freely down his face as he stormed along at a fast pace. He came to an abrupt stop and banged violently on the door in front of him. "Malfoy, get the hell out here now!" Harry continued to bang until a bleary eyed Draco Malfoy answered the door.

"What the hell is so important that you feel the need to bang on my door and yell in the corridor so late at night, Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy, you have sixty seconds to get your shit together and follow me." He could see Malfoy about to argue so Harry stepped a little further into the light coming from the half open door. The murderous glare in his eyes and the tears staining his cheeks were enough to silence Malfoy before he even got out one syllable. Harry only received a frightened nod, before Draco hurried back into his rooms to dress.

"Mister Potter, what in Merlin's name is all this noise about? The racket you were making was enough to wake up the students!"

"I'm sorry Minerva, but it is necessary." Harry replied to the angry witch in a flat voice.

"Harry, there can be no possible reason whatsoever to make the racket you were at his door."

Harry turned slowly to face an angry Minerva McGonagall who was dressed in her tartan dressing gown. She took a small step back at the look on his face. "Oh but I do have a good reason Minerva, a very good reason." Harry spun back around and gave Malfoy's door a swift kick, "Malfoy, time's up! Where are you? If you're not out here in ten seconds I'm coming in there to get you!"

"Calm down Potter, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I too would like to know that, Harry." Minerva asked worriedly.

Harry grabbed Draco harshly by the top of his arm and dragged him along behind him. "I can walk by myself Potter."

"I know, but I don't want you trying to escape!"

"Escape! And go where?"

"Anywhere that is not near me. Now shut up, I don't want to listen to your whining anymore." Harry was sure he could hear Minerva following behind them.

**xxx**

Severus stumbled as carefully as he could manage up to the gates of Hogwarts. A groan escaped through his lips as he leaned as heavily as he dared against the gatepost. The Dark Lord and a few of his followers had done a real number on him this time. It had been a while since he had received such harsh punishment at the Dark Lords hands. The irony of the whole situation was that the Dark Lord had as good as apologised for the punishment he had dealt out after everyone else had left. Telling Severus that it hurt him more to punish his 'most faithful' in such a way but that it was a necessity. If Severus had had the energy he would have argued that no, in fact it did hurt him more! A hell of a lot more!

There had been a few curses aimed at him from Lucius that had actually hurt the most. In fact he was tempted to give it all up and use his emergency portkey out of that place but that would have blown his cover and then he would have been redundant in the fight against the Dark Lord. Luckily Nikolai and Mikhail's claim on him offered him protection from some of the more unpleasant punishments and from certain death. The Dark Lord would be angry enough to kill him if he was found out to be a traitor. Severus shuddered violently at that thought and hissed out at the added pain that it had caused. Severus pushed himself from the gatepost, spat out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth and started the long walk back up to the castle, which was not going to be easy with the gammy knee Lucius had given him.

**xxx**

Harry flew through Albus' door dragging a disgruntled Draco behind him, and a flustered Minerva McGonagall bringing up the rear. Many of the ornaments in the office shook in their places from the raw force of magic emanating from Harry.

Albus looked up from his desk as though an overly powerful angry teenager barging through his door was an everyday occurrence. "Is there something I can help you with Harry? Ah Mister Malfoy, Minerva, tea?"

"Albus, I tried to calm Mister Potter down but he has gotten himself into a snit over something."

"My snit, Minerva, is neither irrelevant nor over nothing. Albus, tonight I am going over to the Malfoy place and I thought you might appreciate being told in advance. I know how people like to be kept informed of what is going on." Harry spat out sarcastically.

"Is that a dig Harry?"

"Take it as you will Albus." Harry whispered as he wiped the remaining tears from his face with his free hand.

"This is not a discussion for now, what I feel we should be talking about is your previous statement. The Malfoy Manor, Harry?"

"Yes."

"And what is it you plan to do there, Harry? I don't think Lucius will offer you tea."

"Very funny Albus. At this precise moment I plan on killing him." Harry stated darkly and the room fell silent.

"Harry, you should not speak of such things so lightly." Minerva scolded him.

"Believe me I am not taking this lightly, Minerva, as a matter of fact I have never been so serious in my life. Tonight Lucius Malfoy will learn what it means to piss me off and you, Malfoy, will help me."

Draco looked at Harry with a look of disbelief on his face. "Are you mad Potter, I am not going to help you kill my father!"

"Oh but you will, Malfoy," Harry let go of Draco's arm and turned to face him and menacingly took a step closer forcing Draco to take a step back. "He sold you out Draco, he was going to allow Voldemort to kill you, Minerva and Severus were going to make you leave the castle which in effect would have gotten you killed. You are here at my insistence and you will leave here at it. You really have no choice Malfoy it's do this or face the big bad world all alone!"

"What is it you are going to want me to do? I can't go back there, Potter, I'll be killed on sight!"

"You are going to tell me how to get in undetected, oh and you will be there. Do you think I am stupid enough to just take your word for it, Malfoy?"

"Harry, first off you need to calm down." Albus interjected.

"I'm fed up with calming down, I have been nothing but calm for the last year and where has it gotten me? The time for calm is over, now is the time to fight."

"Harry, with the proper planning maybe we can do something but taking such rash action when you are so obviously upset is not wise."

"No! No more planning now is the time for action whether you like it or not Albus. Now you can be part of this or not, either way tonight Lucius Malfoy is taught what it means to be on the losing side." Harry said as calmly as he could manage.

"Harry, what specifically has Lucius done to upset you so?"

"Trust me, Minerva, you don't want to know."

"That is simply not good enough Harry, I need to know more before I can even consider letting you do something so foolish."

"Albus, you can't be seriously thinking of letting this boy go through with this hair brain scheme of his?"

"He is going whether we want him to or not Minerva, the best thing I can do is try a little damage control."

"I am still in the room you know!"

"I am aware of that Harry," Albus looked at Harry seriously. "What exactly do you plan on doing that cannot wait?"

"Give me an army to lead and I shall show you."

"Very well Harry, Minerva call an emergency meeting of the Order."

"Albus, you can't be serious?"

"Very, Minerva."

"Very well, but let it be noted that whatever happens tonight I am not in favour of it!"

"So noted."

**xxx**

Severus was not making very good ground, every time he had taken five steps he needed to stop and regain his breath. His knee was making it particularly difficult to walk any distance at all. He had only made it as far as Hagrid's hut, and that had taken him almost half an hour! Severus' mood was darkening with each step, not that it wasn't already pretty dark to begin with. And it really wasn't improving with the sight of Fang bounding up towards him.

"Who's there? Is tha' you Professor?" Severus couldn't manage more then a groan in confirmation, it just hurt too much to speak. "Sev'rus?"

"Mmmm."

"Don' you be jumpin' up on the professor ya' great brute."

"That would not be a good idea." Severus managed to croak out.

"You're a mess!"

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Sorry Sev'rus, I didn' mean anythin' by it but..."

"Its fine Hagrid, you are correct I am quite a mess."

"I best ge' you up to the 'ospital wing."

"No, I must see Albus first."

"You should see Poppy first, he would understand. He would wan' ya' to see Poppy first."

"No, Hagrid, I must see Albus first then I shall go to Poppy."

Severus heard Hagrid sigh with defeat, "alrig' then. He really did a number on you this time din' he." Severus could only wince in agreement as Hagrid took him by the arm and led him back up to the castle.

**xxx**

Harry sat in the corner at the back of Albus' office with his eyes closed concentrating hard on reigning his power back in. It wasn't easy with all that was going through his mind, Severus had still to return from his summoning and what Tidus had told him earlier was still flashing through his mind. His anger and pure hatred for Lucius Malfoy was clouding his mind, and he had to be careful he didn't allow it to consume him. He knew where that path led; after all he had nearly walked down it! He could hear various people arriving in the office, they all sounded confused and concerned. Without opening his eyes, he knew Remus, Charlie, Hestia, Daedalus, Bill, Molly and Arthur had arrived. He didn't know who else would be coming tonight and he didn't care, he only needed a few people to get the kids out while he dealt with Lucius Malfoy.

Minutes later he could hear Albus calling those he had gathered to silence so he could address them. "Thank you all for coming in at such short notice and at such an unsociable hour, but something seems to have happened involving Harry tonight," there were gasps from the gathered crowed and Harry opened his eyes and realised that virtually everyone present hadn't even realised he was in the room. Obviously his attempts at pulling his magic back in had been successful. "No need to panic, Harry is perfectly safe and if you will all turn to the back of the room you will see that he is sitting right over there."

Harry kept his features impassive as everyone turned to look at him, he saw Hermione and Ron looking particularly worried, then again they always worried too much in his opinion. He gave the crowd a brisk nod.

"I am unable to tell you to much as this is Harry's idea. So Harry, why don't you tell us what has upset you so?"

"Fine Albus." Harry replied as he rose from his chair and walked across to the centre of the room, so he could be heard by everyone. "Tonight I am going into Malfoy Manor..." The murmurs broke out across the room, he could hear various comments of, "Harry, are you insane?" "Did he just say Malfoy Manor?" "I think Potter has finally lost it!" "Tonight! He didn't just say tonight did he?"

"And I am looking for volunteers to join me." More murmurs broke out in the room, Harry sighed if it continued like this it would take all night just to finish saying his piece! "If you would all just shut up for a moment then I might be able to finish sometime tonight and you will have all your answers!" He looked around and everyone looked suitably sheepish, he took a deep breath and went on. "I had had some intelligence given to me about what is going on in Malfoy Manor, and it needs to be stopped, not tomorrow or the day after but tonight. Regardless of whether you decide to join me or not, I am going in. Draco is going to help me past all the security measures that have been put in place."

"Harry, what is it that you have been told? And is it reliable?" Hermione asked.

"A large part of the man-child army is being held there, because Voldemort does not want them around him. And from what I understand Lucius is having just a little to much fun at these kids expenses, and yes I trust this source implicitly."

"What do you mean Harry, a little to much fun?"

"Hermione, you don't want to know."

"But I need to know if I am to follow you into battle Harry."

"Isn't it a good enough reason that there are kids being held captive their?" Harry snapped, his anger slipping through a little.

"Harry there is no reason to get angry with me, the kids have been there a while now..."

"Exactly and isn't it time we got them out!"

"I know we should have gotten them out before now, but something like that takes manpower that we don't have and planning..."

"Sod that! Lets use surprise. Malfoy is so up his own arse he wont be expecting us to have the audacity to attack him!" Harry yelled. "These kids are being used in ways that didn't even cross my mind. Sick and twisted evil ways, all so that Lucius bloody Malfoy can have a little fun! These are innocent children and he is teaching them to hurt, kill, maim and even how to rape muggles and half bloods! And if they don't live up to his expectation he punishes them by raping them and showing them how it is done! They are children being forced to grow up and act out the evil deeds of evil men and it must be stopped and stopped now! I was even told that Voldemort is actually unaware of what Malfoy gets up to with the kids." Stunned silence met his words and Harry once again tried to control his anger by breathing deeply, it was hard because all he could think of was Tidus and what the boy had said to him. "If they had been successful in their original plan and they had kidnapped me, how many of you would have come to my rescue, some? All maybe? Why? Is it because I'm important to the war?"

"That's not the only reason Harry," Albus spoke quietly.

"Really, then why?"

"I...I..."

"Well guess what? That's how these kids see it, they think they are unimportant and that is why no one has come to rescue them. I won't allow that anymore, tonight I am going in after them and if any of you wish to join me then you are more then welcome to, if not, well sod you then. Draco and I will just have to manage." Harry was breathing raggedly by the time he had finished yelling.

"Manage what?"

Harry snapped his head around at the rasping voice that came from the doorway and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. "Severus!" Harry whispered as his anger built back up quickly to boiling point. "Wha... Did he..." Before he could even finish the sentence several of the glass objects in the room exploded including two of the windows. Fast work from Albus and Bill stopped the glass from hitting anyone, but the backlash of magic spinning in the room cased several people to gasp. "Severus?" Harry managed to growl out.

"Calm yourself Potter, its nothing Poppy can't fix. Now tell me just what it is you and Malfoy are planning to do?"

"Who hurt you?"

"Potter!"

"Who hurt you?" This time Harry sounded even angrier if at all possible.

"I was punished for supposedly not knowing about Bella."

"Voldemort?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Among others."

"Malfoy?"

"Why?"

"Severus, maybe it would be best if you went along to the hospital wing and I will be there as soon as possible." Albus spoke up.

"Was Malfoy involved?" Harry pressed on.

"Why do you want to know Potter? And just what are you up to?"

"Answer me and I shall then answer you!"

"You really should be a lawyer Potter."

"Severus, I think it would be best..." But Harry cut Albus off before he could finish what he was saying.

"Well, was he?"

"Yes. Well?"

"I'm storming Malfoy Manor tonight and am going to rescue the kids. I think Voldemort has dictated this war long enough and it is time he and his followers got a taste of their own medicine."

Harry was determined not to fidget under the penetrating glare Severus was currently giving him. He knew he was right and he was not going to allow anyone, not even the man he shared his bed with, dictate to him about the course of action he would or would not take tonight. "Then you will be needing the battle potions we have worked on in the past. You know where they are kept and you know the password to my lab. There are plenty there, do not fret about taking them all if you feel you need them and I have a feeling you will. After many a meeting Lucius likes to invite some of his friends back for a little late night drink to discuss ways of trying to impress the Dark Lord in the future. And no doubt tonight they will be celebrating the fun they had at my expense. Now if you will excuse me, Hagrid would you mind helping me to the hospital wing?"

"Severus, aren't you going to try and talk him out of it?"

"I am in no fit state, Minerva, to be talking anyone out of anything. I am in extreme pain and bleeding from virtually everywhere you could imagine. Potter has made his mind up even I can see that. I might not like it and trust me I don't like it one bit but he is going to do it anyway. You lot would be best to back him up than try and stop him. At least that way there is a chance I might see him again when I eventually get away from Poppy's mother hen routine! As for you Potter, the same threat applies as last time, you get yourself killed and I will raise you from the dead to kill you very slowly and painfully myself! Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now sod off and play the hero and be back here by morning. I will expect you in my quarters for breakfast." With that Severus turned and limped out of the office helped along by Hagrid.

"Well I guess I better go along and watch your back, also I owe Lucius Malfoy a good slap for all that stuff he said back in our second year. I still haven't forgiven him." Ron pouted. "Also I am the only Auror here, and if there are to be any arrests made tonight I need to be there."

"Well, if you're going I better go along to watch your back. Really, you two always get into trouble without me around to watch you."

"Thanks guys."

"Count me and Charlie in, I've always wanted to take a pop at Malfoy for the way he treats my family." Bill chipped in.

"Right! Well, if my boys are all going in I guess that means me too. Molly dear, why don't you help Poppy in the infirmary when we bring the kids back."

"Very well, Arthur, I'll head along there now. I have no doubt that she needs a little help controlling Severus as well. Be safe all of you."

Eventually the rest of the room agreed to go along. Harry wasn't sure if it was because they realised it was the right thing to do if it was the underlining threat Severus had given them all. At this point he didn't really care.

"I will have to stay at the school, Harry. Voldemort will know if I leave for any large amount of time and the school cannot be left venerable. I will however make portkeys so you can bring the children back, or you can use them if any of you get into trouble and need a quick exit. Does that sound fair Harry?"

"Yes Albus, thank you."

"Right, now why don't you tell us what your plan is Harry?" Albus asked.

"Okay." Harry swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth, because he had not actually planned things out this far, he was going to have to wing it and hope that the fates were on his side and that everything would fall into place.

**xxx**

It was freezing cold standing behind a tree at 2:47 am in a field in Wiltshire looking over at Malfoy Manor. But here Harry was suited and booted for battle with an obviously nervous Draco beside him.

"Potter, don't think I don't know that you made this stupid plan of yours up on the spot. The others may not have realised but I did."

"Shut up Draco, it was the best I could come up with."

"Yeah, on the spot!"

"Listen Draco, it'll work, it has to."

"Just because it has to doesn't mean it will. God, you never would have survived as a Slytherin."

"Funny that, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Sod off! It didn't! You are Gryfindork through and through."

"It bloody did."

"Then why weren't you placed in Slytherin then?"

"Because I had met you the week before and didn't want to be anywhere near you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you were a stuck up bully who looked like a rat."

"Fair enough, but I didn't look like a rat, Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes at the surreal moment he was living. It really was strange to be chatting as though everything was perfectly normal; with Draco Malfoy of all people in a field at nearly three in the morning outside the home of the boy you were chatting to and planning to ambush it in an act of war! But these were definitely strange days. But Harry knew he could live with that as long as Lucius Malfoy paid for his crimes tonight in one way or another.

The plan was to wait for the others to leave or at least the majority of them to leave, creep in through the gap in the wards that Draco promised were there. He claimed he used to sneak out of the house when he was younger and that his father was too arrogant to have actually changed the wards, never believing for one moment that Draco would actually try and break back into the house!

They would move in two waves. The first would be the fighting force comprised of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Draco. Harry was not letting him out of his sight for even one moment. Then the remaining members of the Order would dismantle the wards with the passwords and dismantling spells obtained from Draco, move in and head down to the tunnels that run under the house, using maps provided by Draco, get to the kids and start moving them out and back to Hogwarts. Once the last of the kids had gone they would send up a signal to let the fighters know it was safe to clear out. But Harry had no plans on leaving without his pound of flesh from Lucius Malfoy. Dead, if that was the way it had to be!

**xxx**

Severus was finding it difficult to relax, he knew if he had been at full strength he would have tried to reason with Harry, but the resolute determination on Harry's face had told Severus, even at full health he would not have succeeded in budging the young man from his decision. Harry had made his mind up and Severus could not blame him. He had heard stories of what went on in Malfoy Manor, but had always tried to put them from his mind, focusing instead in having this war end so everyone could be freed. Not just those unfortunate kids, also it would have blown his cover if he had tried to rescue them. He had made Albus aware of their presence in Malfoy Manor, but he had refrained from telling him the gory details. Not for one minute that he believed Albus didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but Albus was right, their best course of action was to end the war so all could be free. Where as if Harry was leading the charge, the Dark Lord would never suspect Severus to be behind it, not that he actually was. He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry, fearing what it would do to the young man emotionally. It surprised him that Tidus had been the one to tell Harry what had really gone on, he didn't realise they were on that level of speaking terms. He wondered idly what had bought about such a conversation, until he was rudely interrupted from his musings by Poppy, jabbing him to see how he was healing.

**xxx**

Harry sat motionless as more guests left Malfoy Manor, he saw Draco look over to him and give a small nod. The signal telling him the few remaining guests would more than likely be staying the night and that it was now time to attack. After a few minutes of stillness Harry watched Draco slowly rise and enter the area where he claimed there was a gap in the wards. Harry took a deep breath and slowly followed him, silently signalling to his fellow attackers, which he knew where not far behind him. They were using Hermione's old coin trick from their fifth year to tell them all was a go--silent and small, but deadly effective.

They had cast charms around their feet to stop them making any noise in the undergrowth, which was a good thing considering how many rose bushes the Malfoys had in their garden. As Harry passed through the wards he felt the tingle of magic go through him, it was powerful but he had faced tougher in his time, thinking about it he was sure the wards at Privet Drive had been stronger then these ones. Draco had been right though and they passed through without tripping any alarms, well obvious alarms anyway. Harry felt Ron and his little party come up behind them, he was sure because he had spent so much time with the Weasley's, he could sense their individual magical signatures, of course to him Ron's was the easiest to recognise considering how much time they had spent together growing up.

"Alright Harry, this is your show." Ron whispered to him. "You lead the way and I'll watch your back."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Potter, do us all a favour and make sure you live through this."

"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Draco?" Mocked Harry.

"Yes, concern for my future! If it's true and you are the only one to be able to defeat the Dark Lord then I want you to live long enough to bloody well do it."

"Draco, your words touch me." Harry rolled his eyes, at least some things never changed.

"Oh and Potter, watch out for my Father putting out his right foot at an angle."

"Why?"

"It's the stance he goes into before he casts the Killing Curse."

"Thanks."

"I'm so glad I didn't grow up in your family, a kid should never know such a thing about his father."

"Really, Weasley? Well my knowing such a thing could save Potter's life tonight."

"Point taken, doesn't mean I think its normal."

"Normal! What would you know about normal?"

"Knock it off! I'm not in the mood to listen to you two bickering, we do have a job to do, you know. Now let's do it!"

Harry rose up from his crouched position by the flowerbeds and swiftly walked over to the front door and waited for Draco to cast the spell that would open up the doors. Apparently it would only respond to the Malfoy bloodline. Harry saw Draco standing beside him and holding out his wand, but remaining still. "Malfoy!" Harry said as loudly as he dared. Draco had told them that within about thirty seconds alarms would be tripped to inform the occupants that visitors were at the door, if they did not knock.

"I know Potter, but this is my family after all and my home."

"Not until we get rid of Lucius, will it become yours."

"Just remember our deal, Potter."

"Don't worry I won't and if I die Albus is fully aware of all the finer details of our bargain."

"Good. Alohamora."

The door swung open and Harry took a deep breath and ran into the entrance hallway wand in one hand and dagger in the other.

**xxx**

Lucius was enjoying the fruits of his labour, a well-deserved drink and the company of his most loyal friends. A satisfied smirk graced his lips as he thought of the pain he had caused the Dark Lord's favourite Death Eater a few hours previously. Severus needed to be taken down a peg or two, unfortunately it hadn't dislodged him from the Dark Lord's side but it had definitely dented his perfect reputation. If only he could prove his involvement with that Potter boy, he refused to believe Draco had been fully lying to him. The story must have started in some form of truth, as they say there is never smoke without fire. But it was now impossible for him to approach his disgraced son, not now that the Dark Lord had given him to Snape! A Malfoy given away, like that, still gave him nightmares. Though he had heard that Snape had returned to Hogwarts with Draco, which meant that if Draco was at the school, he could be reachable, he would think on that some more, maybe this photograph did actually exist and if he could get hold of it, it would get rid of Snape and clear his son of all wrong doing in the Dark Lord's eyes. Well almost everything. He really didn't want to go to all the bother of having another child, just so he could have an heir, no it would be much easier to just clear the name of his current one. Less messy also, kids did make the place feel so messy, and he was still down a house elf, due to Potter's interference, nearly six years ago. Lucius made a mental note, to look into replacing that mangy house elf for a new one.

Lucius was startled out of his inner thoughts by the loud bang of his front door opening and what sounded like a rush of people entering. Damn, if the Ministry had come to raid him, heads would roll; he paid hefty amounts of gold to the right hands to make sure they left him alone.

Suddenly there was a smashing sound, "Malfoy! Now's your big chance to impress the big bad boss, come and get it!"

Lucius stopped mid stride, no it couldn't be, could it? Surely Potter wasn't stupid enough to come here and challenge him? But then, Potter was no longer that scrawny child he was at school, Lucius had been one of the few to see the state the Dark Lord had been in after the battle at Diagon Alley. No, Potter was no longer a child but a considerably powerful young man. But Lucius believed he had the skills and experience to beat the annoying young wizard right into hell. Wand in hand and a smug look upon his face he stalked towards the commotion in the front hall, knowing his friends were following him.

**xxx**

Harry's adrenaline was pumping at full speed, he knew he would have to keep things under control and make the first move. He knocked over an expensive looking vase and called out to get Lucius' attention. "Malfoy! Now's your big chance to impress the big bad boss, come and get it!"

"You have no style Potter!" Draco groaned as he moved back towards the front door.

"Cross me, Draco, and you will pay."

"I'll do as promised, but I can't stay here and watch you kill my father. No matter how much I don't like him right now! I will guide the others to the cellars where you claim these kids are being kept."

"Unfortunately its no claim, Draco, it's a fact. Now get out of here, daddy's a coming!"

"Potter! This will the last time you make a mistake, you will not have the chance to live to regret it." Lucius stood in one of the many doorways with a smug expression on his face.

"Bring it on Malfoy!"

"Crucio."

Harry dived to his left and the curse slammed into the wall, leaving a nasty burn mark in its wake. Harry threw back a simple stunning spell; on the off chance it might work, ending this fight early. It didn't work, because Lucius merely erected a shield to deflect it. Harry realised he was going to have to do this the hard way.

Unfortunately everything he threw at Lucius just seemed to bounce off his shield. Harry was impressed, not even Voldemort's shield was that impressive. Then again Voldemort always had something else on his mind distracting him, like his hatred for Harry. That gave Harry an idea, he had to shake Lucius' concentration, otherwise nothing short of an Unforgivable was going to get through his shield. And that was Harry's last resort, no matter how angry he was he didn't want to kill Lucius out right, he wanted the man to suffer for the years to come.

"That all you got Lucius? Please! Tell me why does Voldemort keep you around? You have no imagination."

"I don't need imagination to kill you Potter." Lucius took a step forward, and Harry instantly realised what he was going to do. He sent a silent thank you to Draco as he narrowly dodged the killing curse. Harry jumped up from the floor and spun around, closing the distance between him and Malfoy in an instant. Harry savoured the look of uncertainty that briefly crossed Lucius' face and plunged the dagger that was in his left hand deep into Lucius' right thigh then head butted Lucius with all he was worth.

The look of pure shock on Lucius' face was worth the headache he was going to have tomorrow from such an act. "You... you... barbaric mudblood muggle!" Lucius spat through the blood in his mouth from his now broken nose.

Yep, job done! Harry mused, Lucius' concentration was now way off. Now it was Harry's turn to be on the offensive!

**xxx**

Arthur was about halfway to the point Draco had told then to go to when he spotted the younger Malfoy coming his way. Immediately on guard, he signalled to the others. "Young Mister Malfoy, why are you here?"

"I couldn't stand by and watch Potter kill my father, so I came to help you."

"Now, now I'm sure Harry won't be killing anyone it's not in his nature. I am sure he is just causing us a distraction."

"Believe what you will, do you want my help or not?"

Unfortunately Arthur secretly had to agree with Draco, he too wasn't so sure Harry wasn't capable of killing he had heard rumours during Order meetings, and Harry had even told them all he had practiced and learnt the Dark Arts. But he wasn't going to agree with a Malfoy, at least not publicly anyway. "Come along then lets get to it."

Arthur and his little group followed Draco for what seemed like ages. The grounds and underground tunnels of the Manor were huge. Arthur checked the little map now and again to see if Draco was keeping to the same rout he had told them to go earlier and it seemed he was. Maybe this younger Malfoy had learnt his lesson and wasn't as bad as his father. One could only live in hope and pray they weren't being led into some kind of ambush.

They started to round what would be the last corner, when Draco came to an abrupt halt and signalled for them to back up. He turned to Arthur. "Weasley, there are two sentries posted at the door, I know I can take one down, they are only low level Death Eaters, I have seen them around before. Can you take the other?"

"Not with deadly force I hope, young man?"

"I was just planning on stunning mine, I don't know about you?"

"Stunning is fine." On three they both jumped out from around the corner and yelled, "Impedimenta." The two Death Eaters went down without even knowing what hit them. "Right, Hestia you tie them up and take their wands to give to Kingsley when he shows up, the rest of us lets move in and get these kids out of here and back to Hogwarts."

**xxx**

"Distraho Veneficus." Harry yelled at the hex Lucius had sent his way. For a moment he was sure Lucius looked impressed as the zombie hex, which turned you into a member of the living dead dissolved into nothing, though it did only last a second, even though Lucius was battered and bleeding he was holding on. But that second had given Harry enough time to check up on his friends. Bill and Charlie had both disposed of their Death Eaters and Ron was making easy work of his. Hermione was also looking like a pro, maybe she should have been an Auror also, she really could handle herself in a fight!

But Harry didn't have time to think to much as Lucius threw another hex at him. He didn't catch which one it was but he moved to intercept it, "Distraho Veneficus, I can do this all day Malfoy, is that all you got?" Harry mocked. "See how you like this one Malfoy, Quasso Curu Cruris." The spell shot out of Harry's wand and before it even hit Lucius another one followed, "Ligo Satago." Then another, "Provolvo, Conseco Induviae." One after the other they hit their target without interception. By the time Harry was finished, Lucius was on his knees with one of his legs bent at a strange angle, in front of Harry, naked with his hands tied in front of him. Harry walked up to him and took the wand that had fallen to the ground in the barrage of spells that had hit Lucius. "Now all I have to do is decide what to do with you Lucius. Now what would you do if you were in my position Lucius?" Harry gave him a cold smirk.

**xxx**

Draco could hear the shuffling of people behind the door and couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that there really were people and possibly kids trapped in there at his fathers mercy or that Potter had been right! No, it was definitely the first option; no one should be at the mercy of Lucius Malfoy in full Death Eater mode. Though Draco had never been at the receiving end he had seen what happened to others that had. Draco unlocked the door and slowly opened it and facing him were about twenty scared looking teenagers, all about sixteen. Some looked ready to jump and fight while others just sat in corners quietly crying to themselves. Draco guessed they weren't armed, considering there were boxes of wands just outside the door, but it was best not to take chances. Potter had said these kids had been trained to kill.

Draco slowly raised his wand and felt a hand come to rest on his forearm. "I don't think there is any need for that Draco." Arthur told him quietly, as he walked into the room.

"My name is Arthur Weasley and I work for the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore. I have come here to take you all back to Hogwarts so you can be looked after and taken care of and hopefully for some of you to be reunited with your families."

"Are you going to let us go home?" Came a small voice from the left side of the room.

"If you want to?" Arthur assured them softly. "But first we must get you all to the safety of Hogwarts. Remus why don't you go back outside and send the signal to Harry and the others that we have the kids."

"Will do Arthur."

Draco watched Lupin head back out as Arthur started to arrange the kids into groups of five to portkey them back to Hogwarts.

**xxx**

"Maybe I should just kill you and have it over and done with Malfoy!" Harry raised his wand and pointed in right between Lucius' eyes and started to say the killing curse. Having already used the killing curse before Harry didn't hold the same fear of it as he did before. That thought slightly worried him!

"Harry the signal!" Hermione interrupted, "don't do this Harry, look the kids are safe, Malfoy isn't going anywhere except to Azkaban."

"And Voldemort will just rescue him again, like he did before."

"But Harry if you kill him you will be no better then him."

"This is war Hermione, nothing is fair and no one gets out unscathed."

"Please Harry." She pleaded; he could also hear his other friends agreeing with her.

Harry growled in frustration. "Fine, cello meus celo," A blue light his Lucius right in the face and he fell over.

"What spell was that Harry?" Bill asked.

"Nothing that is fatal. But just to make sure, dissero nunquam iterum." Another light entered Lucius' body and stayed there. "Don't worry guys, it's just to make sure he doesn't go blabbing and to take his usefulness to Voldemort away. He'll live."

"Was that last spell in parseltongue?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Harry said with a wicked grin. "Only Voldemort and myself can undo it and where he's going Voldemort won't." Harry walked back towards the entrance and saw Remus in the distance waiting for him. Before he left he turned and headed back to the now whimpering Lucius and bent over him to whisper in his ear. "By the way old friend, Draco was telling the truth, Severus is my lover and there is not a damn thing you can ever do or even say about it." Harry gave him another wicked grin and left the now angry silent man to his own thoughts.

"I better stay here until the Aurors arrive to clean up." Ron told him.

"I'll stay too."

"There's no need Bill."

"I'm not leaving you here with five Death Eaters to watch alone, they are a sneaky bunch."

"Good point, make sure Dumbledore calls them as soon as you get back to Hogwarts, Harry."

"Will do. Right, let's get back I have a certain breakfast date I have to keep or else I will end up dead tonight." As Harry and the others reached Remus they took hold of the portkey and popped out of existence and back to Hogwarts.

**Next Chapter**: Severus finishes the potions Harry needs, and the after affects of Albus' magic kick in.

**Distraho Veneficus** – dissolve spell.

**Ligo Satago** – cover eyes.

Provolvo – fall at another's feet

**Conseco Induviae** – shred / rip clothing.

**Cello meus celo** – Keep my secret.

**Dissero nunquam iterum** – Never speak again.

Honestly, a huge thanks to all, of you that have stuck with this fic through the huge delays:

Flensa, Orion Aso, tora, Shadow315, Evie Glacier Tako, Eagle-Eyes, Sweet Mercy, My3scape, GreenVixen, SketchMyDream, agent moriel, Silent Affliction, Waiting, Fischi, I Heart Ginny, 99PENDRAGON99, vbollman, Ckeeki, Hoshiko Megami, knoxvilleloversc, StarAngel531, Becoming Leviathan, Kittery, Coeur Casse, Kateh, Liz White, The Sacred Feminine, tron, Patricia Smith, Evil Kin Of The Night, Angel Asturias, Sauih, Jaded-Blade, GoldenPhoenix 12, purepulp, flyawayblue, , Esir, Rhian Karlie, annonomus, Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, Gnomeish, Dethpocky, sami1010220, MissiYoung, bound_amalthea, volleypickle16, Lady Sermik, jobob, Chichimiri, Ruth01, troubledchick13, 12, jahacopo2221, Heksie, icklecassikins, Lady Foxy Roxy, zi ma gesto, sumli1, GryffRavHuffSlythendor, Ditzy 1978, Casseeinamirror, muggled, Amarine Nightshade, Heksie, sevvie_lover, thinoria, Spirit, seawitch, yaukira, Kaydeek, striker90, Fallenangel93.

If I have missed anyone out it was not intentional, and if you asked me a question and I didn't get back to you I am really sorry. But I am at home for the next month and promise to answer all questions sent to me. Thanks again, nerd-girl.


	20. All In A Day's Work

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N: **Hey up guys, I am so sorry for the massive delay in getting this chapter out to you, but unfortunately work must come first and it keeps me away from home and fun things like fanfiction for months at a time.

Right now on to this chapter – first things first; this chapter has not been beta read. I haven't heard from my beta in a while but I know she has had a lot to deal with back home so I didn't want to push her.

So if spelling mistakes, bad punctuation, crummy grammar bothers you, then please don't read this chapter. I shall hopefully get it beta'ed and be able to repost it soon. But I thought the delay had been long enough, and it was time for those of you that have stuck with this fic to get another chapter.

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year –- nerd-girl.

Chapter Twenty – All in a day's work.

It had been several days since Harry had taken part in the rescue of the kids from Malfoy Manor. The Ministry had gone in after they had left and arrested the Death Eaters, including Lucius. Although because of the parting gifts Harry had given Lucius, he wasn't kept at Azkaban awaiting trial; he was being kept in a secure ward of St. Mungos for the criminally insane. Harry had to smirk at that thought. The two spells Harry had cast had left Lucius unable to speak at all, and unable to write anything about Harry. He in effect was keeping all Harry's secrets, he couldn't go blabbing about his relationship with Severus to anyone, he couldn't even write a letter to his beloved master telling him. Harry had been told that Lucius, was getting so frustrated with the quills for not writing anything but gibberish he had taken too violent fits of temper. They had now restrained him and labelled him a danger to himself. Lucius was never getting out of 'the room with padded walls'. That gave Harry a warm feeling. It would also help Draco in a way. Harry and Albus had promised him that they would contact the Ministry and tell them Draco was staying at Hogwarts for his own safety because he had been secretly helping them bring down his father and the Dark Lord and that once the war was over and won of course, Draco was to be entitled to the whole Malfoy fortune and properties. Regardless, of his criminally insane father's wishes.

Immediately after the rescue, Harry had taken part in the care operation Poppy and Molly had set up. Molly had checked the kids over and sent the more serious cases over to Poppy. Once they had all been fed, cleaned up and put to bed for the night, Harry started making plans with Severus on organising the kids into some form of order to give them the age reversal potion and remove their dark marks. Once they had returned to their normal ages, and Harry had removed their marks the kids were moved to various safe houses ran by the Order. Even the kids who had families to return to were sent their first for mental health assessments, because each of these kids had lived through hell. This had taken a total of four days to do, and Harry was knackered. Removing the dark mark took a lot out of him and he was getting through nearly eight children a day.

So here he was now taking a well-deserved break, relaxing in the bath, thinking things over and planning his next move in the war and even thinking about things he wanted to do after the war.

"Sev!" Harry could hear the footfalls coming towards the bathroom, the door opened and he was glared at.

"If you expect me to get in there with you Potter you have another thing coming."

"Why? We have shared a bath before."

He received another glare it made Harry smile. "Because you have enough bubble bath in there to make it smell like a cheep brothel!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that all the bubbles in here are of a very masculine fragrance."

Severus rolled his eyes at him. "What is it you wanted you annoying little pest?"

"Hey, when I am not around to bug you full time you are going to miss me."

"Roll on that day!" It was said with a smirk.

Harry decided to ignore his sarcasm. "I want your opinion on something."

"Well I guess even you need an intelligent point of view occasionally."

"Ha ha, you get that one for free Snape. Come take a seat." Harry patted the edge of the bath, Severus at first seemed reluctant but walked over and perched on the edge and looked down at Harry expectantly. "I have been thinking about what to do with the baby Dark Lord."

"And?"

"I have decided not to go with your idea by the way."

"I think it is a valid idea." Came the very stoic reply.

"The 'lets kill baby Voldemort' idea is not going to happen Severus."

"Suit yourself." Harry did not miss the small glare Severus gave him for using the name Voldemort.

"Okay listen, I have been thinking..."

"Now let me get a diary and mark this down as an important day in history, the boy wonder thinks!"

"That's it you!" Harry grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled as hard as he could and dragged him into the bath, after a few moments wrestling Harry sat astride a very wet and still fully clothed Severus' lap, with Sev's hands held tightly together in his lap by Harry. "You too will now smell like a cheep brothel."

Severus gave him a very dirty grin, "Potter, you're actually quiet kinky when you put your mind to it."

"What!"

"Wanting me to smell like a cheep brothel and keeping my hands held together."

"Excuse me, but I am the one trying to have a serious conversation here. Just who exactly is the over sexed teenager in this relationship?" Before he even had time to contemplate the positively wicked grin gracing Severus' features he found himself squealing out in surprise as he was flipped onto his back and his hands were held above his head in a vice like grip.

"I'm sorry Potter I wasn't paying attention to your lecture. It's a little hard to concentrate when you are sat across my lap wet and naked."

"Just let it be noted I was the one trying to have an adult conversation here."

"So noted Potter." Severus didn't allow Harry time to answer before he captured his lips in a passionate kiss. As he pulled away from Harry he gave him a smirk, "So tell me Potter what is it that has got your brain actually working?"

"It can keep." Harry pulled him back down to finish the job Severus had started.

*******

"So, Potter, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that while we are naked in bed together after you have toughly screwed my brains out for most of the afternoon." Harry lazily replied.

"Fine, Harry. But let me assure you it really is a term of endearment." Severus said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"I wonder if you will still call me Potter when we are old and grey?" Harry sounded almost wistful.

"Dear Lord, does that mean I am stuck with you for the rest of my life?"

"Yep, this is your real punishment for you sins. Life with a Potter! Who would have thought?"

"Most certainly not me." Severus said almost to himself.

"Anyway, you might change your mind when you hear what I have decided to do." Harry sounded a little timid to Severus, which worried him a little. What possible hair-brained scheme could he have come up with this time? "Careful Potter, you could turn me grey a little earlier then you hoped if you keep up with the crazy schemes."

"Its not that crazy, not really."

"Go on,"

"I have decided that I am going to keep and raise Tom Riddle if all goes well in the final showdown."

Severus nodded to himself; it really didn't come, as that bigger shock he had guessed that is what Harry would do, especially as he would probably never have kids of his own. Also this way Harry would be able to keep an eye on him. "I thought you might."

"But the thing is, I am going to keep his name as Tom Riddle, I'm not going to change it. Also I am not going to keep the fact that he is the last Slytherin heir from him either. I will give him the diaries, the translated ones first and let him get to know the real Salazar Slytherin."

"Risky, but I do understand why. The trouble being is if others find out who he was once before."

"I will force the Ministry, some how, to keep his records sealed from the public. I don't know how, but Albus can speak to the Minister and lets face it I think they owe me, just a little don't you think?"

"You will get no argument from me on that one."

"I just think it would be wrong not to tell him, obviously I wouldn't tell him everything! I'll keep his existence quiet, somehow for a few years at the orphanage and by the time he is ready to go to Hogwarts hopefully the Dark Lord will be a distant memory. I don't know, obviously the finer details still need to be ironed out. Hell the spells all might fail, its not like he is using his original body and the spells have all been slightly altered. I guess I will have to wait and see."

"That is the typical Potter way really. Why change a habit of a lifetime."

"Hey!"

"Well its true, my dear Harry. How many times in your life have you winged it and hoped for the best?" Severus couldn't help the slight sarcastic tone.

"Maybe more then once." Harry mumbled in defeat. "Lets just hope the Potter luck holds out for just a little longer."

"Amen to that!"

*******

Harry was finishing up what he hoped would be the last of his coursework. He knew he would have to sit a few more medical training courses, to make sure he could cope with most situations, but they would have to wait until he could leave Hogwarts unprotected, as they had to be taken at the Ministry in front of a medical exam board. Minerva was to send this off and hopefully in a few weeks he would hear whether or not he had passed his basic childcare course, which Poppy told him he had nothing to worry about. The business course he was taking, Severus told him he should be fine and Minerva insured him that had done extremely well on the Transfiguration side of his childcare practical. Fingers crossed! The one part of the course he was positive he had passed without breaking into a sweat was the protection spells, part. He had to prove to his visiting examiner he was capable of casting the appropriate wards on a future children's home. Harry had left the man speechless with the power of the wards he had erected in less the ten minutes. He was told he was getting an outstanding in advance for his ward work.

"Harry, have you got a moment?" Severus asked from the fireplace.

"Sure, come through I'm just finishing a note to Minerva about my completed coursework." Harry was still amazed at seeing how graceful Severus was at coming through the floo, he made it look so simple. Harry had gotten better but still tended to stumble a little on exit. "What can I do for you Severus?"

"I have been thinking on your little problem a bit."

"Which one?" Harry asked ruefully.

"The baby Dark Lord one."

"Ah! And?"

"I think I may have a solution for you. Though it may not be strictly legal and will force you into the position of having to tell a few white lies here and there, in particular to the Ministry."

"So far I haven't heard anything I will have a problem with, especially the lying to the Ministry part, the not strictly legal part may be a problem, depending on how illegal it is."

Severus nodded to himself and took a seat in one of the chairs next to Harry's fireplace, and cast a few top-notch secrecy spells over the room. "The biggest fear is that if the spells work and you have a new born baby called Tom Riddle, there are some that will ask where the baby has come from and there are others that will be aware of the significance of the name."

"All very true."

"Though very distant, and extremely well diluted I am a blood relative to Salazar Slytherin and in effect the Dark Lord. Not much is known about the Dark Lords muggle family, he personally saw to that and even less is known about his mother, because he destroyed all records of her during his first reign. Who is to say that his father never had an older brother who had, say moved to France, or America? And was unaware of what happened to his brother, sister-in-law and nephew. They could of course lost contact when he married a witch because he did not approve. Then one of his sons went on to marry a nice witch and have children of their own, who went on to have children of there own and so on."

"Okay, I think I'm with you so far, but how would we end up with Tom?"

"Simple, during his second reign, the Dark Lord finds out about this side of his family and when they refuse to join him he kills them not realising that his name sake, is out with the nanny at the moment he struck, which just happens to be a day or two before you take him down."

"Again, okay but still how do we get the baby?"

"After his immediate family is killed I will become the baby's closest living relative and to protect him, Albus kept his existence secret. The Dark Lord is defeated and the baby is finally safe so he can come out of hiding. Me being a teacher here at Hogwarts cannot take care of him full time, so I ask my partner if he will be willing to help me raise him."

"Sev, you are a genius! But what's so illegal about that, I can understand where the lies come into it, but as far as I know it's not illegal to lie."

"Documents will need to be destroyed at the British Ministry and new Documents forged and placed in the correct Ministry, giving a full history to the Riddle family."

"Oh, but where can we get such things?"

"I know of a few people that can forge the documents for us at a price, of course they will need to be Obliviated once they have done them, so they can't go telling anyone of what they have done."

"But wouldn't that ruin their business if they told anyone about the documents?"

"Yes it would but how much money do you think the Prophet would pay someone for such a story?"

"Very true, but wouldn't that mean that in effect you would become the Dark Lord's legal guardian?"

"Yes it would."

"Would you really mind doing it for him? You can't be that fond of him?"

"I wouldn't do it for him Harry, I would do it for you. Also it makes my promise to you easier to keep."

"Which one?"

"The one about me killing him if he reverts to type when he grows up. I will be his legal guardian, so it will be my duty to get rid of him should he wish to rearrange the letters in his name again!"

"Like he did before, or from what he will know, like his great, great uncle did."

"Exactly."

"I don't like putting this all on you Severus,"

"I think it's the only way, Harry."

"You could be right. Shouldn't we speak to Albus about it though before we go through with it? Especially as he will need to be part of it."

"I have an appointment booked with the headmaster, for 3 o'clock to discuss this matter."

"You already booked the appointment?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I knew you would agree as it is really the only logical course of action to take. I need to go as I am working on your potions, I shall see you at three in the headmasters office." He lent down and gave Harry a quick kiss before flooing back to his own quarters.

Harry sat still for a while thinking about how all of this was going to effect his and Severus' life together. Essentially they would have a kid together and not just any kid, but the heir to Slytherin and the former Dark Lord!

*******

Severus re-entered his lab to check on the potions currently brewing away. All seemed to be going well with any luck the potions would be finished tonight and they would be moving on to the final stages of Harry's plan. Severus couldn't wait for this to be all over. This war had controlled most of his life and he couldn't wait to be free. And free to be with Harry. But all that would depend on how the final showdown would go, Severus had faith in Harry's abilities and he has seen the prophecy but he was not one to solely believe in hocus pocus theories, and because of that he had to admit that there was a chance that things could go wrong. Also adding to that worry was the fact that all of the potions he was brewing were so far unproved, yes, Salazar had made them work before but the potions were different now, some of the ingredients had had to be changed due to the fact they were not all available anymore.

What was going to have to be done was a dress rehearsal; they were going to have to find either a willing victim or one of Hagrid's pets on its last legs. Immediately images of Lucius came to Severus' mind, really he could have fit into either category but once the evil grin had fully crossed his face Severus knew Harry would never go for it and that his best bet was having Hagrid find them a suitably old pet on its last legs. After all that was the way Salazar had proved his point.

Getting back to work Severus added the final ingredients and stirred them the required times and turned down the heat, in just under seven hours the potions would be complete, and would be plentiful enough for two attempts at the sequence of spells. One dry run then, the shot at the Dark Lord.

*******

Severus woke up with a start, at first he thought he had been summoned but his arm did not have the residual ache in it that a summoning caused, instead the pain was emanating from his chest, he was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, panicked he climbed out of bed, silently grateful that Harry hadn't stayed the night to whiteness his moment of weakness and headed to the bathroom to grab a bottle of painkiller potion. Gulping it down as fast as he could he began to panic when the pain failed to dissipate. Should he call Poppy? No, it would be all over the school by sunrise, someone would see him in the hospital wing and word would no doubt get back to the Dark Lord and he couldn't afford to start looking weak in front of him, the Dark Lord had no room in his ranks for the weak. Albus, he was his best bet and if the need arose he would call for Poppy's assistance in the privacy of his office and no student need see him.

Pulling on his cloak through the pain he set off for the long walk to Albus' office. It was times like this that he actually wished that he had an office closer the main part of the school, instead of in the dungeons.

Finally making it to Albus' door Severus knocked as loudly as he could manage before he collapsed to his knees in pain, his shallow breathing forcing him to clasp his fist to his chest, it felt as if he was being cursed with the Cruciatus Curse, every limb of his body was shaking and his vision was becoming blurry.

"My boy whatever has happened to you?" Albus asked worriedly as soon as he had opened the door.

"I...I can't breathe Albus!" Severus felt Albus gently lift him off the floor and guide him into a chair in his office.

"You should have gone to the hospital wing Severus." Albus said worriedly while rushing over to the fireplace to place a call to Poppy.

"Couldn't risk one of the students seeing me, word could get back to the Dark Lord. You now how he likes to pounce on weaknesses." Severus said through gritted teeth. He saw Albus nod in agreement.

"Poppy I need your assistance in my office immediately." Albus said something else to the newly woken medi-witch and returned to his side. "Now lets get you more comfortable my boy." Albus led Severus into his private quarters and into the spare bedroom and helped him down onto the bed. "I had better place a call to both Harry and Nikolai, otherwise I will never hear the end of it from both of them if they find out about this later."

"No Albus do not disturb them. There is no need to worry, really." Severus pleaded.

"Nonsense Severus, they would both want to know, as I am sure you would wish to be informed if either of them were ill." Albus left the room, leaving Severus to mumble under his breath.

Severus could feel that something was wrong with his hands; they were starting to stiffen up and tingle. This was a worrying development, without his hands he would start to feel very useless. His job and usefulness in the fight against the Dark Lord depended on his ability to make potions. Harry needed his potion skills. He may have completed the potions now, but they may not work and he might have to start from scratch, and if his hands went lame then he would have failed Harry and everyone else. Trying to move his fingers to stretch them out he noticed that little blue sparks were dancing all over his hands, he tried to shake them off unsuccessfully. Shaking his hands harder, some of the sparks came off and flew into the bedside lamp, pitcher of water and glass and shattered them to smithereens. Severus stared in disbelief, he could perform some wandless magic but he hadn't said an incantation for the magic to actually do anything!

"Oh dear."

Severus turned to the doorway and saw Poppy standing there looking worriedly at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" Severus ground out between gritted teeth as another spasm of pain hit him in the chest.

Poppy rushed over to him and started to check him out, and for her trouble received a small electric shock, "Mmmhumm" She mumbled to herself.

"What on earth does that mean, woman?"

"Severus!" Harry barged into the room and ran to his side. "What's wrong, Albus didn't tell me, is it snake face, because if it is I swear right now I'll kill him!" Harry reached out and took his hand, immediately the blue sparks reacted and Harry pulled away, "Ouch! What the...? Sev?"

"I don't know Harry, Poppy is working on it." The look on Harry's face really was quite enduring, Severus mused. The young mans hair was sticking up all over the place, proving he had rushed from bed to here. And the look of pure worry on is face caused his brow to furrow. Severus gave him a small smile, "Don't worry yourself Potter, I'm sure Poppy will sort it out."

"Already have my dears. It's Albus' magic."

"He's not rejecting the transfer is he?" Albus interrupted.

"Not at all, Severus' system is merely having to cope with the influx of extra magic and this is its way of stabilising that effect. A few days sleep should make it settle down, but then I am going to have to insist that you take things easy for the next few weeks. The body can only take so much punishment and you have had your fair share over the last few weeks. You must rest Severus."

"I can just see the Dark Lord taking that news well." Severus said as sarcastically as he could while it felt as though his chest was caving in.

As if on cure Severus nearly screamed out as a sharp shooting pain shot up his arm. Attempting to stumble to his feet, even though Poppy was trying to push him back down on the bed, Severus was demanding that he be let go, because the punishment would be worse if he didn't answer the call.

*******

Severus didn't notice Albus creep up beside him and put him in a magically induced sleep. "He should be out for a few days at least and the pain should be minimal."

"But what about Voldemort? He won't be happy."

"I don't know Harry, let me think on that one. Severus is more important to me than just his ability to spy, if I have to I will end his spying if it means he will live." Albus retreated to his office and was surprised to see Nikolai standing there. "Nikolai, I would have thought you'd have been at Severus' bedside?"

"From what I understand I am partly to blame for him being there."

"Nonsense, it's a combination of things that has put him in this position."

"I heard you say that Voldemort needs to be told of this situation?"

"Yes he has just summoned Severus, and his anger will grow with each passing minute that Severus does not answer his call. Maybe it is time to put an end to all the spying."

"Severus would never go for it, and you know it."

"I know but there is nothing else I can think of to do. If I go to Voldemort all will be lost."

"Then let me go, Voldemort has been pushing Severus for a meeting for a long time. I shall go and tell Voldemort that Severus needs a little time off. I can be very persuasive when I have to be."

"I don't know Nikolai, it could be dangerous. Voldemort is not to be underestimated."

"If alone he cannot harm me."

"If he is not alone?"

"Then I shall insist for a meeting when it can be just the two of us."

"I cannot encourage such a meeting Nikolai, it is dangerous."

"But you can also not stop me from going."

"No I can't. I was taught to respect my elders you know."

Nikolai gave Albus a wicked grin. "And don't you forget that my child. I ask that you do not inform others of where I am going. Severus will be furious if he thinks I have interfered with his life. Also please don't mention it to Harry for the moment, I am not sure of his ability to refrain from telling Severus everything."

"What if Voldemort mentions it to Severus at a later date?"

"I shall just have to ask Mister Riddle to keep quiet also. I really can be quite persuasive when the need arises."

"I shall inform Harry that you have gone for a walk to clear your head."

"Thank you Albus."

"Good luck Nikolai, remember Tom can be very tricky with his words and his magic. How else do you think he got people to follow him so easily?"

"Of this I am aware Albus, do not fear for me."

Albus quietly sighed as he watched Nikolai depart from his office. He could see the logic in the vampire's actions. There was no one else to go and try to sort things out with Voldemort but that didn't mean he had to like it, it was dangerous and foolhardy to walk into that layer unprotected and unprepared. Albus turned when he heard the side door to his office open.

"Was that Nikolai just leaving?" Harry asked him.

"Yes it was Harry, he is a little upset, because he feels partly responsible for Severus' condition and has gone for a walk to clear his head and sort out his thoughts."

"I know how he feels, a lot of this is my fault."

"Nonsense Harry, Severus is a grown man and many of the decisions he has made lately have been on his on comprehension."

"Still, it didn't help that the whole shrieking shack incident happened, and that I have been putting pressure on him to work on the potions for my final plan against Voldemort."

"Harry do you really believe that if Severus for one moment didn't want to help you that he would keep quiet about it?"

Harry gave him a small smile, "No I guess you're right Albus, he still no doubt would have done it but he would have complained about it non stop."

"You see Harry, it really is no ones fault."

"I guess I am just worried about Severus, and I am just looking to place some blame. Even if that means that I have to place it at my own doorstep. I'm just worried, I don't really understand what's wrong with him."

"It's nothing to worry about Harry. When you get tired or you have relied too heavily on your magic, your levels start to drop but sooner or later they start to build back up again, well this has happened with Severus. But because of the blood transfusion he took from me and the magic that went with it he is just a little over loaded with magic at the moment."

"Is that why magic is coming out of his fingers, like that?"

"Yes, Harry."

"How long will it take to settle down?"

"I don't know Harry, Severus' system will need time to either assimilate the new magic or get it out of his system. The foolish boy refuses to rest when given the chance so his system has not had the time to do what it needs to do."

"Typical Severus, really!" Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Things will be okay Harry, Poppy is a very capable Mediwitch." Albus assured the young man sat in his office.

*******

Harry returned to Severus' bedside and started what he believed would be his third time doing this, it was worrying him just how much more he was doing this. Before it would have been him in bed but now it always seemed to be Severus. Harry had to wonder to himself if he had chosen the right path to go down with this whole Voldemort thing. Trying to save him was adding pressure to Severus' already full plate.

First Severus would have to complete the potions, and then he would have to learn the spells. Harry had been going over the spells and unfortunately it wasn't as simple as just learning the incantations, they were powerful, darkish spells that required the deepest of concentration and practice getting the wand movements perfect. One small variation on any of the elements of the spells and the results could be disastrous and in a way cruel to the person the spells were being cast on. Maybe Ron and Hermione were right and he should use them in the casting and not Severus. Then again the way things were going it would be months before he got another shot at Voldemort, the man had essentially gone into hiding and was keeping any plans of his very close to his chest, and it wouldn't help with Severus not answering the call that was put out to him tonight. Voldemort would not be happy! The punishment would be severe, Harry had to push the thought away of removing Severus' dark mark while he was sleeping out of his mind, and he knew Severus would never forgive him if he did. Regardless if it was for Severus' benefit and not just his own.

*******

Nikolai apparated as close to Riddle Manor as he could, he knew its exact location from Severus. Which was a good thing because unless you had the dark mark or had been told by Voldemort himself it was near on impossible to find. It wasn't secret keepers magic but it was very close to it. As he walked closer he could feel the dark magic emanating from a central point and headed towards it.

Nikolai new Albus was right and that Voldemort was not to be underestimated but he would have to put on a show of pure indifference if he was to get what he wanted. That was part of Voldemort's power, coming across as fearing nothing; power is mainly gained though people believing that you already have it, if they think you have it they would never dare challenge your authority on anything. Nikolai knew his vampire charms would never work on Voldemort, not enough human was left in him to take effect on. No this would have to be done the old fashioned way, he was going to have to pursued Voldemort to his way of thinking through the simple art of conversation, and if necessary a little intimidation never hurt!

He stepped up to the gates of Riddle Manor and gently pushed them aside and stepped into the lion's den.

*******

Ron was sat at his desk going through mounds of paperwork; this was the part of the job they don't advertise when they are looking for new recruits. It was dull and boring, but as the lowest rank in his unit he always got stuck doing it. It didn't seem to matter that he had been the only one on the team to have actually been involved in plots to take down, you know who? Several times! No all that mattered was the fact he was the lowest rank so there for he got to do all the paperwork. Hermione was going to kill him, this was the fourth night in a row that he hadn't made it home to her. She was patient but he didn't know how long that was going to last, she was a real catch and still he couldn't believe she had chosen him to be with. Okay so she may have been a little awkward at school but she was a real stunner now and mixing with all those like minded people day in and day out while she furthered her studies worried him a little. He may be a trainee Auror but he didn't have her intelligence, not by a long shot. He was more of a partial kind of fella, not really the bookish type.

Bringing his mind back to focus he decided to get on with the reports that needed to be gone through and filed. The majority of them were from the kids that he helped Harry and the others save from Malfoy's place. They weren't really shedding any light on anything they didn't already know; most of the kids had been left in the dark when it came to the making of plans. One or two of them had given them a small insight into what was going on but nothing really of any significance.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by one of the secretaries coming into the office, "Hi Rose, why are you here so late?"

"Paperwork Ron, it seems never ending at the moment."

"Tell me about it Rose." Ron liked Rose, she reminded him of his mother, and she was kind, and she never treated the trainees with anything but respect and kindness. Some of the secretaries looked down on the lowest ranks as someone they could boss around, but not Rose.

"I have bought you in another cuppa Ron, to help you through the night. Also as you are the highest ranking Auror here at the moment I guess I should give this to you." She handed him a tightly sealed envelope, which had a strong magical signature emanating from it.

"Cheers Rose." Ron took the cuppa and the envelope and placed it on his desk and watched Rose leave the office, whishing him luck with just having his workload increased. Staring at the envelope Ron knew it had to be opened and as he was the only one here it was going to be his job to do it. Picking it up gingerly he took it to the special room the Aurors' had put aside for opening suspicious mail.

After casting the required charms on the envelope to make it safe to open, Ron opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment inside and nearly dropped it in surprise. Sorely this couldn't be right? Information this sensitive hardly ever came into the office. Now he had to make the decision, did he call Kingsley or did he go directly to Albus?

Thinking on it while finishing his tea, Ron decided that it was best that he call his boss first, after all Kingsley was a member of the Order and would inform Albus of the note's contents if it turned out to be true. And even if he decided not to he could always drop some hints to Harry.

*******

Kingsley knew that the chances of getting uninterrupted sleep these days was rare, especially with the state of the wizarding world today. But he had been hopeful; as he always was each night he went home. Stepping back into the office at this time of the morning had made him grumpy but he knew Ron to be a good judge of things and if he said he had something that needed to be discussed in person and not over a floo connection and that it couldn't wait till morning then it was a good chance that it couldn't.

"Ron I got here as soon as I could."

"Sorry boss, but I thought you better see this." The young red head smiled apologetically at him. Kingsley liked Ron and believed him to have a real future here, he was dedicated, enthusiastic and of the right moral fibre to be an Auror.

"No need to apologise Ron, now what's going on?"

"An hour ago Rose bought in this letter that had been hand delivered. It was heavily charmed; I broke the charms and opened it. I followed procedure Sir, I went to the special room so as not to put anyone or anything in danger."

"And what was in this letter that you think is so important Ron?"

"You know you said we were to contact you immediately if anything about you know who, came in? Well it's about him sir." Ron handed him a piece of parchment and Kingsley took it and read the note.

_To whoever is the one to open this note,_

_Well I am just about to make your day, I am a Death Eater in the ranks of the Dark Lord and I want out. The reasons for this are my own and not yours. I have some information for you, but it has a price that will have to be paid in full. I want immunity should the Dark Lord fail in his little war against you. I want to walk a free man, never to see the inside of a courtroom, even once! I will give no evidence either. What I have to tell you will leave the Dark Lord very surprised in his next plan. If what I have said interests you than we shall meet._

_Muggle London, 12pm in Trafalgar Square, I shall approach you._

Kingsley refolded the parchment and looked at Ron. "You think this is serious?"

"I think it's worth a look." Ron said to him with a shrug.

"You are right, we should go, but we have to be careful, wizards have a terrible habit of sticking out like sore thumbs in the Muggle world. Also I want to keep this as low profile as possible, tell only a select few."

"What about, you know, the order?"

"I shall contact Albus, when the hour becomes more sociable. Then you and I shall go and prepare for out little trip to London. Go home Ron and get some rest; it could be a stressful day tomorrow. Oh, and I don't need to remind you not to talk to anyone about this do I?"

"No, Sir." Kingsley nodded to himself as he watched Ron grab his stuff and rush off home, for a few hours sleep. Kingsley looked down at the parchment in his hands again, could this really be genuine? Severus Snape was their main spy, he had worked his way up to you know who's right hand man and he had heard nothing from Albus to indicate a new plot was under way and Albus wouldn't keep anything from him, would he?

*******

Ron rushed home as fast as he could, he knew he would only get a few hours sleep but that was better then none. He wanted to get his stuff ready for the morning but knew if he got his Muggle clothes out, Hermione would start to ask questions. Questions he couldn't answer. Ron knew he was fortunate when it came to Muggle clothes; Hermione had bought him these for when they visited her parents. Ron was aware that a lot of wizards tended to go over the top when it came to dressing as a muggle; he just hoped Kingsley wasn't one of them. Tearing his clothes off he crept into bed and snuggled up to a warm Hermione.

**Next Chapter:** Nikolai makes a house call and Ron visits muggle London.

A massive thank you to all that have stuck with this fic and have taken the time to leave reviews, each and every one of them is hugely appreciated.

Purplehonor / ErikaJean / sonataOfdeath / Amy / vix-mix / loveS2ever / Scruffable15 / :(:(:( / celestral / roguegambit / Serenity of the Lake / WillDoXTNA / Shirox / Liliku / GreenVixen / jessie s / Lestats dottir / BluePhoenixFairy / Ambrooke / Romulus Black / FrozenDream / 6tigercubs / omniscient01200 / mooneasterbunny / Schroo / derekcaseyfan25 / adge9631 / Azzy494 / Rocki / TEC / Ktoddhim / sumli1 / pentragram_kat / Raclswt / ahappyjtm / Liz White / SeulWolfe / GryffRavHuffSlythendor / Shadow315 / proftlb / StarAngel531 / Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon / LadyMegsie / jahacopo2221 / Concubine99.

If I missed anyone out it was not intentional, thanks again to everyone.


	21. An Unspoken Order

**Disclaimer:** Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N:** Like the last chapter this one has not been proof read so if spelling mistakes and bad grammar annoy you its best to bypass this chapter.

Because it has been like forever since the last chapter I just wanted to get this one out, I haven't heard from my beta in a very long time so I guess real life has taken over for her. I wish her all the best and all the luck in the world.

Thanks to all that have stuck with this one, I know I promise every time I wont take as long next time, but I will at least promise to try not to take so long. Real life is just so busy for me now. Thanks and take care all.

Chapter Twenty-One – An Unspoken Order.

If Voldemort were to be honest with himself then he would have to admit that he actually did miss intelligent conversation. When he had first started his movement it had been with followers of similar age and ilk. They stayed up late into the night over a bottle of fire whiskey debating what was wrong with their world and how to improve it, what they would change if they had the chance. But he had gone further then they had and had actually tried to instigate the kind of changes they frequently talked about. Most had stayed by his side and a few went their own way but as others had tried to oppose them most had fallen and their children had taken their places by his side. As the fight for their beliefs became more violent the need for a strong leader had arisen, and he had naturally taken that place, after all it was his revolution and he sure as hell wasn't going to give that power to anyone else!

His followers today were generally a bunch of dim witted idiots that followed orders blindly, not that he gave them much choice in the matter after all his word was law, but even taking that away from the equation there didn't seem to be much else to any of them. Lucius had shown promise in the early days but all that was gone now. He had gone mad thanks to whatever it was that bloody Potter brat had done to him. The very thought of Potter made his blood boil, why couldn't that child just die like any other child? Potter would keep for the time being, not that Voldemort had much choice there was no way he was going to be able to get near him while he was in that school. When he made his next move and Potter came out from hiding that was when he would strike. Unlike last time he wouldn't allow himself to be drawn into a long and dangerous battle, no this time he would just go for the killing curse and if it missed he would go for it again and again until the brat went down!

Where was Severus? It had been nearly half an hour since he had summoned him! Severus, now there was one that had potential, he was smart and no doubt deadly if he so wished to be, he had that fool Dumbledore in his confidence and most of the world believing that he was one of the good guys. This did have its advantages but the downside was he never was able to have Severus around when he really wanted him to be. He had been toying with the idea recently with pulling him from his spying duties at Hogwarts, after all this was an all out war now and spying on Dumbledore and his little group wasn't gaining him much ground. And being forced to wait for over half an hour now, to be attended by a follower was not right. Hogwarts was to far for Severus to travel from. Where as, Snape Manor would only take him five minutes to travel in from. But the problem with Severus as with all his followers, were that he was afraid of him, and rightly so! But that made simple conversation a little hard. Severus was better at it then most; he would bring ideas to the table if he thought they were the best for the movement. Fudge had been his idea, as had making the ministry his main priority and putting Potter on the back burner. Bring the world to its knees then slay its saviour when it had nowhere else to turn to! Brilliant! Genius even! Voldemort had all been for going straight after Potter but Severus was right, that wasting time constantly chasing a child who was so over protected was a waste of valuable time, take everything else first then take the spoils.

Voldemort was about to summon Severus again, when he felt his wards tingle with the presence of another. He was going to have to give Severus a piece of his mind first, no one made him wait nearly forty-five minutes, even if it was for something as trivial as a glass of wine and a chat! Voldemort heard the door to his inner sanctum open and he turned slowly to show Severus he was not happy at being kept waiting.

"If you expect me to get down on my knees and kiss the hem of your robe then you sorely mistaken child"

Voldemort stood in shock, and this did not happen often, stood before him in his doorway was a tall, dashing blonde man looking annoyed. Annoyed! How dare someone look at HIM annoyed, he was the Dark Lord after all! "How dare you..." But before he could even finish his very real threat the hansom stranger had silenced him with a wave of his hand in dismissal.

"Please, save your childish temper tantrum for someone who cares. You know, it really is very rude not to offer your guests a drink."

"You are no guest and you will pay dearly for your intrusion here tonight." Voldemort went for his wand and pointed it directly at the stranger's chest.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him; it was strangely reminiscent of Severus. "Please, what are you going to do, kill me again? You do not have the skills or required tools to kill me, so why don't you sit down and pore us both a glass of wine so we can have a little chat. Oh and for your information, Tom, you don't mind if I call you Tom do you? Poison will also not do the trick."

The suave stranger coolly walked over and sat down in the seat next to his and looked at the bottle of wine expectantly. Voldemort quickly weighed up the situation, this stranger was powerful, he could feel his magic strongly in the air; also he had to have had something up his sleeve to act so nonchalantly around him. Even Dumbledore wasn't this complacent! "Just who are you? Not many would walk into my domain and insult ME, and be so obviously unprepared unless they thought they had something to offer me and even then there would be a good chance that I would kill them after I had taken what I wanted. Also tell me how did you find my home so easily it is under many a charm to turn away the casual visitor?"

The stranger gave him a smile that made even him want to turn away. It was hollow and vicious and quite cruel, if a smile could be considered such a thing. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nikolai Miasnikov."

Voldemort was struck dumb for a second. Severus' vampire was here in font of him in all his glory! Voldemort had waited many years to get a meeting with this creature of the dark, partly out of curiosity and partly out of the chance he may be able to persuade him to join him. With an alley like him the other vampires would follow suit in a heartbeat. Then his force of darkness would be unstoppable; even that old fool would be unable to do anything, his army would amass to thousands. Thousands of killing machines all under his control! "I am glad to see Severus has been able to persuade you to come and see me, though I must admit that I am a little disappointed not to see him tonight, after all I did summon him and he has failed to report to me. That is most unfortunate." Voldemort could see the flash of anger in the vampire's eyes at the mention of his displeasure at Severus. "But I am sure that such a transgression can be overlooked this time, wine was it?"

"I am glad that you are able to see reason in this situation. I would be most displeased if Severus were to come to harm through no fault of his own."

"No fault of his own! He has failed to report to me!" Voldemort's anger flashed but one steely look from the vampire cooled his temper. "Forgive my temper it has a mind of its own. As I am sure you can understand I like complete obedience in my followers and I can tolerate nothing less."

"Understand it, yes. Like it, no."

"Then maybe it would be wise to leave it at that before things are said that maybe shouldn't be."

"Agreed."

"Then tell me, why are you here and not my faithful Severus?"

***

Nikolai did his best to pull in his stronger, darker urges to kill the pathetic excuse of a man sitting next to him. He really had let himself go, Nikolai thought. There had been a time when, Tom Riddle had been an attractive, intelligent young man with much potential but all that had been lost in his twisted desire for power. Once many years ago Nikolai would have considered him as the type to become a consort, regardless of Tom's sexual persuasions, contrary to popular belief it was not all about sex, it was more about companionship.

But that was then and this was now, and what sat next to him was a mere shadow of the former man. A dried up husk of half man and half snake, it was not all that pleasing to the eye. Even though Nikolai prided himself on not solely been attracted to the beauty of a person, there had to be something there to attract him in the first place, a little spark of something, even if it was something unusual. Take Severus for example, that pale skin was alluringly attractive and Harry had those bright green eyes that just pulled you in and even Lucius had that stunning hair! But Tom had nothing left, red eyes, scaly skin and no real facial features either. "You can stop that right now child! It will not work."

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"No, but I thought you were more intelligent than that child. You cannot break into my mind, it is far to old and far to protected for you to be able to even consider it."

"What do you expect me to do, you enter my home uninvited, though not necessarily unwelcome, and then you sit there silent as can be. Why are you here? Have you decided to come to the winning side? Are you after a deal for when I take over this miserable world and fashion it in my own image?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha... Forgive my rudeness, but you are a tad self confidant aren't you? You have yet to win anything of significance. And aren't you still dealing with a certain young boy who will try to stop you?"

"Potter! Ha, he is nothing to me I shall destroy him when he leaves the safety of his self imposed prison."

"From what I understood he was the one that caused you more trouble than you caused him in your last meeting in Diagon Alley."

"Luck, that was all that was, he caught me off guard."

"Isn't that just an excuse? Surely one as powerful as you should have been able to deal with a mere babe in arms?"

"That babe in arms that you refer to him as is fully versed in the dark arts. He is no child anymore. And neither am I for that fact so stop referring to me as that!"

"Temper, temper Tom. You are all nothing but a bunch of squabbling children to me. Even if you live to be a thousand years old you will still be nothing but a child to me for I will be over two thousand years by then." Nikolai smirked to himself as he heard Tom mumble annoyance under his breath. "Anyway to answer you questions, no I have not decided to join your side. As you are fully aware the vampires have voted to stay neutral this time around. We do not wish any more trouble from the ministries of the world. We just wish to be left alone. I was one of the elders that were instrumental in bringing about that vote; so do not even think of trying to change my mind. Also should you win this little war of yours, you would be advised to leave us alone, for if you come after us than you shall bring about a battle that will end your rein as soon as it has begun! Do I make myself clear?"

Voldemort gave him a measuring look before conceding. "Yes."

"Good because I really do not wish to get my hands dirty with whatever it is that runs through your veins."

"I thought vampires were attracted to power?"

"We are, but your power has been corrupted beyond that which is considered desirable. And lets face it Tom, since the last time I really saw you, you have let yourself go a bit, wouldn't you agree?" Nikolai said airily.

"Looks are nothing and power is everything."

"Maybe in your world Tom, but not everyone's. Don't get me wrong I am not a shallow creature, but I do have some standards."

Voldemort gave him an evil grin. "You are not exactly my type vampire, and even though it would be foolish at present to attack you it may not always be so. You should watch your manners, and remember who you are talking to."

"I somehow feel that is nothing but an empty threat Tom. You know it and so do I. Mikhail would come down on you so hard you would be praying for Potter and Dumbledore to come and rescue you. You have met Mikhail on many an occasion do you for one minute believe he is not capable?"

"He was an exceptional individual."

"That he is. Mikhail is on the council of elders with me, he is my deputy and would lead the campaign of vengeance if you were foolish enough to follow through on your empty threats."

"But would he be so ready to seek vengeance for your death if he were to discover that feelings between Severus and yourself were bordering on more then friendship? I may not know everything about vampire culture but I am aware that they're very strict on rules regarding the taking of a mate. Especially when that potential mate has already been a long term mate of another vampire."

Nikolai gave Voldemort a broad smile, "You are forgetting one thing Tom, Severus and I have crossed no boundaries on our friendship. That is not to say that I am not aware of his feelings for me and my feelings for him are ever growing and one day I think Severus will be ready to take his place at my side, as my consort. But until that day nothing will ever happen between us and before it ever does, we shall go to Mikhail and seek his permission. Which I am sure he will give, after all I believe he is still very fond of Severus and wishes him nothing but happiness."

"Convenient."

"We are an open minded people, love is rare and should be grabbed with both hands when it comes knocking."

Voldemort sneered at him when he was talking of love. "Love is for the weak!"

"No, you are wrong Tom, love is for the strong for it will bring pain and pleasure like you have never known. We are a passionate people and we enjoy the ride of love. Your inability to love will be your downfall Tom."

"Poppycock! Anyway you still have not explained where Severus is and my patience is starting to fade on this issue."

"As I am sure you have worked out, Severus will not be attending tonight nor again for a few weeks."

"What!"

"At this moment Severus is in the hospital wing of Hogwarts being treated for an unknown ailment, it really is quiet serious. Also he is suffering from severe exhaustion, and has been for some time. He needs his rest. I am here to inform you, to give him the time away from it all to recover back to full strength."

Nikolai could see Voldemort's temper was starting to rise. "You dare to tell me, to do something?"

"In a matter of fact yes," Nikolai sprang from his chair at lightning speed and came within an inch of Voldemort's face, and bared his teeth, fangs and all. "I was trying to keep this cordial but you are pushing me child! If Severus continues at this rate he will continue to fade and that will displease me greatly. In order to save him I shall have to turn him and he is not ready for that yet. Do you understand the implications of that for you?"

***

In spite of himself Voldemort flinched when the vampire bared his fangs. It had been a very long time since someone and scared him like this. He feared Dumbledore because of his power and he feared Potter because it was unnatural for someone to have survived the killing curse, although that could be explained because of his mothers sacrifice. But that attempt on Potter had left them linked in a way that left Voldemort feeling very uncomfortable. But at the moment Potter was the least of his worries. He had a pissed off vampire in his face to worry about right now. Gathering his strength and wits about him he set out to try and gain some ground back in this meeting. "What possible implications could this have on me?" He tried to sound as calm as possible.

"For starters, he would no longer be yours to control, I do not share Tom. All that power and intelligence would be mine. And you would never be able to come after him for abandoning you because he would become one of us, which means he would be protected. You would look weak in the eyes of your followers because you could not deal out any retribution for the disloyalty."

"But what if Severus wanted to return? You are forgetting that he is one of my most faithful; he has helped me come up with some of my most diabolical plans in the last few months! He has been at my side since he was at school!"

"Because his father gave him to you to pay off his debts! Don't think I don't know that Tom. I know everything about Severus."

"That maybe so but he has proven his worth and loyalty time and time again. He will not abandon his post."

"Oh but he will Tom, the Vampires have all agreed that we are to stay neutral in the war. Any vampire that breaks that accord is dealt with internally. Believe me, it always ends in death! We do not break ranks once the elders have spoken. It would pain me greatly but it would be done."

"You would kill a man you claim to love?" Voldemort had to admit the vampire confused him he seemed full of contradictions. But he could understand in a way, with positions of power came sacrifices. Voldemort had sacrificed much to get to where he was. It came with the territory of being a leader.

"Why do you think I have left Severus alone and not turned him? His allegiance to you is simply going to get in the way. I shall bide my time, as I have infinite patience, once this squabble is over, and you win, in time when Severus is ready I shall visit you again and you shall release him from any further obligations to you, he would have served his purpose to you by then and you will not stop him leaving, hell I'm even thinking that you shall make it clear to him that he is free to leave and come to me when he feels the time is right to move on with his life. If you lose, well it will be no great loss to me, and Severus shall leave this country and come and live with me in my homes away from the influence of anyone who has had anything to do with this war. Am I understood Tom?"

Voldemort really couldn't see a way out of this, he could agree with the vampire and get to keep Severus at his side until he actually chose to leave or he could force the vampires hand and no doubt pay for it dearly. If it had just been the one vampire then he would have struck him down where he stood, but the vampires had organised themselves in recent decades and had decided that it was all for one and one for all. If he struck out at Nikolai then the rest would hunt him down and no number of secret charms would keep him protected. Anyone with the dark mark would be dead within a day, sympathisers within two days and then he would be all-alone with no protection. No his best bet was to rely on Severus' loyalty and thirst for his own power, Voldemort would just have to keep the pot sweet enough to keep Severus at his side. Then the vampire by his own admission would not force Severus to leave. "We have a deal vampire."

"Good."

Voldemort let out the breath he had been holding as the vampire backed away and sat back down in the seat next to him as if the last ten minutes of confrontation had not just happened and took a sip of the wine that had been poured for him earlier. The vampire really did confuse him; maybe under different circumstances or just in another life, he would have liked to spend time throwing ideas about with him debating things and just generally being social. But he found it hard to want to spend anytime with creatures that had just threatened his life. He was only keeping a lid on his temper because striking out would be the stupid thing to do, or at least at the moment it would be! "Is the wine to your liking vampire?"

"Yes, I do so enjoy a good red, I think it may be the colour that attracts me so."

The vampire seemed to be making no move to leave and this left Voldemort at a loss of what to do, he may miss companionship and general conversation but he was deeply out of practice and was always terrible at small talk! "So, Severus tells me you are teaching at Hogwarts for the year, it seems a strange choice considering that it seems almost to be the headquarters for the so called side of the light in this war. And yet you wish to remain uninvolved in this squabble, as you like to call it."

"Come now as an intelligent man you must be able to see the attraction? The school is a big a part of history and the chance to walk among its walls even if only for a year was too much to resist. History is my passion and what the founders of the school did was alter the history of this world by building such a place. It was almost as if they helped civilize it and help bring in the modern era."

"But you are teaching the Dark Arts are you not?"

"Defence against them, yes."

"But you are a History Professor are you not?"

"Yes."

"Then why the change in subject? Was it really just for a chance to go to the school?" Voldemort asked he was genuinely interested. Surely if the vampire wanted to spend time at the school that fool Dumbledore would have allowed it.

"For a chance to teach at the school, yes most definitely. From what I understand the chance of removing Professor Bins from the History department is most unlikely and he is one of the few who could outlast even my time on this planet. So if it was to be a change of subject to do it then a change of subject it would have to be. And the chance to work with Albus Dumbledore was also hard to resist."

"Dumbledore! Mudblood loving fool!"

"Watch what you say child, I am what you would consider a Mudblood, born to non magical parents as I was. Before you say anything be mindful that I loved both of my parents dearly and have nothing but fond memories of them and will not take kindly to you insulting them."

Again Voldemort found himself wrong footed, a Mudblood! Here in his house drinking his wine, a Mudblood! He wondered if Severus was aware of this little fact? He controlled his temper once again this evening for the sake of an easy life.

***

Nikolai was fully aware what reaction his last statement as having on Voldemort, but he was actually enjoying himself too much to stop. He knew it wouldn't take Voldemort to long to see his point of view on Severus and his need for time off, though the chances were Severus would not be so willing to obey!

"You are no doubt aware that you are one of the very few people on this planet that could get away with saying the things that you have to me tonight and still walk away from here with you life, as such as it is."

"I am aware of this fact Tom." Nikolai again couldn't resist using Voldemort's birth name.

"Though I really do wish you would not insist on calling me that or child, again!"

"Trust me it is definitely a more polite way of addressing you, than I have heard the kids at school referring to you lately."

"What!"

"Oh yes, Mister Potter has been filling them in on a few pet names for you, old annoying git, snake face, dunderhead, mouldy Voldie, one of Mister Potter's personal favourites. Looser, over confident moron, big head, egotist, pain in the arse, dickhead..."

"I get the picture. Potter will pay for that and everything else." Voldemort sneered. "There was a time that my name alone installed fear into people, I will not allow Potter to change that."

"He is a very persuasive young man."

"You sound as though you admire the little brat, surely Severus cannot approve of that?"

Nikolai was desperate to tell Voldemort just how much Severus would actually agree with him and not his former master. But he knew that apart from Severus never forgiving him for giving him away like this, he knew he would be placing Severus' life in even more danger if Voldemort were to find out about his and Harry's affair. Nikolai new he had laid enough ground work tonight to make Voldemort think there was a real chance that it was to be Severus and him spending the rest of their lives together not Severus and Harry. But that didn't mean that he couldn't admit to liking the kid. "I do like Mister Potter, Tom. He is a kind, intelligent young man with a lot of compassion in him. But alas you are right Severus does not care for my budding friendship with him. So as a result I spend very little time with Mister Potter for as you see Severus means much more to me, as does his happiness. Well I believe my time here is up, don't you?"

"All I can do is concur with you, vampire."

"I am sure that I do not need to inform you that our little chat here tonight need not go any further then these four walls?"

"You are trusting me not to mention this to Severus?" A small grin graced Voldemort's face.

"You can call it trust or you can call it what it is, an unspoken threat on your life. Severus does not like to have others interfere on his behalf. But the foolish child will end up dead if he does not rest and if that means I have to go behind his back and organise it so he gets to rest then so be it. But believe me when I tell you that love is a far bigger motivator for loyalty then fear is. He will forgive me if you tell him I came to you but he will not forgive you if you try to kill me for my impertinence towards you tonight. Choose your actions and words wisely Tom, either way Severus is only yours for a limited time. The vampires will protect him whether I am alive or not."

With this Nikolai turned and left Riddle Manor to head back to Hogwarts to get an update on Severus' condition.

***

It had been hours since Harry had sat down at Severus' bedside. He had a million and one things running through his head, was it his fault that Sev was in this state? If he hadn't been tricked into going to the shrieking shack with Bella and Wormtail, Severus would never have needed the transfusion from Albus and he wouldn't be having this reaction right now. Also added to this fact was the extra workload Harry had put on him to make the potions for his rebirthing of Voldemort. Harry once again tried to touch Severus' hand but the same reaction as before happened, little blue sparks shot out of Sev's fingers, giving them both a mild shock. Luckily Severus was in a healing sleep so he hadn't felt it this time, Harry prayed this would not be a permanent reaction, it would be difficult to conduct a relationship if they were unable to even touch each other without getting an electric shock each time. Difficult but not impossible Harry vowed, they could make it work it would just mean a lot less touching, hell if he had to he would just have to take a vow of chastity!

Hearing the door close gently to the spare bedroom in Albus' quarters, he turned to see Nikolai walk in. "Any improvement Harry?"

"Not really, Poppy has put him in a healing sleep to try and calm his magic down. Where did you go?"

"I just went for a walk Harry, to clear my head and do a little thinking."

"And that took you nearly three hours?"

"I had a lot to think about Harry."

"Fair enough." Harry didn't buy that for a second but he knew Nikolai would tell him nothing he didn't want him to know. The vampire could be very tight lipped.

***

Nikolai didn't like to lie to Harry, especially when it was to do with Severus, but for the moment it was best that his and Voldemort's conversation was kept between just them. If Voldemort were to find out that he had blabbed then he might not be so willing to lets things lay the way Nikolai had told him they would. Also the complaining he would receive from Severus would be very headache inducing!

***

Albus was just heading out of his office when he heard his floo connection fire up. "Albus is it alright to come through?"

"Of course Kingsley, come on through." Albus stepped aside as Kingsley appeared out of his fireplace and into his office. "What can I do for you this morning, Kingsley?"

"Albus, I bring news that could be important to the order. Last night a letter arrived in the office claiming to know the next major move 'You Know Who' is about to make. Has Severus mentioned anything to you about this?"

"No, but that could have something to do with the fact that Severus is currently laid up in bed in an induced sleep. He is quite sick at the moment. Voldemort tried to summon him last night but as you can guess Severus did not attend."

"Then there is a chance that what this letter writer could give us new information?" Kingsley said almost to himself.

"Yes it seems so. Why don't you tell what the letter said and what actions you plan to take. Tea?"

Kingsley told Albus everything, including his and Ron's plan to head into muggle London later that day.

***

Ron was starting to feel a little nervous, it was already fifteen minutes over the agreed meet time and still there seemed to be no word from there mystery letter writer. "You think this is a hoax Sir?"

"I don't know Ron, but we can't take a chance on missing out on something with Albus' friend ill at the moment. We will give this person a little more time to show up."

"A wise decision, Auror Shacklebolt." A dark voice said from behind them. They both turned to see a tall figure standing behind them. Ron couldn't tell who it was, the stranger had cleverly dressed in muggle clothing, he was wearing something Hermione had told him was a hoodie, and it almost completely covered his face and Ron also had a feeling that his voice had been magically altered, it sounded too raspy to be real. "Listen up Aurors, I want immunity, however this goes down."

"That's going to depend on what you give us today."

"That's not the deal Auror, regardless, I want immunity."

"Fine, tell me what you've got."

"Good, shall we shake on it?"

"So it becomes a magically binding contract, very clever. But that means that you will have to tell me your identity."

"I don't think so for now I shall go by the name of James Bond."

Ron couldn't help himself and laughed, "I'm sorry, I just like the muggle reference."

"Glad you appreciate it, now to business. I know where Voldemort is planning his next big strike. And when I say big I mean where he plans to make his final stand against our world."

"Just answer me one thing, how are you privy to such information?"

"I keep quiet and listen, often I am forgotten to be in the room."

"How is that possible? You know who, notices almost everyone around him."

"True, but when one becomes almost a part of the furniture they are almost always forgotten about."

"And is this why you want out because your Master doesn't pay you enough attention?"

"Not at all, you wouldn't understand, though maybe your red headed friend would. Now I must be quick, I may be ignored most of the time, but I will be missed if I am gone to long."

"Fine Mister Bond, what is it you have to tell me?"

"The Dark Lord is going to storm the Ministry of Magic. He is going to take down the government and install himself in its place."

"When?"

"The date is uncertain, there have been a few unforeseen problems?"

"Like?"

"I won't give you the names of others, but one of the Dark Lord's most loyal has been taken ill so plans have been put on hold, but once things are underway again I will try to contact you again."

"Thank you Mister Bond."

"You are welcome, now I must be returning to my duties." With that the mystery man disappeared with a pop.

"Ron, I think it may be a good idea if we go somewhere quiet and discuss what we have just been told."

"Somewhere in muggle London, Sir?"

"You know of somewhere?"

"Hermione's taken me to a few places where we won't be disturbed."

***

It had been a while since their mysterious meeting, but things were starting to make sense, to Ron at least. But it seemed to him Kingsley was still having a few problems. "Ron, why are you so sure he is a muggle? I don't understand."

"A few years ago I'd be the one confused, but having spent so much time with Hermione and Harry, I have been given a better understanding of all things muggle. Hermione likes to keep in touch with her roots, so there for we come into muggle London as often as possible, sometimes just for a few hours to catch a movie or just to come in for a drink."

"Right, with you so far."

"The first clue was that he wanted to meet in muggle London, you wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't once home for you. Somewhere that feel safe, then there was his little film reference, James Bond, which I explained to you earlier."

"Right I remember, muggle movie character."

"And the way he was dressed, it was just too convincing, he was wearing the latest fashion so he wouldn't stick out in the crowd. He was too convincing and the way he reacted to the way I laughed at his choice of name, it was a dead give away."

"Alright, you give a convincing argument Ron, but why the hell would, You Know Who, have a muggle around the place?"

"Although this is just hear say, I remember Harry telling me that Severus once told him that You Know Who had dropped his standards a little, and was allowing a few muggle borns into his little group. Though they weren't trusted to do anything important but maybe, just maybe one of them was trusted to do the housework? Who else but a house keeper is privy to information others are not?"

"It's a theory, I'll give you that Ron, but we wont be able to confirm any of this until Severus comes out of that coma and returns to his side."

"That's if Harry doesn't do something to stop it."

"What do you mean Ron?" Kingsley asked him sharply.

"Harry's been itching to remove that dark mark of his. And with Severus out of it, it would be the perfect time."

***

It had nearly been two full days since Harry had taken up his post beside Severus' bed. The good news was that the magical discharges seemed to be coming less and less now, and Albus had lifted the charmed sleep he had put on him, but Severus was yet to wake up. Harry guessed he was just catching up on much needed rest and Harry couldn't complain about that, he was forever telling Severus to take things easy for a while. But with so much hanging in the balance, he had to admit to being a little nervous, if only to himself. With Severus out of action things were being put on hold. Harry knew it was selfish to think this way but it was the only way he could think of what would allow Severus and him to be together. Together in a world without Voldemort and to create that world he needed Severus awake and well. But it would seem that would have to wait, for a while at least.

"I can hear your brain working overtime Potter, keep it down I'm trying to rest here."

"Sev!" Harry leapt out of his chair and went to throw himself at the man in bed but a bolt of magic zapped its way at his chest. "Hmmm, seems as though that part of you is yet to fully heal. The good news is it wasn't as strong as it was when you first came in here." Harry said rubbing his chest where the bolt had hit him.

"Then that is some good news." Severus replied groggily. "I'm sure there is some reason that I need to get up for, but for the life of me I am so tired I can't remember what for."

Harry did his best to look complacent, "I'm sure it will come back to you. Anyway go back to sleep and build your strength back up. You have a very needy teenager to keep up with here."

"Fair enough." Severus said falling back to sleep again.

Harry let out a sigh; technically he wasn't lying to Severus by not telling him Voldemort had called him when he had first become ill, he was forgetting to tell him certain things. And Harry knew the minute Severus remembered he would be back at his former Masters side to grovel and apologise for not turning up the other night. And Severus was going to need to be at full strength to deal with whatever it was Voldemort was going to put him through.

**Next Chapter:** Severus returns to Voldemort.

Thanks to all that have left reviews, they really do mean so much to me, its very kind of all to take the time. So thanks again to everyone.


End file.
